C O C A D O O D L E D O O
by Blood Type-B
Summary: [CHAP 16 UP!/THE SHADING OF LOVE/END] Chanyeol berpura pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "N-Namaku P-Park Chanyeol—" —Chanyeol / "Apa katanya tadi? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1, The Stunning Victim

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1** : THE STUNNING VICTIM

.

* * *

 **Chanyeol** menundukkan wajah bulatnya saat pandangan seluruh murid di kelas barunya seolah ingin mengulitinya detik itu juga. Kedua tangan gemuknya bertautan, wajahnya menunduk gugup, sesekali ia membenahi letak kacamata berframe bulat jadul miliknya, kadang suka tangan gemuknya menarik−narik celananya –menaikkannya sedikit karena selalu melorot akibat perut buncitnya. Saat guru wali kelasnya memintanya untuk memperkenalkan diri, ia pun segera membuka mulutnya, ragu−ragu.

"N−Namaku P−Park Chanyeol. P−Pindahan dari China."

Hening.

Hanya pandangan datar dan tak minat murid−murid disana menghiasi ruang kelas tersebut selama beberapa detik. Guru wali kelas mereka bahkan ikut menahan nafas saat melihat respon dingin murid−muridnya. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya beberapa kali. Apa dia terlihat begitu buruk dengan dandanan seperti ini?

"Pft—apa katanya tadi? Fat Chanyeol?" Suara lantang seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek membuat seluruh kelas tiba−tiba tertawa karenanya. Wajah Chanyeol memerah antara malu dan kesal. Matanya bulatnya mencari ke arah suara itu dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar seratus tujuh puluhan tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Chanyeol mencoba memasang wajah takut yang sudah dilatihnya selama seminggu ini –walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia sudah mengumpat habis−habisan pada sosok sialan yang membuatnya malu di hari pertamanya sekolah.

 _Kalau bukan karena pencarian calon pedamping, aku takkan sudi berdandan seperti ini_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

"Sudah. Sudah." Guru Kang –selaku wali kelas sebelas, mengetuk−etukkan penghapusnya untuk menghentikan tawa di kelas itu. "Tuan Byun, jaga ucapanmu. Dia adalah teman baru kalian sekarang, tolong perlakukan dengan baik." Dan dijawab sorakan setuju yang ogah−ogahan oleh siswa−siswa di kelas tersebut. "Park Chanyeol− _sshi_ , silahkan duduk di samping Xi Luhan. Dia juga murid yang berasal dari China." Sang guru tersenyum hangat dan Chanyeol bersyukur untuk itu. Setidaknya wali kelasnya tegas, bukan sosok yang akan takut menghadapi bocah badung seperti siswa bermarga Byun tadi.

"Baik."

"Guru Cho akan segera memasuki kelas, jadi tenanglah selama Guru Cho belum datang." Guru Kang menunjuk Baekhyun dengan tongkat kecilnya. Memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebelum menyerukan peringatan pada murid badungnya itu. "Aku mengawasimu, Byun Baekhyun." Nadanya begitu tajam. Seolah sudah terbiasa, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miring dan kembali mengobrol dengan teman−temannya.

"Hai, Chanyeol!" Luhan tersenyum amat manis, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertegun karena wajah pemuda itu yang begitu cantik –nyaris seperti boneka barbie dari China. Mirip dengan—

"Chengxiao!" Reaksi Luhan sedikit terkejut, namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi kekehan geli. Chanyeol merasa diterima baik oleh pemuda ini. "Maaf," Tangan besarnya menggaruk tengkuk, merasa canggung karena tiba−tiba berteriak heboh. Namun respon Luhan tidaklah seburuk pikirannya, pemuda itu tersenyum manis –entah untuk keberapa kali. "Wajahmu mirip Chengxiao, sama−sama seperti barbie." jelasnya kemudian.

"Jadi, kau menyukai Chengxiao?"

"Ya."

"Oh, bagus!" Pemuda itu bertepuk tangan heboh. "Aku adalah fans Xuanyi! Xi Luhan, ingat oke!" Ternyata mereka memiliki hobi yang sama. Karena itulah tak perlu menunggu berhari−hari untuk beradaptasi dengan teman sebangkunya ini. Nyatanya Luhan adalah seorang yang cerewet dan menyenangkan. Ia mampu mencari topik menarik. Seputar dunia musik dan game, hal yang sangat disukai Chanyeol. "Chanyeol—" Luhan mendekat, sedikit berbisik kearahnya, "Sebaiknya jangan berurusan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dia itu sudah seperti Queennya bully membully. Yeah, aku memperingatimu karena sepertinya dia sangat tertarik padamu."

Chanyeol sedikit melirik kearah bangku pojok belakang, bangku dimana Baekhyun berada. Pemuda itu tampak sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman−temannya.

"Apa kau juga di bully?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku beruntung karena siswa disini banyak yang berteman denganku." Luhan tersenyum. "Dia takkan mau mendekati orang yang memiliki banyak teman. Dia hanya suka membully siswa nerd yang suka menyendiri. Dia selalu bilang mereka tidak berguna, untuk apa dibiarkan jika hanya memperjelek imej sekolah ini? Jadi, dia membullynya dengan maksud agar murid−murid seperti itu tak betah sekolah disini."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ini sekolah milik kakeknya. Dia akan mewarisinya. Jadi, dia tak mau di sekolahnya ada hama−hama pengganggu, begitu ia menyebutnya."

"Dia egois sekali."

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun namanya. Ingat betul−betul." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan karena Guru Cho sudah memasuki kelas mereka. Sementara itu Chanyeol menengok kembali ke arah bangku Baekhyun, dan sedikit tersentak karena mata sipit itu nyatanya telah menatapnya dengan padangan datar. Kedua jemari lentiknya mengacung ke arah mata sipitnya sebelum melempar kedua jari itu kearah mata Chanyeol –seolah memperingatinya— AKU. MENGAWASIMU.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Cermin.. cermin..** siapakah yang paling tampan di dunia ini?

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan ucapan dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia sekarang berada di dalam toilet demi melihat penampilannya secara keseluruhan. Ia tak sempat melihat rupanya ketika di rumah karena ia sedang terburu−buru. Dan ketika sudah melihat penampilannya di cermin sekarang, Chanyeol berdecak kagum. Pipi karet settingan, perut buncit yang juga terbuat dari karet, dan yang paling luar biasa dari pakaian ini adalah suhunya seperti suhu tubuhnya dan terasa lebih dingin sehingga ia tak perlu takut kepanasan atau kegerahan. Ada pengatur suhu khusus yang tak terlihat dari luar. Ia memang sengaja meminta desain seperti itu demi kelancaran rencana ini.

Tubuhnya yang awalnya terlihat tinggi dan tampan, kini tampak bulat dan mengerikan. Ditambah kacamata bulat, semakin memperburuk penampilannya saja. Ide gila ini berawal dari permintaan ayah ibunya yang berharap segera bertemu kekasih Chanyeol. Ya, katakan saja kalau Chanyeol harus sudah memiliki calon yang tepat bahkan sebelum kuliah. Ia harus sudah bisa berkomitmen dengan pasangannya kelak. Maka dari itu, orang tuanya memberinya waktu hingga kelulusan SMAnya. Ia memang masih memiliki waktu setahun, namun mencari dari sekarang tidak salah bukan?

"Jelek sekali aku dengan penampilan seperti ini." gumamnya lirih.

"Ya, kau sangat jelek dengan lemak yang membungkus tulang−tulangmu itu." Sindiran sinis itu bersumber dari punggungnya. Ada Baekhyun disana, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Chanyeol hampir saja memutar bola matanya kalau tidak ingat ia tengah bermain peran sekarang.

"B−Baekhyun− _sshi_ —" Nada yang menggelikan, sungguh. Jangan sampai Yoora tahu. Baekhyun mendekat, lalu menarik pipinya. "Aww!" Karena benda itu menempel sempurna, tentu saja ia merasakan sakit dan mengaduh dengan keras. Baekhyun yang sempat tersentak lantas melepaskan jewerannya.

"Ugh—kau benar−benar gemuk." Baekhyun mengusapkan jemarinya di celana Chanyeol lalu segera mencucinya di wastafel seolah menyentuh Chanyeol akan menularkan virus padanya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak suka orang gemuk." ujarnya masih dengan nada angkuh. Chanyeol menatapnya takut−takut, meski dalam hati ia sudah mengumpat dan nama segala jenis binatang pun sudah keluar. Suatu saat ia akan memasukkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun itu ke dalam kaleng sarden, ia bersumpah. Tak lupa menjejalkan mulut tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda itu dengan sarden kemasan.

"..."

"Tapi sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak minat mengerjai orang akhir−akhir ini. Kau beruntung karena bisa melalui hari pertamamu dengan damai." Bibir tipis yang ranum itu menyeringai. Bodohnya Chanyeol masih sempat memuji warna bibir Baekhyun yang menggoda itu. Buru−buru ia menampar dirinya dengan tangan imajinernya. " _Well_ — selamat datang di Victory High School, Park Chanyeol− _sshi_." Senyuman Baekhyun makin terlihat menyebalkan sekarang. Haruskah ia menjalankan misi balas dendamnya sekarang? Dengan memasukkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam lubang toilet? Dengan tubuh sependek itu bagaimana bisa ia memandang Chanyeol dengan dagu terangkat tinggi? Sialan.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeram marah.

"Dasar cebol sialan!"

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" **Hoi, Fat Chanyeol!"** Chanyeol menggeram saat suara itu menghentikan pergerakan kakinya. Sebenarnya malas sekali berurusan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Namun seperti yang dikatakan Luhan sebelumnya, sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki ketertarikan untuk membullynya. Ia merubah ekspresi malasnya menjadi ketakutan saat Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Bagus, dia jadi harus berpura−pura terbully sekarang.

"A−Ada apa, Baekhyun− _sshi_?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis –namun Chanyeol bersumpah kalau senyum itu mengandung banyak kejahilan di dalamnya.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kita memiliki upacara penyambutan murid baru sepulang sekolah?" Bibir tipis Baekhyun tersenyum sok ramah. Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kelas menatap dari kejauhan. Dahi pemuda cantik itu mengernyit, Chanyeol dapat melihatnya secara jelas dari kacamata bulatnya. Tatapan beralih kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu lalu menggeleng pelan. Sumpah, dia benar−benar lelah. Tetapi pemuda pendek itu sepertinya niat sekali untuk melibatnya ke dalam rencana−rencana jahilnya. Lihat saja kerlingan jahil itu, sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"A−Apa aku tidak bisa langsung pulang saja?"

"Ada apa, Baekhyun− _sshi_?" Luhan merangkul bahu Baekhyun sok akrab dan langsung mendapat tepisan dari tangan Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia tak suka seseorang menyentuhnya. Wajahnya berubah datar dan dingin meskipun Luhan sudah memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Senyuman yang tulus, namun entah mengapa Baekhyun seolah tidak menyukainya.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku, Luhan− _sshi_."

"Kenapa?" Luhan menatapnya terkejut –yang dibuat−buat. Mereka seperti sudah sering terlibat pertengkaran. Sehingga Luhan bisa memasang topeng dengan begitu baik. Chanyeol menatap keduanya heran. "Kupikir kita berteman."

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Lalu pergi tanpa meneruskan ajakannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran. Lengan Luhan tiba−tiba terkait dengan lengan Chanyeol, kemudian menariknya pergi.

"Sepertinya kalian saling membenci." Chanyeol berujar jujur.

" _Well_ —" Senyuman Luhan tak berubah, masih sama lebarnya, hanya saja terlihat seperti senyuman miris. "Sebenarnya hal ini sudah terjadi sejak kami kecil, jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang urakan itu. Percaya atau tidak, dialah yang membuatku tertinggal kelas selama setahun." Mereka saling mengenal sejak kecil? Dan Luhan pernah tinggal kelas karena Baekhyun? Satu fakta yang cukup membuat Chanyeol tercengang di hari pertamanya sekolah. Wow. Sebenarnya dia ini berurusan dengan hal apa?

"J−Jadi, kau—"

"Aku lebih tua setahun darimu, Chanyeol. Aku seharusnya menjadi seniormu." Pemuda penyuka koleksi phoenix itu semakin _speechless_.

"Tidak mungkin."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Sudah seminggu** Chanyeol berada di sekolah bergengsi ini dan ia cukup kesulitan untuk melewati hari−harinya disini. Baekhyun semakin gencar saja membuatnya kesal. Dari menyembunyikan seragam olah raganya, menghilangkan penanya saat ulangan harian berlangsung, membuatnya mengepel lantai dan mengelap kaca kelas selama tiga hari penuh. Demi apapun, ia tak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan ini cukup melelahkan. Namun, ia tak mau hanya karena masalah ini ia harus pindah sekolah. Ia bukan pengecut, oke? Apalagi Luhan begitu baik padanya. Ia tak mau mengecewakan pemuda cantik itu.

"Kau butuh bantuanku?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. Tangan besarnya dengan gerakan malas mulai membersihkan sela−sela lantai basah toilet. Hukuman yang seharusnya diperuntukkan Baekhyun, namun ia yang harus menjadi korbannya. Kalau ia tidak mengerjakan hukuman Baekhyun ini sebelum bel pulang sekolah, buku tugasnya akan dibakar pemuda mungil itu. Sungguh, dia harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi sifat kekanakan Baekhyun itu.

Luhan menatapnya kasihan. Pemuda itu duduk di wastafel toilet sembari memeluk tas Chanyeol di dadanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu, tetapi teman−teman Baekhyun mengawasi mereka sehingga Chanyeol selalu menolak bantuannya. Lelah dengan kediamannya sendiri, Luhan langsung melemparkan tatapannya pada dua onggok berandal di pintu toilet.

"YAAA! KALIAN!" Dua orang teman Baekhyun –yang tidak sekelas dengan mereka, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan datar saat mendengar teriakan dari bibir tipis rusa itu. "AKU INGIN MEMBANTUNYA! JANGAN PROTES ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!" ancamnya yang hanya dibalas tawa dari dua orang itu. "AKU SERIUS OKE!" Luhan menggeram marah dan berdiri di depan mereka dengan dagu terangkat. Tangannya meraih knop pintu utama toilet lalu menutupnya dengan keras dan menguncinya dari dalam. Gebrakan dari luar langsung menjadi lagu mengiring kerja keras mereka.

"YAAA! BUKA XI LUHAN!"

"Siapa suruh meremehkanku." balas Luhan, lidahnya terjulur mengejek ke arah pintu yang tak berdosa –yang mana dibaliknya masih terdapat dua bocah berandal bernama Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin yang sibuk menggedor−gedor pintu toilet.

"Sudahlah, jangan berurusan dengan Luhan. Baekhyun takkan menyukainya." Samar−samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar keluhan dua orang diluar toilet tersebut. Matanya menatap Luhan yang kini memunggunginya dengan tangan yang tak hentinya mengelap kaca wastafel. Senyuman manis tak luntur dari bibir tipisnya, membuat Chanyeol tertegun akan ketulusan pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar, ia juga ikut mengulum senyuman tampan –penuh rasa terima kasih pada teman barunya itu.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Terlalu malas** kembali ke kelas, Baekhyun memilih untuk jalan berputar menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia merasa sangat lelah padahal tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berat. Ia butuh tidur sekarang. Meskipun tempat yang ditujunya kini terdapat orang yang dibencinya, ia akan berusaha mengabaikannya. Toh, dia bukan siapa−siapa baginya.

"Oh, Baekhyun? Kau sakit?" Dokter wanita di bagian UKS langsung menghampiri Baekhyun saat pemuda itu memasuki ruang kesehatan tersebut. Tatapan Baekhyun begitu dingin dan menusuk, membuat wanita itu urung untuk menyentuhnya. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Katakan pada ibu. Ibu akan mencarikannya untukmu." Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan berbaring memunggungi sosok yang menyebut dirinya 'ibu' itu.

Dia Yuan Shan Shan, ibu tirinya. Orang yang dianggapnya telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarganya. Merasa wanita itu tak kunjung pergi, Baekhyun lantas meliriknya sinis.

"Pergilah! Aku hanya ingin tidur. Jangan menggangguku!" ketusnya.

Meskipun sudah terbiasa mendengar nada ketus Baekhyun selama bertahun−tahun, namun rasa sakit itu tentu saja masih ada. Wanita berambut pendek itu lantas tersenyum lemah dan membalikkan badannya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Airmata menuruni salah satu pipinya tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun dan wanita itu segera menghapusnya secepat yang ia bisa. Mungkin salahnya juga karena telah memasuki dunia Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika semua sudah terjadi? Ia pun ingin bahagia dan mendapatkan keluarga yang utuh.

"Ibuku masih hidup." ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan pada kata 'hidup'. "Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk menggantikan posisinya."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Pintu kamar Luhan** terbuka dengan kasar hingga berbenturan dengan dinding. Luhan mengumpat dalam hati karena itu mengejutkannya. Namun ia tak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa dalang di balik rencana perusakan pintu kamarnya itu. Jadi, ia hanya membenahi letak kacamatanya yang sempat melorot, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya.

"Kau ingin jadi pahlawan lagi, Xi Luhan?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu bersandar sembari bersidekap tepat di pintu kamarnya. Punggungnya menempel pada daun pintu dan tatapannya menusuk melalui belakang kepala Luhan. Helaan nafas menjadi jawaban Luhan sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kearah pemuda yang lebih pendek itu.

"Mau belajar bersama, Baek?" Baekhyun berdecih.

"Aku tak sudi." Menggedikkan bahu, lalu Luhan kembali berkencan dengan tugas sekolahnya lagi. "Berhenti mengacaukan kesenanganku, Xi Luhan. Bertindak seperti itu tak membuktikan apapun. Kau... kau tetap tak pantas menjadi kakakku! Brengsek." Jemari Luhan refleks meremas pena di tangannya. Ia tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan mengumpat, Baek. Ayah bisa mendengarnya."

"Berhentilah berpura−pura bersikap baik, itu menjijikkan."

"Ya, terima kasih pujiannya." Senyuman mengejek tersemat di bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih muda setahun dari Luhan itu keluar dari kamar kakak tirinya setelah berhasil merusakkan sebelah engsel pintu Luhan. Kacamatanya dilepas perlahan saat Luhan menatap daun pintunya dengan tatapan nanar. "Ah, aku harus mengganti pintu lagi." ujarnya entah pada siapa. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang berkaca−kaca.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Diwaktu yang sama** , di apartemen dua Park bersaudara, Chanyeol meruntuki tubuhnya yang terasa linu karena harus memakai pakaian berat seharian ini. Ia sudah menanggalkan pakaian kulitnya sekarang dan ia kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang mengagumkan –pendapat pribadinya tentu saja. Kakak perempuannya, Park Yoora, tiba−tiba saja sudah menjadi tukang pijat mendadaknya. Jemarinya yang lebih mungil dari milik Chanyeol tentunya, mengurut−urut pundak dan lengannya dengan ogah−ogahan. Sementara Park Chanyeol tidak berhenti mengomel tentang bodohnya ide yang dicetuskan kakaknya ini.

"Oh, astaga. Berat badanku pasti turun 10 kg dalam seminggu ini." keluhnya yang entah sudah keberapa kali.

"Ck," Yoora memutar malas kedua maniknya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin memiliki kekasih yang tulus mencintaimu bukan karena harta ataupun rupa." Dalam hati Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan kakaknya. Memang salahnya sendiri yang selalu saja merasa tidak cocok setelah berkencan berkali−kali dengan beberapa orang wanita dan pria manis, ia selalu merasa kalau mereka memanfaatkannya saja. Istilah kerennya _matre_. "Untuk mendapatkan hasil yang bagus itu perlu perjuangan, Yeol." Wejangan dari Yoora membuat Chanyeol semakin jengah, namun mendengarkannya diam−diam.

"Di hari pertama saja sudah membuatku kesal, apalagi harus berada disana selama satu setengah tahun. Gila." Ia teringat sosok Byun Baekhyun si menyebalkan. Baru masuk kelas saja ia sudah dipermalukan, hari−hari berikutnya ia sudah merasa ingin mencincang pemuda pendek itu saking kesalnya, lalu bagaimana kalau besok−besok? Mungkin ia benar−benar akan mendekam di penjara karena kasus mutalasi terhadap Baekhyun. Atau mungkin juga ia malah akan menjadi daging panggang gara−gara ulah Baekhyun? Membayangkannya saja ia tak sudi. Padahal kalau dipikir−pikir Baekhyun itu tipenya sekali. Pemuda itu memiliki postur ideal untuk menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol. Apalagi pantat indahnya dan pinggangnya yang ugh... benar−benar menggoda. Tetapi jika ingat dengan sikapnya yang angkuh dan sok itu, benar−benar resmi tercoret dari daftar tipe ideal Park Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang membuatmu uring−uringan, hah?"

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Tukang bully." Chanyeol cemberut dan kakaknya mengulum senyum tanpa disadarinya. "Aku baru saja mengenalkan diriku dan dia sudah memanggilku Fat Chanyeol. Dasar menyebalkan. _Ugh_ —Pindah sebelah kanan, _noona_." jelasnya yang diakhiri dengan tepukan di bahu kanannya. Tangan Yoora beralih untuk memijat bahu dan lengan kanannya sembari mendengus kesal –tetapi tetap dilakoninya juga.

"Jangan melihat seseorang dari covernya, Yeol." Yoora memperingati. "Kadang ada beberapa alasan yang membuat seseorang itu tampak buruk diluar. Kadang orang seperti itu ternyata rapuh di dalam." Dahi pemuda tinggi itu berkerut. Alasan kakaknya klasik sekali, meskipun kemungkinan besar benar, tetapi.. melihat betapa angkuh dan jahilnya aura Baekhyun, pasti pemuda itu bersikap seperti itu karena memang sudah dasarnya. Bawaan lahir.

 _Buat apa aku peduli. Sekali pembully ya pembully._

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Di minggu kedua** , Park Chanyeol dibuat menganga saat melihat bagian dalam tas ranselnya yang penuh dengan air. Tangannya mengambil salah satu buku materinya dan kucuran air langsung mengalir dari sudut buku itu. Ia refleks memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari genangan air yang dihasilkan bukunya. Semua bukunya basah, termasuk buku tugas yang harus dikumpulkan pada Guru Cho siang ini. Ada langkah kecil dibelakang, terkesan tergesa−gesa, itu Luhan.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan ikut mengambil salah satu buku Chanyeol dan langsung robek karena banyaknya volume air yang masuk ke serat buku. Tatapan mata pemuda gendut itu kosong, ia terlalu bingung dan kaget disaat bersamaan. "Hey! Siapa yang melakukan ini? Mengakulah!" Luhan memicingkan matanya, namun murid−murid disana tampak enggan menjawab. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia sudah menebak siapa pelakunya, namun ia ingin memastikan dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut si pelaku itu sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Lu..."

"Tapi—"

"Park Chanyeol− _sshi_ , kau mengotori lantai dibawahku!" jerit seorang siswi bernama Choi Jinri. Gadis itu berjengit dan menghindari aliran di bawah kakinya dengan cara mengangkat kakinya sedikit. Jijik dengan genangan berwarna coklat itu. Tatapannya langsung menusuk pada kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang sebulat kelereng. "YAAA! JANGAN DIAM SAJA, BERSIHKAN CEPAT!" teriaknya lebih keras. Karena teriakan itu, Chanyeol mendapatkan banyak tatapan kesal dari teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"YAA! Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang dalam kesusahan?" sangkal Luhan berusaha membela.

"Tetap saja, air ini berasal dari dalam tas ranselnya! Dia yang harus bertanggung jawab!"

"DASAR PENJILAT!"

"YAAAAA!"

" _Bla bla bla_..."

"Sepertinya kau harus mengepel, 10 menit lagi Guru Cho akan datang dan kau takkan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengikuti pelajarannya." Suara yang entah mengapa sangat dihafalnya di luar kepala itu berbisik dari arah kirinya. Byun Baekhyun bersidekap dengan pandangan meremehkan. Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia melangkah pergi, kembali ke bangkunya di pojok belakang. Dari sudut mata Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat pemuda mungil itu bertos ria dengan teman−temannya. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa pelaku di balik kejadian ini.

 _Aku akan mengingatnya sampai akhir, Byun Baekhyun!_ geramnya dalam hati.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** duduk di kursi gazebo taman. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kotak makan berbentuk kotak yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna merah bata. Melihat hidangan di dalamnya, membuatnya meneguk ludah. Yoora benar−benar mengerti apa yang membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Ia mengambil sumpit, kemudian mengambil sesuwir kimchi dari dalam kotaknya sebagai makanan pembuka. Lidahnya dapat merasakan pekatnya rasa bumbu yang sedikit pedas, dengan kesegaran sayur yang tiada duanya. Kimchi adalah yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik.

Ia mengunyahnya dengan mata tertutup dan senyuman penuh kepuasan.

Namun ketika ia membuka matanya, kotak makannya sudah berpindah tangan. Luhan sudah berada di depannya, menyendok kimchi kesukaannya dengan ekspresi kenikmatan yang sama dengannya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan merasakan gelanyar rasa khas buatan kakak perempuannya.

"Wah, ini kimchi terenak." Luhan melahapnya sekali lagi, merasakan lidahnya yang begitu cocok dengan makanan rumahan ini. "Wuuuaaah!" Ia begitu bersemangat hanya karena semangkuk makanan curian.

"Jika kau tak lupa, nona— aku juga belum makan."

"YAAA! Mau kupukul?!" Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama. Chanyeol bisa merasa nyaman begitu cepat dengan pembawaan teman barunya yang begitu hangat.

"Apa kau tak memiliki teman, Lu?"

"Enak saja—" Mulut Luhan penuh saat mengatakannya. Ia menelan susah payah nasi di dalam tenggorokannya sebelum akhirnya menyuapi Chanyeol dengan porsi yang lebih banyak. "Temanku banyak! Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Minseok dan Jongdae, juga yang lain. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu karena sepertinya kau terlalu malu untuk mencari teman." Ya, ucapan Luhan sedikit ada benarnya. Sebenarnya, ia hanya terlalu malas untuk mencari teman karena setiap pandangan yang melekat padanya hanyalah pandangan jijik. Mungkin karena tubuh berkilo−kilo yang dibawanya ini. Jika saja mereka tahu kalau ini hanya kostum.

"Aku penasaran—Hey, berhenti menyuapiku atau aku akan bertambah gemuk!" Chanyeol mengelus perut buncitnya dan ditanggapi tawa keras dari Luhan. Mata rusanya berkerut lucu namun tidak menghilangkan paras cantiknya. Rambutnya yang secoklat madu berterbangan diterpa angin. Pemandangan yang indah untuk mata Chanyeol. Beruntung teman pertamanya begitu rupawan. "Kenapa kau dan Baekhyun seperti terlibat masalah pribadi?" Luhan memelankan suara tawanya dan hilang beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau makan yang banyak!" Mulut Chanyeol refleks terbuka lebar untuk menyambut suapan Luhan –yang kali ini paling besar. Ia paham betul kalau Luhan mengalihkan percakapan mereka. Senyuman di bibir Luhan hanyalah senyuman lebar tanpa ketulusan. Sebuah senyum paksa yang tampak aneh di mata Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menelan rasa penasarannya dan menundanya untuk sementara. Mereka baru saja berteman, mana mungkin Luhan bisa seterbuka itu dengannya.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

FF BARUUUUU! YEYY! TEMA SEKOLAHAN DENGAN CERITA PASARAN! AKU LAGI SETOP BIKIN DEURAMA. TAPI UDAH JS APDET NOH! GAMAU GALAU−GALAUAN. OKE, GIMANA? MENGERIKAN? WAHAAHAAA. AKU BINGUNG ANTARA MAU PAKE TANGWEI APA YUAN SHANSHAN JADI EMAK TIRI BAEK. PFT. INI MUNGKIN CUMA 4−6 CHAPTER AJA. OKE, GITU AJA. GAMAU BACOD BANYAK−BANYAK, TENGGOROKAN LAGI SAKIT! TEEHEE.

SO, MIND TO REVIEW?

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	2. Chapter 2, The Mysterious Rescuer

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2** : THE MYSTERIOUS RESCUER

.

 **Ruang makan** apartemen Chanyeol dan Yoora tampak tenang dan hanya terisi dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Keduanya tampak fokus dengan hidangan rumahan yang sudah menjadi rutinitas sebelum beraktivitas. Sesekali Chanyeol meminum air putih dari gelasnya dan mendapat teguran dari Yoora. Makan dan minum secara bersamaan dilarang dalam keluarga mereka. Bisa membuat perut penuh dan kembung.

"Kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang menarik?" Chanyeol menghentikan suapannya dengan mulut yang masih terbuka. Ia menggedikkan bahu acuh –sedikit kesulitan karena pakaian karet yang dipakainya. Yoora harus menahan tawa setiap melihat itu. "Lalu seseorang yang kau bilang baik padamu itu?"

"Entahlah." Lidah dan gigi Chanyeol berkolaborasi demi menghaluskan makanan dalam mulutnya sementara otaknya memutar ulang sosok Luhan yang selama ini selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk mendekati Luhan, tapi entah mengapa masih ada yang mengganjal. Mungkin ia tidak yakin saja. "Dia baik, tetapi... aku belum tertarik sama sekali. Aku justru penasaran dengan si Byun itu." Dahi kakaknya berkerut. "Iya, Byun Baekhyun yang kubilang suka membullyku."

Entah mengapa Yoora justru tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apakah ini kisah romansa benci jadi cinta?"

"Hei!" protes pemuda jangkung itu. "Aku bahkan tidak membencinya. Hanya sebal saja. Benci dan kesal itu beda. Jadi perasaan seperti itu belum terbentuk sama sekali." kilahnya dengan ekspresi merengut lucu. Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka membenci, oke? Dia tak pernah merasa membenci Baekhyun. Karena di dalam ajaran keluarganya, ia tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja. Mungkin Baekhyun memiliki sisi baik meskipun sedikit. Sedikit sekali. "Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mungkin jika aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu, aku bisa melakukan pendekatan pada Luhan tanpa mengkhawatirkan sesuatu lagi."

"Yeol—" Suara Yoora bernada khawatir dan keibuan. "Sebaiknya jangan ikut campur urusan orang jika kau tidak benar−benar berniat membantu."

" _Fine_ , maafkan aku. Penasaran itu manusiawi, oke?"

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 _ **Byuurr..**_

" **Ups—** maaf, Chanyeol− _ah_! Aku—" Menyeringai. "—sengaja menumpahkannya. Hhahaha." Pemuda pendek bermarga Byun itu tertawa puas sembari berlalu menuju meja yang telah dipenuhi oleh teman−temannya. Meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati saat celana seragamnya basah di bagian selangkangan. Membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kelepasan kencing di celana. Memalukan sekali.

"Argh ya! _Oppa_! Ganti celanamu!"

"Iya, memalukan sekali!"

"Dasar jorok!" Beberapa jeritan wanitalah yang berhasil menyadarkan kekesalan Chanyeol. Pemuda berbadan bulat itu segera berlari menuju toilet diiringi tawa kemenangan Baekhyun dan teman−temannya. Dalam perjalanannya, ia hanya bisa menggerutu kesal dengan tangan yang sibuk−sibuk membersihkan bagian celananya yang basah dengan tissue. Beberapa murid menatapnya sembari menahan tawa, namun ia terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menegur mereka dan memilih mengabaikannya.

"Sialan. Aku mana punya celana sebesar ini lagi?" Ia menatap pantulan wajah dengan pipi tembamnya. Wajah tampannya menjadi terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan lemak−lemak buatan itu. Ia memegang ponselnya penuh kebingungan. Apa ia harus menghubungi Yoora? Namun kakaknya pasti sedang sibuk bekerja. Dan kerjaan kakaknya bukanlah hal yang bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Opsi terakhir adalah Luhan. Tetapi pemuda cantik itu sedang membantu Guru Han untuk mengoreksi ulangan biologi mereka.

"Pst, Park Chanyeol!"

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ini—" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya yang sudah terdapat tas plastik berisikan seragam. Dia teman sekelas Chanyeol, duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tampak tidak terlalu akrab dan jarang bersama, tetapi Baekhyun beberapa kali tertangkap olehnya mengobrol kecil dengan pemuda pemilik iris seindah milik owl itu. "Tak usah berterima kasih." imbuhnya dengan senyuman lebar dan ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

"Tetap saja, terima kasih, Kyungsoo− _ya_."

"Baiklah, kembali kasih." Chanyeol segera memasuki sebuah bilik dan pemuda yang lebih pendek hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di wastafel. "Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik." katanya memulai percakapan meskipun Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya di balik bilik sempit itu. "Dia tampak _aneh_ beberapa hari belakangan. Dan melihat ulahnya terhadapmu hari ini, kurasa ia sudah kembali seperti semula. Baekhyun the king of bullying!" Kyungsoo tertawa seolah kembalinya kejahilan Baekhyun adalah suatu anugerah. Mungkin yang dimaksud _aneh_ disini adalah,

Baekhyun−yang−sedang−tidak−mood−menjahili−seseorang. Karena ya, seperti itulah Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya, dia selalu mengejutkanku." sahut Chanyeol asal.

"Tapi kau beruntung. Baekhyun tidak pernah memukulimu seperti korban−korbannya yang lain." Ada bunyi gedebuk di dalam bilik Chanyeol, sempat membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. "Aku salut kau mampu bertahan sekolah disini." Suara tarikan resleting celana terdengar dan beberapa detik setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dari bilik itu dan bercermin kembali. Memperbaiki letak kacamata bulatnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya pada Do Kyungsoo –teman barunya, bolehkah ia melabelinya seperti itu?

"Aku harus." Bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas, senyuman yang akan terlihat tampan kalau saja ia tak memasang pipi karet itu di wajahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus bertahan disini." Ya, apalagi kalau bukan masalah pasangan hidup itu? Chanyeol membutuhkan seseorang yang berkomitmen. Dia disini untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya demi masa depannya juga. Menikah itu perlu pemikiran yang matang, _man_!

" _Well_ —" Tangan Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Chanyeol. " _Good luck_ , Park Chanyeol." Dan mereka saling melemparkan senyuman hangat.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Yoora** terus mengomel sepanjang jalan menuju basement supermarket yang baru saja mereka singgahi. Sang adik yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. Salahnya memang. Ia membeli banyak snack yang kata Yoora tidak menyehatkan dan membuat kantung kakaknya langsung kering dalam beberapa menit saja. Parahnya Yoora tidak tahu menahu kalau sang adik sudah menipunya habis−habisan saat di dalam tadi hingga terpaksa membelikan semua snack yang diinginkan adik manjanya itu. Bahkan plastik bahan makanan mereka lebih sedikit dari kantung plastik yang berisikan snack.

"Sudahlah _noona_ , kau membuatku tuli mendadak."

"Kau dan kuping lebarmu itu sebaiknya tetap mendengarkanku, anak muda!"

"Seperti dia sudah setua Albert Einstein saja." runtuk Chanyeol lirih, namun telinga Yoora masih mampu menangkapnya dan kembali memberi omelan khas ibu−ibu yang mirip sekali dengan omelan wanita yang telah melahirkan mereka.

 _Brugh. Tap. Tap. Tap_

Suara gedebuk yang begitu keras dari lantai atas membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Namun saat Yoora coba memfokuskan pendengarannya ia hanya mendengar suara mobil−mobil yang keluar dari area basement. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan omelannya dan disambut keluhan oleh adik lelakinya itu. "Kau itu benar−benar membuatku kesal, Park. Kau pikir uang itu tinggal dipetik dari po— _ **BRUGH**_. OMMOO, OMMOO, ASTAGAAA!" Wanita itu langsung menjerit saat seonggok manusia mendarat di depannya dengan posisi jongkok dengan sikut tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu melompat dari lantai basemen atas.

" _Noona_ tidak apa−apa?" Chanyeol yang berada di belakang kakaknya langsung menarik lengan kakaknya mundur.

Pemuda yang berjongkok di depan Yoora itu langsung menatap keduanya dengan pandangan datar. Wajah putih pemuda itu tampak lebam di beberapa bagian. Ada darah yang mengalir dari bagian sudut bibir dan pelipisnya. Surai depannya tampak lepek karena keringat dan tubuhnya begitu kotor –seperti ia baru saja bergulat dengan sekawanan babi. Sepertinya selain terlibat perkelahian, pemuda itu juga tengah kabur dari seseorang yang mengejarnya. Namun, bukan keadaan pemuda itu yang membuat Chanyeol membatu, tetapi sosok yang sangat dikenalnya diluar kepala.

"K−Kau tidak apa−apa?" Yoora bertanya, namun pemuda itu hanya acuh dan meringis ketika berdiri, sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Netra Chanyeol dan pemuda yang ternyata Byun Baekhyun itu saling beradu selama beberapa detik. Dahi Baekhyun tampak berkerut seperti tengah berpikir keras, seolah mengais−ngais ingatannya perihal pemuda jangkung yang berdiri di samping wanita yang mengkhawatirkannya itu. Lalu, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoora yang kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun memilih pergi dengan langkah terseok, sembari sesekali melempar pandangan ke belakang dengan waspada.

"Byun Baekhyun." gumam Chanyeol pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik pada angin.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Yeol?"

 _Brugh._

"ASTAGAAA!" Pemuda mungil yang masih ditatapnya itu tersungkur dengan mata yang tertutup. "YAAA! Ayo cepat tolong dia, bodoh!"

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Luhan** menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya. Langkahnya berputar−putar di teras depan rumahnya dan sesekali netranya menatap tajam gerbang rumahnya, berharap sosok yang ditunggunya lekas muncul dari sana dengan wajah datar khasnya. Ia sudah menghubungi semua teman dekat Baekhyun, namun pemuda itu tidak berada disana. Ibunya juga sedari tadi tampak menelepon seseorang, mungkin ayahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Baekhyun belum pulang. Baekhyun memang bukan seorang anak gadis yang harus pulang lebih awal, namun tetap saja, ia khawatir kalau−kalau Baekhyun terlibat masalah seperti dulu dan mendekam di kantor polisi semalaman penuh.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baekhyun tidak dirumah Sehun, Kyungsoo, maupun Jongin, ibu." Yuan mendesah kecil. Ia benar−benar khawatir pada anak bungsunya itu. "Apa mungkin dia pergi ke rumah ibunya?"

"Jangan bercanda, Lu. Baekhyun tidak tahu dimana ibunya tinggal." Tiba−tiba rasa khawatir memenuhi wanita paruh baya itu. Suaminya sangat melarang keras Baekhyun menemui ibunya. Entah mengapa, hanya lelaki paruh baya itu yang tahu alasan tepatnya. Yang ia tahu, ibu kandung Baekhyun kerja di sebuah bar di luar kota, Baekhyun tak pernah bertemu selama bertahun−tahun dan mustahil anak itu masih mengingat rupa ibunya dengan jelas. Ia masih berumur lima tahun saat ibunya pergi dari rumahnya. "Aku harap dia baik−baik saja. Mungkin dia menginap di rumah temannya."

"Ya, aku juga harap begitu—" Ponselnya berkedip, menunjukkan nama Chanyeol. Ia segera menggeser tombol hijau di permukaan ponselnya. Terjadi percakapan singkat yang membuat Luhan bisa bernafas lega dan tersenyum hangat disaat bersamaan. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, Yeol. Tolong jaga dia, besok aku akan menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya."

"Siapa?"

"Temanku." Luhan tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "Dia bilang Baekhyun berada di rumahnya. Ia tak tahu kalau Baekhyun tinggal disini, jadi dia memintaku untuk menghubungi keluarganya." Sedikit terkekeh mengatakannya, karena Chanyeol memang tak mengetahui fakta kalau Luhan dan Baekhyun serumah. Ya, karena mereka adalah saudara tiri. Yuan ikut tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ia bisa memberitahu suaminya kalau anak semata wayangnya baik−baik saja.

"Ibu lega."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Yoora** menyeka keringat di dahi Baekhyun sekaligus membersihkan debu yang menempel di wajahnya yang masih saja tampak manis meskipun luka−luka dan lebam memenuhi setiap inci. Chanyeol setia di belakang kakaknya sembari melihat sang kakak yang begitu telaten membersihkan wajah dan lengan Baekhyun. Di tangannya sudah ada kotak obat yang akan diberikannya pada kakaknya. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun bukan orang asing bagi Chanyeol, karena itulah kakaknya _ngeyel_ untuk merawat Baekhyun alih−alih mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

"Oleskan obatnya. Aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kita." Yoora membereskan semua peralatannya dan berdiri di samping ranjang Chanyeol dimana Baekhyun tengah terbaring dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Seolah ia menjelma menjadi _sleeping beauty_ karena ia bahkan tak terbangun ketika Chanyeol membopongnya ke dalam kamarnya. "Semoga saja dia cepat bangun. Oh ya, jangan lupa mengganti bajunya dengan piyamamu."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kenapa harus aku juga?" Chanyeol cemberut. "Dia temanmu, aku sudah memiliki tunangan dan yang terpenting— dia seorang lelaki, Yeol." Iya sih, tapi kan— Chanyeol malas jika harus berurusan dengan Baekhyun secara langsung. Penasaran sih penasaran, tapi tidak harus sejauh ini juga. Apalagi jika harus mengganti bajunya. Yang benar saja. Mata sucinya harus melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang berisi itu? Jika ada opsi lain, maka ia akan menolak. Seolah mengerti keraguan Chanyeol, Yoora hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. "Bukankah sudah kubilang—"

"Jangan melihat orang dari covernya, aku tahu."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu lakukan!"

Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan datar. Wajah Baekhyun sebenarnya manis, bisa juga dibilang cantik. Tipe−tipe _pretty boy_. Apalagi ketika tidur seperti ini, dengan wajah polos tanpa make up, dia justru terlihat berkali−kali lipat terlihat menggemaskan. Dengkurannya bahkan terdengar seperti anak anjing. Lucu sekali. Kalau saja sikapnya itu selembut dan sebaik Luhan atau Kyungsoo, mungkin ia sudah jatuh cinta dari jauh−jauh hari. Tapi mengingat betapa angkuhnya dia, Chanyeol jadi _ilfeel_ sendiri.

"Ck, merepotkan." keluhnya. Tanpa membuang−buang waktu, ia segera mengambil piyamanya dan mengganti seluruh pakaian Baekhyun. Seluruhnya, tanpa terkecuali. Ia harus tertidur nyaman atau kakaknya akan memenggalnya karena memperlakukan tamu dengan sangat buruk. Wajahnya tampak datar saat melakukannya. Ia hanya tak mau mengakui kalau ia berdebar dan wajahnya memerah ketika melihat setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun. "Oh, sial!"

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Nyanyian burung kenari** menyambut pagi di Seoul dengan ceria. Cahaya mentari berdiri angkuh di balik mega. Sepertinya, musim panas di Seoul tidak main−main sekarang. Dapat dilihat dari suhunya yang cukup hangat di jam yang menunjukkan angka kecil. Hari minggu, yang artinya sekolah dan tempat kerja sedang libur. Chanyeol tidak terlalu antusias karena sekolahnya memang libur pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu, jadi libur di hari bukanlah sebuah anugerah baginya. Ha.

"Apa dia sudah bangun, Yeol?"

"Aku tak tahu. Waktu aku selesai mandi, dia masih mendengkur." ujar Chanyeol sembari mengoleskan selai kacangnya diatas lembaran roti gandumnya. Yoora sedang sibuk memasak, sehingga rupanya masih sangat kusut sekarang. " _Noona_ belum mandi?" kekehan mengejek keluar dari bibir Chanyeol dan Yoora hampir saja memukulnya dengan sendok sup kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun di ambang pintu kamar Chanyeol. Tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung bercampur malu.

"Oh, hai!" sapa Yoora yang kemudian membuat Chanyeol berbalik. Netra keduanya kembali bertemu, namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya saja toh pasti Baekhyun takkan mengenalinya dengan tubuh kecilnya sekarang. Ia memang sengaja tidak memakai pakaian karetnya karena hanya akan menambah beban saja. Ini pagi yang penuh semangat! Manfaatkan dengan baik! "Kau sudah membersihkan diri? Ayo makan bersama." Sosok itu menggaruk tengkuknya –gugup lalu dengan perlahan menghampiri mereka. Ia tetap mengenakan piyama Chanyeol yang tampak pantas di tubuhnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku berada dimana sekarang? Dan kenapa aku bisa sampai disini?"

"Oh, maaf lupa memberitahumu." Yoora tersenyum keibuan. "Kau kemarin pingsan, dan karena kami tidak menemukan kartu namamu, kami tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Baekhyun ingat kemudian, ia kemarin melempar jaket kulitnya saat berkelahi, jadi pasti dompetnya hilang bersama dengan jaket itu. Sial, kalau tidak gara−gara demi menghalau musuh−musuhnya, ia tak mungkin rela melempar jaket kesayangannya itu. "Duduklah. Kau boleh pergi setelah menghabiskan sarapanmu, oke! Namaku Yoora, _ngomong−ngomong_." ucap wanita cantik itu dengan nada canda, membuat Baekhyun malu sendiri karena kemarin sempat mengabaikannya.

"Terima kasih." Saat menyadari ada seseorang tengah menatapnya, matanya pun bergulir menatap balik sosok pemuda jangkung disebelahnya. Ia sadar, sejak kemarin ada rasa aneh yang menggelitik. Seperti ia hafal betul tatapan mata itu, tetapi ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat siapa pemilik manik bulat itu. "Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Dia—"

"Richard." potong Chanyeol. Yoora sempat mendelik tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian sepasang suami istri?"

"Oh. Hahaha." Tawa Yoora terdengar geli dan lucu. Baekhyun memerah tanpa sebab. "Apa benar−benar tidak ada kemiripan diantara kami?" Ia tertegun, baru menyadari dan menangkap jelas kalau wajah mereka benar−benar mirip. Mungkin saudara kandung. Wajahnya makin bersemu karena salah duga. Bibir ranumnya tersenyum canggung lalu mulai memakan masakan rumahan buatan Yoora dengan perlahan. "Chan— Richard!" Hampir saja wanita cantik itu keceplosan kalau adiknya tidak segera memelototinya. "Ambilkan susu untuk tamu manis kita." Untung saja Baekhyun tampaknya tak peduli −atau mungkin tak dengar?

"Ah, tidak usah repot−repot, Yoora− _sshi_."

"Percayalah kalau adikku lebih merepotkan daripada dirimu, Baekhyun− _sshi_." Candaan itu membuka suasana hangat antara Baekhyun dan Yoora. Ia sudah tak terlalu merasa canggung dengan keluarga kecil itu. Mereka seperti tak keberatan meskipun menampung seorang berandal sepertinya. Seseorang bernama Richard yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin tengah menuangkan susu berwarna merah jambu di gelasnya. Ia bisa dengan mudah menebaknya kalau itu berperasa strawberry. "Tolong, bantu aku." Pemuda berpostur jangkung itu membantu Yoora membawa dessert yang telah ia siapkan untuk diletakkan diatas meja dan mereka pun memulai acara sarapan mereka dengan obrolan−obrolan ringan antara Yoora dan Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih diam dan mengomentari kakaknya seperlunya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Terik matahari** Seoul seolah menembus kaca tebal yang terpasang di sebuah gedung tinggi sebuah perkantoran. Membawa ratusan kilau cahaya memenuhi retina beberapa manusia yang berlalu lalang di dalam gedung tersebut. Sekang Group, sebuah perusahaan chip dan mikrotik yang berperan langsung dalam produksi alat komunikasi. Sebuah perusahaan yang berdiri sendiri dan dipimpin oleh seorang Byun –secara turun−temurun. Byun Donghyun, CEO Sekang Group, adalah pemimpin disana selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun. Ia bahkan mengorbankan banyak hal untuk dapat mempertahankan perusahaannya.

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat begitu kaku dan dingin dari luar, namun jika saja ada yang mau melihat sedikit lebih dalam, hatinya sangat merindu sosok anak yang begitu berharga baginya. Bocah lelaki yang beranjak dewasa tanpa mau memanggilnya _ayah_ lagi. Ia menatap sendu foto keluarganya yang terpajang di dinding ruang kerja kantornya. Sengaja dicetak dalam ukuran besar agar ia dapat memandangi foto itu setiap saat. Di frame itu, tampak Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum ceria dengan jemari yang saling terkait. Foto itu diambil ketika Baekhyun berumur enam tahun dan Luhan masih berumur tujuh tahun.

Anak−anaknya dulu tampak saling menyayangi. Baekhyun yang memang anak tunggal, selalu menginginkan seorang saudara. Karena itulah ia menikah dengan seorang janda keturunan tiongkok yang bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja saat ia tengah berlibur ke rumah nenek Baekhyun di China. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk saling mengenal dan berbagi kisah hidup, mereka pun menikah setahun kemudian. Semua baik−baik saja sampai saat Baekhyun berusia tiga belas tahun dan mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi pada keluarganya.

Tentang Donghyun mengusir yang mengusir Seohyun –ibu kandung Baekhyun, dan ibunya yang menghilang setelahnya. Baekhyun marah karena berpikir bahwa ayahnya mengusir ibunya karena sosok Yuan Shanshan. Donghyun memang sengaja membiarkan pikiran itu memenuhi Baekhyun tanpa anaknya ketahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dalam keluarganya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terjerumus seperti ibumu, Baekhyun− _ah_. Maafkan ayah karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Jalanan Seoul** tampak sedikit lenggang karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Aktivitas pagi sudah usai dan kebanyakan warga Seoul menghabiskan hari libur mereka dengan berjalan−jalan sekitar kompleks. Begitu pun dengan kedua anak adam yang tengah berjalan beriringan ini. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi, Chanyeol, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana trainingnya. Berjalan dengan wajah datar mengalahkan ekspresi sehari−hari yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Ia hanya berusaha menutupi jati dirinya ketika berada di sekolah. Mungkin sedikit keangkuhan bisa menutupi rahasianya. Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih mungil, Baekhyun, menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Otaknya terlalu enggan untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu sebelumnya?" Akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari proses berpikir otak kosong Baekhyun. Yang lebih tinggi meliriknya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya –sekali lagi, tampak seperti sengaja mengacuhkan Baekhyun. "Apa mungkin kau salah satu musuhku?" ujar Baekhyun lagi. Suaranya sedikit menuntut, mungkin karena rasa penasaran yang tak bisa ditahannya. "Kau seperti sangat membenciku."

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Oh, jadi benar ya." gumam Baekhyun lirih. Entah mengapa, dalam sudut hatinya yang terdalam, ia merasa kecewa entah karena apa. Ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu dengan bersenangdung kecil. Hanya untaian nada tanpa kata. Lirih sekali, padahal suara Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat menenangkan dan memanjakan indera pendengaran Chanyeol. Si jangkung mulai mengakui dalam hati kalau suara Baekhyun memang indah. "Maaf. Memoriku memang sedikit sialan."

"Ya," Chanyeol meliriknya lagi –selalu tampak sinis bagi si mungil. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau dan otak tak bergunamu itu. Ck."

"Hey! Kau ingin merasakan kepalan tanganku?!" Tatapan Chanyeol hanya datar dan dingin. Sedikit demi sedikit membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh. Percik maniknya yang tadi tampak kesal mulai meredup perlahan. Orang sialan ini, bagaimana pun sudah membantunya, menampungnya, bahkan sudah memberinya sarapan. "Lupakan."

"Seseorang bernama Luhan akan menjemputmu disana." tunjuknya pada halte bis yang tampak kosong.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Keras kepala." Chanyeol mendorong punggungnya ketika sebuah mobil berhenti di depan halte itu. Itu Luhan. Karena pemuda cantik itu keluar dari mobil itu beberapa saat kemudian, namun tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergeming dan hanya menatap datar sosok Luhan yang celingukan seperti orang bodoh yang sedang mencari−cari koin jatuh. Dua menit kemudian, Luhan baru menyadarinya dan melambai−lambai dari kejauhan. Wajahnya tampak sumringah juga begitu lega. "Kalau dia bertanya, katakan pada lelaki itu kalau aku sepupu Park Chanyeol."

 _Deg._

"A−Apa?"

"Aku pulang." Chanyeol berbalik, melangkah santai tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan bertanya –seolah menuntut jawaban pada punggung sosok Richard. Pemuda jangkung itu sungguh mengejutkan. Chanyeol yang bulat seperti buntalan kentut itu memiliki sepupu yang begitu menawan? Wow.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol meruntuki jantungnya yang berdebar hanya karena menahan segala umpatan pada Baekhyun. Gila. Apa Baekhyun sebegitu berpengaruhnya? Ia seolah sedang berbicara pada terdakwa kasus pembunuhan berantai saja. Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak menyadari kegugupannya tadi. Semoga juga pemuda itu tidak menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya. Bisa saja Baekhyun membuka menyamarannya jika mereka bertemu sekali lagi dengan wajah aslinya yang seperti ini. Segala rencananya pasti hancur.

"Dasar. Merepotkan saja."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **"Siapa?"**

"Richard. Sepupu Chanyeol."

"Wow." Luhan berdecak kagum saat melihat pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu berjalan pergi setelah mengantar Baekhyun −meskipun tidak sampai halte bis. "Chanyeol memiliki sepupu yang sangat tampan. Kalau dilihat−lihat tingginya sama dengan Chanyeol ya?" Luhan terkekeh saat teringat tubuh bulat Chanyeol yang tampak lucu baginya. Tetapi tawa riang Luhan itu, entah mengapa menjadi terdengar amat menjijikan di telingan adik tirinya. "Apa kau pikir aku bisa mendekatinya?" Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah dingin saat Luhan mengatakannya. Ia menjadi jengkel, bahkan untuk alasan tidak jelas.

"Tutup mulutmu dan jalankan mobilnya sekarang juga."

"Oke oke." Bibir tipis Luhan mengerucut, entah sadar atau tidak, tapi dia terlihat berlipat kali menggemaskan. "Richard ya? Beruntungnya adikku ini~"

Luhan tersenyum−senyum tidak jelas, semakin memperburuk suasana hati Baekhyun. Melihat saudara tirinya yang sepertinya tertarik pada sosok yang telah menolongnya itu membuat suasana hatinya bertambah buruk. Ia merasa sedikit tidak rela. Meskipun minim kemungkinan mereka bisa bertemu lagi, tapi tetap saja. Ia merasa perlakuan Richard tadi begitu berbeda. Tak ada orang yang secara blak−blakan menatapnya begitu datar dan terkesan hangat disatu waktu. Ia tidak jatuh cinta, sungguh. Kata itu terlalu menggelikan. Baekhyun hanya suka sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa diperhatikan. Dan Richard, secara tidak langsung, pemuda itu telah membuat salah satu sisi dalam diri Baekhyun merasa istimewa –meskipun sangat sangat sedikit.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

AKU HARAP, JANGAN ADA JUDGE(S) BUAT YUAN EONNI DI KOTAK REVIEW YA. GAK PANTES KITA YG ORANG BARU NGEJUDGE AKTRIS SENIOR MACAM DIA. AKU MASIH INGET BANGET DIA PAS MAIN DI MY STUPID WIFE, AKU MASIH SMP, OTOMATIS SEUMURAN CY MASIH SMA & NGELIAT BEBERAPA EXO−L (YG RATA2 MASIH BOCAH) NGEJUDGE DIA, NTAH KENAPA AKU MALU SENDIRI. CHAN AMA DIA UDAH KEK ADIK SAMA KAKAK SENDIRI, SAMA KEK YOORA AMA CHAN. ANGGAP SAJA BEGITU. OKEY^

 **ALWAYS BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK.**

PS/ _**Cocadoodledoo**_ emang artinya ayam jantan berkokok (suaranya itu lho). Wkwk. Alasannya ya karena, mungkin Baekhyun itu karakternya cerewet trus sok berkuasa dan songong kek ayam jantan. * _gak nyambung woy_!*

PSS/ _**Ini mungkin cuma 5−6 chapter doang.**_

SO, MIND TO REVIEW?

 **SALAM DOUBLE TSADESST!**


	3. Chapter 3, The Buzzing Bumblebee

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3** : THE BUZZING BUMBLEBEE

.

* * *

 **Kelas** Chanyeol hari ini tampak kosong –benar−benar kosong secara harfiah karena beberapa siswanya lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di kantin, di perpustakaan atau pun di lapangan outdoor. Sikap mereka seperti itu tentu saja karena guru yang akan mengajar tak memberi tugas apapun, justru menelantarkan mereka layaknya gelandangan di sekolah sendiri. Para guru tersebut saat ini tengah melakukan rapat ujian tengah semester yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Karena itulah kelas−kelas di setiap angkatan tampak kosong tak berpenghuni.

Tetapi, Chanyeol justru memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam kelasnya. Menopang dagu sembari membaca buku. Sesekali ia membuang nafas penat. Membawa berpuluh−puluh kilo badan karet itu tentu saja membuatnya lelah. Kakinya bahkan sudah terasa kram dan kesemutan. Sebenarnya, bisa saja dia menggunakan cara lama seperti berdandan layaknya nerd untuk mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Namun cara itu terlalu mainstream baginya. Wajahnya masih bisa dikenali. Namun jika seperti ini, wajah aslinya akan tertutup pipi karet. Jadi, meskipun suara mereka sama, orang lain takkan pernah mengenalinya. Bahkan keluarganya sendiri –kecuali Yoora tentu saja.

"Yeol, tak ingin ke kantin?"

"Tidak, Lu. Aku kenyang."

"Eii, mana bisa kau kenyang. Perut karungmu itu pasti bisa menampung sepiring ramyeon." Luhan terkekeh lucu. "Jongdae akan mentraktir kita. Ayolah." Pemuda cantik itu telah mengenalkan teman−temannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu, dan ia diterima dengan baik –meskipun Jongdae sering menjadikannya bahan guyonan, namun tak pernah sekalipun melukai hatinya. Toh, candaan Jongdae memang konyol, sekonyol si pemilik nama.

"Kasihanilah kakiku, Lu."

"Ayo, _big boy_! Jangan malas. Gerakan badanmu, tumbuhkan semangatmu!" Suara Luhan bersorak riang layaknya pemandu cheers tim basket sekolah. Chanyeol cemberut, namun tetap tak mengindahkan tarikan Luhan. Akhirnya pemuda berjulukan _barbie boy_ itu menyerah. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan sebuah kepalan di daratkannya di pucuk kepala Chanyeol hingga si empunya mengaduh protes. "Ck, kau payah. Jangan bicara padaku mulai detik ini!" Kekehan Chanyeollah yang menjadi jawaban rajukan Luhan. Tingkah pemuda bermata rusa itu memang sangat menggemaskan. Siapapun merasa senang berada di dekatnya.

"Tapi kau masih bicara denganku, Lu."

"Panggil aku _hyung_ , bocah."

"Ayolah, hanya setahun lebih muda." Luhan memutar mata.

"Ck, menyebalkan. Baiklah. Aku dan mulutku akan segera pergi dari sini. Berjayalah kau, Fat Chanyeol!"

"YA!"

"Hahaahaaaa—" Akhirnya dengan langkah seribu ia langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali berkutat dengan buku−buku mata pelajarannya. Sepeninggalan Luhan, kelas semakin tampak sepi. Hanya beberapa kumpulan gadis penggosip, lalu seorang nerd di bangku pojok dan genk Baekhyun berada tepat di belakangnya. Menggobrol heboh entah membicarakan apa. Samar−samar ia mendengar kata 'pink' dan 'celana dalam'. Hah, ada−ada saja.

 _Tuk._

 _Tuk._

Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati saat merasakan lemparan benda kecil yang mengenai belakang kepalanya. Tidak sakit memang. Namun lemparan−lemparan itu membuat fokus belajarnya buyar seketika. Saat menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah duduk di meja di belakangnya sembari mengupas kulit kacang. Mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol datar dan mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah. Lalu dua detik setelahnya, The king of bullying itu kembali melemparnya dengan kulit kacang hingga mengenai hidung bangirnya.

' _Sialan_!'

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh!"

"B−Bukan apa−apa, B−Baekhyun− _sshi_. M−Maafkan aku."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Park!" Baekhyun menyeringai "—bisa−bisa kau jatuh cinta padaku nanti." What the— siapapun tolong berikan palu pada Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun pasti mengantuk di siang bolong. Ucapannya tadi benar−benar membuat Chanyeol kesal setengah mati. Oh God, Baekhyun dan rasa percaya dirinya yang _overload_ itu— _sudah songong, besar kepala, hidup lagi_. Dalam diam, ia berharap kalau sesuatu akan segera membungkam bibir ranum Baekhyun itu sekarang.

"M−Maaf, Baekhyun− _sshi_. A−Aku—"

 _Tuk_

"Maaf, anda ditolak."

Lalu tawa Baekhyun dan kawan−kawannya pun pecah. Mungkin menertawakan dirinya yang tampak berkali lipat lebih tolol dari biasanya. Membuat Chanyeol segara memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan kekesalan. Tangannya terkepal karena gemas dengan sikap sok Baekhyun itu. Mata perinya berkilat ketika membayangkan jika tangan imajinernya tengah mengenakan sarung tinju mendarat mulus di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Memukul wajah manisnya itu di dalam ring tinju dan berakhir dengan pingsannya pemuda mungil itu. Jangan lupakan warna merah pekat yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

 _Yes, Chanyeol is the winner!_

 _ **Tuk**_

"Pornyeol!"

"Hahaaaahaha—"

' _Brengsek Byun!_ ' geramnya dalam hati.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Entah** ini kesialan atau apa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan mengepel lapangan olah raga indoor berdua. Hanya berdua saja! Bayangkan bagaimana kesalnya dua makhluk adam itu. Bukannya bersantai menikmati jam kosong, mereka malah menggantikan tugas para pembersih sekolah. Apalagi lapangan ini lebarnya tidak main−main dan perlu beberapa jam untuk bisa membuatnya benar−benar bersih tanpa noda.

Kesialan ini terjadi akibat insiden di lorong sekolah pada jam sebelas tadi. Ketika Baekhyun ingin melempar cup es kopi pada Chanyeol yang berlari menghindarinya, namun bukannya mengenai Chanyeol, cup itu justru membasahi jas mahal wali kelasnya. Penderitaan wali kelas mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Sudah jatuh tertimpa bison, Chanyeol yang refleks mengerem tetep tidak bisa menghentikan laju larinya, sehingga kakinya tersandung dan badan besarnya menimpa wali kelasnya. Dengan wajah merah menahan murka, wali kelas mereka pun menjewer telinga keduanya dan menyeret mereka ke arah gedung olah raga indoor dan berakhir mengenaskan seperti sekarang. Tentu saja diiringi tawa nista para murid Victory High School.

"Semua ini gara−gara kau!" Bantingan sapu Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget. Matanya menatap was−was wajah Baekhyun yang cemberut menahan marah. Yang sialnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Oh, Chanyeol, sepertinya kau telah keracunan makanan tadi pagi. "Apa yang kau lihat! Bersihkan semua! Aku lelah!" Dengan kaki yang menghentak kesal, pemuda mungil itupun meninggalkan lapangan indoor dan merebahkan badannya di salah satu kursi penonton. Kalau saja pintu lapangan indoor tidak dikunci oleh tua bangka itu, Baekhyun pasti sudah kabur sejak tadi.

"Tch. Bocah keparat itu." Chanyeol menggumam kesal, namun tak menolak perintah Baekhyun dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Wajahnya sedikit pucat karena Chanyeol memang sudah lelah sedari tadi. Kakinya gemetar menahan berat badannya yang luar biasa itu. Ia juga belum menenggak minumannya sedari tadi karena Baekhyun buru−buru melemparkan es kopi tadi padanya. Salahnya juga sih. Gara−gara tidak dapat menahan kekesalan, ia mengejek postur tubuh Baekhyun yang memang lebih pendek darinya. Otomatis si kingka itu emosi dan melemparnya dengan es kopi miliknya sendiri. Sungguh, miris –senjata makan tuan itu benar adanya. Es kopi yang dibelinya malah menyerangnya sendiri.

"Hoi, Fatyeol!" Chanyeol menoleh tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Luhan kemarin bilang kalau kau yang menghubunginya. Tapi kenapa aku malah bersama Richard dan _noona_ nya?" Baekhyun memiringkan badannya sembari menyangga kepalanya di telapak tangan. Menatap Chanyeol dengan penasaran. "Kenapa juga kau tidak menghubungi Sehun atau Kai? Lebih baik kau menghubungi mereka daripada Xi Luhan yang konyol itu." Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengus. Kenapa juga pemuda mungil itu harus penasaran. Jangan katakan kalau dia tertarik pada sosoknya yang lain? Sosok yang bernama Richard. Wow, lucu sekali. Benar−benar pembedaan status sosial.

"A−Aku hanya mempunyai n−nomor Luhan saja, B−Baekhyun− _sshi_." Kepala pemuda yang lebih pendek mengangguk−angguk, namun jawaban itu belum membuat rasa penasarannya hilang begitu saja.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa bersama Richard? Dan dia bilang kau adalah sepupunya – _yeah_ , walaupun sejujurnya aku kurang percaya sih. Lihat saja tubuhmu yang seperti pengaduk semen itu." Ada tawa mengejek keluar lagi dari mulut cerewet itu dan Chanyeol bercita−cita untuk membungkamnya segera dengan kaos kaki. Lagipula jawaban yang diinginkan Baekhyun benar−benar diluar kemampuannya. Pemuda itu seperti ingin mengorek informasi perihal dirinya dan Richard. Apa mungkin Baekhyun _sedikit_ mengetahui jati dirinya? Tapi dengan tubuh seperti ini, rasanya tidak mungkin. "Hey, aku bertanya padamu Fatyeol!"

"M−Maaf."

"Tch, sudahlah." Mungkin karena kesal, Baekhyun enggan menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit−langit lapangan indoor dengan pandangan sendu –yang tak diketahui Chanyeol tentunya. "Apa kau tahu kalau Luhan adalah kakak tiriku?" Tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Fakta baru yang diketahuinya detik ini dari mulut si empunya sendiri. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah mengetahui itu. Ia pikir, Luhan dan Baekhyun mengenal sejak kecil –tak lebih dari itu.

"A−Aku tidak tahu, B−Baekhyun− _sshi_." jawabnya lirih. Otaknya mulai menghubungkan hal−hal tentang Luhan dan Baekhyun. Fakta perihal Luhan yang pernah tinggal kelas dan sekarang fakta baru mengenai hubungan keduanya. Saudara tiri. Sungguh, dia ini sedang berhadapan dengan apa? Pemain sinetron? "A−Aku sengaja menghubunginya karena berpikir kalau mungkin keluarga kalian juga saling mengenal. I−Itu saja." aku Chanyeol –karena memang itulah yang ada dipikirannya ketika menghubungi Luhan kemarin malam.

Banyak hal aneh yang membuatnya penasaran akan sosok Baekhyun dan Luhan. Baekhyun memang terlihat membenci Luhan dan Luhan terkadang juga tampaknya memandang remeh Baekhyun, namun sorot keduanya seperti seseorang yang tengah merindukan sesuatu. Entah apa. Sempat dulu terpikir olehnya kalau mereka itu saling jatuh cinta. Namun ucapan Baekhyun tadi cukup berhasil untuk mematahkan anggapan bodohnya.

"Tak banyak yang tahu memang." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya. Ia berdiri lalu meraih gagang pelnya, kembali berkutat dengan lantai di pijakannya. Chanyeol yang tak tahu harus merespon apa, memilih membungkam mulutnya.

Akhirnya, bermenit−menit hanya mereka habiskan dalam keterdiaman. Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kosongnya, mengepel lantai tanpa minat dan Chanyeol yang sesekali mencuri lirik pada pemuda itu. Kenapa sosok Baekhyun yang seperti ini justru membuatnya ingin memeluk pemuda itu dan memberikan sebuah ketenangan? Kenapa dia sekarang jadi melankolis begini? Tch.

"Istirahatlah lima menit. Wajahmu sangat pucat. Kalau kau sampai pingsan, kau pasti akan merepotkanku. Sana pergi! Hush− hush!" usir pemuda mungil itu dengan mengacungkan pelnya ke arah Chanyeol hingga cipratan air kotor itu mengenai seragam Chanyeol. Pemuda gendut itu hanya menurutinya tanpa protes. Mata perinya lalu menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh arti.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Dengan** gerakan ragu, Yuan membuka pintu kamar anak tirinya –yang lagi−lagi baru dipasang karena anak itu membantingnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Wanita berambut pendek itu menghidupkan saklar lampu dan cahayanya langsung menerangi suasana kamar yang sepi itu. Kakinya melangkah pelan dan berakhir duduk di atas ranjang Baekhyun. Jemarinya mengelus permukaan ranjang Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan –sangat pelan seolah ranjang itu telah lapuk termakan usia walau nyatanya benda itu baik−baik saja.

Otaknya kembali memutar kenangannya bersama sang anak tiri. Dimana Baekhyun dulu begitu menyayanginya dan sangat manja padanya. Wajahnya begitu manis dan menggemaskan membuat Yuan begitu mengasihi anak itu. Tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dari Luhan dan rentan terhadap hawa dingin itu selalu membuatnya ingin memeluk bocah itu setiap waktu. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan Luhan di kamar ini. Berbagi selimut dan buku dongeng peri di atas tempat tidurnya. Kenangan itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun begitu mungil dan rapuh.

Tanpa terasa, airmata meluncur dari sudut matanya. Secepat itu pula ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus liquid itu. Jujur saja, ia begitu merindukan masa−masa dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan anak−anaknya. Bagaimana kedua anak lucunya itu selalu menyambutnya ketika ia pulang bekerja. Membuat rasa lelahnya hilang seketika. Meskipun Baekhyun bukanlah anak kandungnya, tetapi ia begitu menyayanginya seperti kasih sayangnya pada Luhan.

"Ibu merindukanmu, sayang..." ujarnya lirih.

 _Brak._

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" Suara keras dari arah pintu membuat wanita itu refleks berdiri. Baekhyun berada disana, menatapnya dengan wajah menahan kekesalan. Mata sipit bak bulan sabit itu memicing dengan tajam. Seolah−olah ia adalah virus yang merusak ketenangan di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Wanita itu tersenyum kecut –berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya atas bentakan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kau sudah pulang. Bersihkan dirimu lalu segeralah turun untuk makan malam."

"KELUAR!"

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah untuk ikut makan malam—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KELUAR AKU BILANG!"

"BAEKHYUN!" Luhan datang dari arah belakang Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal setelah melihat ekspresi terluka pada wajah ibunya. Lagipula siapa yang tidak kesal kalau ibumu dibentak−bentak tanpa sebab seperti itu. "Kau sungguh keterlaluan." desisnya menahan amarah. Yuan segera menghampiri keduanya, namun Baekhyun menyingkir sejauh yang ia bisa. Sikap itu membuat Luhan bertambah geram.

"Pergi kalian berdua dan jangan ikut campur urusanku! Kalian bukan siapa−siapa disini!"

"Bukan siapa−siapa, huh?" Luhan mendekat, menatap lekat mata sipit Baekhyun. Keduanya saling beradu pandang, dan mungkin sebentar lagi juga akan beradu argumen. Yuan berusaha melerai keduanya dengan mengusap pundak Luhan, namun itu tak bekerja sama sekali. "Apakah pantas kata−kata itu keluar dari mulutmu?" Tangan pemuda bermata rusa itu terkepal erat –namun ia berusaha menahan emosinya kuat−kuat. "Ibuku yang membesarkanmu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Ibuku yang selama ini merawatmu dan bukan ibu kandungmu itu!"

"BRENGSEK!"

"Hentikan." Yuan menempatkan badannya diantara kedua anaknya sebelum Baekhyun benar−benar memukul Luhan. Sungguh, permusuhan ini membuat hatinya miris. "Jangan bahas ini lagi." Lalu beralih pada Luhan. "Pergilah turun, Lu. Kita akan bicara nanti. Ibu harap, kau menyesali ucapanmu setelah ini." Luhan pun dengan terpaksa membawa tubuhnya pergi. Meskipun kesal, ia tetap mematuhi perintah ibunya untuk tidak beradu argumen lagi dengan sang adik. "Masuklah, Baek. Ibu akan menyiapkan makananmu dan membawanya kesini."

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, namun pemuda itu langsung memasuki kamarnya setelah membanting pintu dari dalam. Mungkin ingin merusakkan engselnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 _ **A few days later...**_

 **Luhan** berlarian di sepanjang lorong Victory High School demi segera mencapai kelasnya. Rasa penasaran benar−benar menumpuk di otaknya sekarang. Dia harus menemui Chanyeol untuk mendapat kebenaran perihal pengakuan Baekhyun kemarin. Nafasnya terengah, dadanya kembang kempis karena paru−parunya sedang berusaha mengambil banyak oksigen demi menopang hidupnya sekarang –sedikit berlebihan memang. Senyum di bibir tipisnya selalu lebar dan menghangatkan. Sesekali ada yang menyapanya dan dibalas sapaan ceria pula. Luhan memang terkenal sangat ramah dan baik hati. Pribadinya yang hangat pasti menarik siapapun untuk dekat dengannya.

"Hahhh... hahhh! AWAAAASSS!" teriaknya pada sosok Sehun yang tiba−tiba saja muncul di belokan lorong. Keduanya hampir saja bertabrakan kalau saja pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu tidak memiliki refleks bagus untuk menghindar. Luhan tertawa riang, entah mengapa nyaris bertubrukan dengan Sehun tampak lucu di matanya. "MAAF SEHUN− _AH_! AKU TERBURU−BURUUU!" serunya sembari melambai sok akrab –masih berlarian tentu saja. Oh Sehun, pemuda yang terkenal dengan wajah flatnya itu hanya mendengus –namun tak menampik kalau perasaannya menghangat melihat wajah ceria pujaan hatinya. _Secret love_ nya.

"Dasar." Ia tersenyum kecil, tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

Sementara itu Luhan hampir mencapai kelasnya.

Tapi ia justru dikagetkan oleh pemandangan yang terjadi di depan kelasnya sekarang. Mata rusanya membulat saat melihat Chanyeol terpojok dengan kerah yang ditarik Baekhyun secara kasar. Pikirnya, apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat begitu murka? Adik tirinya itu tak pernah sekasar itu pada Chanyeol sebelumnya. Tak urung banyak siswa yang melihat kejadian itu namun enggan untuk melerai. Ia pun segera berlari, menempatkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun –berusaha menjadi penengah.

"Lepaskan, Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tangan Luhan mencegah tangan Baekhyun yang sudah melayang tinggi –ingin memukul wajah Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah membiru di daerah tulang pipinya dan bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan darah. Kenapa dia tadi tak melihat luka ini? Melihat dari luka yang dihasilkan itu, pasti Baekhyun sudah memukulnya setidaknya dua kali. "Baek!" Baekhyun bergeming. Matanya berkilat −masih beradu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol bersorot kekosongan. Wajah Baekhyun begitu merah –entah menahan amarah atau apa, Luhan tak tahu. Adiknya tampak sangat ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini. Ia masih berusaha menegur, takut jika ada guru kedisiplinan yang lewat. "Baekhyun—"

"Diam." Satu ucapan dingin, mampu membuat dada Luhan diremas akan rasa keterkejutan. Baekhyun benar−benar tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik sekarang. "Beraninya kau— brengsek!" Kali ini ucapannya di peruntukkan Park Chanyeol.

 _Bugh._

"BAEKHYUN!" Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun, membalikkan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. "HENTIKAN!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Sial." Pemuda mungil itu menghempaskan tangan Luhan kemudian berjalan pergi entah kemana. Kerumunan disana perlahan memudar. Beberapa umpatan kecil terdengar –mungkin karena mereka merasa adegan ini sudah tidak menarik lagi. Semua siswa pun sudah kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing−masing. Sementara Luhan mencoba membantu Chanyeol yang terduduk di lantai untuk berdiri. Susah payah karena tubuh Chanyeol benar−benar mempersulitnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia tak sengaja mencium Baekhyun karena terpeleset lantai yang licin. Baekhyun marah tentu saja dan langsung menghajarnya." Itu Jongdae, teman berbeda kelasnya. Pemuda berwajah kotak dengan senyum nyaris seperti unta itu ikut membantu memapah tubuh Chanyeol. Pandangan Chanyeol kosong, tubuhnya bertambah berat karena terlalu lemas. Luhan pikir, mungkin efek pukulan Baekhyun membuatnya shock. " _Ugh_ , berat— dia ini kesurupan ya?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Maaf." gumamnya lirih. Tapi Luhan tahu, ucapan itu bukanlah untuknya. Melainkan untuk Baekhyun –adik tirinya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Bukan** salah Baekhyunjika ia merasa marah seharian ini. Sehun dan Jongin pun tak luput menjadi sasaran amarahnya. Pemuda itu bahkan berhasil membengkokkan hidung adik kelasnya yang bernama Kim Juno –padahal juniornya itu hanya tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Jongin hanya bisa merengut kesal saat Baekhyun tak hentinya mengusap bibir ranumnya dengan air dari wastafel toilet. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap pantulan wajah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi seflat biasanya. Mereka memilih untuk tidak protes lagi daripada menjadi sasaran kepalan tangan Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Sial. Brengsek!"

"Hhh—" Jongin menghela nafas jengah. Cukup sudah ia melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tampak konyol sekarang. "Baek, lama−lama bibirmu bisa sumbing." Baekhyun mengumpat sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mematikan kucuran air dari keran wastafel. Tangannya terkepal erat dan wajahnya begitu merah padam. Ia pasti sangat emosi.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Tak perlu menunggu perintah dua kali, Sehun dan Jongin pun meninggalkan toilet pria dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Jika sudah seperti itu, kehadiran mereka sama saja dengan angin lalu. Suara langkah Sehun dan Jongin perlahan menghilang, dan Baekhyun bernafas lega. Kehadiran dua temannya justru membuatnya tambah malu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Baekhyun bisa dipermalukan seperti itu? Benar−benar sialan! Ia merasa begitu kotor sekarang.

Tiba−tiba ia teringat kembali insiden beberapa menit yang lalu. Dimana Chanyeol –yang saat itu mengerjakan tugas piket Baekhyun− jatuh ke belakang dan menarik tangan pemuda mungil itu hingga terjadilah ciuman sekilas di depan murid kelas sebelas −dengan Baekhyun yang berada diatasnya dan menahan dada Chanyeol. Mungkin pemuda gendut itu refleks mencari pegangan atau entahlah— Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir jernih karena lagi−lagi karena kejadian mengerikan itu. Sialnya itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang harusnya ia berikan pada gadisnya kelak atau juga pada pria tampan yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Bukan Park Chanyeol yang— _astagaaaa_!

"Ah, sial. Sial!"

Harus Baekhyun akui kalau bibir kissable Chanyeol terasa pas pada belah bibirnya. Setiap sentuhan ranum bibir keduanya membuatnya berdebar tanpa sadar. Wajahnya pun memerah hanya dengan mengingat itu saja. Namun, seolah ditampar tangan imajiner, ia lekas−lekas menyadarkan otaknya yang mulai berpikir macam−macam.

"Tch, menggelikan!" Mengusap bibirnya sekali lagi dengan air, Baekhyun benar−benar merasa dibodohi pikirannya sendiri sekarang. "Akan aku hajar dia jika aku masih melihat wajah konyolnya di sekolahku!"

Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi. Chanyeol itu bukan tipenya sama sekali.

Ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan sebuah nomor asing. Merasa begitu malas untuk menanggapi hal tidak penting, ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Tetapi panggilan itu berlangsung hingga tiga kali –kedipan di ponselnya cukup menggoda. Akhirnya, pada panggilan ke empat, ia mengangkatnya. Hanya ada suara seperti radio rusak dari sana dan ia memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dulu.

"Jika tidak ada kepentingan aku akan menutupnya."

"Tidak! Tunggu, Baekhyun—"

 _Deg._

T−Tunggu... suara ini... suara ini seperti suara yang amat dirindukannya selama ini. Wanita yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya, setiap sisi didalamnya. Sedetik berlalu, matanya langsung berkaca−kaca. Hatinya membuncah merasakan rindu sampai ke ubun−ubun. Rasa hangat menjalari namun rasa kecewa juga mendominasi. Kepingan masa lalu, membuatnya menangis dalam diam.

"I−Ibu..."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Detik** demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Angin malam dengan santainya memasuki setiap celah dan lubang ke dalam ruangan gelap pemuda bersurai merah itu. Pemuda jangkung yang belum menutup matanya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam waktu Korea Selatan. Dinginnya benda tak kasat mata itu seolah tidak mempu menggoyahkan kediaman Chanyeol. Mata perinya masih terpaku di langit−langit kamarnya. Seolah disana ada wajah seseorang yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang. Suaranya terlalu hening, sampai suara cicak terdengar seperti sedang konser sekarang.

Terdengar _tick−tack_ pelan, suara jam dinding...

 _Uushh._

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu geser balkonnya ketika angin malam terdengar sedikit lebih keras, tapi secepat itu pula ia kembali menerung seperti tadi –enggan menutup pintu tersebut. Kalau saja dia adalah orang yang parno, pasti dia sudah kencing di celana ketika melihat bayangan−bayangan yang tercetak dari balik gorden balkonnya yang tidak tertutup. Namun, karena otaknya yang terus menerus memutar kejadian di sekolah tadi, ketakutannya akan bayang−bayang yang nyatanya hanya awan malam yang melintas seolah pudar. Yang teringat olehnya hanyanya ulasan tentang kejadian ciuman tidak sengajanya dengan Baekhyun.

"Hhhh..." Hembusannya yang menguap diantara dinginnya angin malam, tercetak jelas di matanya. Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya karena ia tak tahu lagi harus mengucapkan apa. Sejak kejadian ia dipukuli Baekhyun, yang sialnya begitu sakit dan membuat beberapa bagian wajahnya membiru –padahal ia sudah mengenakan pipi karet, Baekhyun seolah menghilang dari sekolah. Pemuda mungil itu sepertinya marah besar hingga membolos. Ia bingung, ingin meminta maaf, tapi ia terlalu ragu untuk menemui Baekhyun –sedikitnya ia takut kalau Baekhyun akan memukulinya lagi dan ia tak mungkin bisa membalas ketika sedang dalam mode Chanyeol gendut.

Ataukah dia perlu menjadi Richard dan meminta Baekhyun untuk memaafkan Chanyeol? Tidak−tidak! Itu benar−benar tidak gentle.

"Sial, kenapa aku harus berurusan dengannya." keluhnya, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran−pikiran aneh yang sempat hinggap beberapa waktu ini. "Kalau saj hidupnya tenang tanpa di ganggu olehnya, mungkin aku sudah mendekati Luhan sekarang." Ia memutar paksa bayangan Luhan yang tersenyum dan berbicara manis padanya, secepat kilat bayangan itu berubah menjadi wajah ketus Baekhyun. Senyuman sinis atau seringaian yang biasa ditunjukkan Baekhyun. " _The fuck_?!" Chanyeol bangun dari rebahannya lalu mengacak−acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Argh!"

Ia pun memilih tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, wajahnya terbenam di atas bantal –berusaha menghapus bayangan−bayangan itu, tanpa peduli jika pintu balkonnya benar−benar tak tertutup sepanjang malam.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Ruang makan** keluarga Byun pagi ini senantiasa hening, sama seperti setiap harinya. Terkadang ada percakapan kecil antara Yuan dan Donghyun mengenai keadaan perusahaan atau makan malam pengikat bisnis yang akan diadakan disebuah cafe. Luhan sendiri tampak mengunyah makanannya dengan santai, sedangkan Baekhyun tampak lebih kalem dan tenang. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan namun begitu enggan untuk bercakap−cakap –meskipun ibunya berusaha membuka percakapan perihal sekolah mereka. Mungkin hanya Luhan yang menjawab dengan antusias, sementara Baekhyun akan selalu berkata 'biasa saja' atau 'membosankan'.

"Apakah liburan nanti kau akan pulang bersama Luhan ke China?" Yuan menuang air putih ke dalam gelas suaminya lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Donghyun. Ia memang berencana pulang kampung karena ibunya sangat merindukan Luhan –dan Baekhyun tentu saja. Hanya saja, Baekhyun sekarang selalu menolak kunjungan ke rumah neneknya. Apalagi karena keluarga Yuan bukan benar−benar keluarga kandungnya. Dibujuk berulang kalipun, Baekhyun akan selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama. "Kau harus ikut, Baekhyun."

"..."

"Tidak apa, _yeobo_. Baekhyun mungkin akan liburan bersama teman−temannya." sahut Yuan tak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa terpaksa untuk mengunjungi keluarganya. Daripada Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman disana lebih baik hanya dia dan Luhan saja yang datang ke China.

"Lagipula Baekhyun bisa mengunjungi ibuku jika dia merasa sungkan mengunjungi keluargamu." Yang dimaksud Tuan Byun adalah keluarganya yang berada di China. Kakek dan nenek kandung Baekhyun yang berasal darinya. Sedangkan Seohyun dulu tidak memiliki keluarga –yang bisa dipastikan kalau mereka tak memiliki keluarga lain selain anggota dalam rumah ini. "Baekhyun− _ah_ , ini sudah sangat lama sejak kau mengunjungi nenekmu di China. Lagipula kau harus mencoba membiasakan dirimu dengan keluarga ibu tirimu."

Baekhyun bergeming, tetap sibuk dengan makanannya tanpa ada niatan menjawab ucapan ayahnya. Donghyun menghela nafas. Pasti karena ibunya yang tidak menyukai Seohyun, karena itu Baekhyun ikut membenci neneknya dan tidak mau mengunjungi China kembali. Dia tak menyangka kalau menyembunyikan rahasia perihal Seohyun membuat keluarga barunya justru berantakan. Ingin sekali ia jujur pada anaknya, namun ia tak ingin melihat sorot kesedihan di mata anaknya kalau ibu kandungnya tidak sebaik yang ia kira.

"Baiklah." Donghyun tersenyum maklum. "Ayah harap kau segera memikirkan itu, Baek."

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau mau menambah dagingmu?" Luhan menginterupsi. Menyendokkan beberapa daging iris ke dalam mangkuk Baekhyun dan untungnya sang adik tidak menolak. Ia sengaja ingin mengalihkan percakapan serius ini karena ia tak ingin suasana paginya menjadi mellow hanya karena mengingat masa lalu. Buktinya cukup berhasil. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan percakapan dengan ibunya tanpa melibatkan Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku akan menginap di rumah temanku selama dua hari." Tiba−tiba suara khas Baekhyun menginterupsi percakapan orang tuanya. Percapakapan terhenti, sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya itu saling melempar tatapan bingung.

"Di rumah siapa?" ayahnya bertanya. Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya lalu terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Sehun." jawabnya kemudian. Kentara sekali kalau ia berbohong, namun hanya Luhan yang menyadari suara Baekhyun yang terdengar ragu−ragu itu. Pemuda mungil bersweater biru itu lalu melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa menyadari tatapan sang kakak padanya. Otaknya sibuk mencari−cari alasan agar Sehun mau berbohong untuknya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, namun ia ragu jika ayahnya mengijinkannya. Karena pria itu jugalah yang melarangnya keras untuk bertemu ibunya.

Ya, dia berjanji untuk bertemu ibunya di suatu tempat.

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada datar, seperti biasanya –tetapi ekspresi wajahnya jelas−jelas menyembunyikan senyum kemenangan dan Luhan mengernyit curiga.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

 **YANG BINGUNG PERIHAL PAKAIAN KARET, KALIAN PERNAH NONTON DREAM HIGH KAN? IU DULU JUGA DIPAKAIKAN PAKAIAN KARET, YA SEPERTI ITULAH POKOKNYA.**

BADEWEI GUYS, KALO AUTHOR YAOI UDAH PADA PENSIUN, MUNGKIN AKU JUGA NYUSUL. WELL, AKU GAK BISA TERUS BERKARYA KALO DISINI CUMA NULIS TANPA BACA. LAGIAN AKU BUTUH FF YAOI LAIN BUAT BALIKIN MOOD YANG DOWN ATAU CARI INSPIRASI SCENE DAN PLOT KE DEPANNYA YG GAK MAINSTREAM (KALO BISA).

UDAH, ITU AJA. REVIEWNYA SELALU LUAR BIASA, TERIMA KASIH YAAAA...

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	4. Chapter 4, The Embittering Truth

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4** : THE EMBITTERING TRUTH

.

* * *

 **Pagi** di Seoul tampak cerah seperti biasanya. Awan di pagi hari tidak terbentuk sempurna, gardasi warna jingga matahari berpadu dengan warna softblue dan putih yang menutupi hampir seluruh langit Seoul. Awan−awan itu terbentuk lucu, bergaris−garis lurus tampak seperti ikan yang dikeringkan. Orang dulu bilang, jika bentuk awan di pagi hari seperti itu, artinya di laut sedang banyak ikan dan para pelaut pasti akan panen banyak. Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikan awan−awan itu, mungkil hanya secuil, atau mungkin seorang saja. Misalnya, Luhan.

Pemuda berparas cantik layaknya _barbie boy (bukan ken, tetapi benar−benar barbie)_ itu sibuk menatap langit−langit pagi kota Seoul dengan pandangan kagum. Kepalanya mendongak tinggi−tinggi tanpa khawatir kalau ia mengalami pegal pada lehernya. Seolah, ia benar−benar tengah bersyukur karena pagi ini Tuhan masih memberinya kehidupan –mengijinkannya membuka mata untuk melihat indahnya pagi. Hal inilah yang selalu di ingat Luhan semenjak dulu. Bersyukur. Karena dengan bersyukur, hari kita akan berjalan dengan indah. Sambutlah dengan ceria dan kita akan mendapatkan hari yang penuh warna.

Seperti pagi ini, suasana hatinya terasa lebih ringan karena tak ada perdebatan di meja makan seperti biasa. Baekhyun juga tak menolak ketika dia merengek ingin menumpang mobil adiknya itu ke sekolah. Entah ada hubungannya dengan kecurigaannya kemarin atau apa, ia tak peduli. Selama Baekhyun tidak mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan, harinya bersama pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu pasti menyenangkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara bernada sedikit ketus terdengar dari arah belakang. Itu Baekhyun, dan Luhan tak ingin repot−repot untuk menoleh pada adiknya yang tampak sedang mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

"Menikmati udara pagi."

"Konyol." Luhan hanya _nyengir_. Namun cengiran itu berangsur hilang saat melihat tas yang berada di punggung Baekhyun. Jika biasanya pemuda mungil itu hanya mengenakan tas ransel sederhana, kini ia memakai tas ransel yang hampir menyerupai ransel milik pendaki gunung. Besar dan padat. "Apa lihat−lihat?!"

"Apa kau membawa kulkas di dalam sana?" tunjuknya ke arah ransel besar Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil yang telah selesai mengikatkan sepatunya itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyol Luhan. Ya, sekonyol si pemilik suara. "Sebenarnya kau mau menginap atau kabur? Kenapa banyak sekali?" Mengabaikan tatapan datar Baekhyun, Luhan menepuk−nepuk ransel adiknya dan berdecak. "Pantas kau tidak tumbuh dengan baik, Baek. Kau selalu membawa tas yang berat di pundakmu."

"Sialan kau!"

"Hehe."

Keduanya pun akhirnya memasuki mobil yang telah siap dihalaman. Diiringi suara lantang Luhan yang berpamitan pada orang tuanya, mobil itu pun melaju membelah keramaian pagi yang tidak terlalu padat. Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya terdengar ocehan tidak penting Luhan dan tanggapan malas dari Baekhyun. Entah sadar atau tidak, interaksi keduanya sebenarnya tampak dekat dan hangat.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Koridor** kelas sebelas tampak ramai pada menit−menit mendekati bel masuk seperti sekarang. Lalu lalang siswa Victory High School memenuhi hampir setiap lorong bangunan. Beberapa tampak tengah bersenda gurau dengan sahabat karibnya. Ada juga yang berjalan sendirian dengan kepala tertunduk, seorang nerd yang sangat digemari para genk berandal. Lalu para penggosip yang sibuk dengan obrolan tentang drama dan aktor favorit mereka. Suara riuh khas sekolah menengah atas seperti sudah biasa bagi mereka dan merupakan kenangan sederhana yang pasti akan melekat pada masing−masing pribadi.

Di salah satu ruang kelas sebelas, Chanyeol, pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan berat badan setara dengan dua karung beras itu menatap lokernya dengan pandangan kosong. Hanya menatap tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya, lebih tepatnya ia tengah ragu sekarang. Tidak, dia tidak sedang galau ataupun mengalami pembullyan seperti di drama−drama yang digemari ibunya. Sebenarnya, hanya ada beberapa tumpuk buku materi dan dua kotak bekal di dalam sana. Yang membuatnya ragu adalah, salah satu bekal itu diperuntukkan seseorang yang sudah mengacaukan kinerja otaknya sejak semalam.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Ingin sekali ia segera menyerahkannya agar tak membawa beban hidup –menurutnya− lebih lama lagi. Tapi melihat kondisi kelasnya yang ramai, ia pasti jadi bahan tertawaan karena memberikan bekal pada Baekhyun. Jika menunggu sepi, maka ia harus bicara empat mata dengan pemuda itu. Sayangnya, rasa gengsinya juga masih melekat padanya. Berulang kali ia meruntuki dirinya yang tampak konyol hanya karena insiden ciuman itu. Kenapa juga ia harus susah−susah bangun pagi dan membuat bekal hanya untuk mendapatkan maaf Baekhyun? Bukankah ini berlebihan?

"Sedang apa kau?"

 _Brak._

"Hei, hei. Santai saja, bung!"

"I−Itu, b−bukan apa−apa, Kyungsoo− _sshi_." ucapnya dengan nada gagap seperti biasa. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Kyungsoo dan refleks membanting pintu lokernya. Namun pemuda bermata doe itu seperti salah sangka, mengira jika Kyungsoo ingin melihat rahasia kecilnya di balik lokernya. Ya, kalau saja bekal makanan itu bisa disebut sebagai sebuah rahasia. Bibir kissablenya berusaha mengulum senyuman, tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo kecewa akan sikapnya yang sedikit berlebihan. "Oh, aku lupa belum mengganti seragam itu."

Dan berhasil, Kyungsoo langsung mengubah ekspresinya yang awalnya penasaran.

"Tak perlu." Tangannya melambai di depan wajah pemuda jangkung itu. "Itu hanya seragam milik teman sebangkuku dulu sebelum Baekhyun. Yah, teman yang berhasil diusir Baekhyun dari sekolah ini." Lalu pemuda itu tertawa. Seolah hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun itu adalah tindakan pahlawan. Mengingat betapa menyebalkannya Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi berpikir dua kali untuk memberikan bekal makan siang itu. Tidak lucu jika dia berakhir babak belur lagi dan berakhir curhat pada kakak perempuannya –yang sialnya selalu menertawakannya.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi."

" _Omong−omong_ , Luhan belum datang ya. Padahal aku ingin mencontek tugas kemarin." Kepala Chanyeol refleks menoleh ke arah pintu –mencontoh gerakan kepala Kyungsoo. Hanya lalu lalang siswa saja, belum ada siswa kelas ini yang memasuki kelas selain mereka. Kelas mereka pun hanya berisi beberapa siswa rajin dan gadis−gadis penggosip yang selalu bangun pagi demi membicarakan serial kesukaan mereka. Dimana adegan kissing selalu menjadi yang paling heboh dan digemari. Memikirkan adegan kissing, kenapa ia jadi teringat insiden kemarin? Sial.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak kesusahan, Chanyeol secara suka rela mengambil buku tugasnya dan diulurkannya pada pemuda itu.

"Ini."

"Woah, kau serius?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Park Chan! Aku akan menyalinnya segera. Tenang saja, tidak akan seratus persen sama." Mata pemuda itu bahkan sampai tinggal segaris saja saking senangnya dia. Dengan gerakan super sonic, Kyungsoo sudah melompat dari meja ke meja hingga sampai di bangkunya. Gerakannya begitu cepat sampai Chanyeol dibuat melongo di tempat. Dasar. Tingkah hiperaktif pemuda itu jadi mengingatkannya pada teman kecilnya di China dulu.

Hanya berselang dua detik dan senyuman Chanyeol menghilang. Pemuda jangkung itu tiba−tiba saja dilanda rasa panik saat sosok Baekhyun dan kedua temannya memasuki kelas mereka. Ia pun mencoba bergerak cepat tanpa disadari Baekhyun, namun sayangnya Luhan menangkap basah dirinya. Dengan gaya khasnya yang santai, pemuda bermata rusa itu mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol dan mulai berceloteh. Sayangnya, mata bulat Chanyeol terlalu terpaku pada manik Baekhyun yang menatapnya dingin. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol benar−benar tak sanggup memberikan bekal permintaan maaf itu. Apa ia sekarang benar−benar mendalami aktingnya sebagai salah seorang _underdog_? Sial sekali.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** merasa dirinya sudah menjadi sangat sangat konyol sekarang. Entah ia harus menyesal atau bagaimana. Saat ini, ia tengah berada di gazebo perpustakaan demi menunggu seseorang yang mengkontaminasi otaknya sejak kemarin. Dilihat dari sikapnya yang gugup akut, orang lain pasti akan berpikir kalau ia adalah seorang remaja yang baru saja puber dan ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada sang pujaan. Padahal sebenarnya ia hanya bingung bagaimana cara meminta maaf nanti −karena kejadian kemarin benar−benar diluar kendalinya.

Beberapa gazebo yang bersebelahan dengan tempatnya hanya diisi oleh beberapa anak saja. Itu pun para kutu buku yang lebih menyukai ketenangan gazebo perpustakaan ketimbang gazebo taman. Situasi yang menenangkan dan hawa sejuk yang berasal dari lambaian daun oak serta angin tak bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, sebaliknya ia justru merasa panik. Apalagi saat matanya menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah malas dan kedua tangan yang diselipkan ke dalam saku. Jantungnya serasa ingin copot hingga ke lambung. Untung saja dua bodyguardnya itu tidak mengikutinya –sebut saja, J dan S.

Ia harus berterimakasih pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo karena telah membantunya untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ya! Fat Chanyeol!"

"B−Baekhyun− _sshi_ , a−aku—" Telinga perinya bahkan bisa mendengar tegukan ludahnya dengan jelas. "A−Aku ingin meminta maaf soal kejadian kemarin." Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun menegang selama beberapa detik dengan rona samar di kedua pipinya. Ia berusaha keras mengelak kalau Baekhyun tampak lucu dengan wajah malu−malu bangsat seperti itu. Ia menggeleng keras –menghilangkan persepsi konyolnya barusan.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi gazebo tanpa menjawab pernyataannya. Pemuda mungil itu justru meraih kotak makan di meja gazebo dan membuka tutupnya. Wajahnya berbinar menatap cake strawberry di dalamnya. Ia membuka kotak lain dan mendapati masakan rumahan yang begitu harum dan menggiurkan. Chanyeol menatapnya dalam diam. Jemarinya saling bertautan –bersikap layaknya kaum nerd. Namun dalam hati, ia mendengus geli. Bagaimana bisa pemuda sejail dan semenyebalkan Baekhyun menjadi maniak buah berbintik itu? Benar−benar tidak ada manly−manlynya.

"Ini untukku saja ya?" ucapnya dengan nada lucu –tanpa ia sadari telah mengeluarkan sisi manjanya pada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu bahkan merayunya dengan kedipan mata layaknya puppy. Mungkin strawberry dan masakan korea benar−benar membuat moodnya berubah secepat cahaya. Ia bahkan tanpa ragu menunjukkan wajah super menggemaskan yang membuat debaran jantung Chanyeol menggila saking terkejutnya. Sial. Serangan seperti itu— siapa yang sanggup menolaknya? Dengan gerakan kaku, kepala pemuda gendut itu mengangguk.

"I−Itu memang untukmu, Baekhyun− _sshi_."

"Kebetulan sekali aku lapar." Baekhyun langsung melahap makanannya ganas. "Kalau bisa—" Menelan makanannya dengan susah payah, sementara tangannya kembali menyendokkan nasi di dalam kotak tersebut. "—bawakan aku makanan tiap hari. Aku bosan makanan kantin. Aku anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafmu! Kau mengerti?" Mata keduanya bersiborok selama beberapa detik dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersedak di detik selanjutnya.

"Ini—" Tangannya segera meraih botol minum yang diulurkan Chanyeol dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, sialan!" kesalnya. "Lain kali aku akan mencolok matamu dengan sumpit ini jika kau melakukannya lagi." Senyuman kecil Chanyeol perlahan menghilang dan tergantikan raut wajah datar –tanpa Baekhyun tahu. Sedangkan pemuda mungil itu pun kembali mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan berfokus pada makanan lezat di dalamnya.

Ingatkan Chanyeol kalau pemuda di depannya tetaplah seorang king of bullying.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Sejak** Baekhyun mengetahui jika ibunya diusir dari rumah, ia menganggap semua kasih sayang yang didapatkannya dari keluarganya adalah kasih sayang palsu. Mereka tak benar−benar mencintai Baekhyun –semua itu pasti tak berasal dari ketulusan. Yuan pasti berpura−pura menyayanginya karena ayahnya. Sebenarnya ia pasti memiliki hati yang jahat seperti ibu tiri di dongeng−dongeng yang ia baca saat masih kanak−kanak. Terbukti dari bagaimana wanita itu berhasil menggeser nama ibunya dari hati ayahnya. Semua kebaikan yang ia lakukan selama ini hanyalah topeng. Ia pasti akan menyerangnya ketika mendapat kesempatan. Dan Baekhyun, ia takkan pernah memberikan kesempatan itu.

Luhan, sikap pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu selalu tampak santai namun dia akan meledak ketika mendengar pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dengan ibu tirinya. Dia seolah memiliki alter ego. Bersikap baik di detik pertama dan begitu kasar di detik kedua. Dan lagi, Luhan selalu mendapatkan yang ia mau. Termasuk –mungkin− sekolah yang didirikan kakeknya ini. Baekhyun begitu menyukai sekolah karena ia tak mau diserahi perusahaan ayahnya. Ia benci klien−klien tapi ia suka melihat interaksi murid−murid di sepanjang lorong. Karena itulah, ia berniat untuk mendapatkan sekolah ini sebelum kakeknya memberikannya pada Luhan. Dan dengan menyingkirkan hama yang akan merusak nama sekolah ini, ia berharap kakeknya akan tersentuh hatinya.

Pernah satu kali, Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja, mendorong seorang siswa nerd dari atap karena terlalu kesal tidak bisa menyingkirkan nerd itu dengan cara bullying. Siswa laki−laki berkacamata kodok yang didorongnya pun terjatuh. Siswa itu selamat meski mengalami koma karena kerusakan parah pada otaknya. Tak ada yang mengetahui kejadian itu kecuali Luhan yang kebetulan mencari Baekhyun di atap. Melihat kejadian itu, melihat tubuh bergetar adiknya, Luhan langsung mengusir Baekhyun pergi dan berkata untuk tidak memberitahukan kejadian itu pada siapapun. Baekhyun yang terlalu syok akhirnya mengangguk saja. Namun, tidak pernah Baekhyun sangka—

" _Aku tidak sengaja mendorong anak itu karena kesal padanya."_

—jika Luhan mengaku sebagai pelakunya dan ialah yang menggantikan Baekhyun untuk mendapat hukuman. Tiga hari dalam penjara dan tinggal kelas satu kali, cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati karena sikap sok pahlawan Luhan. Ia begitu kesal karena sikap Luhan yang begitu baik padanya. Seharusnya pemuda itu membencinya juga dan bukannya menggantikannya sebagai pelaku palsu. Baekhyun benci merasa begitu bersalah pada seorang Luhan yang telah merebut semua kebahagiaannya.

"Kau jadi pergi dengan Sehun? Aku lihat tadi Sehun sudah pulang duluan bersama Jongin." Bayangan masa lalu itu buyar ketika Luhan dengan sok akrabnya merangkul pundaknya dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Mereka ingin membeli camilan."

"Apa kalian akan melakukan pajama party?"

"Apa aku sekekanakan itu?" Luhan cemberut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Kata−kata itu seolah menyindirnya karena ia memang menyukai hal kekanakan seperti pesta kecil−kecilan sebelum menjelang tidur itu. Keduanya masih berjalan bersama dengan mulut Luhan yang tak berhenti bercerita dan Baekhyun yang hanya mendengarkan acuh. Keduanya mengabaikan tatapan bingung satu sekolah karena melihat keduanya berjalan akrab –Baekhyun pun terlalu malas untuk menyingkirkan lengan Luhan yang melingkari lehernya.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis.

Apa mereka sebenarnya sedekat itu? Ketika melihat kebersamaan mereka, entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol merasa tenang dan lega di waktu bersamaan. Perpaduan antara wajah terganggu Baekhyun dan wajah antusias Luhan, entah mengapa justru menjadi harmoni persaudaraan yang unik dan indah.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Suasana** halte bis tampak begitu sepi di jam enam sore. Hanya beberapa siswi saja yang duduk santai bersama teman−temannya sembari bercengkerama. Juga satu dua pekerja kantor yang pulang lebih awal. Di sudut halte, ada Baekhyun yang sibuk bermain ponselnya sembari mendengarkan lagu dari balik earphonenya. Bibirnya bergumam lirih, mengikuti lirik lagu yang didengarkannya. Hari ini, ia benar−benar akan mencari ibunya di alamat yang telah dikirimkan ibunya kemarin. Setelah meminta bantuan Sehun untuk berbohong pada keluarganya, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk segera berangkat.

Setelah satu jam lebih ia mencari alamat ibunya, yang ditemukannya adalah tempat yang diluar ekspektasinya. Alamat yang diberikan ibunya adalah sebuah bar tertutup yang kelihatannya cukup mewah dan berkelas. Banyak orang−orang berjas yang keluar membawa wanita dari dalam sana. Juga beberapa pria tinggi berbadan tegap yang terlihat seperti bodyguard. Ia bahkan perlu mencocokkan berkali−kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika tempat ini memanglah alamat yang diberikan ibunya. Dan sialnya, tempat inilah yang memang seharusnya ia tuju.

Jantungnya berdebar setiap ada pria yang menatapnya dengan wajah mabuk mereka. Meskipun ia sering berkelahi, tetap saja rasa takut dan was−was itu ada. Dengan gerakan ragu, Baekhyun memencet nomor yang kemarin menghubunginya.

"Baekhyunee?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah. Dalam hati, ia berdoa semoga alamat yang diberikan ibunya salah sehingga ia bisa pergi dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin.

"Aku sudah disini. T−Tapi, kenapa alamat yang ibu berikan adalah alamat sebuah bar?"

"Kau diluar?!" Ibunya tampak kaget, namun suaranya bernada senang. "Ibu akan segera kesana menjemputmu, sayang!" Jantung Baekhyun benar−benar diremas tangan tak kasat mata detik itu juga. Ternyata tempat yang ditujunya memang benar sebuah bar. Jadi, selama ini ibunya tinggal disini? Apa yang dilakukan ibunya di bar ini? Apakah... ibunya adalah salah satu jalang yang bekerja disini? Tidak, tidak mungkin ibunya seperti itu. Seingatnya, ibunya adalah sosok lembut berhati malaikat.

Hanya perlu lima menit, seorang wanita berpakaian minim datang padanya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat mencerna wajah dihadapannya karena wajah sosok itu tenggelam diantara perpotongan lehernya. Menangis sesegukan dan memanggil namanya beberapa kali. Aroma parfum yang digunakan wanita berambut panjang bergelombang ini benar−benar kuat sampai Baekhyun merasa mabuk karenanya. Namun, hatinya yang menghangat karena sosok itu, membuatnya urung melepaskan pelukan itu. Dia ibunya, jadi yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah memeluk balik sosok itu.

"I−Ibu merindukanmu, sayang. Sangat merindukanmu... _hiks_."

"A−Aku juga, ibu." Tak ingin memikirkan perihal pekerjaan apa yang dilakoni ibunya, Baekhyun hanya ingin menumpahkan rasa rindunya pada sosok yang telah melahirkannya ini. Sosok yang membuatnya merindu setengah mati.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Kamar** bernuansa abu−abu dan biru itu tampak hening ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Suasana apartemen itu tampak lebih sepi karena sosok wanita satu−satunya disana sedang bertugas di Busan. Yang mana meninggalkan adik lelakinya sendirian disana. Chanyeol tampak begitu bosan dan terlalu bingung untuk melakukan suatu hal. Yang dilakukannya sedari tadi hanya duduk di atas ranjang tanpa berniat untuk merebahkan diri atau tidur. Entah mengapa, ia merasa khawatir pada suatu hal yang ia tak tahu jelas.

Jemari besarnya menggeser layar ponselnya acak kemudian berhenti pada icon kontak. Ia membukanya perlahan, melihat list favoritenya dan menemukan satu nomor yang berada urutan pertama karena berhangul B. Itu nomor Baekhyun. Terpampang manis dengan emoticon seekor puppy diakhir namanya. Pemuda jangkung itu tahu benar kalau ia bertingkah konyol sekarang. Rasa penasarannya itu entah sejak kapan menjadi sebuah ketertarikan. Terkadang, Baekhyun memang bersikap menyebalkan. Namun tiba−tiba berubah menjadi lucu dan manis. Seperti saat mereka makan bersama di gazebo tadi siang.

"Wajahnya itu sialan sekali." runtuknya pelan. Yoora pasti tertawa setan jika tahu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Untung saja gadis itu pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mungkin dua bulan, atau entahlah. Jika Yoora tahu Chanyeol berubah konyol hanya karena seorang Baekhyun, harga dirinya bisa terinjak−injak. Terkadang ucapan Yoora itu terasa menusuk, jelas, dan _nyes_. _Apakah ini kisah romansa benci jadi cinta?_ Ya, itulah salah satunya. Cukup menyindirnya sekarang.

Atau memang karena ia benar−benar merasakannya sekarang?

"Yang benar saja. Bocah pendek dan sombong itu?" tanyanya pada udara. Suaranya menggema di heningnya malam. Ia berdecak kesal. Kesal karena jantungnya mulai berdebar hanya karena memikirkan insiden ciuman waktu itu. Kesal karena ia selalu saja mengingat sikap lucu Baekhyun ketika melunak. Kesal juga karena teringat sikap sok berkuasa Baekhyun. Apa dia benar−benar jatuh cinta atau hanya sekedar rasa penasaran? Ia terlalu enggan untuk menebak. Baiklah, ia harus segera menyelesaikan hal menggelikan ini segera. "Aku harus menjadi Richard untuk mendekatinya. Mungkin saja aku bisa tahu seperti apa Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya."

Bagaimana pun Chanyeol tidak ingin salah pilih pasangan.

Apa ia bahkan sudah menentukan Baekhyun sebagai targetnya? Bodoh, bukan?

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Suasana** bar yang tengah dipijaki Baekhyun kini terasa begitu gerah. Lampu berkerlip−kerlip tanpa lelah berpadu dengan puluhan manusia mabuk dibawahnya –yang tengah menari menggila tanpa tahu malu. Ada beberapa penari eksotis yang membuat pemandangan disana semakin panas. Mereka menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat. Baekhyun bergidik melihatnya.

Berbagai hal mesum pun bisa ditemukan disini dengan mudahnya. Dari ciuman panas hingga saling menghangatkan. Mereka bahkan dengan tidak malunya bercumbu dibalik sofa pelanggan dengan tangan yang tak berhenti bergerilya di sepanjang garis tubuh. Melihatnya, membuat perut pemuda manis itu mual. Untungnya dia bukan tipe pemuda dengan hormon yang meledak−ledak, sehingga pemandangan seperti itu takkan membuatnya terangsang. Lagipula dia menyukai lelaki, melihat wanita nyaris telanjang pun tak bisa membuat liurnya menetes.

Ia berjalan lebih cepat untuk mengikuti langkah ibunya. Berjalan disepanjang lorong menuju kearah belakang gedung. Tentu saja diiringi dengan suara desahan yang menggema disepanjang lorong.

"Ini bukan hanya bar biasa? Ini tempat prostitusi kalangan atas kan?" tanyanya memecah keheningan. Ibunya menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh penyesalan. "Ibu bekerja disini sebagai apa?" Nada suara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi. Namun, tak ada jawaban apapun dari mulut ibunya. Wanita itu hanya menggandengnya pergi secepat yang ia bisa sebelum orang−orang beruang itu mengganggu perjalanan mereka ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, sayang."

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengambil kesimpulan dari kegiatan di tempat ini." balasnya sedikit sengit. Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah datar. Ia menarik genggaman ibunya hingga terlepas. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Membiarkan diri mereka menjadi penghalang diantara jalan lorong tersebut. Seohyun menghela nafas pelan, wajahnya memerah seolah menahan tangis. Melihat reaksi anaknya yang seperti itu, pastilah Baekhyun sangat sangat kecewa padanya. Ya, siapa yang tidak akan kecewa setelah bertemu ibunya yang hidup di dunia malam seperti ini? "Lebih baik ibu menjelaskannya sekarang. Karena aku takkan menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ibu jika ibu masih tetap menolak untuk berbicara."

"I−Ibu..."

"Apa karena ini semua karena ayah? Karena ayah mengusir ibu sehingga ibu putus asa dan berakhir di tempat seperti ini, begitu?"

"Tidak, tidak, Baekhyun." Wanita itu mulai menitikkan air mata meskipun tanpa isakan. Jemari Seohyun meremas pakaian minimnya kuat−kuat. "Akulah yang menghianati ayahmu." Sorot mata bulan sabit Baekhyun yang sangat disukai ibunya itu terlihat sangat terluka. Ia pun merasakannya. Pandangan terkejut anaknya itu lama kelamaan pasti akan memandang rendah dan jijik pada dirinya. Sama seperti pandangan keluarga Byun padanya dulu. "Tempat ini..." Seohyun menjeda ucapannya karena terisak. "Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana ibumu dibesarkan selama ini dan ayahmu adalah seseorang membawa pergi ibu dari tempat ini."

"..." Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Jadi, selama ini ibunya adalah seorang jalang? Ibunya yang selalu ia ingat sebagai wanita yang lembut adalah seseorang yang dibesarkan di dalam tempat mengerikan seperti ini?

"Kakek nenekmu tidak menyukai ibu dan ibu merasa tersiksa selama bertahun−tahun karena kebencian mereka! _Hiks_." Kedua tangan Seohyun membekap mulutnya, berusaha menahan isakannya yang semakin lama semakin keras. Ia tak berani menatap Baekhyun, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar meliriknya, ia tak berani. Sementara Baekhyun? Pemuda manis itu hanya mampu terdiam setelah mendengar kenyataan ini. "Karena itu... Karena itu ibu memilih untuk meninggalkan kau dan ayahmu lalu memilih kembali ke dalam dunia gelap ini. Ibu tidak tahan mendengar segala celaan dari orang tua ayahmu. Ibu tidak bisa."

"Kenapa ibu tidak berubah saja? Kenapa ibu justru kembali kesini dan meninggalkanku?!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi.

"Ibu sudah berusaha, Baek!" Dan ibunya pun turut berteriak. Mereka sudah tak peduli lagi jika ada orang lain yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka ini. "Ibu berusaha untuk menjadi menantu yang baik, tetapi sedikitpun kakek nenekmu tidak melihat usaha ibu." Kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu seolah berputar dalam ingatan Seohyun, membuat isakannya semakin keras. "Lagipula, ayahmu sekarang pasti membenci ibu karena berpikir jika ibu kembali kesini karena ibu tidak bisa berubah." Seohyun tersenyum kecut, lalu menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun. "Namun, ibu takkan menyesali keputusan ibu untuk kembali kesini, sayang."

"A−Apa?"

"Mungkin memang disinilah tempat ibu." Senyuman pedih tercetak kembali di bibir tipis Seohyun. Wanita yang tak terlihat tua itu pun menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa penolakan dari anaknya. Mengelus punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Kehangatan perlahan memenuhi rongga dada Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun, ia sangat−sangat merindukan ibunya. Mungkin hatinya begitu kecewa, namun ia tak bisa menampik perasaan bahagia ketika kedua matanya mampu menatap wajah wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. "Maaf, Baek. Tapi.. inilah ibumu."

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

HELLOOOO... AKU APDET JAMAAH DENGAN KAWAN2 AUTHOR CB. TEEHEE. DIBAWAH INI ADALAH LISTNYA :

 **[[ Pupuputri, SilvieVienoy96, Hyurien92, Sebut Saja B, JongTakGu88, Cactus93, Uchanbaek, Flameshine ft. Jonah Kim, RedApplee, Baekbychuu, Myka Reien, Byun Min Hwa, Baekhyeol, Sigmame, & Oh Lana. ]]**

SILAHKAN CEK AKUN MASING−MASING AUTHOR KARENA BEBERAPA DIANTARA MEREKA MEMBAWA FF BARU. JAN LUPA REVIEW, OK! AYO SALING MENGHARGAI... SEBELUM PARA AUTHOR PENSIUN.

BADEWEI, AKU JUGA PAKE AKUN WATTPAD SEKARANG. DULU ADA SIH DG NAMA BAEKHUGS0420, CUMA LUPA PASS, JADI AKU BUAT LAGI. DISANA AKU JUGA MEMBUAT FF CHANBAEK (BL) KALO KALIAN MAU BACA, CUMA WORDNYA TIDAK SEBANYAK DISINI. APDETNYA TIGA KALI LEBIH CEPAT DARIPADA FF DI AKUN INI. WKWK. KALIAN BISA CARI USER DENGAN NAMA **BLOOD TYPE−B ((add)btype_ _b (tanpa spasi))** OKE GITU AJA!

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	5. Chapter 5, The Yearning Doodle

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5** : THE YEARNING DOODLE

.

* * *

 **Suasana** kelas Chanyeol siang itu tampak lenggang setelah jam istirahat pertama berbunyi. Beberapa siswanya bermalas−malasan, bahkan tertidur, sementara yang lainnya menyebar ke tempat tujuan masing−masing. Begitu pun Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Kedua pemuda yang bertubuh lebih mungil mencoba menyeret raksasa berbadan besar yang masih terduduk malas di bangkunya. Sedangkan yang diseret−seret lengannya justru tak ingin menggerakkan badannya satu inci pun.

"Demi Tuhan, angkat bokong besarmu dari kursi itu, Park!" jerit Luhan tampak putus asa. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Chanyeol ke kantin karena ia sudah sangat lapar. Apalagi mata pelajaran pada jam pertama tadi adalah matematika, yang pastinya langsung berefek pada cacingnya yang meronta di dalam sana. Berpikir terlalu keras imbasnya pasti kelaparan. Sudah menjadi hukum alam untuk hal seperti itu.

"Aku menyerah." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Chanyeol, kemudian menarik Luhan. "Hyung, kita pergi sendiri saja."

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, huh?!" Hanya senyuman lebar yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol padanya. Luhan memutar matanya bosan. "Ya, sudahlah. Terserah. Aku tak mau tahu kalau di jam selanjutnya nanti kau kelaparan. Oh astaga, setelah ini adalah fisika. Aku pasti botak saat kelulusan nanti." Keluhnya kemudian, berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Namun sama saja. Sepertinya pemuda bertubuh gajah itu masih tidak ingin mengambil jatah makan siangnya di kantin.

"Sudahlah, pergi sana!"

"Kau malah mengusir kami?!"

"Ayo _hyung_ ~" Kyungsoo merengek. Sungguh, itu bukan mimpi. Pemuda bermata doe itu tengah merengek pada Luhan –sepertinya efek kelaparan membuatnya out of character. Hembusan nafas Luhan terdengar kasar kemudian. Akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah melunturkan senyum lebarnya. Wajahnya berubah lesu. Kepalanya menoleh kearah bangku kosong milik Baekhyun.

" _Kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah? Dia bolos atau apa?_ "

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Mungkin** sulit bagi sebagian orang menerima keadaan orang tuanya yang jauh dari apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini. Dulu, Baekhyun berharap jika ibunya memiliki orang lain yang tulus menyayanginya, setidaknya membuat ibunya merasakan kebahagiaan sederhana, namun harapkan itu hanyalah semu. Ibunya mengalami hal tersulit yang mungkin akan membuat sebagian besar orang akan merasa putus asa ketika mengalaminya.

Ingin sekali ia mencaki siapapun yang telah membuat ibunya menjadi sosok yang menjijikkan dimata orang lain. Ingin sekali ia memukuli siapapun yang membawa ibunya ke dalam dunia ini. Namun, ia bisa apa. Tak ada orang yang melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan suka rela. Pasti ada, meskipun sedikit, sebuah rasa penyesalan telah melakukan hal hina seperti ini.

Siapa yang ingin disalahkan? Kakek neneknya? Berpikir dewasa, semua orang tua pasti tidak rela membiarkan anaknya menikah dengan seseorang yang berasal dari tempat terkutuk seperti itu. Haruskah menyalahkan ayahnya? Cinta adalah perasaan tulus dimana engkau menerima segala yang ada pada orang yang kau cintai. Pengusiran yang dilakukan ayahnya mungkin membuat luka di hati Baekhyun –terlebih hati ibunya, tapi hal itu mungkin dilakukan karena kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Ibu dengar ayahmu menikah dengan seorang wanita tiongkok." tutur ibunya ketika mereka tengah makan siang di sebuah restaurant China. Seafood menjadi hidangan paling disukai Baekhyun saat ini. Disisi lain, Baekhyun hanya bisa bungkam. Ingin berbohong, tapi kebohongan hanya akan berdampak negatif. "Sepertinya ibu bisa menebaknya dari ekspresimu." Seohyun tersenyum pahit. "Memang sudah seharusnya ayahmu mendapat kebahagiaannya sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibu?"

"Kau bisa melihat keadaan ibu sekarang kan?" Senyuman Seohyun tak lantas membuat Baekhyun lega. Ia tahu, seperti apapun ibunya mencoba menyembunyikan, namun sorot kecewa itu tergambar jelas diwajahnya. "Ibu sudah cukup bahagia. Bisa melihatmu duduk bersama ibu, itu merupakan impian terbesar ibu."

"Ibu," Seohyun menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap anaknya dengan wajah bertanya. "Kita bisa hidup berdua. Aku dan ibu. Tinggalkan tempat itu, aku mohon."

"Menurutmu, dimana tempat yang cocok untuk orang kotor seperti ibu?" Ingin sekali Baekhyun menangis ketika ibunya merendahkan diri seperti itu. "Dengan kau yang bersedia memaafkan ibumu saja sudah cukup membuat hati ibu lega. Setidaknya, tak ada kebohongan lagi diantara kita. Tidak apa jika mereka membenci ibu sebanyak yang mereka mau. Asal kau masih mau menerima keadaan ibu, ibu sudah sangat bersyukur, sayang." Tangan Seohyun meremas milik Baekhyun saat mata pemuda itu berkaca−kaca. "Hei, anak ibu tidak mungkin secengeng ini kan?"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang hendak jatuh dengan gerakan kilat.

"Tidak!" ketusnya, ia seolah berubah kembali menjadi pribadinya yang menyebalkan. "Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku menangis." Itu bukan hanya sekedar pernyataan atau pun janji. Baekhyun hanya sedang berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Menerima semuanya meskipun terasa sulit. Perlahan, semuanya pasti akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ia hanya berharap, suatu saat, ada yang menjaga sang ibu untuknya. Siapapun itu.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Yuan** menatap suaminya dengan cemas. Ia tahu, banyak hal dalam benaknya yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan pada sang suami. Termasuk sosok ibu Baekhyun yang menghilang entah kemana itu. Bukankah seharusnya sebagai pasangan, sudah tidak ada lagi rahasia diantara mereka? Namun kenapa sang suami justru menyembunyikan fakta itu rapat−rapat? Jujur saja, dia benar−benar ingin berdamai dengan Baekhyun. Bisa berkomunikasi dengan anak tirinya layaknya anaknya sendiri.

" _Yeobo_ ," panggilnya dan sang suami yang sibuk membaca lantas menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Yuan meremas jemarinya gugup, senyumnya pun tampak canggung. " _Yeobo_ , apa... apa kau masih ingin merahasiakan tentang mantan istrimu?" Mantan, bahkan Yuan ragu kalau istri yang diusir itu sudah bercerai atau belum. Donghyun terkesiap, tak menyangka akan kalimat istrinya yang langsung pada inti. "Jujur saja, setiap kali aku memikirkannya, aku jadi merasa seperti perusak rumah tangga orang." akunya dengan mata berkaca−kaca.

Paruh baya itu menghela nafas. Ia melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya lalu meletakkannya diatas meja bersama dengan buku bacaannya tadi.

"Duduklah." Yuan mengikuti perintahnya dengan ragu. "Seharusnya aku jujur padamu sejak awal mengenai Seohyun." Wanita berambut pendek itu bahkan baru tahu nama ibu Baekhyun di detik ini. "Sebenarnya—" Donghyun menarik nafas panjang, hal ini begitu rumit untuknya. Disatu sisi, ia ingin sekali terbuka pada istrinya, namun disisi lain, fakta ini pasti akan membuat Yuan bersedih dan kemungkinan akan membencinya. "Aku belum bercerai darinya."

 _Deg._

Yuan menutup mulutnya rapat−rapat. Bibirnya tertekuk ke dalam, menahan emosi dalam dirinya. Jadi, selama ini dia ditipu oleh suaminya sendiri, orang yang dicintainya? Donghyun yang mengerti keadaan istrinya lantas mendekat dan mengusap jemari istrinya.

"Maaf, sayang. Maafkan aku." Lelaki paruh baya itu menciumi punggung tangan istrinya demi menenangkannya. "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku mohon, jangan menangis ataupun membenciku."

Berat bagi seorang wanita ketika mengetahui bahwa ia bukanlah satu−satunya. Ia dibohongi selama ini, terlebih wanita yang menjadi istri pertama sang suami masih hidup hingga sekarang. Bagaimana jika Seohyun datang dan menuduhnya macam−macam? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun semakin membencinya? Dari segi manapun, dialah yang akan dianggap sebagai pihak yang bersalah disini.

" _Yeobo_ ," Yuan menatap suaminya sendu. "Kau... apa kau masih mencintainya?" Hening selama beberapa detik. Donghyun masih bungkam dan pria itu justru memalingkan wajahnya. Dapat ia rasakan hatinya yang perlahan retak oleh fakta itu. Suaminya masih menyimpan nama wanita itu disana. Mencintainya dengan sangat besar. Lalu bagaimana untuknya? Apa juga sebesar itu? Atau justru tidak ada sama sekali? "Jadi, kau masih memiliki perasaan untuknya?" Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Yuan, maafkan aku. Tapi aku juga sangat mencintaimu sekarang. Aku, aku mohon jangan pergi hanya karena masalah ini."

"Hanya?" Mengabaikan rasa sesak dalam hatinya, sedikit demi sedikit ia membangun beton kuat dalam hatinya, ia tak mau rapuh ataupun goyah atau bahkan hancur karena kenyataan pahit itu. "Ini bukan hanya tentang perasaanku, _yeobo_. Ini juga tentang Baekhyun dan rumah tangga kita." Mata bulatnya jatuh pada genggaman tangan mereka. "Aku ingin kau mencari Seohyun dan menyelesaikan permasalahan kalian. Sepelik apapun itu, aku mohon, selesaikan. Bahkan jika kau jatuh cinta padanya sekali lagi," Ia menjeda. "Kau boleh membawanya kemari sebagai istri sahmu lagi. Bagaimana pun, Baekhyun membutuhkannya sebagai ibu kandungnya."

"Jika ini tentang Baekhyun, dia pasti akan berubah, sayang."

"Tidak, aku mohon." Kali ini airmata benar−benar membasahi wajah ayunya. "Baekhyun adalah segalanya bagiku. Dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku teringat akan masa lalu Luhan dulu. Aku tak ingin ia merasa kesepian atau pun merasa sedih ditengah kesendirian. Aku selalu merasa buruk ketika seseorang membenciku. Kau tahu, aku memiliki pengalaman pahit bukan? Aku tak ingin merasa seolah akulah yang merusak kebahagiaan kalian. Aku tak mau menjadi orang yang jahat." Dan ia mulai terisak.

"Yuan..."

"Demi Baekhyun, demi kita, demi semuanya. Berdamailah dengan masa lalumu."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Sudah** dua hari Baekhyun membolos sekolah dan itu sempat membuat keluarganya khawatir karena berpikir bahwa mungkin Baekhyun kabur atau justru diculik. Namun, karena pada hari kedua, pemuda mungil itu menelepon Luhan untuk menjemputnya di rumah Sehun, akhirnya kekhawatiran mereka pun luntur. Luhan dengan segala emosinya menjemput adik tirinya itu. Ia bahkan menyeret lengan Baekhyun hingga ke dalam mobil dan entah keajaiban dari mana pemuda yang lebih mungil itu tak sedikit pun memprotes.

"Kau ini kabur atau bagaimana? Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi, huh?!" sembur Luhan saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Bibir tipisnya sibuk menyedot jus strawberry dalam kotak jus ditangannya. Luhan mengerang frustasi melihat sikap menyebalkan adiknya itu. "Thefuck, Baekhyun! Buka mulutmu dan jelaskan padaku, sialan!"

"Kau meledak−ledak, Luhan. Santai saja, nanti juga kujawab." balasnya pun kelewat santai.

"Oh lihatlah sikap anak yang hampir membuat ayahnya masuk rumah sakit." Sontak Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi kaget dan bertanya−tanya. "Ayah hampir jantungan saat melihat berita pembunuhan berantai kemarin yang menewaskan seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas. Dia berpikir itu kau karena marganya Byun." jelasnya kemudian, dengan bibir yang masih cemberut –namun intonasinya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf."

Luhan tidak salah dengar 'kan? Baekhyun meminta maaf?

"Kau sakit?" Mata rusa yang bening itu mengerjap. Sementara Baekhyun justru memalingkan wajahnya kearah jalanan. Malas berdebat dengan Luhan. "Aku tahu kau berbohong soal menginap di rumah Sehun, Baek. Sehun sendiri yang mengaku padaku setelah kusiksa secara kejam. Jadi, jelaskan padaku yang sebenarnya sebelum aku memberitahu ayah tentang kenakalanmu yang keterlaluan itu."

"Dasar pengadu!" cibir yang lebih muda.

"Jika itu bisa merubah sikapmu?" Luhan menggedikkan bahu acuh. "Jelaskan sekarang, bocah cilik!"

"Tsk." Dengan beraninya Baekhyun menoyor dahi Luhan dan dibalas jeritan kesal oleh yang lebih tua. Matanya melotot atas sikap tidak sopan Baekhyun. "Aku ke rumah ibuku, kau puas?!"

"Hah?! B−Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Apa salah jika aku merindukan ibuku?" Kepala Luhan menggeleng. Raut wajah adiknya berubah sendu, entah karena apa. Ia terdiam. Suasana diantara tiba−tiba saja terasa canggung lagi. Dalam hening sepersekian detik itu, otaknya memproses semua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, lalu memikirkannya matang−matang. Kalau saja ia berada di posisi Baekhyun, ia pasti sudah kabur dari rumah saking rindunya dengan sang ibu. "Aku harap kau akan merahasiakannya dari ayahku. Itupun jika kau benar−benar merasa sebagai kakakku, _hyung_."

" _H−Hyung_?!" Kalau tidak sedang dalam keadaan duduk, Luhan pasti sudah terjengkang. "Kau benar−benar sakit, Baek?" Telapak tangannya yang putih menempel di dahi Baekhyun dan dengan segera disingkirkan oleh pemuda mungil itu.

"Diamlah atau kau kuhajar?!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena malu.

Pemuda bermata rusa itu berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya dengan mengusak helaian rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas –yang tentu saja mendapat protes keras dari empunya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar Baekhyun menyebutnya ' _hyung_ '. Dan mendengar seseorang _yang−setengah−mati−membencimu_ memanggilmu dengan kata itu, entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia. Apa hanya perasaannya saja atau sikap Baekhyun sedikit melembut? Jika bertemu dengan ibunya membuat Baekhyun berubah menjadi lebih baik sedikit demi sedikit, Luhan rela mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke depan rumah ibunya setiap hari.

"Adikku galak sekali~"

"YAA! RAMBUTKU BISA RUSAK, BODOH!"

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 _ **Duk.**_

"Aww!"

"Hahahaaahaa—" Suara tawa menyebalkan itu begitu dihafalnya diluar kepala. Meskipun dahinya terasa pening karena hantaman kaleng soda itu, Chanyeol tetap memutuskan untuk menoleh demi melihat wajah cantik si king of bullying. Dan saat kedua mata bulatnya menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa puas bersama teman−temannya, Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Baekhyun bersekolah hari ini. Ia tiba−tiba merasa begitu semangat untuk memulai harinya.

"Ya, Fat Chanyeol!" Chanyeol yang baru dua langkah berjalan pun menoleh. "Buang kaleng−kelang ini ke tempat sampah!" Setelah itu dilemparlah sebuah kantung plastik berwarna hitam yang penuh dengan kaleng soda. Mungkin bekas Baekhyun dan kawan−kawannya, atau mungkin seluruh murid kelas –dilihat dari banyaknya kaleng itu hingga berceceran keluar. Chanyeol dengan patuh memungutinya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat bibir Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, Fat Chanyeol!"

"I−Iya, B−Baekhyun− _sshi_?" Baekhyun turun dari meja yang didudukinya dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Sontak hal itu membuat beberapa orang yang tadinya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing−masing langsung menoleh –penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada siswa paling gendut di sekolah itu. "Aku pikir kau sudah pindah." ujarnya kemudian. Matanya menatap datar sosok Chanyeol yang kini menunduk takut−takut.

"K−Kenapa aku h−harus pindah, B−Baekhyun− _sshi_?"

"Wah," Tiba−tiba pemuda mungil berekspresi sinis itu bertepuk tangan. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun yang melihatnya menyeringai. "Kau hebat juga bisa bertahan selama ini. Padahal aku sudah pernah mendaratkan kepalanku padamu, _right_?" Kepalanya menganggu−angguk, masih dengan arogansi yang tinggi. "Kau tahan banting juga. Aku menyukai kegigihanmu itu, Park."

"..." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, meskipun dalam hati ia sudah mengumpat habis−habisan. Ia merasa direndahkan sekarang. Baru beberapa menit tadi ia merasa senang karena kehadiran Baekhyun, namun kini rasa kesalnya muncul lagi. Mungkin, ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati pemuda sesombong Baekhyun. Luhan seratus ribu persen lebih baik dari si angkuh itu.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka memelihara hama di sekolahku."

"HEI, HEI! Ada ramai−ramai apa ini?" Suara teriakan Luhan langsung menginterupsi Baekhyun. Luhan datang secepat kilat dan langsung merangkul pundak Chanyeol dan matanya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk segera pergi dan tidak mengganggu si gendut yang imut –Luhan yang beranggapan demikian. "Hai, Baekhyun!" sapanya sok ceria. Wajah Baekhyun bertambah datar melihat kakak tirinya yang lagi−lagi menjadi pahlawan kepagian disini. Pemuda mungil itu berdecih dan berlalu pergi tanpa berniat untuk melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Chanyeol.

Semua mata yang tadinya tertuju kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun segera beralih dan kembali pada aktivitas masing−masing. Hambar. Tak terjadi apapun pada Chanyeol dan itu tidak seru menurut mereka.

"..."

"Ada apa sih, Yeol?"

"Kau terbaik, Lu. Kau memang terbaik." ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan dan bernada kesal, lalu berjalan kearah bangkunya, meninggalkan Luhan yang menggedikkan bahunya heran.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Jam** sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruang guru. Wajahnya begitu suram dan bibirnya cemberut. Ia baru saja mendapat hukman dari wali kelasnya karena telah mengerjai guru olah raga mereka dengan menyembunyikan celana boxernya ketika sang guru masuk ke dalam toilet. Ketika ia kembali ke kelasnya, ruangannya telah kosong. Ada sebuah sticky note berwarna kuning, dari Luhan.

' _Kirim pesan jika kau butuh jemputan, XL._ ' Baekhyun tertawa ketika menyebutkan inisial kakaknya. Ia jadi teringat ukuran boxer guru olah raganya tadi.

Ia mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya kemudian membereskan semua peralatannya dan segera keluar kelas setelah menutup pintunya. Di sepanjang lorong, ia mengetikkan sesuatu pada Luhan, memberitahu kakak tirinya kalau ia akan pulang menggunakan bis. Lagipula suasana kelas tak begitu sepi. Lampu−lampu di lorong pun sudah menyala terang. Masih ada beberapa siswa yang belajar di ruang belajar, mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, juga para guru yang masih duduk di tempatnya masing−masing.

"Rajin sekali mereka." cibirnya ketika melewati ruang belajar. Beberapa siswa berkaca mata tampak sibuk membaca dan mengerjakan sesuatu. Baekhyun heran bagaimana cara mereka menyerap semua kata itu sementara manusia memiliki kapasitas ingatan yang sedikit –menurutnya, contohnya saja dia. Kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa mendapat juara satu? Bukan karena dia bodoh, sungguh. Otaknya saja yang tidak mau memakan semua kalimat dalam buku−bukunya. Mereka menolak dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur –selalu seperti itu dan Baekhyun tak ingin ambil pusing soal kepintaran atau apalah.

Saat kakinya sudah mencapai gerbang sekolah, matanya menangkap sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir tepat di samping gerbang. Tak mau memikirkan siapa si empunya mobil, Baekhyun meneruskan langkahnya. Hingga beberapa langkah setelah ia melewati mobil itu, ia merasa sesuatu tengah mengikutinya. Langkahnya terhenti, lalu ia menatap mobil itu. Jaraknya dengan mobil itu semakin pendek dan cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak ngilu. Apa itu mobil penculik dan mafia yang suka menjual organ manusia?

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih cepat.

 _Tiin. Tiin._

"Shit!" Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

 _Tiin!_

"Aish!"

"YAAA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

 _Deg._

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah ketika suara _lowbass_ yang meneriakkan namanya itu terdengar begitu familiar baginya. Saat mobil yang mengikutinya tadi, benar−benar berhenti disampingnya, matanya menemukan sosok jangkung berwajah tampan yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dahinya berkerut. Kenapa pemuda itu menemuinya lagi? Apa mereka ada urusan? Namun tak dipungkiri kalau ia _sedikit_ senang karena pemuda itu ternyata masih mengingat namanya dengan jelas dan lengkap!

Ia mendekat hingga ke daun pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, berusaha tampak biasa saja.

"Masuklah."

"Kenapa?"

"Masuk." Pemuda mungil itu meniup poninya kesal kemudian membuka pintu mobil itu. Ketika ia telah mendudukkan dirinya, mobil itupun langsung melaju kencang membelah keramaian Seoul, menuju suatu tempat.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** menatap takjub disepanjang lorong kaca bening yang berhiaskan biru laut berisikan ribuan ikan kecil dan besar berenang bersama−sama. Kerap kali ia menempelkan wajahnya ketika merasa tertarik pada ikan mungil yang menggemaskan. Ia berdecak kagum akan keindahan laut jika dilihat dari bawah seperti ini. Bukannya ia tak pernah kesini, hanya saja ia jarang keluar rumah selain ke tempat KaiHun, ke game center, warnet, ataupun ke tempat geng−geng berandal.

"Dia sepertimu." Ketika jari besar milik pemuda tinggi disebelahnya mengetuk kaca dan menunjuk tepat kearah sebuah ikan koki, Baekhyun cemberut. Ikan itu kan tampak gendut. "Lihat, lihat, sangat mirip!" Pemuda itu terkekeh membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Dengan langkah malas, ia melanjutkan petualangannya. Mereka sedang berjalan−jalan di sebuah tempat wisata bernama Coex Aquarium, _ngomong−ngomong_. Dan berita yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Richard−lah yang membawanya kemari.

"Ternyata kau sangat menyebalkan."

"Kita tidak cukup mengenal untuk saling menilai." Richard tersenyum mengejek yang mana membuat Baekhyun ingin memukulnya tepat di hidung bangirnya.

"Kita juga tidak cukup mengenal untuk berjalan−jalan berdua seperti sekarang!" balasnya ketus. Richard memasang tatapan remehnya kembali. Ia merasa bebas berekspresi ketika menjadi dirinya sendiri ketimbang menjadi sosoknya ketika sedang berada di sekolah. "Kau—" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, mungkin pemuda mungil itu masih bingung dengan jalan−jalan dadakan ini. "—kau ada maksud apa mengajakku kemari?" Richard hanya menggedikkan bahu, lalu menatap kolam buatan yang berisikan bintang laut dan kerang.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya singkat, tangannya sedikit bermain dengan air di kolam itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menipuku, Richard!" Tuding Baekhyun gemas. Jujur saja, sejak memasuki mobil Richard, ia merasa aneh. Itu adalah pertemuan kedua mereka, namun sikap Richard padanya seperti mereka berdua adalah teman lama yang tidak terlalu akrab, yang tiba−tiba saja bertemu ditengah jalan, dan sekarang bercakap−cakap hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengajakku kesini?" tanyanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku tadinya ingin pergi bersama Chanyeol, tapi dia sudah pulang. Dan aku menemukanmu. Sudah."

Penjelasan macam apa itu?

"Sedekat apa kau dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika mereka memasuki lorong yang lebih sempit. Lorong ini cukup sepi pengunjung karena mereka lebih menyukai tempat yang luas. Wajah pemuda tinggi itu terlalu fokus pada obyek yang dilihatnya, sehingga Baekhyun perlu mengatakan pertanyaannya sekali lagi. "Rich—"

"Aku dan dia sudah seperti saudara kembar."

"Tch," Baekhyun berdecih. "Kau mendatangiku untuk balas dendam ya? Karena aku membully Chanyeol di sekolah?" Richard menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan alis menyatu dan dahi berkerut. Lalu tawa halus keluar dari belah bibirnya yang kissable. Wajah Baekhyun tiba−tiba memerah tanpa sebab. Malu kalau−kalau pertanyaannya terlalu jauh dari jawaban yang seharusnya. Apa ia terlalu berlebihan jika menganggap pertemuan mereka ini disengaja karena Richard berniat mendekatinya untuk membalaskan dendamnya?

"Kau pikir ini drama?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Kali ini Baekhyun bungkam. Benar, untuk apa dia _ngotot_ bertanya pada Richard perihal maksud mengajaknya jalan−jalan? Kenapa juga ia harus selalu penasaran pada apapun yang Richard lakukan. Sejak pertemuan mereka, ia merasa berubah menjadi sosok yang bukan dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh." Senyuman terpatri di wajah Richard, tampak tulus meskipun ada kilatan menggoda dimatanya. Jawaban yang keluar itu benar−benar membuat jantung Baekhyun bereaksi aneh. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bicara dan membiarkan dirinya mengikuti langkah pemuda tinggi itu kemana pun dia berjalan.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Seharusnya** jam sebelas malam adalah waktu tidur Baekhyun. Namun malam ini pemuda manis yang terkenal suka membully itu hanya menggulingkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri dengan kaki dan tangan yang melilit erat pada gulingnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Bahkan untuk sekedar memejamkan mata saja, ia malas. Seolah ada hal yang berputar−putar dalam otaknya yang mengganggunya sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah kembali. Juga... sejak Richard mengerjainya tadi.

Ia masih kesal, tapi, ia juga tersenyum aneh tanpa sebab. Gila? Mungkin saja.

" _Yaaa! Kau gila?!"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kau mengajakku kemari dan sekarang kau menyuruhku pulang naik taksi?!"_

" _Apa uangnya kurang?"_

" _Kau pikir aku apa?!"_

" _Entahlah. Kau si pembully?"_

" _Sialan! Tak usah mengingatkan juga, idiot!"_

" _Ya sudah, aku pergi."_

" _Yaaa, Richard! Richard! Kau, Sialan!"_

Dan pemuda tinggi itu benar−benar meninggalkannya di depan Coex Mall. Menghilang di jalanan yang ramai bersama mobil hitamnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ternganga di tempatnya berdiri. Seperti seorang bocah yang ditinggalkan ibunya. Di sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpati pemuda tinggi itu karena telah mempermainkannya. Mengajaknya keluar seenak jidat kemudian meninggalkannya seperti ia adalah tusuk odeng. Ia kesal sungguh. Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa begitu senang hari ini. Sedikitnya, ia merasa penatnya seharian telah hilang dan tergantikan dengan kepuasan.

"Kau sudah tidak waras, Byun Baekhyun." ucapnya kesekian kalinya. Ketika tanpa sengaja ia mulai memikirkan pemuda tinggi itu, lagi dan lagi.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

HELLO. AKU TAU BEBERAPA KEBERATAN KALO AKU PAKE KARAKTER YUAN DAN SEOHYUN. TAPI JUJUR AJA, AKU LEBIH SUKA KARAKTER YG PERNAH MUNCUL DI SEKITAR EXO TERMASUK TANGWEI, SOHEE, HOJUNG, ZHERA, IU, GAYOUNG ATAU PUN WANITA MISTERIUS DI MV LOTTO ITU (PFT!). LEBIH MUDAH MEMBAYANGKANNYA. DAN JUGA, AKU BUKAN TIPE2 YG MEMBENCI SESEORANG HANYA KARENA DIA PERNAH MAIN SEBUAH SCENE ATAUPUN MELAKUKAN PEMOTRETAN DG EXO.

YA, GAK ADA A/N PENTING SIH. SEKIAN.

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	6. Chapter 6, The Warbling Lovebird

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6** : THE WARBLING LOVEBIRD

.

* * *

 **Jika** biasanya si king of bullying hanya bisa mencontek pekerjaan temannya atau memerintah siapapun untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, namun kali ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Baekhyun. Hal itu terjadi sejak dua hari yang lalu. Yang mana cukup membuat sang kakak, Luhan, terheran−heran dibuatnya. Adiknya lebih sering berada di rumah dan mulai membuka buku pelajarannya satu persatu. Mengolah kata demi kata dan mencatat beberapa poin−poin penting. Sikapnya benar−benar berubah _aneh_. Memang suatu perubahan positif, tapi tetap saja membuat Luhan khawatir melihat kegigihan adiknya.

Baekhyun itu ternyata gila belajar. Hampir menyamai sifat ayah mereka yang gila kerja.

"Ma, apa Baekhyun sakit?" Luhan bertanya saat ibunya yang tengah membawa nampan susu tiba−tiba muncul di arah tangga –hendak memasuki kamar adiknya. Yuan mengeryit lalu ikut mengintip seperti yang Luhan lakukan tadi. Disana, anaknya yang biasanya tengah bermain video game, kini duduk manis di meja belajarnya dengan beberapa buku materi terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Wanita itu sama terkejutnya dengan Luhan.

"Baekhyunee belajar?" Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu dia menjadi lebih giat belajar."

"Apa kalian akan ada ujian?" Luhan menjawab dengan gelengan. Lalu keduanya kembali mengintip ke dalam. Yuan tersenyum dan Luhan tertular oleh senyuman keibuan itu. "Bukankah bagus jika Baekhyun menjadi lebih giat? Minggirlah, ibu akan memberikan susu ini padanya." Tubuh Luhan bergeser sedikit, memberikan akses pada sang ibu untuk mengetuk pintu Baekhyun.

"Milikku?"

"Buat sendiri." Yuan mengedip yang mana membuat anaknya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti. Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun itu lalu membalikkan badan dan pergi ke arah dapur dengan langkah menghentak. Yuan terkekeh dibuatnya. "Dasar." gumamnya sebelum memasuki kamar Baekhyun. "Baekhyun..." Kepala Baekhyun perlahan menoleh lalu menatap ibu tirinya yang tersenyum kearahnya. Mata sipitnya beralih pada susu strawberry diatas nampan yang dibawa Yuan. "Ini—"

Ia mengambilnya, bahkan sebelum Yuan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya sebelum menenggak susu itu hingga setengah, lalu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Mengabaikan raut terkejut ibunya. Raut wajah yang perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman haru.

Baekhyun... anak itu menerima susu buatannya...

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Koridor** kelas tampak begitu ramai. Beberapa siswa berlarian bahkan sampai menabrak beberapa siswi yang sibuk bergosip di depan kelas lalu disambut teriakan protes. Juga ada yang sibuk bermain ponsel hingga mengabaikan ucapan kekasihnya. Ada juga yang sibuk mengintip anak klub basket berlatih di lapangan outdoor dari ketinggian empat lantai itu. Hal yang sama terjadi setiap harinya, yang bahkan tak pernah membuat mereka bosan.

Seorang paruh baya bermarga Kim tengah berjalan dengan dagu terangkat di sepanjang koridor kelas dua. Setiap murid secara otomatis membungkuk dan menyapanya dengan sopan. Kim Heechul, guru konseling paling galak sepanjang masa, tengah mencari mangsanya yang berada di kelas ujung. Lebih tepatnya, menuju seorang lelaki tinggi bertubuh gemuk yang sibuk bercanda tawa dengan Luhan dan Jongdae.

"Park Chanyeol." Tawa itu lenyap seketika. Luhan mengerjap, sementara wajah Jongdae menciut entah karena apa. Mungkin ia pernah menjadi korban kekejaman Heechul? Entahlah. Chanyeol dengan sopan langsung membungkuk dan diikuti kedua temannya. Heechul tersenyum lalu mendekat. "Dimana Byun Baekhyun?"

"D−Dia," Chanyeol melirik Luhan yang dijawab gedikan bahu oleh pemuda pemilik manik rusa itu. "Saya tidak tahu, _saem_."

"Cari bocah sialan itu dan seret ke ruanganku." Ucapan Heechul terdengar dingin bak es kutup yang keras. Membuat hawa disana seketika beku. "Aku ingin membicarakan soal nilai−nilai merahnya di semester ini."

" _Saem_ ," Luhan menginterupsi. "Baekhyun sudah belajar keras beberapa hari ini. Tapi mengapa masih banyak nilai merah?" Sebagai saudara, Luhan tentu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Baekhyun tampak gila belajar beberapa waktu ini hingga selalu melupakan waktu makan dan tidurnya. Mata sipit adiknya yang biasanya tampak bersinar itu tampak sayu dan berkantung.

"Kau pikir dia hanya memiliki satu nilai merah, Luhan− _sshi_?" Heechul menyeringai. "Dia mengoleksi seluruh nilai merah di semua mata pelajarannya." Luhan tercengang, menganga tidak percaya –begitu pun dengan Jongdae. Sementara Chanyeol? Raut wajah Chanyeol tak bisa digambarkan dengan jelas. Antara kaget, sedih, dan iba. Tatapan Heechul kembali pada Chanyeol yang masih termenung. "Jika dia tidak ingin tinggal kelas, beritahu dia untuk menemuiku siang ini. Aku tidak suka menunggu."

"B−Baik, _saem_." Ketiganya membungkuk sopan, dan Heechul pun berlalu dari tempat itu. Dengan langkah yang sama angkuhnya dengan tadi.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Selama** setengah jam terakhir, beberapa tempat telah Chanyeol datangi. Di kantin, di taman, di gazebo, bahkan di perpustakaan –meskipun itu sangat tidak mungkin. Rasanya ia ingin menendang bokong guru kesiswaan itu karena telah membuatnya bersusah payah berjalan kesana kemari dengan membawa beban di badannya. Itu sungguh... menyiksa. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk bertanya pada Sehun dan Jongin yang kebetulan saja lewat di depannya. Kedua anak itu sempat menertawakannya sebelum akhirnya memberitahunya jika Baekhyun mungkin tertidur di atap sekolah. Kebiasaannya ketika membolos mata pelajaran tertentu.

Dengan langkah siput, ia menyelusuri tangga menuju atap. Tak peduli jika nanti Heechul akan menjewernya karena terlalu lama mencari Baekhyun. Lagipula, kenapa Baekhyun berada di tempat se _mainstream_ itu? Kenapa juga atap selalu menjadi tempat favorit untuk bersantai? Seperti drama saja, pikirnya.

 _Cklek._

Matanya menelanjangi setiap sudut atap, lalu menemukan seseorang yang berebah di sebuah bangku kayu berukuran besar dan berbentuk segiempat –seolah memang telah disediakan disana untuk berbaring pada siswa−siswa yang gemar membolos. Baekhyun mungkin telah tertidur, melihat matanya yang tertutup rapat dengan nafas yang berderu pelan. Pemuda manis itupun tak menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang bahkan kini sudah berdiri di samping bangku itu.

Chanyeol berdecak melihat pulasnya tidur _puppy_ itu.

"Lihatlah bocah ini." Ia mendengus geli dengan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggang. Gumamannya lirih, tak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun dan berakhir babak belur. "Dia sudah seperti kerbau saja saat tidur." Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk disamping sosok Baekhyun, enggan untuk membangunkan pemuda itu. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sembari meluruskan kaki−kaki panjangnya. Memijitnya pelan saat merasakan nyeri di setiap uratnya. "Ah, guru itu memang sialan!" keluhnya.

"Ngh..."

Tubuh Chanyeol langsung kaku. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya pelan dan menemukan Baekhyun yang menggeliat merasa terganggu akan sinar matahari yang mengenai matanya. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman, seolah kegerahan akan hawa panas raja langit, juga karena minimnya lebar atap tempat ia berbaring. Mata bulat Chanyeol bergerak gelisah dan bibirnya ia tekuk ke dalam. Dalam pikirannya, berkecamuk berbagai pemikiran konyol. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menyerah untuk menuruti pikiran konyolnya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas mata Baekhyun, melindungi mata itu dari terangnya sinar matahari. Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun kembali tertidur dalam posisi nyamannya.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum.

Ia mendekatkan badannya, mencari posisi nyaman dengan menumpu dagunya diatas kepalan tangannya. Sementara telapak tangan kanannya masih sibuk menutupi wajah Baekhyun dari sinar yang mengusik tidur _puppy_ itu. Jarak mereka yang hanya dua jengkal, memudahkan Chanyeol untuk menyelusuri paras rupawan itu. Mengagumi betapa sempurnanya paras itu dibuat. Bagaimana perpaduan antara mata, bibir, alis, bulu mata, dagu, pipi, semuanya tampak pas untuk dipandang.

"Dia cantik juga." gumam Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecil di wajah bulatnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kekagumannya sampai tidak menyadari jika manik bulan sabit itu perlahan terbuka. Hingga dua detik kemudian, mata itu membulat. Respon kaget akan kehadiran orang lain disana –dengan posisi intim yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpikir hal yang sama. Chanyeol pun sempat terkejut melihat mata indah itu terbuka, namun, lagi−lagi keindahan itu membiusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sialan?!" bisik Baekhyun ketus, nadanya begitu tajam tapi tak berhasil membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya. Pemuda tinggi itu masih saja terbuai oleh paras di hadapannya. "Menjauhlah, brengsek! Atau aku akan memukulmu!" Bukannya takut, Chanyeol justru menatap mata itu semakin dalam. Beradu dalam _sesuatu_ yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata−kata.

Baekhyun terkesiap melihat ekspresi itu. Mata yang tampak familiar baginya. Mata seseorang yang telah menginvasi otaknya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Kau ingin mencuri ciuman dariku lagi, huh?!"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas ucapan itu, sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di bibir tipisnya. Menempel sempurna tanpa jarak yang berarti. Seolah tak ingin memberi kesempatan udara untuk memisahkan belah bibir keduanya. Mata sipit itu mengerjap, masih berada diantara sadar dan tidak sadar. Jantung keduanya berpadu dalam ritme yang bersahutan. Saling mengenali satu sama lain. Berdebar dengan getaran yang sama.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 _ **Brakk!**_

 **Kelas** yang awalnya penuh dengan keributan siswa langsung hening seketika. Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Mengabaikan semua pandangan mata yang tertuju padanya, Baekhyun memilih untuk langsung duduk di bangkunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Kelas pun kembali pada kegiatan masing−masing, tentunya, masih ada beberapa yang menatapi Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya−tanya.

"Kenapa dia?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun, namun Sehun justru menyenggol lengan Jongin meminta jawaban yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan. Luhan mendengus melihatnya. Dasar tidak berguna, pikirnya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya lagi pada Kyungsoo yang jelas duduk bersama Baekhyun dan pemuda bermata _doe_ itu pun hanya menggeleng pelan. Dari bangkunya, Luhan melihat betapa merahnya telinga adiknya. "Kenapa dia?" gumamnya seorang diri. Menelan rasa penasarannya bulat−bulat.

Dalam lipatan tangannya, Baekhyun mengerang pelan.

Ia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang semerah cherry. Ia merona, sungguh. Dan penyebabnya adalah si gendut Chanyeol dan ciumannya!

"Brengsek, sialan!"

 _Krieet._

Pintu kembali terbuka sehingga atensi seluruh kelas tertuju ke depan. Ketika muncul sosok Chanyeol yang menatap bingung mereka, pandangan itupun kembali teralih –kehilangan minat. Sembari berjalan kearah bangkunya, kepala Chanyeol tertunduk. Ia sempat melirik kearah Baekhyun yang ternyata juga tengah meliriknya dari balik lipatan tangannya. Hanya sedetik, lalu pemuda manis itu kembali mengubur tatapannya. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol membuang nafasnya frustasi.

"Aku benar−benar cari mati." ucapnya lirih, tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Pemuda tinggi itu memilih untuk duduk dibangkunya lalu meniru posisi Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Disisi lain, Luhan bertanya−tanya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Luhan** baru saja ingin memasuki dapur saat matanya menangkap sosok ibunya tengah duduk sendirian di kursi kayu disamping kolam renang. Dalam hati, ia bertanya−tanya mengapa ibunya tampak sedih? Pandangan sendu itu, sudah bertahun−tahun sejak terakhir ibunya menunjukkan raut wajah itu. Apa terjadi masalah dengan sang ayah? Ia pun segera mengambil jus jambu yang diincarnya sejak tadi, lalu membawa dua benda itu menuju taman belakang.

"Ibu..."

"Ah, Luhan." Tangannya mengulurkan segelas jus pada sang ibu, yang ditanggapi dengan uluran tangan dan senyum keibuan, lalu ia sendiri duduk bersebelahan dengan Yuan. Keduanya lalu terdiam. Yuan sibuk memandangi langit malam sembari meminum jusnya, sementara Luhan menatapinya dengan wajah bertanya−tanya. "Luhan− _ah_ ," Pemuda manis bermanik rusa itu bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau bahagia berada dalam keluarga ini?" Mata Luhan ikut memancarkan kesedihan ketika melihat senyuman ibunya yang tampak redup. "Ibu bahagia. Sangat malah. Ayahmu, dia sudah seperti ayah kandung bagimu bukan? Dia memperlakukan ibu dengan begitu lembut, selalu membela ibu ketika Baekhyun memusuhi ibu. Dia selalu membuat ibu tersenyum lagi ketika tiba−tiba ingatan masa lalu kita terulang."

"Ibu..."

"Ibu bahagia memiliki ayahmu. Meskipun dia bukan ayah kandungmu, dia begitu mencintaimu. Cinta yang sama seperti yang didapatkan Baekhyun. Cinta yang tak pernah kau dapatkan dari ayah kandungmu." Kepala Luhan tertunduk, teringat akan masa lalu mereka sebelum mereka menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Dulu, ibunya selalu dipukul karena melakukan kesalahan kecil dan Luhan yang berusaha membantu, justru mendapat pukulan bertubi−tubi dari ayahnya. Hidup mereka takkan bahagia seperti sekarang jika bukan karena seorang Byun Donghyun.

"..."

"Ayahmu sudah begitu baik pada kita." Yuan menatapnya, kemudian mengusap helaian rambut Luhan dengan lembut. "Jadi, kita harus membalas semua kebaikan itu." Kepala Luhan mengangguk patuh sementara matanya memerah dan berkaca−kaca, sama seperti keadaan ibunya. "Tidak hanya memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun, Luhan. Tapi kita juga harus membuat ayahmu bahagia." Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap perkataan ibunya. Ya, ia begitu menyayangi keluarga ini. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang−orang baik ini. "Bisakah kau menerima ibu Baekhyun jika beliau kembali ke dalam rumah ini?"

 _Deg._

"I−Ibu Baekhyun?"

"Ya, ibu kandung Baekhyun akan kembali." Yuan tersenyum diantara lelehan airmatanya. Jemarinya mengusap lelehan itu dan kembali mengusap−usap helaian halus milik anaknya. "Kita harus membawa kebahagiaan itu pada ayahmu dan Baekhyun, Luhan _ie_."

"B−Bagaimana dengan ibu?" Luhan membawa tangan ibunya untuk digenggam, memberikan kekuatan pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia dengan segala kesakitan yang tak terkira. "Ibu mencintai ayah kan?" Yuan mengangguk pelan. Siapa yang tidak mencintai sosok sebaik Byun Donghyun. Sudah selama ini pria paruh baya itu mencintainya. Memperhatikannya dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Donghyun selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta dan merasa begitu sempurna setiap detiknya.

"Terkadang melihat kebagiaan orang terkasih, adalah pilihan terbaik, Luhan. Menjadi egois bukanlah jalan terbaik." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isakan yang sewaktu−waktu bisa keluar begitu saja. "Bukankah kau juga menginginkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun?" Kepalanya mengangguk cepat. Ia begitu menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungi dan membahagiakan adiknya. "Kemarilah, berikan ibu pelukan." Sepasang lengan Luhan langsung melingkari pinggang sang ibu dan memeluknya erat. Ia merancau ' _aku sayang ibu_ ' berulang kali tanpa bisa menghentikan isakannya yang mengeras.

Keduanya terlalu larut dalam pelukan mereka hingga tak menyadari sosok Baekhyun yang menatap mereka dengan airmata yang sudah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Jantungnya berdebar _ngilu_ di setiap ucapan ibu tirinya. Kedua manusia disana begitu mencintainya, hingga mengorbankan kebahagiaan mereka demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Baekhyun menepuk−nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak. Rasa sesal perlahan−lahan menumpuk menjadi satu. Membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia karena telah mengabaikan dua orang yang begitu mencintainya.

" _Mianh_." isaknya. "Maafkan aku, Lu _hyung_ , ibu..."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Kelas** Chanyeol siang itu menjadi satu−satunya kelas kosong. Ketika murid−murid kelas lain mengantuk –atau justru telah tertidur− pada jam terakhir, maka kelas Chanyeol justru riuh penuh teriakan. Beberapa siswa laki−laki sibuk melempar candaan sembari menari−nari random diatas meja, sementara para siswi menertawakan tingkah konyol teman sekelas mereka. Di depan kelas, tampak Luhan dan Sehun yang sibuk beradu kekuatan lengan –panco. Teman−teman Sehun tampak menyemangati dengan teriakan riuh yang berhasil membangunkan Park Chanyeol dari tidur siangnya.

Pemuda bermata bulat dengan ukuran badan yang sama bulatnya itu membuka matanya perlahan, menatap satu persatu kerumunan dalam kelasnya dengan dahi menyerngit. Ia melirik kearah samping dan bangku sebelahnya kosong.

"Luhan! Luhan!"

"Sehun!" Suara−suara riuh yang memanggil teman sebangkunya dan juga sahabat Baekhyun terdengar bersahutan. Ia mencoba merenggangkan kedua lengannya yang pegal lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke depan. Menemukan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih beradu panco dengan Kyungsoo sebagai wasitnya. Ada Jongin yang duduk berdempetan dengan Baekhyun di meja, sibuk meneriakan nama Sehun sekeras yang ia bisa. Sementara Baekhyun? Pemuda yang sudah mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari itu tampak melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap adu panco itu dengan seringaian di bibir tipisnya.

"Jika kau kalah kau harus berkencan denganku minggu ini!" ucap Sehun lantang −yang cukup terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Dan sorak sorai orang−orang disana semakin riuh. Tertarik akan taruhan yang diberikan Sehun. Bahkan para murid yang tadinya sibuk dengan guyonan mereka, mulai memfokuskan pandangan pada sosok Sehun dan Luhan yang bertanding untuk ketiga kalinya –sebagai penentu siapa pemenang utamanya.

"Oke," Luhan tersenyum –lebih terlihat seringaian percaya diri karena ia merasa bisa mengalahkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Aku setuju!"

" _One−"_

" _Two−_ "

" _Hyaak_!" Teriakan Kyungsoo berdenging sebagai tanda dimulainya pertandingan itu. Chanyeol mendengus ketika pemandangannya tertutup oleh beberapa murid yang mulai mengerubungi. Ia memilih untuk merubah posisi kepalanya ke kiri untuk menatapi langit−langit tak berbentuk dari jendela kelasnya. Pemandangan biru langit cukup membuatnya merasa damai. Ya, kalau saja teriakan itu tidak semakin keras karena kekalahan Luhan. "Karena perjanjian telah dibuat, maka Luhan harus mau menerima ajakan kencan Sehun minggu ini. Jangan lupa untuk menshare foto−fotonya pada kami di grup!" Suara Kyungsoo mengeras, seolah tengah mengumumkan hal penting. "Jadi, kau mau kan Luhan _hyung_?"

"..." Hening selama semenit lebih, sampai suara Luhan yang merdu mulai terdengar untuk memberi jawaban. "Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi hanya satu hari, oke!" Luhan memperingatkan, menempelkan telunjuknya pada Sehun hingga kepala yang lebih muda terdongak keatas.

"Aku tidak janji!" sahut Sehun santai.

"WOOUUUUU!"

Chanyeol mendengus geli tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Siapapun itu pasti sudah bisa menebak akhir dari pertandingan panco konyol mereka itu dengan Sehun sebagai pemenang mutlak. Mengingat Luhan memiliki lengan yang kecil, mana mungkin pemuda manis itu menang. Kepalanya masih menatap langit−langit terang Seoul tanpa berniat untuk menatap wajah sahabat rusanya yang mungkin sudah memerah karena disoraki teman−teman sekelasnya. Ya, terlihat sekali kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan. Dia bisa apa? Luhan mungkin telah tercoret sebagai kandidat kekasihnya kelak.

"Baik, sekarang giliran Baekhyun dan Junki!" Chanyeol refleks mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo –terlebih karena nama yang disebutkan Kyungsoo barusan. Baekhyun bertanding dengan Junki, teman sekelas mereka yang memiliki tubuh seksi menggoda dengan wajah maskulinnya. Sial. Junki adalah saingan terberatnya dan akhir−akhir ini anak itu mendekati Baekhyun untuk alasan tidak jelas.

"Aku ingin Baekhyun menjadi kekasihku jika aku menang darinya!"

"H−Huh?" Chanyeol bergumam dengan mata membola. Sementara diantara kerumunan bahu yang menempel satu sama lain, ia bisa melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil. Seolah hal yang dikatakan Junki adalah hal paling ia nantikan. Apa−apaan senyuman itu?!

"WOOUUUUU!"

" _Call_!" sahut Baekhyun santai.

 _Brakk!_

Semua mata tertoleh pada Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri setelah sukses menjatuhkan kursinya hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras –Baekhyun bahkan mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk, wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Tak ada yang tahu jelas kenapa Chanyeol tampak marah dengan tangan terkepal erat seperti itu. Luhan segera mengambil tindakan. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian menepuk pundaknya pelan –ia merendahkan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa, Yeol?"

"..."

"Yeol?" Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap teman−temannya satu persatu hingga matanya bersiborok dengan netra bulan sabit Baekhyun. Mata yang selalu terlihat cantik. Larut selama beberapa detik hingga ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa disangka−sangka ia malah tertawa yang mana membuat semua mata melihatnya aneh.

"Haha, aku cuma ingin melihat adu panco Baekhyun dengan Junki!" Lalu tertawa lagi. Luhan menggeplak belakang kepalanya karena sikap aneh Chanyeol. Semua mata pun langsung kehilangan minat, mereka kembali mengalihkan atensi mereka pada Baekhyun dan Junki yang mulai memasang posisi terbaik untuk bertahan. Luhan menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk melihat Baekhyun. Ketika sampai ditengah kerumunan –Luhan pintar mengusir orang, Baekhyun dan Junki sudah memulai pertandingan pertama mereka. Keduanya terlihat semangat dengan diiringi sorakan dukungan teman−teman mereka.

Dalam hati, Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun menang.

"Wooo!" Teriakan kemenangan Baekhyun terdengar, tak urung membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas lega setelahnya. Kemudian dilanjut pertandingan kedua, dimana Junki tampak mulai unggul sementara Baekhyun terlihat serius ingin mengalahkannya. Namun sayang, ketika Baekhyun ingin membanting lengan Junki, ia justru mendapat serangan telak yang membuatnya kalah. Hasil satu sama.

Chanyeol berkeringat dingin ketika menanti pertandingan ketiga itu. Ia bahkan tak melepaskan tatapannya dari kedua tangan yang beradu panco itu. Dalam hati, ia mengumpat habis−habisan. Tindakannya sudah seperti orang gila sekarang.

"YEAAAH!" Teriakan itu membuat lamunan dua detik Chanyeol buyar. Ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil dan Junki mendapat tepukan kecil di pundaknya oleh teman−temannya yang lain. Kaki Chanyeol terasa leleh begitu saja. Junki membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Keduanya saling tatap, begitu dramatis hingga Chanyeol merasa mual karenanya. Teriakan ' _kisseu_ ' ' _kisseu_ ' dari teman−teman sekelasnya membuat ia semakin meradang saja.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menantikan Junki yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Semua orang sudah menahan nafas menanti kejadian selanjutnya. Namun tanpa diduga−duga, ketika jarak wajah mereka tinggal lima senti lagi, bogem mentah mendarat di pipi Junki hingga pemuda tinggi berkulit tan itu tersungkur. Beberapa gadis menjerit dan yang lainnya melotot mendapati pemandangan langka dimana Chanyeol mengeluarkan pukulan super keras di pipi pemuda itu hingga bibirnya sobek, mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun refleks membantunya berdiri, matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!"

"Kau mau mengencaninya?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru memberikan pertanyaan pada Junki. Siapapun dibuat bingung akan situasi itu. Raut wajah si gendut itu terlihat begitu kecewa entah karena apa. Beberapa dari mereka langsung saling berbisik dan mengumpati Chanyeol yang merusak suasana dalam kelas mereka menjadi tegang. Jarang−jarang ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun dengan cara anti−mainstream seperti itu dan Chanyeol justru merusaknya dengan tindakan konyol.

"Apa maksud—"

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Park? Kurasa kita tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain dan sekarang kau memukulku karena alasan tidak jelas. Apa maksudmu?" Junki memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Kedua pemuda yang sama−sama tinggi itu saling menatap tajam –hanya ukuran tubuh mereka saja yang berbeda.

"Aku ingin bertanding denganmu!" Junki tertawa kecil, begitu pula teman−temannya. Sehun, Luhan, Kai, dan Kyungsoo saling pandang bingung. Sementara Baekhyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun urung. "Ayo bertanding demi Baekhyun!"

"Jangan bercanda, Park. Mana bisa kau mengalahkanku dengan badan besarmu itu. Yah, kecuali kau mendudukiku hingga nafasku putus." Junki merangkul Baekhyun mesra, merapatkan kedua bahu mereka. King of bullying itu tak menolak, ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya−tanya. Ekspresinya benar−benar membuat pemuda gemuk itu menciut. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan? Apa Baekhyun benar−benar ingin berkencan dengan Junki? "Kau menyukai Baekhyun, eoh?" Ia kehilangan kata−kata. Ucapan Junki telak mengenainya. Benar, ia bahkan tak memiliki alasan khusus untuk menyangkal tuduhan itu.

"Baekhyun," Dalam sepersekian detik, otaknya dipaksa untuk berpikir keras. Hingga yang terucap dari bibir kissablenya hanyalah, "Baekhyun tampak terpaksa menerimanya." ujarnya kemudian, wajahnya menyorotkan keyakinan. Kebohongan satu, pasti akan selalu melancarkan kebohongan lain. "Aku hanya tak ingin semua orang menganggap Baekhyun lemah karena menerima ajakanmu hanya karena kalah adu panco. Dia bisa menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Bukan hanya karena pertandingan konyol kalian, dia harus berkencan denganmu!"

Ucapan Chanyeol sukses mengetuk dada Baekhyun. Jantungnya kembali berdebar halus. Debar yang sama ketika ia bersama Richard. Debaran yang sampai sekarang masih ia pertanyakan. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Tidak mungkin ia berdebar untuk dua orang kan? Terlebih, pada... Chanyeol?

"Bagaimana?"

" _Call_!" seru Junki. "Aku juga tak ingin Baekhyun menerimaku dengan terpaksa. Setidaknya, aku akan membuktikan padanya kalau ucapanku tadi serius. Kita akan bertanding, Park! Besok, sepulang sekolah."

"Baiklah."

Mata _phoenix_ Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun. Keduanya saling tatap. Menyelami keindahan masing−masing hingga sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat, menunjukkan senyuman hangat yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Sialnya, senyuman itu membuat debaran halus di dada Baekhyun semakin menjadi−jadi.

 _Sial, apa ini!_

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

GUYS, ASDFGHJKL— MAAF, TERNYATA SAMPAI CHAP 6, FF INI BELUM SAMPAI ENDING. PADAHAL KEMARIN NIATNYA CUMA SAMPE 6 CHAPTER DOANG, TAPI GARA2 TAKUT ALURNYA KECEPETAN, JADI MAKIN PANJANG. SORI SORI. EHE. OYA, SEJAUH INI PEMINATNYA BERKURANG (MELIHAT KRITIK/SARAN YG MENURUN), APA ADA YG ANEH DENGAN SCENE YG KUBUAT? KATAKAN AJA KALO ADA YG KURANG SREG. SOALNYA AKU MAU LANJUT JUGA RAGU KALAU KALIAN NO RESPON.

SEMOGA KALIAN GAK MERASA BOSAN.

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	7. Chapter 7, The Scowling Face

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7** : THE SCOWLING FACE

.

* * *

" **Aku** berhenti."

Wanita berambut coklat bergelombang menatap seorang wanita berpakaian minim di depannya. Keduanya bertatapan untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mata wanita berpakaian minim itu jatuh pada amplop putih yang diletakkan wanita berambut coklat tadi. Wanita berpakaian minim itu tersenyum remeh. Terlalu mudah untuk menebak apa isi dari amplop itu. Uang.

"Berhenti untuk kembali lagi, Seohyun _ie_?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan bercanda, sayang. Kau tidak punya tempat selain disini." Wanita itu menggeser amplop di depannya dengan kukunya yang bercat merah. Seohyun memandang jemari itu sedih. Ia tahu betul ia tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini selain wanita berpakaian minim yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya itu. Wanita yang pernah ia tinggalkan demi meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat."

" _Eonni_ —" Seohyun memberikan tatapan yakin pada wanita itu. "Aku berjanji untuk bahagia sekarang. Aku takkan kembali padamu sebagai Seohyun yang menyedihkan." Wanita berpakaian minim di depannya menghentikan aktivitasnya, namun tak sedikit pun menoleh pada Seohyun yang berkaca−kaca. "Aku memiliki Baekhyun. Aku tak bisa membuatnya sedih, aku tak bisa mengecewakannya lagi, _eonni_."

Wanita berpakaian minim itu tersenyum miris.

"Anak itu pasti sudah besar sekarang." ujarnya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana wajahnya."

" _Eonni_ —"

"Ambillah uang itu, aku tak menginginkannya." Wanita itu melempar amplop tersebut dan Seohyun refleks menangkapnya. Ekspresi penuh tanya tergambar di wajahnya. "Bahagia itu memang sederhana. Pakailah uang itu untuk menyewa flat baru dan carilah pekerjaan yang layak."

" _E−Eonni_..." Airmata bahagia mengalir pelan di permukaan pipi Seohyun. Tak ada satu niatan untuk menghapusnya.

"Tapi ingat, kau harus bahagia dengan keputusanmu itu! Aku takkan sudi menerimamu kembali jika kau datang dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti dulu."

"T−Terima kasih, _eonni_. Terima kasih."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Setelah** pengumuman perihal adu panco antara Junki dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah karena digoda beberapa temannya langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol pergi dari kelas itu. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika lelaki gendut di belakangnya mengerang karena beberapa tersandung kakinya sendiri. Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli jika banyak murid yang melihat tingkah aneh mereka di sepanjang lorong kelas. Setelah mencapai tujuannya, yaitu taman, Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Chanyeol.

Pemuda mungil itu meniup poninya kesal sebelum akhirnya berbalik badan dan menemukan Chanyeol yang menggerutu tanpa suara.

"Jangan melewati batas, Park Chanyeol!" ujarnya tanpa basa−basi. Matanya melotot kearah yang lebih tinggi, dagunya terangkat penuh keangkuhan. Namun Chanyeol yang memang lamban hanya menatapnya heran. "Kita tidak sedekat itu jadi kau tidak perlu peduli tentangku! Apa yang kulakukan adalah urusanku dan bukan urusanmu!"

"A−Ah," Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya."

"Kau tahu—" Jemari Baekhyun mengetuk−ngetuk dada Chanyeol penuh penekanan. "Gara−gara kau orang−orang mulai meremehkan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka bahkan berani menggodaku sekarang. Kau dan sikap kurang ajarmu itu benar−benar membuatku tidak nyaman. Termasuk ciu—" Suara Baekhyun terhenti. Bersamaan dengan wajah keduanya yang memerah secara perlahan. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka untuk beberapa saat, mencoba menetralkan suara detak jantung yang tak mampu mereka kontrol.

"..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka kau ikut campur lagi dengan urusanku!" Baekhyun baru saja berniat untuk melangkah pergi sebelum Chanyeol bersuara kembali.

"Apa kau menyukai Junki?"

"..."

"Kau menyukai lelaki itu?" Ada nada kecewa disana, dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengabaikan nada suara itu. Kenapa Chanyeol harus kecewa? Mereka tak memiliki hubungan emosi yang mengharuskan Chanyeol untuk kecewa. Pemuda gendut itu... dia tidak cemburu kan? Baekhyun menggeleng−gelengkan kepalanya, melawan persepsinya sendiri. itu terdengar konyol, oke.

Ia berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh keyakinan dan wajah yang ia buat sedatar mungkin.

"Suka atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu, Park Chanyeol."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** terdiam di balik tembok setelah melangkah pergi menjauhi sosok Chanyeol. Punggungnya menyentuh dinding dingin sekolah, menumpukan berat badannya di permukaan bangunan itu. Ketika ia mengintip dari balik persembunyiannya, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang hanya menggaruk−garuk belakang kepalanya kemudian pergi dengan wajah tertunduk. Berjalan kearah berlawanan dengannya tadi. Ia kembali memalingkan muka dan membuang nafas. Ketika ia menyentuh bagian dadanya, ia tersentak.

Disana berdebar begitu kuat.

"Apa−apaan ini?!" gerutunya, merasa di permainkan oleh perasaan yang ia tak mengerti. Biasanya, jantungnya hanya berdebar ketika bersama Richard, seseorang yang mungkin telah menjadi cinta pertamanya tanpa ia sadari. Seseorang yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk kembali membully.

"Tidak mungkin." Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata yang sama. Khawatir jikalau perasaan ini nyaris sama dengan perasaannya yang lain. "Tidak, tidak—" Berulang kali ia mensugesti dirinya, membisikkan kalimat tidak dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak mungkin aku tertarik pada dua orang sekaligus kan?"

Wajahnya menatap kosong kearah tanah. Sekarang, semuanya bertambah rumit.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Pintu** sebuah _cafe_ terbuka bersamaan dengan sapaan pegawainya. Seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang, dengan setelan blazer warna _light_ _grey_ tersenyum membalasnya kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan pandangan mencari. Pegawai wanita yang tadinya menyambut akhirnya mengerti dan menepuk pundak wanita cantik itu.

"Apa anda ada janji dengan seseorang? Mungkin saya bisa membantu untuk mencarikan mejanya."

"Ah ya." Ia kembali tersenyum. "Aku mencari seorang teman. Bernama Yuan Shanshan."

"Ah, Nyonya Yuan meminta saya untuk mengantar anda. Mari silahkan." Sekitar 2 menit melangkah kaki ke dalam cafe tersebut, pegawai wanita itu akhirnya membawanya ke hadapan seorang wanita yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Rambutnya pendek dan penampilannya tampak sangat anggun. Jemarinya terkait pada pegangan cangkir _capuccino_ nya. Sesekali tampak menyesap menikmati isinya. "Silahkan, nyonya. Saya permisi dulu."

"Terima kasih." ujar Seohyun kemudian. Setelah pegawai cafe tersebut berlalu, ia pun mendekat kearah Yuan. "Yuan− _ssi_?" Wanita berambut pendek tersebut memalingkan wajahnya sepersekian detik. Keduanya terdiam untuk saling mengamati sebelum akhirnya Yuan menyunggingkan senyuman sopan.

"Ah, Seohyun− _ssi_. Silahkan duduk." Seohyun menurut. Wanita di depannya tampak begitu sopan dan anggun. Pantaslah jika disandingkan dengan mantan suaminya, Byun Donghyun. "Apa Seohyun− _ssi_ sudah makan siang?" Lalu dibalas gelengan dan gumamam _belum_. "Baiklah, lebih baik kita makan sebelum membicarakan hal penting." Yuan tertawa kecil, membuat suasana canggung tadi sedikit berkurang. Ia memiliki kepribadian yang ramah dan Seohyun menyukainya. Setidaknya ia mulai berpikir jika Baekhyun akan selalu baik−baik saja bersama wanita itu.

Keduanya memesan makanan dan mulai mengisi kecanggungan tadi dengan membicarakan Baekhyun serta Luhan.

"Bagaimana Yuan− _ssi_ bisa mengetahui nomorku?" Yuan tersenyum canggung.

"Jujur saja aku mengambilnya dari ponsel Baekhyun." Ia menjelaskan. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang melahirkan anak manis itu ke dunia. Dan benar saja, Seohyun− _ssi_ sangat cantik seperti kata Baekhyun. Aku lama−lama bisa menjadi fansmu." Lalu keduanya terkekeh oleh candaan Yuan. Makan siang hari itu diisi dengan obrolan untuk saling mengakrabkan. Mengenal satu sama lain tanpa membawa kalimat−kalimat sensitif. Tentang perkembangan Baekhyun dan bagaimana sikap anak itu selama ini.

Yuan berbohong untuk itu. Ia tak ingin Seohyun mengkhawatirkan kondisi anaknya.

Lalu setelah makan siang selesai, mereka mulai mengangkat topik serius.

"Yuan− _ssi_ ," Yuan memperhatikan Seohyun. Raut keduanya mulai menunjukkan keseriusan. "Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin Yuan− _ssi_ sampaikan sehingga mengajakku bertemu?" Ada helaan nafas keluar dari belah bibir wanita berambut pendek itu. Seolah ada beban pikiran yang tengah menumpuk dan mengganjal di kepalanya.

"Aku ingin Seohyun− _ssi_ kembali."

 _Deg._

"Aku ingin Seohyun− _ssi_ kembali menjadi istri Donghyun dan menjadi ibu Baekhyun. Kita akan menempati tempat yang sama dan mengulang semuanya kembali. Seohyun− _ssi_ masih memiliki kesempatan untuk itu. Aku yakin Donghyun akan menerima karena dia masih mencintaimu. Aku pikir mungkin—"

"Tidak—" Ia menyangkal cepat. "Aku tidak bisa, Yuan− _ssi_." Mata Seohyun mulai berkaca−kaca oleh kesedihan dalam hatinya. "Aku sudah bersalah selama ini. Aku tidak bisa kembali."

"Aku mohon." Yuan dengan cepat menangkap punggung tangan Seohyun dan meremasnya pelan. Ada ketulusan di balik matanya yang kini juga berkilat karena tertutup airmata. "Aku mohon jangan menolak. Kau sudah menderita selama ini." Seohyun mulai terisak. Memori tentang kehangatan keluarganya mulai terputar dalam otaknya, seolah mengejeknya. "Baekhyun membutuhkanmu."

"Mereka takkan menyukainya." Yuan tahu jika Seohyun membicarakan Keluarga Besar Byun. Karena merekalah akar permasalahannya. "Aku tidak bisa."

"..."

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain, Seohyun− _ssi_. Yang harus kau pedulikan adalah Keluarga. Ingatlah Baekhyun. Bukankah dia segalanya bagimu?"

Seohyun ingin sekali menolak, mengingkari apa yang selama ini menjadi harapan terbesarnya. Tetapi Yuan, wanita itu terus berkata mendukungnya, membantunya, membuat harapan _yang nyaris tak mungkin terjadi_ itu menjadi bibit baru kembali. Melingkupi perasaannya dengan kehangatan.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Baekhyun,** Sehun, dan Jongin baru saja melangkah keluar gerbang, berjalan bersama di trotoar depan sekolah. Ketiganya sepakat untuk bermain di game center. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga. Ketiganya terlalu sibuk dengan tugas−tugas sialan yang sengaja diberikan guru mereka karena rendahnya nilai−nilai mereka diantara murid yang lain. Terutama Baekhyun.

 _Tiin. Tiin._

"Hun, apa kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku?" Jongin berbisik, mendekatkan wajahnya pada ketika temannya. Sehun menoleh ke sekitar, kemudian menatap Jongin bingung.

 _Tiin. Tiin._

"Ah! Mobil itu terus mengikuti kita dan mengklakson." Setelah mendapat pencerahan yang berasal dari suara klakson, barulah Sehun mengerti dan melanjutkan teorinya. "Sepertinya dia mencari salah satu dari kita." Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Sementara Baekhyun tetap dalam mode bingungnya.

"Mobil?" Baekhyun bertanya.

 _Tiin. Tiin._

Akhirnya ketiga menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik melaju pelan kearah mereka. Ketiganya memilih menunggu si pengemudi menunjukkan wajahnya dari balik kaca hitam yang menutupi. Setelah mobil itu berada di samping mereka, kaca mobil pun secara perlahan terbuka. Menunjukkan wajah si pemilik yang lumayan tampan, menurut Jongin dan Sehun. Namun keduanya tidak mengenal pemuda itu.

"Ya, pendek! Masuklah!" Sehun dan Jongin serempak menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berada di tengah mereka. Secara otomatis −karena Baekhyun memang yang paling pendek diantara mereka. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, namun tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan seringaian kedua sahabatnya. Fokusnya kini hanya pada sosok di dalam mobil itu dan keadaan jantungnya yang lagi−lagi meledak di dalam sana.

Richard Park, pemilik mobil, berdecak tak sabar. Ia pun segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan kearah ketiga sahabat itu. Sehun dan Jongin lagi−lagi tercengang akan postur tubuh Richard yang tinggi. Keduanya saling melempar senyuman mesum.

"Ah, jadi seleramu yang seperti ini, Baek?~" bisik Jongin di telinganya.

"Dia memang lebih tampan dari Junki~ Kau pintar juga memilih~" lanjut Sehun di telinga kirinya. Baekhyun bergidik mendengarnya.

Ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup, oke?

"Aku akan pergi dengan Baekhyun hari ini. Kalian tidak sedang sibuk kan?" Richard menatap malas kearah Sehun dan Jongin. Dari senyum keduanya, sudah bisa ditebak kalau mereka sedang menggoda Baekhyun. Lagipula apa yang salah dengannya.

"Tidak, kami tidak sibuk." Jongin cepat menyahut.

"Bawa saja dia!" Lalu Sehun mendorong punggung Baekhyun hingga anak itu menyuarakan protesnya. Richard mengangguk, lalu menyeret lengan Baekhyun kearah mobilnya. Cukup kasar memang, namun ia tidak peduli. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun tak menolak ajakannya, ia mendorong pemuda mungil itu masuk −setelah memastikan langit−langit pintu mobil tidak membentur dahinya. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya untuk menduduki kursi supir.

Setelah kepergian mobil itu, Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang.

"Ia terasa tak asing."

"Ya, suaranya tak asing."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Pulang** sekolah dengan wajah ceria, Luhan justru dikagetkan oleh ayahnya yang tengah memeluk seorang wanita yang menangis sesegukan. Ibunya berada disisi lain, tersenyum melihat adegan itu namun airmata senantiasa mengalir di kedua pipinya. Luhan bisa melihat rasa cemburu dari sorot mata ibunya namun juga sebuah kelegaan luar biasa. Ia bisa melihat seolah beban pada ibunya menghilang. Siapa wanita itu? Apa mungkin...

"Luhan—" Ibunya memanggil. Ketika ia melihat kearah ayahnya, pelukan itu telah terlepas. "Dia adalah ibu kandung Baekhyun." Cukup satu kalimat dan Luhan tercengang. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu berkedip sekali−dua kali. Memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Ibunya, benar−benar membawa wanita itu kembali? Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibunya?

"I−Ibu Baekhyun."

"Ya, sayang. Ayo sambutlah."

Luhan masih membeku.

" _Eomma_ —" lirihnya dan mulai menitikkan airmata. Ia bahagia, namun juga sedih. Jika ibu kandung Baekhyun telah kembali, haruskah mereka meninggalkan rumah ini? " _E−Eomma_ —" ia mulai merengek seperti anak kecil, sehingga Yuan dengan sigap memeluk anak semata wayangnya dan berbisik 'tidak apa−apa, sayang' berulang kali di telingannya. Ia takut, ia tak mau pergi dari sini. Ia sudah sangat bahagia disini.

"Luhan, maafkan bibi karena egois. Maaf, Luhan." Ia melirik kearah ibu Baekhyun. Wanita tampak rapuh, sama dengan keadaan ibunya. Ia seperti melihat ibu kedua dari sorot matanya. "Maafkan bibi, Luhan. Bibi hanya ingin bahagia." ujar wanita itu lagi. Lirih penuh permohonan. Kalimatnya membuat Luhan bungkam. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang dicapai dengan mudah. Terkadang, ia harus mengkorbankan sesuatu demi mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Dan baginya, memberi kebahagiaan untuk orang lain adalah pilihan terbaik.

 _Grep._

Ia beralih memeluk ibu Baekhyun.

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf, bi." bisiknya dengan suara serak. "Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Luhan, Luhan akan menerima bibi seperti ibu menerima bibi. Jangan khawatir, bi." Meskipun hatinya belum sepenuhnya menerima, ia akan belajar. Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membutuhkan ibunya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Mobil** melaju sekitar 70 km/jam. Seoul tidak begitu padat namun panas. Baik Richard maupun Baekhyun terdiam selama 15 menit perjalanan mereka. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan isi kepalanya sampai lupa menanyakan tujuan mereka pergi bersama. Setelah menyadari kebodohannya, barulah Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Richard dan menanyakan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Gyeongbok _gung_." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Untuk apa mereka pergi ke istana terbesar di Korea Selatan itu?

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku butuh referensi dari sana." Richard menatapnya sekilas, kemudian atensinya kembali pada jalanan. "Aku butuh beberapa foto darisana. Sepupuku adalah seorang penulis dan dia butuh referensi dari tempat aslinya." Meskipun sudah dijelaskan, Baekhyun masih saja tidak merasa puas. Bukan hanya itu yang ia pertanyakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama sepupumu itu?"

"Dia berada di Kanada."

"Oh." Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya. Dua detik kemudian, ia kembali menghadap Richard. Menatapnya dengan mata memicing curiga. "Tapi kenapa kau mengajakku? Kau kan bisa mengajak Park Chanyeol. Kurasa kita tidak terlalu dekat untuk pergi kesana berdua seperti ini." Tubuh Richard menegang tanpa disadari Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menelan ludah lalu berdehem sedikit.

"Dia sibuk."

"Sibuk apa? Kami bahkan tidak memiliki tugas rumah."

"Diamlah!" Suara Richard sedikit meninggi, mungkin efek panik karena pertanyaan beruntun Baekhyun. Tapi, sepertinya, pemuda yang lebih pendek salah mengartikannya. Dia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian membuang wajah. Kesal karena bentakan Richard yang ia rasa sedikit keterlaluan. Ia hanya bertanya, oke? Kenapa Richard harus membentaknya? Ia tak suka dikasari.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari tingkahnya yang sudah mirip seorang kekasih yang tengah merajuk.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Keduanya** berjalan mengitari setiap bangunan. Setiap ada sesuatu yang penting dan menarik, Richard akan segera menfokuskan bidikan kameranya. Mengabadikan bahkan hingga ke beberapa pengunjungnya juga. Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa terabaikan. Berjalan sekitar satu meter dibelakang Richard, wajah Baekhyun benar−benar menunjukkan ekspresi kekesalan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan memutar mata ketika Richard meminta beberapa pasangan remaja untuk menjadi objeknya. Serius? Sebenarnya Richard ingin membantu saudaranya atau apa?

"Kenapa kau harus mengambil gambar pasangan?"

"Tentu saja karena sepupuku harus memasukkan adegan romantis di dalam novelnya." Baekhyun tak habis pikir akan sikap Richard yang membingungkan. Ia tampak begitu dingin di beberapa pertemuan, namun tiba−tiba berubah menjadi sok akrab. Kadang juga ia tampak begitu peduli, tetapi lebih banyak menyebalkannya sih. "Menurutmu, haruskah kita masuk ke dalam ruangan raja yang biasa digunakan untuk pertemuan itu?"

"Terserah kau saja – _toh, kau mengabaikanku sedari tadi._ " ujarnya _ogah−ogahan_.

.

" **Wuaah—"** Baekhyun beberapa kali bergumam karena kekagumannya akan ornamen di dalam ruang rapat kerajaan. Singasana raja terlihat begitu megah berada di tengah−tengah ruangan, ditambah dengan beberapa hiasan unik menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Meskipun bukan pertama kali ia mengunjungi istana ini, namun baru kali ini ia memasuki ruang rapat kerajaan. Sebelumnya, ia pasti dilarang karena tangannya memiliki keahlian untuk menghancurkan apapun yang disentuhnya. Mengingat hal tersebut membuatnya kesal sendiri.

"Aku tidak seburuk itu." gumamnya bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Lagipula ia bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap ada tulisan 'dilarang menyentuh'. Memangnya dia anak kecil yang selalu mengabaikan peringatan penting seperti itu. Yah, walau terkadang ia suka melanggar sih. "Wuah, apa raja dulu benar−benar duduk disana? Diatas sana?"

"Jangan konyol, pendek." Pertanyaan bodoh memang.

"Jika reinkarnasi itu ada, apa aku dulu juga rakyat Joseon?" Ia bertanya pada Richard dengan wajah berbinar, meskipun pemuda tinggi itu sibuk sendiri dengan bidikan kameranya. "Menurutmu apa aku dulu adalah anggota kerajaan? Mungkin, seorang pangeran?" Meskipun tidak terlalu memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun, namun Richard mendengarnya dengan sehingga ia mengulum senyuman di balik lensa kamerannya.

"Mungkin kau adalah bagian dari peng _esekusi_."

"Tidak mungkin." Dia cemberut. "Aku terlalu manis untuk itu." Richard menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang seolah ingin muntah, namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya. "Jika aku pangeran, aku ingin dipanggil Wangeun."

"Kau tidak bisa memilih, bodoh."

"Dan aku adalah Pangeran Kedelapan yang banyak disukai wanita."

"Jangan memulai—"

"Kau, hng, lebih baik kau jadi pemberontak kerajaan." tunjuknya tepat di hidung Richard, membuat pemuda jangkung itu mendengus geli. "Kau tidak suka? Baiklah, bagaimana dengan pangeran kerajaan lain yang jatuh cinta padaku?" Lalu Baekhyun mengerling jenaka. Ia tertawa keras sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa ngilu. "Oh, astaga— perutku. Seharusnya aku menjadi penulis naskah. Hahaaa—"

Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk menetralkan tawanya –yang sampai tersedak−sedak− sehingga tidak menyadari senyuman tulus Richard.

Richard merasa hangat hanya dengan mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun yang nyaring. Entah mengapa, itu terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya. Katakanlah, ia mungkin sakit, pendengarannya mungkin rusak, tak pernah sedikit pun ia berpikir tentang manisnya suara tawa Baekhyun. Namun kini, suara tawa itu seolah menginvasi seluruh pendengarannya. Mata sipit yang terbentuk karena tawa itu benar−benar menghipnotisnya.

Hingga tanpa sadar ia mendekati sosok Baekhyun, menangkup kedua pipinya dan memberikan pagutan manis di bibir tipisnya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Semua** takkan secanggung ini jika Richard bisa sedikit saja mengontrol rasa penasarannya akan rasa bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ciuman yang berlangsung sekitar 20 detik itu benar−benar membekas dihati keduanya. Baekhyun banyak terdiam, namun kediamannya bukan menunjukkan amarah, ia hanya terlalu malu untuk menatap Richard sekarang. Sementara Richard berulang kali berdehem demi menetralkan keadaan dirinya yang sama canggungnya dengan si mungil.

Sesekali ia meruntuk dalam hati, seberapa tebal mukanya sampai dia berani melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Sial. Itu benar−benar diluar kendalinya.

"H−Haruskah kita makan malam dulu sebelum pulang?" tanya Richard ragu, kupingnya terasa panas terbakar oleh rasa malu.

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu tersenyum sedikit.

"B−Baiklah." Oke. Itu benar−benar canggung. Mereka harusnya tidak seperti ini. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tali tas ranselnya erat dan Richard yang berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat−lihat hasil jepretannya.

 _Tap._

Pemuda jangkung itu tiba−tiba berhenti melangkah, mengamati salah satu hasil bidikannya, lalu tersenyum kemudian. Ada beberapa foto Baekhyun disana yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuan si empunya.

"Ini bagus." gumamnya lalu memperbesar layarnya hingga wajah Baekhyun terpampang jelas. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi cemberut pada foto tersebut. Itu adalah foto ketika mereka akan memasuki ruang rapat kerajaan. Disaat−saat Baekhyun merasa terabaikan oleh Richard yang sibuk dengan dunia fotografinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia menyodorkan layar kamera ke hadapan Baekhyun dan pemuda itu membulatkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Yah! Apa−apaan itu!"

"Ini lucu. Mungkin bisa digunakan untuk mengusir nyamuk di dalam kamarku." Lalu tertawa nista.

"YAH! HAPUS FOTO ITU!"

"No!"

"HAPUUUUSSS!"

"Hahaaa—"

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Mereka** menghabiskan sekitar satu jam untuk makan malam sederhana di sebuah kedai. Keadaan canggung diantara mereka lama−lama mulai terkikis. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka malu luar biasa, namun baik Richard maupun Baekhyun, tengah berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tadi. Baekhyun kembali menjadi si cerewet yang selalu protes dan Richard kembali pada sosoknya yang sok _cool_. Sesekali mereka tampak berdebat karena makanan yang dimakan pemuda jangkung itu lebih banyak dari Baekhyun.

"Kenyang sekali~" Baekhyun menepuk−nepuk perutnya dengan wajah penuh kepuasan. "Tenang saja, sayang. Selalu ada tempat untukmu~" Richard menggeleng−gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli tanpa sepengetahuan si pemuda mungil. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda sekecil itu bisa menjadi sangat rakus ketika makan. Lihat saja, mulutnya sampai belepotan oleh _ice cream._

"Pergilah ke mobil dulu, dan letakkan ini di dasbor mobil." Ia menepuk−nepuknya amplop besar berwarna coklat kearah pemuda mungil itu –itu adalah beberapa berkas bersejarah yang boleh di kopi. Baekhyun baru saja ingin protes tetapi Richard dengan cepat memelototinya sebagai ancaman. "Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk kakakku." Richard menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Baekhyun dan diterima dengan wajah merengut. Pemuda jangkung itu membalikkan badannya, berlari ke arah mini market di seberang jalan.

"Seenaknya saja." keluhnya, namun kakinya tetap melangkah kearah mobil dan membukanya susah payah. Dan akhirnya debumam keras terdengar sebagai aksi balas dendamnya. Peduli setan kalau rusak.

"..."

"Dimana aku harus meletakkannya? Dasbor?" Jemarinya langsung memencet kait pada dasbor hingga terbuka. Isinya begitu penuh oleh tisue dan beberapa barang tidak berguna. "Ck, dia benar−benar berantakan." Karena ukuran amplop itu lumayan tebal, ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan isi dasbor tersebut sekaligus menata ulang. Ia juga ingin menyibukkan dirinya sembari menunggu si pemilik mobil.

Sementara tangannya dengan lincah mengubek−ubek isi dasbor mobil, bibir tipisnya menyandungkan beberapa lagu favoritnya. Suaranya yang indah mengalun di dalam mobil.

 _Tukk._

"Ugh? Apa ini?" Ia memungut benda yang terjatuh tadi. Ternyata sebuah flashdisk. Mata sipitnya memicing untuk dapat membaca tulisan yang tertempel dipermukaannya. "Childhood?" Dahinya berkerut tanda ia tengah berpikir keras. "Apa ini foto−foto masa kecil Richard?" Bibirnya tiba−tiba menyunggingkan seringaian. "Mungkin ini akan menjadi hal menarik untuk ditonton sembari menunggu di raksasa itu." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyetelnya melalui layar datar televisi mini yang terdapat di dalam mobil. Setelah memencet tombol untuk mengeluarkan televisinya, ia pun segera memasang flashdisknya.

"Mari kita lihat." ujarnya ceria.

Awal−awal dari isi flashdisk tersebut adalah foto−foto bayi, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan video ulang tahun pertama si bayi. Semakin ke belakang, foto−foto itu menunjukkan seorang anak kecil usia kanak−kanak, memakai kacamata bulat, dan bertubuh gemuk. Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Ini Chanyeol?"

Ia memutuskan untuk tetap menonton video tersebut, benar−benar fokus pada tampilan di dalam layar. Ia tiba−tiba penasaran. Apakah video yang dilihatnya ini adalah masa lalu Chanyeol? atau Richard? Memasuki usia SD kelas lima hingga SMP akhir, wajah remaja Richardlah yang terpampang. Dengan tubuh jangkung dan mata bulat yang menjadi ciri khasnya, jelas−jelas itu adalah foto−foto Richard. Namun ketika layar memutar sebuah video, Baekhyun mendengar dengan jelas bahwa seseorang yang merekam acara kelulusan tersebut memanggil nama Chanyeol. Namun bukannya Chanyeol yang ia kira, melainkan Richardlah yang menoleh kearah kamera sembari melambai−lambai. Tersenyum begitu tampan.

Video itupun berakhir dengan terpampangnya foto Richard berdiri menggunakan seragamnya dan tangan yang memegang bunga. Di permukaan foto tersebut jelas bertuliskan **"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu Park Chanyeol anakku"**

 _Pip._

Layar mulai menggelap, begitu pun perasaan Baekhyun. Matanya masih terarah pada layar televisi di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia merasa mengambang diantara pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Apa itu tadi? Park Chanyeol? Jelas−jelas tubuh jangkung itu milik Richard. Lalu kenapa ia dipanggil Chanyeol? Ia mulai menghubungkan semua kejadian yang ia alami. Sungguh terasa aneh jika Richard mengetahui perihal pembullyannya di sekolah, bagaimana ia memperlakukan Chanyeol yang gendut. Mustahil untuknya mengetahui hal tersebut dalam waktu singkat.

Ia ingin sekali tidak mempercayai pikirannya sendiri, namun ia tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan di depannya.

Itukah alasan mengapa jantungnya bisa berdebar untuk dua orang?

Apa selama ini pemuda itu sengaja mempermainkannya?

Bahkan hingga Richard memasuki mobil dengan barang belanjaan ditangannya, ia masih enggan memalingkan wajahnya untuk sekedar menatap si pemilik mobil. Kediaman Baekhyun tentu saja membuat pemuda jangkung itu bingung. Setelah meletakkan plastik belanjaannya di kursi belakang, ia menepuk pundak pemuda mungil di sebelahnya.

"Baek—"

Pemuda mungil itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan pandangan meneliti dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Richard—" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut makin dalam. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

SEBENARNYA INI JAUH DARI IDE AWALKU. TEEHEE

BTW, KALO MAU TAU APDETAN KU ENTAH DI WATTPAD ATAU DI SINI, FOLLOW AJA **(** _ **add**_ **)btype_ _b** DI INSTA. SOALNYA AKU GAK BISA NGASIH PEMBERITAHUAN LEWAT IG ASLIKU KARENA DISANA TERLALU BANYAK BERHUBUNGAN SAMA KEHIDUPAN REAL. AKU JUGA UDAH JARANG MAIN DI INSTA ASLI, LEBIH NGERASA BEBAS DI INSTA BARU. BTW, YG MAU FOLLBACK KOMEN YA BIAR AKU TAHU. WKWK. OKE, ITU AJA.

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	8. Chapter 8, The Sprinkling Amour

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8** : THE SPRINKLING AMOUR

.

* * *

" **Richard—"**

"— **Siapa kau sebenarnya?"**

Richard terdiam, meneliti ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Manik matanya menyorotkan kekecewaan dan amarah luar biasa. Namun ia benar−benar tak bisa menebak apa penyebab tingkah berbeda Baekhyun. Pemuda tinggi itu terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya dan tak ingin ambil pusing perihal ucapan Baekhyun.

"Bicara apa kau sebenarnya, pendek?" Ia mulai membuka suara. Duduk dengan tenang di kursi kemudi setelah menutup pintu mobil. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan mata sipitnya yang mulai berkabut.

 _Klik._

"Aku akan pulang jalan kaki." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Richard dengan pernyataan sepihaknya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan meraih ranselnya untuk disampirkan di bahunya. Sementara si pemilik mobil membulatkan matanya. Tak mengerti akan situasi.

"Yah! Masuklah! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." teriaknya dari dalam. Namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan segera berjalan menjauhi mobilnya. Merasa tidak digubris, akhirnya ia memilih untuk keluar dari mobil dan mengejar sosok Baekhyun yang berada dua meter darinya. Setengah berlari, ia lalu mencekal pergelangan anak itu ketika berhasil mencapainya. Membalikkan bahu anak itu dan terpaku ketika melihat air mata di pipinya. "K−Kau menangis?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Baekhyun berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, tetapi Richard dengan segera menangkup kedua pipi itu.

"Katakan kau kenapa?"

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu!" Ia berteriak, menepis tangkupan hangat di permukaan pipinya. Matanya menyorot marah pada sosok di depannya. "Aku bilang aku ingin pulang sendiri!" Baekhyun sebenarnya bukanlah sosok yang mampu mengeluarkan amarah dalam hati terdalamnya dengan mudah. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya tapi tak mampu. Selama ini, ia membully hanya karena ingin, bukan benar−benar sebagai pelepasan amarah. Daripada mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia justru ingin segera pergi dari situasi ini. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, jadi pergilah!"

"Kau marah?"

"Ya! Aku marah!"

"Baek—"

"Jangan pernah bertemu denganku!" Pemuda mungil itu ingin membalikkan badannya namun Richard lagi−lagi menghalanginya. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tiba−tiba emosi seperti itu.

"Setidaknya katakan apa kesalahanku!"

"Kesalahanmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum remeh. "Kesalahanmu adalah bertemu denganku." Sorot mata Richard berubah kecewa. Setelah semua yang coba dia lakukan, apa Baekhyun berusaha untuk membuangnya sama seperti ketika ia menjadi Park Chanyeol? Ia mungkin memang masih belum sepenuhnya memilih Baekhyun, namun ia sedang berusaha untuk menggali apa yang ada dalam anak itu. Tapi, apakah semua usahanya akan berhenti disini?

Ia bahkan selalu mengingat pesan kakaknya untuk tidak melihat seseorang dari covernya. Ia sedang melakukannya sekarang.

"Apa karena ciuman itu?" Baekhyun lagi−lagi memalingkan wajah. Enggan menatap Richard lebih lama karena jantungnya terasa diremas dengan kuat. Melihat tingkah Baekhyun, Richard mulai menyimpulkan. "Jadi benar ya?"

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu, Baekhyun..."

"Lupakan semuanya." tandas pemuda mungil itu. Meskipun keduanya merasakan sakit yang sama, namun baik Richard atau pun Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu. "Anggap saja itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mulai hari ini, kita bukan siapa−siapa." Bulan sabit milik Baekhyun menatap pemuda jangkung itu tepat ke dalam hazelnya. "Jangan pernah mengenalku atau bahkan mencoba untuk mengenalku lagi."

"Baek—"

"Aku pergi."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Pintu** utama rumah Keluarga Byun terbuka lebar seiring suara keras dari kayu berbenturan dengan dinding. Luhan yang baru saja turun tangga untuk makan malam sampai melonjak kaget. Sementara itu, di dapur, Seohyun dan Yuan saling pandang bingung. Dan Donghyun menurunkan kecamata bacanya, untuk melihat anak bungsunya berjalan lurus dengan pandangan marah. Kakinya terhentak di setiap anak tangga. Sikapnya benar−benar menunjukkan kalau ia tengah emosi. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sosok ibu kandungnya.

"Baek—" Luhan memanggilnya ketika mereka berpapasan. Namun bukannya mendapat jawaban, Luhan justru harus menelan ludah dengan berat karena tatapan mengerikan Baekhyun. "K−Kau tidak apa−apa?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"Tapi Seo—" Mengabaikan ucapan kakaknya, Baekhyun segera berlari kearah kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Seohyun baru mencapai tangga segera menanyai Luhan dan hanya mendapat gelengan pelan dari anak tirinya yang cantik itu. "Aku ingin memberitahunya perihal kedatangan ibu, tapi sepertinya dia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik."

"Baiklah. Ibu akan coba melihatnya, kau turunlah untuk makan."

"Ya, Ibu." Luhan tersenyum lalu membungkuk sedikit. Setelah memastikan Luhan menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang makan, Seohyun pun berbalik dan berjalan kearah kamar Baekhyun. Di depan pintu kayu Baekhyun, Seohyun menghela nafas. Mungkin mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ia sudah sangat merindukan anak manisnya. Ya, meskipun keadaan sekarang ini sepertinya tidak tepat, ia akan tetap menemui Baekhyun. Mencoba menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak semata wayangnya itu.

Setelah merasa siap, ia pun memilih untuk langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Itu lebih baik daripada Baekhyun menolak kehadirannya. Ia tersenyum puas ketika pintu itu dapat dibuka dengan mudah –Baekhyun ternyata tidak menguncinya.

"Baekhyun _ee_..."

"I−Ibu?" Merasa mengenali suara sang ibu, Baekhyun yang awalnya berbaring membelakangi pintu langsung menoleh. Matanya yang sembab oleh air mata kini membulat lucu. "I−Ibu... i−ibu..." Anak itu merengek, seolah mendapatkan kado natal terindah dari santa. Seohyun berjalan menuju anaknya dan segera memeluknya erat. Tangis Baekhyun makin keras. Anak itu bahkan sampai menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang ibu. Memanggilnya berkali−kali seolah Seohyun hanyalah mimpi.

"Ibu disini, sayang."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Keadaan** tidak membaik keesokan harinya. Saat memasuki kelas, Chanyeol bisa melihat interaksi Baekhyun dengan teman−temannya seperti biasa. Tertawa dan saling menjahili seperti biasa. Pemuda mungil itu bahkan membiarkan pundaknya di rangkul akrab oleh Junki. Beberapa teman Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadirannya langsung melempar bungkusan makanan kosong kearah wajahnya, seperti biasa. Namun, Baekhyun? Pemuda itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai mengobrol dengan pemuda yang secara lantang mengaku menyukainya.

Luhan menghampirinya, mungkin merasa aneh dengan sikapnya hari ini yang terkesan seperti orang patah hati.

"Yaah, Fat Chanyeol! Kenapa wajahmu seperti menahan kentut seperti itu hah?" ujar pemuda cantik itu tak tahu malu. Inginnya menghibur Chanyeol, namun pemuda tinggi dengan berat badan berlebih itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum paksa. Mengatakan tidak apa−apa dan segera menempati kursinya. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bersikap demikian padanya. Seharusnya dia marah hanya pada Richard karena telah menciumnya, benar? Tapi kenapa sosok Chanyeol juga menjadi pelampiasannya? Apa karena perkara yang sama?

"Kau tidak lupa perihal adu panco sepulang sekolah kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja." Chanyeol tersenyum, melirik kearah Baekhyun yang ternyata tengah menatapnya. Keduanya memilih untuk saling memandang hingga senyuman remeh tersemat di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian seperti pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Apa keadaan sekarang ini kembali seperti sebelumnya? Chanyeollah yang akhirnya memalingkan wajah lebih dulu.

"Yeol, apa kau serius? Sepertinya kau akan gagal." Sebelum Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, Luhan segera melanjutkan. "Bukan, bukan perihal panconya. Tapi, coba lihat! Baekhyun sepertinya memang ingin menerima Junki sebagai kekasihnya." Ia kembali menoleh kearah Baekhyun, sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan. Dalam hati, ia menyetujui ucapan Luhan. Baekhyun terlihat nyaman−nyaman saja dengan kehadiran pemuda tampan itu. "Apa kau tidak apa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Ia bersumpah, raut wajah Luhan seolah tengah mengasihaninya saat ini. Kakak tiri Baekhyun itu bahkan menepuk−nepuk pundaknya dramatis.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Yeol. Jujur saja, bukankah kita teman?" Ia sempat tercekat, namun segera menetralkan ekspresinya yang mungkin berlebihan.

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Jangan mengelak, tidak baik untuk kesehatan hatimu."

"Bicara apa kau ini?"

"Tenanglah, kau memilikiku disini."

"Kau menggelikan." Chanyeol menahan senyuman dan Luhan berteriak senang karena berhasil membuat wajah murungnya berkurang.

Meskipun pembicaraan dengan Luhan mulai menyenangkan, namun diam−diam Chanyeol berpikir keras. Jika hanya karena ciuman itu Baekhyun marah, bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah bermusuhan sejak dulu? Ia bahkan sudah beberapa kali menciumnya dengan sosok gemuk dirinya. Harusnya itu sudah melukai harga dirinya sejak dulu. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang?

"Traktir aku setelah ini."

"Baiklah, baiklah, tuan penyuka gratisan." Lalu keduanya tertawa. Luhan memang selalu bisa menghiburnya meskipun tidak sepenuhnya membuatnya lupa akan sikap mengecewakan Baekhyun. Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa, tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menatap punggung lebar itu tanpa berkedip. Merasa sakit akan kedekatan keduanya. Ia ingin mengabaikannya, berlari kearah siapapun yang bisa melindunginya dari perasaan yang malah semakin mendalam itu. Tetapi semua seolah sia−sia saja.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Seharian** ini, yang Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi. Ia sudah tampak seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya sekarang. Beberapa anak meledeknya, tapi Luhan dengan cepat merangkulnya dan merangkulnya pergi. Pemuda cantik selalu ada di setiap Chanyeol membutuhkan, karena itulah ia memilih untuk mengikuti Luhan daripada terjebak diantara anak−anak bebal itu. Seperti saat ini, ia mengikuti Luhan memasuki kantin setelah satu jam ia habiskan untuk duduk melihat lelaki cantik itu men _dribble_ bola.

"Seharusnya kau mandi dulu, _hyung_." Chanyeol menyerukan pendapatnya. Ia mengernyit aneh melihat Luhan memasuki kantin dengan pakaian olah raga dan keringat yang menetes di leher serta pelipisnya. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Ini seksi, tau!"

"Bau."

"Sst! Jangan mempermalukanku, dasar raksasa!"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. Iya, seksi, mungkin bagi orang−orang seperti Sehun –penganggum berat Luhan− yang sudah meneteskan liurnya sejak mereka menginjak lantai kantin. _Ngomong−ngomong_ soal Sehun, tentu saja ada Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Junki disana. Pemuda manis itu seperti biasa duduk disamping Junki dan tertawa−tawa bersama. Jujur saja, ia tak menyukai itu.

"Jangan dilihat! Cemburu itu tidak enak." ucap Luhan seolah ia membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

"Karena kau menyukai adikku?" Luhan menatapnya, sembari mengantri untuk mendapatkan makan siang mereka. Waktu istirahat mereka lumayan lama, karena itulah mereka bisa bersantai−santai selama satu jam ke depan. Chanyeol masih belum memalingkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang _mungkin_ sedang kasmaran itu. "Mereka belum jadian, tenang saja. Adikku bukan orang yang dengan mudah menerima perasaan orang lain."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tangan yang mengulurkan tempat makannya pada petugas kantin. Luhan yang telah mendapatkan makan siangnya, menunggu. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Meskipun Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak nakal, tapi soal perasaan, dia tidak pernah main−main. Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan itu." Anggukan ringan menjadi respon dari Chanyeol. Ia akan mencatatnya secara jelas dalam memorinya. Mungkin hal itu bisa membantunya suatu saat. "Kau lihat!" Luhan menunjuk adik tirinya dengan dagunya, dan Chanyeol –yang baru saja mendapatkan makan siangnya− langsung menanggapi. "Dia mungkin sedang tertawa−tawa bersama temannya, tapi dia sedang memendam masalahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Dia tak pernah bercerita."

Chanyeol mengangguk−angguk paham, sepertinya akar masalahnya berasal darinya.

"Kau memang mengenalnya luar dalam."

"Meskipun menyebalkan, dia tetap adikku."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Suasana** riuh yang ditimbulkan kelas Chanyeol, bukanlah suara riuh anak−anak yang menantikan bel pulang. Melainkan suara riuh anak−anak yang menantikan pertandingan adu panco antara Junki dan Chanyeol yang telah disepakati hari ini sepulang sekolah. Di sisi kiri, Junki mendapat banyak dukungan dari teman−temannya, bahkan Baekhyun berada disampingnya. Sementara Chanyeol berada di sisi kanan, bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang heboh menyemangatinya.

Jujur saja, dukungan itu tak berefek apapun. Apalagi melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Junki, cukup membuatnya rendah diri. Berulang kali ia berpikir, apakah ia harus menghentikan pertandingan konyol ini? Sikap Baekhyun dan Junki sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang mana membuat siapapun akan salah paham. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya hanya untuk sesuatu yang sia−sia?

"Lu..."

Luhan mendekat kearahnya, ingin mendengar lebih jelas ucapan Chanyeol yang malah mirip dengan bisikan itu.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin pulang saja." Luhan mengernyit heran. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyadari ketegangan wajah Luhan dan Chanyeol berangsur mendekat –sembari menghentikan tarian _cheerleader_ nya perlahan.

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya kembali dan Kyungsoo menyimak tanpa banyak kata.

"Aku melakukan hal yang sia−sia." Keduanya secara refleks menatap Baekhyun selama beberapa detik, setelah menangkap maksud Chanyeol, pandangan mereka pun kembali jatuh pada sahabat gendut mereka. Kyungsoo mengelus pundaknya memberi semangat. Luhan menggeram kesal tanpa ia sadari. Sungguh, wajah Chanyeol benar−benar menyedihkan saat ini dan itu membuatnya kesal. Ia memukul belakang kepala pemuda jangkung itu cukup keras, hingga si empunya mengaduh.

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali putus asa, huh!" Ia menoyor pelipis yang lebih tinggi. "Bukankah aku sudah memberimu pencerahan tadi siang?" Berulang kali hingga Chanyeol merasa kepalanya akan lepas dari tempatnya. "Kau mendapat dukunganku, Park! Tenang saja!"

"Aww, yah! Hentikan, _hyung_!"

"Aku kesal mendengarmu mengeluh terus, dasar gendut!"

"Aww!"

" _Hyung_ , sudahlah—" Luhan melotot dan Kyungsoo ciut seketika. Niatnya untuk menengahi langsung sirna seketika. Luhan dalam keadaan marah benar−benar bukan hal yang bagus. Lebih baik ia mundur daripada mendapat amukan dari rusa hiperaktif itu. Ketiganya terlalu sibuk hingga tak menyadari pandangan datar Baekhyun yang tengah mengamati mereka sejak Luhan memukul kepala Chanyeol tadi.

"Tch, pintar sekali dia berpura−pura." decih pemuda mungil itu tak suka.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Sudah** sekitar enam jam Seohyun menelusuri jalanan Seoul demi menemukan pekerjaan baru dan layak untuknya. Diumurnya yang sekarang ini dan dengan bermodalkan pendidikan yang minim, sudah dipastikan ia takkan diterima di perusahaan. Sudah berapa tempat yang ia datangi dan menolak mentah−mentah lamarannya karena mereka merasa lulusan setara SMP itu tak bisa bekerja dalam perusahaan. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan sederhana dengan menjadi pelayan kedai atau toko. Dengan tarikan nafas pelan, ia pun memasuki toko ke empatnya.

"Selamat siang, silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang anda inginkan, nyonya—"

"Itu—" Wanita tua yang mempersilahkannya masuk tadi menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan mendekati Seohyun. "Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan, nyonya. Apakah aku bisa bertemu pemilik kedai?"

"Ah!" Wanita paruh baya yang lebih tua sekitar sepuluh tahun dari Seohyun itu menepuk pundaknya, seolah beban hidupnya berkurang. "Aku memang membutuhkan pekerja baru, nyonya. Kau lihat sendiri kedai ini dekat dengan sekolah sehingga selalu ramai pada jam−jam makan siang." Wanita itu kemudian memanggil salah seorang pegawainya untuk menggantikan posisinya. "Masuklah, mari kita bicara di dalam."

Seohyun tersenyum senang, usahanya ternyata tidak sia−sia.

"Terima kasih, nyonya." Wanita itu membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang biasa digunakan pemilik kedai untuk pekerjaannya yang lain, seperti menghitung keuangan dan men _stok_ barang. Ruangan itu sederhana namun rapi. Menggambarkan betapa teliti pemilik tempat tersebut. Ia bahkan meletakkan pot bunga kecil di jendelanya untuk menjaga kesegaran ruangannya. "Jadi, nyonya, apakah saya diterima?" Wanita itu tertawa ramah.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan duduk dan beristirahat." Jika ia masih remaja, Seohyun pasti sudah melonjak senang. Wanita tua itu bahkan menyeduhkan teh untuknya. "Disini hanya ada dua pegawai wanitaku. Dan seorang pria sebagai pengangkut barang, tapi dia jarang berada disini. Seperti yang kau lihat salah satu pegawaiku bekerja sebagai koki bersamaku, sementara yang satu lagi adalah pelayan." Seohyun mengangguk paham, mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Di umurku yang tua ini, aku harus melayani sekaligus memasak dan itu sedikit melelahkan. Haha."

"Saya akan bekerja dengan baik, nyonya."

"Tentu, tentu. Kau harus bekerja dengan giat. Ah, siapa namamu?"

"Seo Joohyun, nyonya. Tapi anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Seohyun."

"Baiklah Seohyun− _ssi_ , besok kau sudah bisa memulai pekerjaanmu." Wanita itu menepuk pundaknya. "Tapi ada satu anak dan gengnya yang sedikit merepotkan disini, tapi dia adalah pelanggan tetap kedai kita. Kau harus melayaninya dengan baik karena dia selalu mengamuk ketika sedang emosi." Sungguh, ini bukan drama, tapi mendengar cerita pemilik kedai, Seohyun merasa anak itu sungguh keterlaluan. "Tapi aku selalu merasa melihat kebaikan di matanya, karena itulah aku membiarkannya bersikap sesuka hatinya." Dan tertawa lagi, seolah wanita itu tak mempermasalahkan sikap anak yang diceritakannya itu. "Aku bahkan merasa ia seperti cucuku sendiri."

"Apa memang ada anak yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja." Wanita itu masih saja mengekeh lucu. Seohyun heran, mengapa wanita itu bisa begitu baik pada anak−anak berandal dari sekolah depan. "Dan ingat baik−baik, namanya Byun Baekhyun."

 _Deg_

" _Ye_?"

"Nama Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Ia tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut mendapati fakta tersebut. Jadi, selama ini... yang diceritakan Yuan adalah kebohongan?

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Pertandingan** yang dinanti−nanti siswa kelas Chanyeol pun akan dimulai dalam beberapa menit. Ia telah bersiap duduk disebuah kursi berhadapan dengan Junki yang menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Ada beberapa anak menyerukan nama Junki secara antusias, Baekhyun bahkan berada di kubu pemuda itu meskipun ia tidak meneriakkan namanya seperti yang dilakukan teman−temannya yang lain. Sementara itu, dipihak Chanyeol ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo sebagai pendukung setianya. Ada Sehun yang menempeli Luhan, menatapnya dengan wajah datar namun sebenarnya ia sedang sibuk mencari perhatian pada rusa kecil di sampingnya.

"Chanlie, _jiayo_!" seru Luhan dengan bahasa chinanya.

"Lu, sudahlah. Dia pasti akan kalah." bisik Sehun yang mana mendapat balasan berupa sikutan pada perutnya.

"Karena inilah aku malas menerima perasaanmu, Oh Sehun!" kesalnya dan kembali mengabaikan sosok yang cemberut itu.

Sudah beberapa tahun Sehun menyukai pemuda cantik itu secara terang−terangan, namun selalu mendapat penolakan. Luhan selalu beralasan jika Sehun bukanlah pemuda baik, yang mana suka membully dan membuat berbagai macam pelanggaran, sangat berlainan dengan sifat Luhan dan ia tak menyukai hal itu. Luhan lebih memilih berteman dengan pemuda biasa seperti Chanyeol daripada Sehun yang meskipun tampan tapi menyebalkan –baginya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" heboh Kyungsoo tak ingin kalah dengan suara Luhan. Entah sejak kapan, anak itu suka menempeli Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Tao yang berperan sebagai wasit, tangannya mengenggam kedua kepalan tangan Junki dan Chanyeol, lalu matanya menatap mereka bergantian. Ketika keduanya menganggukkan kepala, ia pun segera berteriak, "Mulai!"

"CHANYEOOOL! CHANYEOL!" teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo semakin keras, hampir mengalahkan teriakan nama Junki oleh teman−teman sekelas mereka.

Dalam sengitnya pertandingan yang sama kuatnya itu, Baekhyun menatap sosok Chanyeol sendu. Seruan dan teriakan dari teman sekelasnya seolah sirna, berganti dengan gerakan slow motion dari pertandingan tersebut. Matanya menatap sosok itu penuh kekecewaan, namun juga perasaan rindu dalam satu waktu. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa setelah semua fakta yang telah diketahuinya, ia tak bisa untuk marah pemuda itu. Ia justru membiarkan Chanyeol berkeliaran disekitarnya. Jika ia yang biasanya, ia pasti sudah menghajar pemuda itu habis−habisan karena telah berani mempermainkan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Namun, ini berbeda. Dan ini terasa begitu sulit baginya.

"Akh!"

"Chanyeol!"

"YEOL!"

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar ketika telinganya menangkap teriakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, serta kekagetan beberapa teman wanitanya. Saat ia mengalihkan matanya, ia melihat dengan jelas wajah kesakitan Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu meringis sembari memegangi lengannya, sementara Luhan tampak lebih panik dari Kyungsoo, berulang kali menyerukan kalimat ' _gwenchanha_ ' dan 'terkilir', membuat Baekhyun pening seketika.

Dalam keadaan bingung, yang ada dalam kepala Baekhyun hanyalah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Tanpa ia sadari, ia membawa tubuhnya mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik pemuda tinggi itu pergi. Mengabaikan teriakan Junki dan kakak tirinya, ia berjalan lurus membelah lorong demi menemukan ruang kesehatan.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 _ **Brak!**_

"Baekhyun?" Yuan yang tengah mencatat daftar obat langsung kaget melihat anak lelakinya membuka pintu UKS dengan kasar. Ia pun segera menghampiri anak tirinya itu dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau terluka?" Baekhyun menggeleng, menarik lengan Chanyeol hingga pemuda tinggi itu meringis kesakitan.

"Bukan aku, tapi dia."

"Temanmu?"

"Sepertinya lengannya terkilir." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya, sementara pemuda mungil itu hanya menatap ibu tirinya. Yuan yang mengerti situasi dengan segera membawa Chanyeol menuju ranjang UKS dan memintanya untuk duduk disana. Sementara wanita itu mencari−cari obat, Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun dan terkejut ketika pemuda itu juga tengah menatapnya. Keduanya serentak mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Tanpa saling menyadari jika keduanya merona.

Hening sekitar 15 menit, hanya ada suara gerakan Yuan mengobati Chanyeol dan detik jam dinding. Rasanya begitu sulit untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Meskipun hubungan Baekhyun dan Yuan membaik, namun kecanggungan masih begitu terasa. Sehingga tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain duduk diam mengamati apa yang dilakukan ibu tirinya.

" _Jja_! Ini akan sembuh sekitar dua sampai empat hari. Kau harus sering kesini agar aku bisa memberi pijatan pada lenganmu sekaligus mengecek keadaannya nanti. Kau mengerti, _haksaeng_?"

"Y−Ya, terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, sebelah tangannya mengelus pelan lengan kanannya yang dibungkus perban warna putih pucat. Yuan balas tersenyum, kemudian melihat jam yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya.

"Baekhyun− _ah_!" Pemuda mungil yang awalnya menatap Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Aku harus pulang lebih awal, kau pulanglah bersama Luhan, jangan mampir kemana−mana, ibumu pasti sangat merindukanmu." Ia memutar mata saat Yuan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Aku tahu." jawabnya sedikit ketus.

"Baiklah, ibu pulang duluan. Tutup pintunya jika kau ingin pergi."

"Ya, ya, pulanglah." Yuan pun bergegas pergi setelah memberikan ciuman di dahi sang anak. Chanyeol memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dalam diam. Sepertinya hubungan Baekhyun dengan ibu tirinya semakin membaik, meskipun tampak sedikit canggung dan aneh. Kepergian Yuan membawa keheningan kembali diantara mereka. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun saat pemuda itu menatapnya –berpura−pura menatap lengannya sembari tetap mengelusnya pelan. "Kau hanya terkilir sedikit, tidak usah manja!"

Dalam hati, Chanyeol mengumpat.

"Kenapa menolongku?" tanyanya berusaha menggali apa yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Bukankah pemuda mungil itu mengabaikannya seharian ini? Sangat aneh ketika seorang raja _bully_ tidak menganggumu seperti biasanya. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak –seolah baru menyadari hal konyol yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sedikit berdehem, pemuda mungil itu lalu menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hanya ingin saja."

"Oh."

Hening.

"Jangan salah paham." ujar Baekhyun memecah keheningan. "Aku melakukannya hanya karena tak ingin korban _bully_ ku berkurang. Setidaknya kau harus selalu sehat untuk bisa melayaniku." Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dan matanya membulat. Baekhyun menepuk mulutnya, meruntuki kata−kata ambigu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya itu. "Bukan _melayani_ yang seperti itu! Jangan menatapku seolah aku ini orang mesum!" Wajahnya memerah lucu, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya gemas.

"Terima kasih." Senyuman tulus Chanyeol membuat debaran dalam dadanya semakin menguat dan ia benci fakta kalau ia bisa melihat sosok Richard dengan jelas. Seolah tak ada lemak−lemak buatan yang mengganggu pemandangan itu. Membicarakan soal penyamaran, apa ia harus mengungkapkan soal kejadian kemarin? Dimana ia mengetahui fakta perihal penyamaran Chanyeol? "Tapi, Baekhyun− _ssi_ ," Pemuda mungil itu berdehem, matanya mengamati perban di lengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Apa kau benar−benar menyukai Lee Junki?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Mata sipitnya balas menatap mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Jawab saja."

"Sebutkan alasanmu!" ketusnya. "Apa kau menyukaiku sehingga aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain, begitu?"

"A−Aku—"

"Aku harus pulang. Luhan pasti menungguku." Belum sempat Chanyeol mencegah pemuda itu, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu pergi dari hadapannya. Dalam ruang kesehatan yang sepi itu, Chanyeol terdiam. Memikirkan perasaan seperti apa yang ia rasakan kini. Sementara itu diluar ruangan, Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Tangannya memegangi dada dan meremasnya kuat. Ia kesal karena merasakan benda disana yang tak berhenti diam sejak tadi. "Akh! Sial!"

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" _ **Apa kau menyukaiku sehingga aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain, begitu?"**_

Chanyeol berlarian sepanjang lorong, membawa tubuh besarnya mencapai kelas secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak terlambat, ia justru datang lebih awal. Luhan telah memberitahunya jika pemuda itu telah berangkat pagi bersama Baekhyun, karena itulah ia sesegera mungkin berangkat ke sekolah. Mengabaikan sarapan pagi yang telah dihidangkan kakak perempuannya.

"Permisi!" Beberapa teriakan dan umpatan ia dapatkan karena tubuh besarnya menyenggol beberapa anak yang berjalan di lorong. Terkadang, ia lupa jika ia tengah mengenakan baju _kebesaran_ nya seperti sekarang ini. "Maaf, permisi!"

"YAAA! BAWA TUBUH BESARMU ITU PERGI DARI LORONG, DASAR BABI!"

"Maaf."

"YA! KAU MEMENUHI JALAN!"

"Maaf, maaf."

Setelah penderitaan bermeter−meter yang ia tempuh dari pemberhentian bus hingga kelasnya, akhirnya ia berhasil membawa tubuh besarnya memasuki kelas yang ternyata sudah mulai ramai. Dengan nafas putus−putus, ia berusaha memandangi seluruh murid di kelas, dan ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun dan teman−temannya, ia pun menghampiri pemuda mungil itu.

" _ **Apa kau menyukaiku sehingga aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain, begitu?"**_

"Hahh... hahh... B−Baekhyun− _ssi_?" Si empunya nama menatapnya heran. Tubuh besar yang dibawanya berkeringat banyak, apalagi itu bukanlah lemak yang menempel. Ia pasti telah membawa dua karung beras selama pelariannya tadi. Karena tingkah anehnya pagi ini, bukan hanya Baekhyun yang menatapnya, melainkan seluruh kelas kini membawa atensi mereka pada pemuda gendut tinggi yang selalu menjadi bahan _bully_ an Baekhyun dan kawan−kawannya itu.

"Kenapa?"

" _ **Apa kau menyukaiku sehingga aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain, begitu?"**_

"Hahh... hahh... A−Aku—" Ia sudah berpikir semalaman, ia tak boleh berakhir mengenaskan. Entah apa yang ia dapatkan nanti, ia tak peduli lagi. Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang bingung. Disisi lain, Luhan menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut. Juga ada Kyungsoo yang menghentikan acara makan _snack_ nya demi mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol. "A−Aku—"

"Katakan saja, bodoh!"

" **A−Aku menyukaimu!"**

Ya, setidaknya ia harus mencoba.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

AKU TAU ADA YG GAK SETUJU KALO SEOHYUN BALIK KE RUMAH BBH KARENA MUNGKIN KALIAN MERASA KASIHAN AMA YUAN. TAPI, AKU JUGA PENGEN KALIAN LIHAT DARI SISI SEOHYUN DAN BAEKHYUN JUGA. IA KESEPIAN, GUYS! /MERATAP/LOL/

AKU APDET BARENG BEBERAPA AUTHOR KAPORIT, HERE LISTNYA!

redapplee, baekbychuu, aerichannie, purflowerian, pupuputri, sayaka dini, princepink, mashedpootato feat baekagain, brida wu, oh yuri, jongtakgu88

CUS, LANGSUNG CEK AJA FFNYA!

BTW, HEPI NYUYEEER!

PS : Info about my fict ada di instagram : (add)btype_ _b(tanpa spasi)

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	9. Chapter 9, The Bullying King

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9** : THE BULLYING KING

.

* * *

 **Sejak** semalam, Baekhyun berpikir keras. Mengenai fakta tentang Chanyeol dan Richard. Apa alasan Chanyeol melakukan penyamaran bodoh yang merepotkan dirinya sendiri? Sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk membongkar penyamaran Chanyeol selama ini. Tapi apa keuntungan yang didapatkannya? Tak ada. Mereka bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki hubungan lebih dari kenalan. Mereka hanya tak sengaja bertemu dan saling mengenal. Seperti hubungannya dengan murid−murid lain di sekolahnya.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa alasan Chanyeol melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Memberi waktu pemuda tinggi itu terus bertingkah layaknya manusia ter _bully_ di sekolah. Lagipula, mem _bully_ Chanyeol merupakan kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Ia tersenyum ketika memikirkannya.

Gila.

.

Tak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi pagi ini. Ia pun tidak mendapatkan mimpi indah atau pun mimpi buruk semalam. Semuanya tampak seperti biasa. Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berlarian menuju arahnya. Terengah−engah dan bicara gagap seolah−olah nyawanya hanya tinggal setengah saja. Dan lebih dari itu semua, kata−kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeollah yang berhasil mengejutkannya.

" **A−Aku menyukaimu!"**

Ia berkedip, sekali dua kali, memastikan kalau hal ini bukanlah mimpi.

Apa Chanyeol baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya?

"H−Hah?" jawabnya disertai ekspresi bingung. Seluruh kelas menatap adegan drama itu dengan antusias. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka menganga setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang lantang. Junki bahkan tergelincir dari tempat duduknya saking kagetnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menjatuhkan rahangnya. Disisi lain, Jongin dan Sehun saling menampar –membangunkan diri mereka sendiri yang mungkin masih dalam mode terkejut.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, Baekhyun− _ssi_. Aku menyukaimu..." lirih Chanyeol, kecewa dengan balasan Baekhyun.

"PFT—HAHAAAAHAAA." Sesuai dugaan, seluruh kelas tertawa. Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua tali ranselnya. Ia memang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau ia akan semalu ini. Wajahnya bahkan sangat merah, merambat hingga telinganya. "AHAAHA, YANG BENAR SAJA." teriak salah seorang murid yang duduk disamping Junki.

"YA! JANGAN BERGURAU!"

"PAGI−PAGI DIA SUDAH MEMBUAT DRAMA KOMEDI!"

"HAHAAAA." Chanyeol tak berani lagi mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Ia tahu ini sangat menggelikan karena ia yang begitu angkuh menjadi sangat malu karena ditertawakan teman sekelasnya. Ya, tapi siapapun pasti akan malu jika ditertawakan seperti ini. Bahkan seorang Park Chanyeol sekalipun. Seseorang yang dulunya sangat populer di sekolahnya.

"Hentikan!" ketus Baekhyun yang mana berhasil membungkam mulut seluruh siswa. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya. Meniti pemuda itu dari bawah hingga atas. Dalam hati ia berdecak, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa berakting sebagus itu. Jika ia adalah Chanyeol, ia pasti sudah mengamuk karena ditertawakan. Sementara sifat asli pemuda itu... ah, jangan dibicarakan lagi. Sungguh memuakkan. "Park Chanyeol—"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tepat ke dalam mata Baekhyun. Jantung keduanya secara otomatis saling berdebar, seolah berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

"Apa kau pernah membolos?" lanjutnya.

"A−Apa?"

"Ayo bicarakan ini di luar. Aku sangat lapar, _ngomong−ngomong_." Dan Baekhyun pun segera berlalu dari lingkaran manusia disana. Berjalan angkuh dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan saku. Seperti biasa, para murid otomatis memberi jalan. Tidak ingin menganggu Baekhyun karena wajahnya benar−benar menyeramkan sekarang. Luhan memanggil nama Chanyeol untuk menyadarkan pemuda yang tengah melamun itu, lalu mengisyaratkan padanya untuk segera menyusul Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" _ **Eonni**_ , kau tidak apa?" Yuan tersenyum singkat pada Im Yoona, rekannya sesama dokter jaga di ruang kesehatan ini. Ia banyak melamun dari pagi ini dan mungkin itu membuat teman kerjanya menjadi khawatir. "Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kau pulang. Hari ini biarkan aku yang menjaga. Lagipula ruang kesehatan tidak selalu memiliki pasien."

"Aku tidak apa, Yoona− _ya_. Mungkin aku hanya butuh berbaring selama beberapa menit." Yuan berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju salah satu bilik yang tertutup tirai. "Bangunkan aku jika ada pasien."

"Hei, santai saja, _eonni_. Istirahatlah."

"Terima kasih." Yoona mengangguk dan ia pun menaiki ranjang disana. Setelah menutup tirai yang menjadi pembatas antar bilik, ia pun berbaring menyamping, mengamati vas bunga diatas meja. Berpikir jauh mengenai hal yang ia bicarakan pagi ini dengan Seohyun, perihal Baekhyun.

" _Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud jahat, eonni. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja padaku?_ "

" _Seohyunie_ —"

" _Aku merasa semakin buruk karena tidak bisa menjaga anakku sendiri. A−Aku, aku benar−benar merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu_."

" _Kau tidak boleh_ _berkata seperti_ _itu!_ "

" _Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika selama ini Baekhyun membutuhkanku. Aku tidak tahu jika dia menjadi seperti itu_. _Aku pikir dia masih Baekhyunku yang manis, yang selalu merengek padaku. Tapi kenapa, kenapa orang−orang_ _di luar sana_ _membicarakan keburukannya?_ "

"….."

" _Eonni, kau seharusnya memberitahuku. Kenapa kau harus merahasiakannya dan membuatku semakin sedih?_ "

" _Karena kau pasti akan bersikap seperti ini. Kau akan kecewa padanya dan merasa bersalah! Aku tidak ingin kau bersikap seperti itu, Seohyun!_ "

" _Eonni, mengapa aku begitu bodoh_ —"

" _Baekhyun tidak seburuk itu, Seohyunie. Karena itulah aku membawamu kesini. Untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali seperti dulu. Baekhyun yang lugu dan penurut_. _Ia membutuhkan kita. Bukan hanya dariku. Tapi kaulah yang dia inginkan, Seohyun. Kau_."

Tanpa terasa airmata menetes dari sudut matanya, mengalir melewati pipinya dan secepat itu pula Yuan mengusapnya. Ia pun merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga dan mendidik Baekhyun dengan baik. Rasanya begitu buruk hingga ia ingin mencaci dirinya sendiri. Sangat malu rasanya, sebagai seorang ibu yang telah memiki seorang anak, tapi tidak bisa membuat anak tirinya merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama. Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, tapi ia bahkan tak tahu seperti apa perasaan anak tirinya itu padanya.

Apa selama ini Baekhyun sangat membencinya?

Apa Baekhyun bahagia ketika melihatnya?

Ia bahkan tak tahu.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Luhan** berpangku tangan, menatap kearah papan tulis dengan bosan. Sudah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu ia tidak fokus mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya, ia justru asyik memikirkan kejadian menggegerkan tadi pagi. Yang membuat sahabatnya, si gendut yang menggemaskan itu, menjadi bahan pembicaraan teman−temannya. Tak hanya Chanyeol memang, Baekhyun pun menjadi subjek pembicaraan mereka juga. Pemuda mungil itu bersikap aneh dengan cara mengajak Chanyeol membolos bersama.

Itu merupakan tanda tanya besar yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya.

Sebuah kertas tiba−tiba terlempar kearahnya, tepat di depan mejanya. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihatnya. Ia sontak menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan pose V−sign di samping pipinya –memberitahunya secara tidak langsung kalau kertas itu darinya. Dengan malas, ia pun membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan membacanya dalam hati.

' _ **Apa yang kau lamunkan? Apa itu tentang ChanBaek?**_ **'**

ChanBaek? Pikirnya bingung. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo menjadi shipper mereka? Ia pun menatap sang guru selama beberapa detik untuk memastikan bahwa ia aman untuk membalas umpan Kyungsoo.

' _ **Aku masih merasa itu sebuah mimpi, asal kau tahu!'**_ balasnya, kemudian melemparkan pelan hingga tepat sasaran.

' _ **Aku pun! Tapi itu tadi keren!'**_

' _ **Keren kepalamu! Aku khawatir jika Baekhyun mempermainkan Chanyeol.'**_ balasnya lagi, disertai _emot_ TT. Kyungsoo terkekeh tanpa suara saat membacanya.

' _ **Kau cemburu?'**_

' _ **Apa kau gila? Aku hanya khawatir saja.'**_

' _ **Benarkah? Aku jadi curiga. Tapi baiklah hyung, aku akan mempercayaimu untuk saat ini.'**_

' _ **Dasar idiot!'**_

Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo tak membalasnya lagi. Ia pun harus rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun lagi. Ini bukan berarti ia menyukai Chanyeol. Ia tahu betul seperti apa Baekhyun itu. Ia hanya tak mau Baekhyun semakin di cap buruk karena kesombongannya. Sering kali Baekhyun memberi harapan pada seseorang tapi membuangnya secepat yang pemuda itu bisa. Alasannya? Bisa saja bosan atau mereka bukanlah tipenya. Alasan itu juga yang membuat Baekhyun tidak pernah berkencan.

Mungkin pemuda−pemuda yang pernah menyukai Baekhyun dulu bukanlah temannya, jadi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing. Tapi Chanyeol? Dia sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian selama ini?" gumamnya lirih.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** mengernyit ketika Baekhyun memasuki sebuah kedai sederhana di seberang sekolah mereka. Disana mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang _waiter_. Mempersilahkan, memberi salam yang ramah, sekaligus memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa tempat yang biasa ia gunakan tengah kosong dan siap untuk dipakai. Ucapan _waiter_ tadi seolah menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah pelanggan spesial di kedai itu.

Ia mengikuti Baekhyun setelah membungkuk kecil pada _waiter_ tersebut.

Baekhyun berjalan ke sudut kedai di lantai dua, lebih tepatnya di beranda kedai, tempat ternyaman untuk melihat suasana sekolah mereka. Pemuda mungil itu menarik kursinya dengan kakinya kemudian merebahkan dirinya dengan gaya sombong. Chanyeol mendengus dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertarik pada pemuda seperti itu. Benar−benar konyol.

"Buatkan aku makanan dan minuman paling mahal." ucap Baekhyun pada _waiter_ itu, sesaat setelah Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan pemuda itu. "Dia yang akan membayarkannya untukku." lanjutnya dengan dagu yang menunjuk kearah Chanyeol –sontak membuat pemuda tinggi itu terkejut. Sial! Apa Baekhyun berniat untuk mengosongkan isi dompetnya?

"A−Aku?"

"Semuanya dibuat dua porsi. Dengan tambahan _dessert strawberry_ , terserah _dessert_ dalam bentuk apapun." Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Sementara pemuda manis di depannya justru tersenyum remeh, seolah ia mampu mengontrol ketidakberdayaan Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu benar−benar merasa dibodohi sekarang. Setelah mencatat pesanan keduanya, _waiter_ pun segera berlalu. "Jadi," Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan remeh, mengabaikan keadaan jantungnya yang sudah ingin meledak di dalam sana. "Bagaimana rasanya berkencan denganku?"

"A−Apa?" Pemuda manis itu masih memasang raut menyebalkannya.

"Jika kau berani menyukaiku, maka kau juga harus berani menanggung segala resikonya." tuturnya santai. "Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk berkencan sekali denganku. Dan untuk jawaban atas perasaanmu—" Kedua pasang mata insan itu saling menyelami manik satu sama lain. Mengabaikan debaran dalam dada yang saling bersahutan. "—aku akan memikirkannya."

"A-Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan jawabannya sekarang?"

"Tidak, tentu saja." Pemuda manis itu tanpa sadar cemberut. Yang mana membuat siapa pun akan gemas dan melupakan sikap menyebalkannya. "Aku haus, _ngomong−ngomong_. Bisakah kau ambilkan air putih, Park Chanyeol− _ssi_?"

"Baiklah."

"Dan ambilkan semangkuk buah _cherry_ sebagai camilan! Mereka tahu mana buah _cherry_ kesukaanku."

"Bukankah semua buah _cherry_ sama saja?"

"Sudah sana, pergi ambilkan!"

Sial!

Sepeninggalan sosok Chanyeol, senyuman remeh Baekhyun terganti dengan tatapan datar. Tangannya terkepal erat di atas pangkuannya. Entah apa yang berada dalam pikirannya sekarang. Semuanya semakin kacau sekarang. Ia tak bisa begitu saja jatuh dalam pesona Park Chanyeol. Pemuda itu... tidak akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Tidak ada yang tahu, semua ini hanya permainan Chanyeol ataukah sebuah kesungguhan. Jika Chanyeol ingin bermain−main dengannya, maka ia akan meladeninya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** baru saja ingin memukul Chanyeol –yang baru saja melontarkan candaan garing pada Baekhyun tentang betapa konyolnya wajah Lee Junki ketika mendengar pernyataan cintanya pagi tadi− sebelum suara seorang _waiter_ yang begitu familiar masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Kepala Baekhyun lantas menoleh dan ia berakhir terkejut ketika menyadari sosok bersuara familiar tadi adalah ibu kandungnya, Seohyun.

"I−Ibu? A−Apa yang—" Baekhyun melirik seragam yang dikenakan ibunya dan ia tak bodoh untuk menyimpulkan maksud keberadaan ibunya disana. "Ibu bekerja disini?!" Ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Kenapa ibu bekerja disini? Seharusnya ibu tidak perlu bekerja!" Suaranya keras, nyaris berteriak. Beberapa pengunjung bahkan pemilik kedai juga karyawan yang lain memperhatikan mereka dan saling berbisik.

"Ibu tak suka berdiam diri di rumah."

"Tapi ibu tidak harus bekerja sebagai _waiter_! Ayah bisa memberikan pekerjaan yang layak—"

"Apa yang kau sebut layak dan tidak layak, Baekhyun?" Seohyun menatap anaknya kecewa. Tergambar sudah sifat angkuh dan sombong yang melekat pada Baekhyun. Ia bukanlah anak manis penurut seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kepergiaannya mungkin benar−benar membuat Baekhyun berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. "Pekerjaan ini cocok untuk ibumu dan ibu menyukainya." Pemuda mungil itu terdiam dan tangannya terkepal erat, menahan emosi.

"..."

"Apa kau malu jika ibu bekerja disini?"

"Ibu!"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu menggeleng pada tatapan anak itu. Bagaimana pun ini tempat umum, dan Baekhyun tidak pantas untuk membentak ibunya sendiri di depan orang banyak.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini di rumah, Baekhyun." Seohyun menatapnya dalam, penuh kekecewaan. "Sejak tadi ibu memperhatikanmu dan ibu rasa ucapan orang−orang itu benar." Wanita cantik membuang nafas perlahan, menghilangkan sedikit sesak di hatinya. Merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu. "Kau mengecewakan ibu, Byun Baekhyun." Dan wanita yang mewariskan matanya pada Baekhyun itu pun berlalu dengan langkah lesu. Sementara Baekhyun termenung, kehilangan selera makannya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Luhan** mengeratkan pegangan pada ranselnya dan berteriak kesal pada Sehun yang mengusak rambutnya sembari berlarian, berkejar-kejaran bersama teman berkulit tannya yang sama menyebalkannya. Ia sedang dalam suasana hati buruk namun kedua manusia itu justru mengganggunya. Kyungsoo menepuk bahunya dari arah belakang dan Luhan hanya bergumam pada panggilan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Masih mengkhawatirkan adikmu?" Luhan mengangguk tak yakin. "Kau yakin Baekhyun hanya mengerjai Chanyeol?" Mata rusa Luhan menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Meskipun dalam pikirannya seperti itu, namun ia tak yakin juga. " _Hyung_ , kau harus membiarkan Baekhyun mulai menjalin hubungan. Mungkin saja Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menerima Chanyeol tetapi malu karena _yeah_ — kau tahu sendiri Chanyeol itu seperti apa."

"Aku hanya takut Baekhyun mempermainkan Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan rasa sakit hati." Luhan menerawang jauh, teringat akan masalah yang pernah menimpa Baekhyun. "Kau ingat Kim Jisoo? Baekhyun dulu mem _bully_ Jisoo bukan karena lelaki itu _nerd_ , Kyung. Tapi karena lelaki itu menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun." Sedikit banyak hal itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Ia kenal betul siapa Kim Jisoo. Dia adalah pemuda _nerd_ yang pernah didorong Baekhyun dari atap sekolah yang menyebabkannya mengalami cacat fisik sampai sekarang.

Kyungsoo tahu fakta itu dari Baekhyun sendiri. Percaya atau tidak, Baekhyun jarang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, kenapa ia sampai tidak tahu? Bukankah mereka sahabat? _Yeah_ , meskipun tak pernah ada yang menyadari kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun –yang terkesan mereka sembunyikan.

"Jisoo yang membuatmu mendapat _skors_ dan tinggal kelas itu?" tanyanya –ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai masalah Luhan-Jisoo-Baekhyun.

"Ya, Jisoo yang aku dorong waktu itu." Luhan tersenyum kearahnya, senyuman pahit. Pemuda bermata rusa itu pasti bersedih ketika teringat masa lalu yang menyebabkannya harus tinggal kelas. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat merespon ucapan Luhan, ponsel pemuda itu berdering. Ketika Luhan mengambilnya, dahinya berkerut heran, namun tangannya akhirnya menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

Kyungsoo tak begitu berfokus pada Luhan karena Jongin dan Sehun memanggilnya dari kejauhan, menggodanya seperti ketika mereka menggoda Luhan. Ia hanya berdecih tak minat. Ketika ia menolehkan pandangannya pada Luhan, wajah pemuda itu menjadi pucat pasi, seolah baru saja mendapat kabar buruk. Tentu saja itu membuatnya khawatir.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-Aku," Luhan menepuk pundaknya. "Aku pulang duluan, Kyung. Sampai besok!" Tanpa sempat ia hentikan, Luhan berlari kearah berlawanan dari halte bus yang tadinya mereka tuju. Kyungsoo menatap punggung itu dengan alis menyatu. Apakah ada masalah di rumah? Tapi kenapa Luhan berlari kearah yang berbeda? Ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkah kakinya kearah halte bus dan bertanya pada Luhan lewat pesan nanti.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" **B-Baekhyun-** _ **ssi**_ **?"** Ragu-ragu Chanyeol memanggil pemuda yang sedari tadi melangkah dalam diam –berada sekitar satu meter di depannya. Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan menjauhi sekolah dan melangkah kearah angin membawa mereka –tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Chanyeol dapat melihat kesedihan Baekhyun dari bahunya yang lesu dan langkahnya yang pelan. Meskipun ia sudah mencoba memanggilnya tiga kali, Baekhyun tak juga berhenti melangkah.

Akhirnya, tangannya pun secara refleks meremas bahu Baekhyun untuk menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Baekhyun menatapnya dalam diam, tanpa emosi, dan hanya kekosongan di dalam matanya. Ia ragu untuk bertanya karena tak tahu betul bagaimana perasaan pemuda mungil itu sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Pemuda mungil itu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menjauhkannya, kali ini tidak dengan gerakan kasar seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"A-Aku akan mengantarkanmu, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Tidak perlu, kembalilah ke se—"

 _ **Zresshh**_

"Ah, _shit_!" Ini baru saja jam satu siang tetapi hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur Seoul. Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan segera berlari kearah toko terdekat untuk menumpang berteduh. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi jika Chanyeol saat ini tetap mengikutinya layaknya anak ayam. "Darimana datangnya hujan di siang _bolong_ seperti ini?! Sial sekali."

"Bukankah hujan di siang _bolong_ itu justru bagus?"

"Apanya yang bagus, heh?" Baekhyun tak habis pikir, mana ada hujan yang menyenangkan. Yang ada, hujan itu merepotkan, karena semua kegiatan terpaksa harus tertunda. Apalagi di siang hari seperti ini. Mereka jadi harus berdesakan untuk dapat berteduh bersama-sama orang lainnya. Setidaknya ada 6 orang yang berteduh bersama mereka di teras toko ini. Dengan suara hujan yang begitu keras, menambah kekesalan Baekhyun saja.

"Tentu saja akan ada pelangi setelah ini."

Baekhyun berdecih, Chanyeol itu hanya besar badannya saja. Jika dia menjadi Richard pun, ia hanya menang tinggi saja, tapi otaknya sangat kecil dan pendek. Anak SD saja tahu jika hujan di siang yang terik pasti akan ada pelangi setelahnya.

"Dayah payah! Memang apa menariknya pelangi itu?"

"Tentu saja karena beberapa cerita rakyat mengenai pelangi, itulah yang sangat menarik. Di China—"

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun membungkum mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang basah. Ia kesal, sungguh. Cerita Chanyeol itu sungguh kekanakan dan sebaiknya tidak usah dilanjutkan karena memperkeruh suasana hatinya. "Itu sangat kekanakan, jadi berhentilah mengoceh!" Bibir Baekhyun cemberut tanpa ia sadari. Lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol gemas. Pemuda tinggi itu mengusak rambut basah Baekhyun tanpa ada penolakan dari si empunya. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak terlalu menyadari sentuhan Chanyeol karena anak itu sedang marah padanya.

"Aku baru sadar kita berteduh di minimarket. Aku akan membeli payung, tunggulah disini." Tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang ingin menolak, Chanyeol pun berjalan masuk ke dalam market untuk menemukan payung yang ia cari. Sementara itu diluar toko, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 _ **Pukk.**_

Sebuah plastik hitam mendarat tepat di wajah Chanyeol dan pemuda itu refleks menangkapnya. Ia menghela nafas, sangat mudah menebak apa isi dari plastik hitam ini. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat Baekhyun menyeringai kearahnya. Apakah ini dari bocah itu? Ketika melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang mengangkat jempolnya kearah Baekhyun, dengan suara tawa menyebalkan mereka, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Baekhyun memanglah pelakunya.

"Kau menyukaiku, kan? Tolong buangkan sampahku ya, Park Chanyeol?" ujar Baekhyun dengan ekspresi imut yang dibuat-buat dan intonasi suara yang tinggi, cukup membuat beberapa siswa tertawa kearahnya. Begitu juga dengan Junki yang tiba-tiba saja merangkul pundak Baekhyun dengan begitu posesif. Seolah memastikan posisinya yang lebih dekat dengan pujaan hati ketimbang dirinya. Ia menggeram dalam hati. Merasa dipermainkan.

"B-Baiklah." ujarnya, berpura-pura memasang ekspresi tertindas. Ketika Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menuju tong sampah dekat pintu, seringaian Baekhyun menghilang. Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimutinya. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Richard dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang sama, cukup membuatnya dilema. "A-Aku sudah membuangnya, Baekhyun- _ssi_. B-Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

"Kurasa aku hanya ada waktu ketika jam makan siang. Pagi ini aku ingin mengikuti kelas." Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum yang berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun meloncat senang. Setelah mengatakan kalimat persetujuan itu, seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka dan pelajaran pagi itu pun dimulai. Di mejanya, sembari menyiapkan bukunya, bibir Chanyeol mengulas senyuman kecil, dan tanpa ia sadari, Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum olehnya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" **Park** Chanyeol—" Chanyeol menoleh, sesaat Baekhyun memanggilnya. Pemuda mungil itu tampak merenung sembari menatap lurus ke depan –entah apa yang sedang ia lihat. "Apa menurutmu memiliki dua ibu itu menyenangkan?" ujarnya kemudian. Chanyeol memandangnya sendu. Ia mengerti, pasti sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk beradaptasi dengan keluarga barunya. Ia memiliki dua orang ibu yang tinggal bersama, satu ayah yang sibuk dan seorang saudara tiri.

"Menurutmu sendiri?"

"Sulit." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Setiap kali aku memikirkannya, hal ini tetap saja tak mudah." Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas, raut wajah Baekhyun. Bagaimana mata sipitnya berkedip pelan, seolah menahan sesuatu. Bagaimana suaranya terdengar begitu lirih, seolah menahan rasa sesak. "Bukannya aku tak suka jika kita hidup bersama−sama. Aku senang ketika ibu kandungku ada disampingku. Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana cara mereka berdua mengatasi perasaan mereka?"

"..."

"Ayahku hanya satu. Berbagi cinta pasti sangat sulit."

Semilir angin membawa suara Baekhyun berdengung dalam telinganya. Gesekan ranting kayu menjadi melodi tersendiri –berdendang bersama angin, seolah menjadi musik penghantar tidur. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu duduk berdua di bawah pohon di salah satu sudut taman sekolah mereka. Entah sejak kapan, obrolan ringan mereka perlahan menjadi sebuah obrolan serius. Tapi Chanyeol merasa senang, untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Hiduplah dengan tenang, Chanyeol." Pandangan pemuda mungil itu beralih padanya. Mata Chanyeol melebar, tak mengerti akan ucapan Baekhyun. "Jangan berurusan denganku. Kau tahu hidupku tak mudah. Ini benar−benar seperti drama picisan dimana aku berubah karena kurang kasih sayang. Padahal aku memang seperti ini sejak dulu. Menyebalkan dan kasar. Karena itulah Chanyeol, jangan membawa dirimu untuk mengikuti alurku." Lalu helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipisnya, bersamaan dengan senyuman tipis tanpa arti. "Ketika kau mulai memasuki hidupku, tak mudah bagimu untuk keluar dari lingkaran itu. Jadi sebelum kau memulai, sebaiknya lupakan saja perasaanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—" Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena kau harus." Pemuda mungil itu berdecak kesal sembari mendaratkan sentilan di dahi Chanyeol hingga memerah. "Oh rasanya ingin sekali aku memukul wajahmu dengan keras saat ini!" keluhnya. Chanyeol hanya menyerngitkan dahi, bingung dengan percakapan Baekhyun yang kesana−kemari tanpa topik yang jelas. Pemuda itu pasti tengah memendam sesuatu hingga obrolan mereka pun tak fokus. "Chanyeol, lupakan saja sekali kau bisa." tambahnya, hampir seperti merengek. Ia menutupi wajahnya, frustasi. "Ini benar−benar sulit."

"Aku tak mengerti sungguh!" Chanyeol meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauhkannya dari wajah manis pemuda itu. Ia menatapnya begitu dalam, mencoba membaca pikiran Baekhyun lewat iris matanya. "Kau berniat menolakku atau apa?"

"Ya, aku menolakmu!"

"Tidak." Tatapan Chanyeol berubah dingin, kali ini ia benar−benar tampak seperti Richard –orang yang dikenal Baekhyun sebagai pribadi yang angkuh. "Bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan! Katakan saja alasanmu sebenarnya!" Suaranya hampir seperti berteriak, Chanyeol mungkin sedang emosi, tampak dari wajahnya yang memerah dan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi.

"Apa susahnya melupakan perasaan seperti itu? Kau hanya perlu mengabaikan perasaan itu dan mencoba menemukan kekasih yang lain!"

"Apa karena aku jelek dan gendut?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin Chanyeol membaca rautnya. Bukan, bukan hal itu yang ada di pikirannya. Ia hanya sedang dilema sekarang. Jika ia menerima Chanyeol, disaat ia tahu siapa Chanyeol, itu akan membuat dirinya menjadi orang yang munafik. Ia menyukai Chanyeol karena pemuda itu adalah Richard –orang yang sebenarnya disukainya. Jika mereka adalah satu orang yang sama, lebih baik ia lupakan saja keduanya. Lebih baik ia tak memiliki siapa pun. Entah sosok Chanyeol atau Richard. "Katakan, Baek! Apa karena aku tidak pantas untukmu? Apa karena aku akan membuatmu malu?"

"Ya." Baekhyun menatapnya tak kalah tajam. "Aku akan sangat malu berjalan bersama orang sepertimu. Mereka akan memandang rendah diriku jika aku menerimamu."

 _Maaf Chanyeol, lebih baik kau membenciku dan melupakan semuanya._

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Pernyataan yang benar−benar menghancurkan hatinya hingga ke akarnya. Jadi—Baekhyun memang bukan orang yang ia cari, Baekhyun hanyalah orang seperti _itu_ , memandang orang lain berdasarkan fisiknya. Memandang orang lain hanya dari apa yang orang itu punya. Pemuda itu... dia sama saja dengan wanita−wanita atau lelaki cantik yang selama ini mendekatinya. Seharusnya, sejak awal ia tak memutuskan untuk memberikan perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

Secara perlahan, cekalan Chanyeol di lengannya mengendur. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum kecut. Matanya memandang Baekhyun dengan percikan amarah, kekecewaan, dan rasa jijik luar biasa.

"Ternyata kau sama saja." Tatapan Baekhyun berubah. Kali ini hanya kesedihan yang mendominasi. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi setelah melihat reaksi Chanyeol padanya. Seolah jijik ketika menyentuhnya. "Aku pikir penilaianku selama ini padamu adalah salah. Aku menyesal telah memberikan perhatianku padamu. Aku benar−benar menyesal untuk semua perasaan yang ingin kumulai ini. Aku—" Suara deru nafas Chanyeol semakin berat, menandakan betapa besar emosi yang tersimpan di dalamnya. "—aku benar−benar menyesal telah menyukaimu."

Lalu pemuda tinggi itu bendiri, mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Baekhyun, keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan menjauh sembari meremat kaleng soda di tangannya hingga tak berbentuk.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku..." lirih Baekhyun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya. Deru nafasnya semakin berat oleh sesak yang mendesak, matanya memerah, namun… airmata enggan keluar -tertahan dalam kelopaknya secara paksa.

Menahan perasaan itu memang benar-benar sulit.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

ALAY! SEDIH DEH KALO BACA SCENE DI CHAPTER INI. KEK KAGAK NYAMBUNG GITU. TAPI YAUDAH LAH, MALES MAU GANTI SCENE LAGI. OYA, TENGKYU BUAT YG INGETIN TTG TANDA HUBUNG DSB. SEBENERNYA DI MS WORD KU UDAH BENER, TAPI KARENA KEMAREN AKU EDIT DARI APP DI HP, SEMUA TANDANYA ILANG. JADI YAH, HARUS EDIT2 LAGI. MIANH. EHEE

 **PS :** Untuk informasi tentang update (add)btype_ _b di Instagram. Follback? Comment!

 **PSS :** APDET BARENG TEMEN2 AUTHOR SEKALIAN NGERAYAIN ULTAHNYA KA ICHA a.k.a PrincePink (19 Januari)! YEYY, CHUKKAE KAICH! HERE, LISTNYA : **PrincePink,** Brida Wu, Cactus93, Homonymous (Wattpad), Hyurien92, Lolipopsehun, OhLan94 (Wattpad), Oh Yuri, ParkAyoung, Purflowerian, Railash61 (besok), RedApplee, Sayaka Dini, Sigmame!

YUK CUS LANGSUNG CEK FF2 MEREKA, BEEBOO! YAOI + GS, SILAHKAN PILIH SAJA YG KALIAN SUKA DAN JAN LUPA UTK KASIH SEMANGAT!

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	10. Chapter 10, The Whining Amour

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10** : THE WHINING AMOUR

.

* * *

 _ **Malam** itu, ketika Seohyun datang ke rumahnya, Baekhyun merasa ada malaikat lain yang menjaganya. Seseorang yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Ketika ia merasa angin malam bertiup terlalu dingin malam itu, malaikatnya datang untuk memberi kehangatan. Ketika tiada satu orang pun yang bisa mendengarkannya, Seohyun ada untuk menjadi pendengar. Ketika tangannya melingkar dengan erat pada ibunya, dengan airmata yang berjatuhan, bibirnya tanpa sadar mulai menceritakan segalanya._

" _I-Ibu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya saat itu, nyawanya masih berada diantara rasa percaya dan tidak percaya akan kehadiran ibunya._

" _Kau mencintainya, sayang." jawab ibunya dengan senyuman teduh. "Kau hanya merasa asing sehingga kau berusaha menutupi perasaan itu." Baekhyun terisak, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada sang ibu, bermanja dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan ingus, persis seperti anak lima tahun yang menggemaskan. Membiarkan jemari ibunya mengelus rambutnya yang berpeluh dengan lembut. "Ada alasan disetiap tindakan. Dia tidak mungkin bermaksud untuk membohongimu."_

" _T-Tapi," Ia mendongak. "Aku merasa dipermainkan. Bagaimana pun dia memainkan dua peran selama ini. Berpura-pura menjadi tertindas dan kemudian membalasku ketika ia memiliki kesempatan."_

" _Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar melakukan itu? Ikuti saja kata hatimu, sayang._ _ **Dia**_ _tahu mana yang terbaik. Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu." Ia terdiam, meresapi perkataan ibunya. Ia memang tidak tahu apa alasan Chanyeol membohonginya, apa alasan pemuda itu memainkan dua peran, apa yang mendasari perlakuan kurang ajar seorang Richard Park, ia tak tahu. "Siapapun lelaki itu, dia sangat beruntung karena telah dicintai oleh anak ibu."_

" _I-Ibu tahu?" Matanya melebar tidak percaya. Ia bahkan tak mengatakan jenis kelamin atau bahkan nama Chanyeol. "Ibu tahu kalau dia seorang lelaki? Sama sepertiku?" Ibunya mengangguk perlahan, senyumannya masihlah manis dan anggun. Tak pernah terbayang dalam benak Baekhyun jika ibunya bisa secantik itu. Tak ada raut kecewa, hanya kehangatan dalam manik mata yang sangat mirip dengannya. "A-Apa ibu tidak merasa keberatan?"_

" _Asal kau bahagia."_

" _I-Ibu…" Baekhyun memeluknya makin erat, tak ingin memberi jarak diantara mereka. Ia sungguh merindukan ibunya, membutuhkannya. Meskipun Yuan mencintainya sebanyak apapun, ibunya tetaplah yang terbaik. Meskipun banyak hal yang membuatnya kecewa, Seohyun tetaplah ibunya. Malaikat penjaganya. "Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Ibu lebih mencintaimu, sayang."_

" _Ibu, aku hanya ingin ibu. Aku tak mau memikirkan yang lain lagi. Selama aku memiliki ibu, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."_

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Yoora** bersenandung kecil ketika keluar dari lift yang membawanya ke lantai dasar apartemen. Langkah kakinya yang berjalan ringan ke arah dimana mobilnya terparkir tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat sang adik berjalan tergesa keluar dari gedung sembari membawa bungkusan besar warna hitam yang hampir menyamai tingginya. Sempat terpikir olehnya jika Chanyeol mungkin baru saja membunuh orang, tapi ia tepis jauh-jauh karena merasa konyol oleh tebakannya sendiri. Lagipula mereka baru saja berpisah lima menit yang lalu di depan pintu.

Ia pun membawa langkahnya mengikuti Chanyeol karena rasa penasaran akan isi dari bungkusan hitam itu. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat adiknya menyiapkan sebuah drum kosong lalu melempar bungkusan tersebut ke dalamnya. Ketika tangan Chanyeol mematik korek, ia pun segera berlari dan berteriak kearahnya, tentu saja Chanyeol terlonjak dan menatap kedatangan kakaknya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa isi bungkusan itu?" tunjuknya sembari menengok ke balik tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi.

"Kostum karet sialanmu itu!" Mata Yoora membulat, ia lalu memukul lengan adiknya sekeras yang ia bisa hingga si jangkung itu berteriak kesakitan. Wanita itu bahkan mengabaikan bajunya yang bergesekan dengan drum kotor demi mendapatkan kantung plastik hitam yang berisi kontum pembeliannya itu. "Yaaa! Ini sakit!"

"Apa kau gila ingin membakarnya?! Ini sangat mahal, Park sialan!"

"Kau juga Park—"

"Diam!" Chanyeol cemberut mendengar bentakan wanita yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia hanya menatap kesal kearah kakaknya yang memeluk plastik besar itu dengan erat dan memberikan pandangan membunuh padanya. Sikapnya seolah-olah ia baru saja mengambil pacar kesayangan kakaknya dan ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup. "Kenapa kau harus membakarnya, hah! Kita bisa menjualnya secara online jika kau tidak mau menggunakannya lagi!" Yang lebih muda memutar bola matanya.

"…."

"Memangnya kau sudah mau membongkar penyamaranmu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi aku sedang sangat kesal sekarang." Tanpa sadar ia mulai memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Cukup membuatnya kesal setengah mati karena merasa dibodohi oleh sikap sok baik si pendek itu yang berujung penolakan. "Aku ingin pindah sekolah!" ucapannya membuat sang kakak memukulnya tepat di kepala. Entah bagaimana wanita itu mencapainya. Yoora memang sangat luar biasa ketika marah.

"Yaa! Kau pikir pindah itu tidak butuh biaya!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Pemuda itu berjongkok dengan kedua kepalan tangan yang menempel di pipi. Bibirnya _manyun_ beberapa senti, tingkah merajuk. Yoora ingin sekali menertawakan adiknya, tapi ia tahu jika ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menertawakan adiknya yang sedang patah hati itu. "Dia menolak Park Chanyeol dan itu sangat-sangat mengesalkan ketika dia menolakku karena alasan gendut dan jelek dan nerd dan—sialan!"

"Kalau begitu cari saja yang lain."

"Aku tidak mau!" Yoora tertawa.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" Alisnya naik turun menggoda, namun yang digoda justru menampakkan wajah muramnya. "Dia menolak Park Chanyeol kan? Jadi belum tentu dia menolak Richard Park." lanjutnya kalem. Wanita cantik itu kini ikut berjongkok di depan adiknya. Orang yang tidak mendengar percakapan mereka pasti mengira jika kakak beradik ini mulai tidak waras karena mereka terlihat sedang menghitung jumlah semut yang lewat. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba saja untuk menjadi Richard?"

"Itu artinya dia mencintaiku karena fisikku!"

"Dengar, Park Chanyeol—" Yoora memulai. "Cinta yang seratus persen tulus itu tidak ada. Itu hanyalah persepsi orang-orang saja. Hanya dongeng anak-anak. Pasti ada kecacatan, meskipun hanya satu sampai sepuluh persen, mereka pasti juga melihat fisik. Apa kau gila dengan bentuk sebesar itu ingin mengencani bocah mungil seperti Byun itu? Yang ada kalian akan mematahkan kaki ranjang nanti." Chanyeol melotot _horror_ dengan pemikiran jauh kakaknya. "Mungkin dia memikirkan itu juga."

"Dasar sinting!"

"Sinting-sinting begini juga kakakmu." Pemuda jangkung itu bersunggut, namun dalam hati ia mulai memikirkan ucapan kakaknya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 _ **Banyak**_ _yang dipikirkan Baekhyun selama perjalanan pulangnya bersama Chanyeol. Ketika pemuda itu berceloteh mengenai hujan yang turun semakin deras, Baekhyun justru melamunkan hal lain. Sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol dan menemukan pemuda itu berkicau layaknya burung camar. Seolah hari yang mendung ini tergantikan dengan musim semi korea dengan bunga sakura yang bertaburan. Suasana hatinya begitu baik, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya._

" _Park Chanyeol—"_

" _Ya?" Chanyeol menatapnya, masih dengan senyuman yang membuat pipi bulatnya terangkat. Baekhyun menahan senyum ketika melihatnya. "Kenapa kau menahan senyummu seperti itu? Memang ada yang aneh?"_

" _Tidak." Ia berkilah. Ekor matanya melirik kearah pundak yang lebih tinggi. Basah oleh air hujan. "Aku tidak pernah melihat kau dan Richard bersama-sama." lanjutnya yang mana berhasil membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang di detik selanjutnya dan senyuman seindah mentarinya lenyap seketika. "Dia sering pergi ke sekolah tetapi tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Memangnya kalian tidak janjian lebih dulu?" Baekhyun berusaha memancing pemuda yang lebih tinggi, ingin melihat sejauh mana Park Chanyeol mampu bersandiwara._

" _Kami… jarang berkomunikasi lewat ponsel." jawabnya penuh keraguan. Tersenyum kecut ketika mendengarnya, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyadari ekspresinya._

 _Setelah itu, tak ada lagi percakapan antara keduanya. Baekhyun sibuk menatap lalu lalang manusia yang berpapasan dengan mereka, kemudian bermain sedikit dengan rintik hujan di tangannya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol menatap kosong ke depan. Diam-diam, ia teringat perihal flashdisk yang menancap di mobilnya. Ia pikir, ia yang telah menancapkannya dan lupa untuk mencabutnya, tapi, entahlah. Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi._

 _ **Apa… Baekhyun sebenarnya telah melihat isi flashdisk itu?**_

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Seharusnya** Luhan pulang pada jam yang telah menunjukkan angka 6 sore ini, namun telepon yang ia dapatkan, membuatnya harus rela kelaparan demi menemui seseorang yang dirawat disana. Ia berlarian sepanjang lorong rumah sakit dan berakhir di kamar no 146 di lantai 3 Wooridul Spine Hospital. Pintu terbuka dari dalam dan menampakkan wajah wanita paruh baya yang telah dikenalnya selama setahun belakangan. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri Luhan serta menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, bi?"

"Dia sudah lebih baik, Lu. Dia hanya cedera kecil saat mencoba berjalan."

"Syukurlah." Luhan ikut tersenyum.

Setelah percakapan kecil mereka, Luhan pun dipersilahkan untuk masuk sementara wanita yang dipanggilnya bibi tadi berlalu pergi membeli makan malam untuk mereka. Dengan jantung berdebar, membuncah karena rasa senang, ia pun membuka pintu ruang rawat tersebut dan menemukan seorang pemuda berpakaian khas pasien rumah sakit yang tengah bermain _game_ melalui _laptop_ nya. Ditangannya menggenggam _joystick_ sementara telinganya bertengger _headphone_.

"Hai!" Kedatangan Luhan membuat pemuda itu menoleh, masih mendengar sapaannya. Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi datar –tak segembira ketika ia memainkan _game_ nya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Mengabaikan ekspresi terganggu pemuda itu, Luhan mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk di samping ranjang si pemuda.

"Tch." Namun hanya decihan sebagai balasannya. "Kondisiku belum cukup baik untuk membalaskan dendamku. Jadi, kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membawa kabur adikmu itu!"

"Jisoo-ya…"

"Aku mencintainya…" ujar Jisoo dengan ekspresi marah. "Aku hanya mengatakan aku mencintainya dan dia membalasku dengan cara mendorongku dari atap!" Pemuda berpakaian rumah sakit itu melemparkan _joystick_ nya, berhenti di ujung ranjang, nyaris terjatuh. "Apa salahku padanya?!" Tatapan keduanya beradu. Luhan tertegun, sorot mata pemuda itu begitu tajam, mengintimidasinya hingga merasa begitu kecil. Meskipun ada rasa marah yang luar biasa disana, ia pun mampu melihat perasaan yang begitu besar ditujukan untuk seseorang yang mereka bicarakan.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia lagi-lagi menyakiti perasaannya sendiri.

"Jisoo- _ya_..." Pandangan Luhan penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Ia mendekat, mencoba memohon dengan segala ketulusan yang ia punya. Ia tak ingin pengorbanannya percuma. "Aku mohon, jangan katakan pada siapapun jika Baekhyun adalah pelaku sebenarnya." Tatapan pemuda yang dipanggil Jisoo itu tak berubah.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Byun Luhan!"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Lagi-lagi keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan yang berbeda arti. Luhan yang bersungguh-sungguh sementara Jisoo dilanda keraguan. Sudah selama sebulan ini Luhan rajin datang menemuinya -semenjak ia sadar dari koma- dan disetiap intensitas pertemuan mereka, Luhan selalu memohon hal yang sama. "Aku bersumpah dia tidak sengaja mendorongmu dari atap. Itu adalah ketidaksengajaan. Aku mohon Jisoo- _ya_ , lupakan kenangan buruk itu."

Jisoo memalingkan wajahnya, enggan untuk menatap wajah cantik Luhan.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu." ujarnya untuk kesekian kalinya, menyisakan pemuda cantik yang menatapnya kecewa.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Di sebuah** rumah di kawasan Perumahan Gangnam, terdengar suara riuh beberapa pemuda yang sibuk bermain kartu _uno_. Ada sekitar lima pemuda tengah duduk melingkar dengan kartu _uno_ di tangan masing-masing, sementara seorang lainnya terlihat duduk diatas sofa dengan tangan yang sibuk membolak-balikkan komik di depannya. Pandangannya tampak malas dan tak berminat lagi untuk membaca serial _one piece_ yang sebenarnya sangat ia gemari.

"Hun, kau tidak ingin bermain?" Jongin bertanya, " _UNOO_!" lalu berteriak keras saat kartu ditangannya hanya tinggal satu buah. Ia nyaris menang. Sehun, pemuda yang duduk diatas sofa dengan komik di tangannya tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan datar khasnya.

"Aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk!"

"Karena Luhan kan?" Lee Junki menyahut, ia ikut andil dalam permainan _uno_. "Kenapa? Kalian tidak jadi berkencan?" Beberapa temannya tertawa, namun Sehun benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi baik sehingga ia hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati sembari melempar komiknya kearah Junki, nyaris mengenai pelipisnya jika pemuda itu tidak menghindar. "Eits! Kau benar-benar sedang pms, Hun!" ujarnya disertai tawa yang menyebalkan.

"AKU MENANG! AKU MENANG!" Jongin berteriak senang, dan teman-temannya mengeluh karena tertinggal satu langkah. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu pun menempatkan dirinya di samping sahabat kesayangannya lalu mendaratkan tangan besarnya pada pundak yang lebih muda. "Sudah aku bilang kan? Lebih baik kau menjadi _bottom_ ku daripada di tolak terus oleh malaikat jadi-jadian itu."

"Brengsek!" Satu sikutan mendarat mulus di perut Jongin, menyebabkan pemuda itu mengerang sakit dan menggeplak kepala Sehun.

"YAAA!"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja." celetuk Joohyuk, memutar matanya malas, namun fokusnya tetap pada permainan _uno_ di depannya. "Kau seharusnya belajar dari pengalamanmu selama bertahun-tahun, Hun. Kau itu hanya _stuck_ dan tidak mau mencoba lebih dekat. Kau hanya bisa mengganggunya saja tanpa ada tindakan yang lebih romantis, Luhan mana tau kalau kau benar-benar serius menyukainya." Diam-diam Sehun mendengarkan.

"Dengarkan pakar cinta kita, Hun. Nam Joohyuk adalah _king of the romance story_." Jongin berbisik menggodanya dan pemuda berkulit _tan_ kembali mendapatkan sikutan mesra. " _Ouch_! Kejamnya calon pacarku~"

"Menjijikkan!"

"Hahaahaaaa—"

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Pagi** hari di sekolah, suasana masihlah sama dengan hari sebelumnya. Murid-murid justru tampak lebih malas karena para guru disibukkan dengan rapat ujian akhir yang diadakan seharian ini. Bukannya menyuruh para muridnya pulang, mereka justru dibiarkan berkeliaran tanpa adanya pengawasan, hanya dibatasi tembok sekolah saja. Mereka diijinkan ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, bahkan tidur di kelas.

Seperti pemuda bermata bak rusa, yang _mengaku manly namun berhati hello kitty_ , Luhan, ia tampak sangat bosan karena berdiam diri di kelasnya selama lebih dari empat jam. Tak ada yang dilakukannya selain menghela nafas dan bermain dengan ponselnya secara random. Beberapa jam sebelumnya ia memang ditemani Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menghilang setelah Jongin menyeretnya pergi.

" _Huft_ —sial sekali hari ini." keluhnya.

Ia benar-benar mati bosan gegara hilangnya Chanyeol pagi ini. Pemuda itu tidak masuk sekolah tanpa sebab, tanpa ijin, tanpa pemberitahuan. Menyisakannya terdampar diantara kebosanan. Mungkin pemuda gendut itu telah tahu fakta jika mereka akan ditelantarkan pihak sekolah, atau mungkin, memang keberuntungan Chanyeol saja.

" _Ck_ , dia juga tidak membalas pesanku. Dasar kuping caplang!" runtuknya diselingi erangan bosan.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di bukunya. Atau dia hanya mencoret-coret tidak jelas? Entahlah. Tapi satu-satunya manusia yang bisa ia ajak membolos adalah adiknya sendiri, si _King of bullying_. Tiba-tiba ide gila melintas di otaknya. Kenapa ia tidak kabur saja bersama Baekhyun daripada mati bosan disini?

Dengan senyuman jahil, ia pun mendekati bangku adiknya, kemudian kembali merebahkan kepalanya sembari menatap pemuda yang lebih mungil dengan mata berkilat layaknya rusa kecil _yang minta diburu_.

"Menyingkir dariku!" desis Baekhyun kesal, merasa terganggu.

"Baek, ayo bolos!" Adiknya mengernyitkan dahi heran. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Luhan mengajaknya membolos? Biasanya juga dia pergi sendiri tanpa ditemani siapapun. "Ayolah~" Pemuda cantik itu menggoyang-goyangkan lengan adiknya manja dengan ekspresi penuh _aegyo_. Entah karena kebiasaan kecil mereka atau bagaimana, Baekhyun akhirnya luluh juga dan mengendurkan ekspresinya yang awalnya sangat terganggu.

"Kau harus mentraktirku nanti."

"Aye!" Ia memekik senang. "Kita akan ke gedung Mnet! Ada _perform_ idolku disana. Lalu, kita bisa menonton film baru, makan, lalu ke _game center_! Bagaimana?" Adiknya tampak berpikir keras, ia memang sangat bosan sebenarnya. Sebelum sempat ia menyadari, Luhan sudah melongokkan kepalanya diantara lengannya demi melihat tulisan di bukunya. "Tulisan apa ini?"

"YAA!" Dengan sengaja Baekhyun mengapit leher Luhan dan langsung menutup bukunya dengan keras. "Jangan mencoba untuk membaca buku orang sembarangan!" Luhan terbatuk-batuk karena tercekik lengan Baekhyun. Tangannya memukul-mukul adiknya, melakukan apapun sampai Baekhyun melepaskannya. Tak urung perbuatan dua saudara ini menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa. Bahkan yang tak sengaja melewati kelas mereka pun sampai menengok untuk melihatnya –berpikir jika Baekhyun mulai mem _bully_ Luhan, tanpa tahu siapa Luhan sebenarnya.

"Sialan kau! _Uhhuk_."

"Jangan macam-macam denganku!" Adiknya tersenyum remeh.

"Bagaimana yang tadi? Deal? _Uhhuk_ —lepaskan, brengsek."

"Oke, aku ikut!" Baekhyun melepaskannya. Keduanya lalu saling melempar senyum jahil dan tanda tanya besar muncul diantara penonton mereka. Beberapa ada yang bersorak kecewa karena ternyata keduanya tidak sedang berkelahi, ada yang hanya menggedikkan bahu lalu pergi, dan ada pula yang acuh kemudian kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Luhan pun membawa tas masing-masing dan melangkah pergi tanpa dicurigai siapapun. Jika seperti ini, mereka benar-benar akan tampak seperti saudara yang kompak.

"YAAA! Kalian kemana? Aku ikut~" Hingga tiba-tiba ada seekor burung hantu yang mencegat mereka di depan pintu, dan bergabung tanpa ada yang peduli.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Yoora** menatap adiknya dengan kesal. Ia memang sedang libur sekarang, tapi dia libur bukan untuk menemani adiknya yang sedang bergalau, tetapi untuk bersantai sendirian di rumah. Sialnya saat ia terbangun, ia justru menemukan adiknya yang mengacak-acak dapur apartemen mereka dan membuat gosong beberapa makanan yang seharusnya menjadi sarapan menyehatkan pagi ini. Chanyeol tidak payah dalam hal memasak, sungguh. Tapi suasana hatinya yang buruk membuat semua hal yang dikerjakannya menjadi kacau.

"Kau ternyata berbakat mengacaukan dapur." keluhnya lalu membuang nafas frustasi. "Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan apapun hari ini. Bahkan jangan menyentuh mesin pembuat kopiku." lanjut wanita itu. Kepalanya berdenyut hanya karena melihat keadaan dapurnya yang terlihat seperti sisa-sisa ledakan bom. Hitam dimana-mana, bercampur dengan bau amis telur dan lain sebagainya. Ia pikir rambutnya akan putih esok hari.

"Aku lapar." Si pelaku tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya sembari mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Tuhan, kapan aku menikah dan meninggalkan neraka ini?!" ujar Yoora dramatis. Tangannya menengadah dan matanya menatap langit-langit ruang makan mereka. Chanyeol menggigit lidahnya. Merasa bersalah pada kakak perempuan satu-satunya. Tetapi secepat rasa bersalah itu datang, secepat itu pula menghilang. "Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yoora pada akhirnya. Sekesal apapun ia pada Chanyeol, ia tak mungkin membiarkan si raksasa itu kelaparan dan berakhir merengek padanya seharian.

" _Dimsum_!"

"Mati saja sana!" Yoora mengumpat, melempar serbet ke wajah adik lelakinya. Chanyeol dalam mode manja adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat. Adiknya akan menjadi sangat cerewet dan kemauannya selalu aneh-aneh. Mana bisa dia membuat _dimsum_ , dasar sinting. "Aku akan membuat _omelette_." Chanyeol cemberut mendengarnya. Kepalanya direbahkan diantara lipatan tangannya sementara mata bulatnya menatap kearah kakaknya yang sibuk memainkan peralatan dapur. "Ada apa denganmu?" Sembari memilah-milah bahan makanan, Yoora disibukkan dengan isi kulkas yang juga berantakan.

"Huh?" Tanda tanya besar muncul diatas kepala Chanyeol. "Aku?"

"Ya, kau!" Yoora menoleh, melempar bahan yang ia butuhkan. "Pagi-pagi kau sudah mengacaukan dapur, hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya lalu menampakkan muka patah hati yang sangat menjijikkan, belum lagi tingkahmu yang seperti anak-anak itu!" Lalu mengacungkan mata pisaunya kearah Chanyeol. Adiknya mencibir, dengan bibir bawah yang mengelupas, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar ia tengah merajuk. "Pasti gara-gara si mungil Byun itu."

"Tidak!" Ia menggeram kesal. "Untuk apa aku memikirkan si brengsek itu!"

"Untuk apa?" Kakaknya tersenyum remeh. "Katakan pada raksasa yang mengamuk tidak jelas sepanjang malam. Katakan itu pada lingkar hitam di matamu itu!" Kenapa kata-kata Yoora itu selalu benar?! Terkadang, Chanyeol berharap dilahirkan lebih dulu sehingga Yoora takkan semena-mena padanya. Tidak di sekolah, di rumah pun ia di _bully_.

"Aku tidak akan memikirkannya! Untuk apa aku mengingat penolakannya lagi?!" ketusnya. Tak menyadari jika raut wajahnya mampu menjabarkan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Ia adalah pembohong terburuk yang pernah ada. "Untuk apa aku memikirkan alasan kenapa dia menolakku?! Untuk apa?! Ah, sialan! Si brengsek itu benar-benar—" Memekik kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tingkahnya benar-benar membuat Yoora tertawa geli.

"Ah!" Lebih baik, ia memperbaiki suasana hati adiknya daripada direpotkan dalam segala hal. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Mnet Media? Aku dengar idolmu _comeback_. Aku juga ingin menonton EXO _ngomong-ngomong_."

" _Call_!" Adiknya langsung setuju tanpa ada protes. Ia menyeringai dalam diam, terlalu mudah untuk menyogok Chanyeol. Ha.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Seperti** kegiatan musik yang selalu diadakan di Korea Selatan, suasananya pasti sangat riuh karena penuh dengan beberapa fans setia yang selalu memadati gedung berlantai itu. Kegiatan rekaman hari ini lebih heboh dari biasanya karena beberapa grup besar yang sedang mengadakan _comeback_ secara bersamaan. Di bagian tengah, ada Yoora yang sibuk bernyanyi sembari menggoyangkan _lightstick_ nya, sementara Chanyeol terlihat lebih normal, menatap panggung dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Kali ini adalah _perform_ EXO, yang berarti waktunya Yoora untuk beraksi sementara Chanyeol menunggu giliran. Lucu memang, karena tidak banyak _fanboy_ yang datang ke studio hari ini.

Disisi kanan, tampak Luhan memicingkan mata melihat kearah seseorang yang tampak tidak asing. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berangkulan sembari bernyanyi, lupa jikalau mereka menyembunyikan pertemanan konyol mereka dari Luhan. Pemuda bermata rusa itu sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya memang, atau karena memang ia tidak peduli? Entahlah. Kembali pada sesuatu yang ia lihat, lengannya pun menyikut Baekhyun pelan.

"Baek, itu bukannya sepupu Chanyeol?"

"Hah?!" Baekhyun berteriak karena tak mendengar suara kakaknya yang tertelan teriakan _fangirls_. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Itu—" Kakaknya melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Baekhyun, lalu menariknya mendekat. Setelahnya, ia menunjuk seseorang yang dilihatnya tadi pada sang adik. "—bukankah dia sepupu Park Chanyeol yang mengantarmu waktu itu?" lanjutnya dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi. "Orang se _cool_ dia ternyata adalah seorang _fanboy_?" Kakaknya terkekeh lucu, tetapi Baekhyun menghiraukannya. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap sosok itu. Dalam diam, ia menyeru rindu. Meskipun jantungnya mulai memberontak, ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Aku tidak kenal." balasnya lalu melepaskan rangkulan kakaknya.

"Eii, jangan begitu." Luhan kembali menariknya. "Nanti kita hampiri dia, bagaimana? Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan _taksiran_ adikku." Baekhyun menggeram, lalu menyikut perut kakaknya —satu-satunya hal bisa ia lakukan ketika wajahnya terasa panas oleh candaan itu. Kalau saja cahaya disini terang, Luhan pasti sudah melihat betapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Bibirnya memilih diam, tak ingin membalasnya atau pun mengelak. Menatap sosok itu sekali lagi, tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas. Park Chanyeol, haruskah ia menemuinya seperti kata Luhan?

Ya, ia harus menemuinya. Mungkin dengan bertemu Luhan dan Kyungsoo dalam sosok aslinya, bisa membantu Baekhyun untuk mencari tahu alasan dibalik penyamarannya.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

APA INI JUGA MASIH KECEPETAN ALURNYA? SOALNYA UDAH BINGUNG MAU DI SETTING KEK GIMANA LAGI. EHE. SORI, EMANG LAGI BAPER GEGARA GAK BISA ORDER EXO-RING. NO MONEY, MAN! MONEYNYA UDAH BUAT YG LAIN. HIKS APA DAYA FANS NDA MODAL KEK GINI /digampar/. OYA, MAAF KALO ADA UNSUR YG KURANG MENGENAKKAN, SEMUA HANYA UNTUK MENAMBAH ART SEMATA /art kata gue, duh/

APDET BARENG KA **Pupuputri** ft. **Sayaka Dini, BridaWu** sama **RedApplee**! CUS LANGSUNG CEK FF MEREKA DAN JAN LUPA RIPIU, OKEE!

HAPPY LUNAR NEWYEAR! HEPI CAINEESSE NYUYER!

 **SALAM TSADESST** **!**


	11. Chapter 11, The Passionate of RS

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11** : THE PASSIONATE OF RELATIONSHIP

.

* * *

 **Baekhyun** tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan debaran yang selalu muncul setiap ia bertatapan atau pun berdekatan dengan sosok angkuh Richard Park, ia tahu betul jika ia mulai tertarik pada pemuda itu sejak lama. Apa ada yang percaya jika ia mengatakan kalau ketertarikan itu muncul sejak Richard meninggalkannya sendirian di depan Coex Aquarium? Konyol memang.

Kejadian itu bukanlah hal manis yang mengesankan. Bukan _romantic scene_ seperti di drama-drama, tetapi hal itu adalah hal yang justru paling diingat Baekhyun. Dalam hidupnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani meninggalkannya sendirian —apalagi setelah seharian mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau mungkin berkencan. Wow. Sungguh, ini adalah kenangan yang luar biasa –dalam artian, menjengkelkan.

"Hai, aku Luhan dan ini temanku, Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu." Suara Chanyeol berintonasi ketus. Sehingga senyum di bibir Luhan luntur, menjadi senyuman canggung. "Ada maksud apa kalian mengajak kami makan siang? Ini tidak seperti kita kenal dekat dan bisa mengobrol dengan santainya—"

"Ahaha—" Yoora tertawa canggung demi menghentikan ucapan ketus adiknya. Di bawah meja, diam-diam ia mencubit paha sang adik dan keduanya menggeram dalam tatapan yang sama-sama tajam. "Hai, aku kakaknya, Park Yoora. Maaf ya, Park— Richard, memang selalu berkata ketus, tapi percayalah dia bukan penagih hutang apalagi penjahat." Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling pandang kemudian tertawa. Suasana menjadi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam diam, tanpa sadar jika Baekhyun memperhatikan.

"Bukankah Richard dan Baekhyun telah menjadi teman? Kenapa kalian tidak saling mengobrol?"

"Tidak/Bukan!" Keduanya menyahut bersamaan, lalu Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya jengkel, sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada Yoora. "Kami tidak terlalu dekat untuk disebut teman, _noona_. Jika disuruh berteman pun—" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. "—lebih baik aku berteman dengan _noona_." Dan senyuman remeh ia torehkan di bibirnya, mengejek Chanyeol.

Mata peri Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, sementara yang mungil tidak mau kalah. Chanyeol sadar, seharusnya ia bersikap biasa karena ia menjadi Richard sekarang, tapi ia benci berpura-pura baik di depan pemuda sombong yang telah menolaknya itu. Tidak setelah penolakan yang ia terima.

"Eii, kau memiliki mata yang bagus, Baekhyun _ee_. Aku tahu aku lebih ramah daripada muka badak ini."

" _Noona_!"

"Hahaaha—" Keempatnya tenggelam dalam obrolan dan canda tawa. Keluarga Park memang menurunkan keahlian berbicara pada anak-anak mereka. Entah Yoora maupun Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat mudah bergaul. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini, Chanyeol enggan membuka mulutnya karena keberadaan Baekhyun. Bahkan suasana hangat di café yang mereka singgahi ini pun tak lantas membuat suasana hati pemuda tinggi itu membaik. Mata bulatnya masih menatap penuh intimidasi pada si mungil penghancur hatinya. Meskipun Baekhyun merasakan itu, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Keadaan** dapur yang berantakan pada waktu sore bukanlah ulah Luhan maupun Baekhyun karena pada kenyataannya mereka berdua tidak sedang berada di rumah. Bukan pula ulah Byun Donghyun karena pria paruh baya itu pasti tengah duduk di meja kantornya sekarang. Kekacauan yang ada di dapur sekarang nyatanya adalah ulah dua orang wanita paruh baya berbeda kebangsaan. Satunya ber-ras _chinese_ sementara satunya lagi adalah orang Korea asli. Ya, Seohyun dan Yuan. Tengah bercengkerama sembari membuat adonan kue untuk anak-anak mereka.

Sesekali terdengar tawa Seohyun karena guyonan Yuan, kadang juga mereka saling melempar candaan tentang masa kecil Baekhyun juga Luhan. Semua tampak manis jika dilihat.

"Oh ya—" Yuan meletakkan loyang berisi cetakan biskuit mentah ke dalam oven, lalu memanggangnya di suhu 75 derajat celcius selama kurang lebih 30 menit. "Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Baekhyun, Hyun _ie_?" Itu adalah kalimat serius yang dilontarkan Yuan setelah candaan mereka mengenai tetangga tambun di sebelah rumah. Seohyun lantas menghentikan gerakan jemarinya diatas adonan mentah kue. Bibirnya bergetar, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi tertelan kembali. Akhirnya, hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Yuan berbalik untuk memberinya tatapan simpati. "Belum ya?"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, _eonni_." Ia memainkan tangannya diatas adonan kembali, memijat-mijat benda lunak berwarna putih gading itu sembari memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Karena rasa amarahnya di kedai waktu itu, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sedikit memburuk. Entah dia dan Baekhyun, keduanya merasakan canggung ketika bertemu di meja makan. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah dan ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka baru saja memulai hidup baru, namun ia sudah melontarkan kalimat yang membuat anaknya bersedih. "Aku merasa bersalah karena memarahinya."

Yuan tersenyum keibuan. Ia sangat berperan sebagai seorang kakak bagi Seohyun.

"Baekhyun sebenarnya berhati lembut, sama sepertimu. Kau juga paham tentang itu kan?" Seohyun menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tetapi ketika seorang anak sedang berada dalam fase pencarian jati diri, ia membutuhkan perhatian dan dukungan. Kenakalan Baekhyun tidak bisa dihadapi dengan amarah, Seohyun _ie_ , namun kelembutan."

" _Eonni_ , kadang aku merasa kaulah yang melahirkan Baekhyun." Wanita cantik berambut bergelombang itu menyeka _liquid_ di sudut matanya, kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Rasa sayangku jika dibandingkan denganmu bukanlah apa-apa, Hyun _ie_."

"Tidak, _eonni_. Kau juga mencintainya. Dia milik kita, dia anak kita." Tertawa bersama, mereka menjalin ikatan layaknya saudara. Baik Yuan atau pun Seohyun tak masalah jika harus berbagi orang yang dikasihi. Meskipun rasa cemburu itu pasti ada, namun mereka bisa menempatkannya dengan baik. Bagi keduanya, mereka sekarang adalah saudara.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Sekitar** satu jam mereka mengobrol hingga Yoora memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Sementara itu dengan alasan konyol Luhan –ia bilang ingin mengajak Kyungsoo nonton film berdua, mereka pun pergi tanpa peduli kalimat protes yang diteriakkan Baekhyun. Akhirnya, tinggallah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama malam itu. Menyelusuri jalanan yang tampak lenggang, berjalan kearah halte bus yang terletak sekitar 500 meter dari lokasi café mereka tadi –cukup jauh untuk ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Apalagi langkah keduanya yang seolah-olah tidak ingin segera terpisah –beritme pelan.

"Maaf." ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba, lirih, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?"

Pemuda tinggi itu tampak ragu, namun tetap menjawab.

"Untuk…. ciuman waktu itu." Pemuda mungil itu sedikit tersentak, namun tetap mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Ia mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Terlalu jelas hingga jantungnya secara otomatis memberikan jawaban atas memori itu. "Kau marah karena itu, bukan?" Bibir tipisnya enggan memberikan jawaban, namun Chanyeol masih belum menyerah. Bukankah pemuda tinggi itu harus mencoba mendekati Baekhyun dengan sosok Richard _nya_? "Itu sangat tiba-tiba, kau pasti terkejut—" Berdehem sedikit, lalu mata bulat Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Dia tampak tenang, menatap lurus ke depan tanpa banyak ekspresi. "Aku minta maaf."

Si mungil menyunggingkan senyuman kecut tanpa disadari Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau merasa _itu_ sebuah kesalahan?"

"Huh?" Pemuda mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya, menghela nafas kemudian menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol. Manik bulat itu penuh dengan binar jenaka dan kelembutan, membuatnya terpesona sejenak. "Apa maksud—"

"Bagiku itu bukan sebuah kesalahan, Richard." Pemuda mungil itu menyahut, memotong pertanyaan Chanyeol. Kedua mutiara itu mengunci satu sama lain dan Baekhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, yang lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Lupa akan rasa kesalnya karena penolakan pemuda itu. "Jika itu memang kesalahan—" Baekhyun mendekat satu langkah padanya. Jantung terlalu, bersenandung rindu dan saling bersahutan. "—aku pasti sudah menghajarmu habis-habisan waktu itu. Jika aku menolaknya, kau takkan melihatku berada di hadapanmu sekarang."

Chanyeol kehilangan kata, terbius oleh senyuman manis Baekhyun. Rasa ingin memeluk pemuda mungil itu begitu besar, ia takut tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

"Lalu, kenapa?" Dalam nada lembut ia gunakan, Chanyeol bersumpah melihat tatapan penuh kekaguman Baekhyun padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

"Aku," Pemuda mungil itu membasahi bibirnya, merasa gugup tiba-tiba. Berhadapan dengan sosok asli Chanyeol, tak semudah yang ia pikir. Ia merasa begitu kecil dihadapan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Chanyeol yang asli tampak begitu dominan.

"Apa?"

"A-Aku—"

"Katakan, Baekhyun." Pemuda tinggi itu berdesis, menuntut sebuah jawaban pasti. Chanyeol maju, menyisakan beberapa senti antara tubuh keduanya. Nada rendah itu membuat Baekhyun bergetar. "Katakan apa itu?" Dalam jarak yang hanya sejengkal, Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari nafas Chanyeol. Juga aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan. Semuanya membuat terlena. "Katakan—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Pernyataan itu menyentak Chanyeol. Mengetuk tepat di hatinya. Rasanya begitu bahagia ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, namun di sisi lain, ada rasa kecewa yang melingkupi hatinya. Jadi, bukankah semua ini telah menunjukkan siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya? Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika Baekhyun bukanlah pemuda yang ia cari. Rasa bahagia yang sempat hinggap kini menguar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum kecut tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku." bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Lebih pada sebuah pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan. Baekhyun menyukai Richard Park, bukan Park Chanyeol. Bukan pemuda gendut teman sekelasnya. Tapi dia, dirinya yang asli. "Apa—" Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kekecewaannya dan ia tak peduli jika Baekhyun akan menganggapnya aneh. "Apa kau akan memintaku menjadi kekasihmu juga?"

Tanpa ia duga, Baekhyun malah tersenyum lebih lebar, kemudian menepuk pundaknya dan mundur dua langkah.

"Tidak." tegasnya.

"A-Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin memintamu menjadi kekasihku." Chanyeol merasa sangat bingung sekarang. Kepala merasa pening akan ucapan aneh yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Jika dia menyukainya, bukankah sudah seharusnya pemuda itu juga memintanya menjadi kekasihnya? Sama seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang yang pernah mengejarnya dulu? Harusnya seperti itu kan? " _It was just a confession_."

 _Deg._

"B-Bukankah kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Aku tidak pantas untuk memintanya darimu. Mengungkapkannya saja sudah cukup bagiku. _Confession_ tidak harus berakhir dengan jadian, Park. Hahaa." Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya sekali lagi, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. " **Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Richard Park.** Semoga kau beruntung dan mendapatkan seseorang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu. Seseorang yang benar-benar kau inginkan." Chanyeol terpaku pada setiap kalimat itu. "Aku pergi." Ia hanya mampu terdiam, bahkan ketika Baekhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri. Ia masih terlalu bingung. Jika Baekhyun hanya menyukai fisiknya, bukankah seharusnya pemuda itu memintanya menjadi kekasihnya? Lalu membanggakannya di depan orang-orang seperti yang dilakukan mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu?

Tapi… kenapa….

"Sebenarnya orang seperti apa dirimu—" Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri, menatap punggung kecil Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh arti. "—Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" _ **Hyung**_ **,** apa kau berpikir apa yang kupikirkan?" Luhan menyeruput _bubbletea-_ nya sekali sedot hingga tak tersisa. Kemudian melempar cup kosong itu dan masuk tepat ke dalam tong sampah di seberang jalan. Jangan remehkan salah satu anggota tim basket sekolah. Sementara duduk di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo, membiarkan sedotan menempel di bibir bawahnya tanpa berniat untuk menghabiskan _bubbletea_ rasa _blueberry-_ nya yang masih setengah.

"Menurutmu?" Luhan menatap kearah lalu lalang orang di depannya. Keduanya tengah berada di taman kota sekarang. "Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"Richard Park—"

"—dan segala keanehannya." Luhan menyambung. Sekeras apapun ia berpikir, sosok Richard benar-benar tampak familiar. Badannya kemudian dihadapkan pada Kyungsoo dan pemuda yang lebih kecil pun menatapnya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir suaranya terdengar tidak asing di telinga kita?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dan tidakkah matanya mengigatkanmu pada seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan kita?" dan dibalas anggukan yakin. "Lebih dari itu— apa kau melihat kalung yang dikenakannya?"

Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan wajah bingung. Tubuh Luhan kembali ke posisi awal, kemudian menyangga pelipisnya dengan tangan.

"Park Chanyeol juga mengenakannya."

"B-Benarkah?"

"Ya." Luhan jelas sangat mengingat bentuk kalung yang selalu digunakan Chanyeol. Kalung berbandul _not_ musik yang tampak klasik namun elegan. Sahabat gendutnya itu bilang benda itu pemberian nenek dari ibunya yang sudah tiada. "Chanyeol bilang kalung itu ada dua, tetapi yang satunya dikenakan oleh ibunya. Dan tentu saja satu lagi dia yang mengenakannya. Tapi—" Lalu ia teringat ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap kalung tak asing itu di leher Richard Park. "—bagaimana mungkin ia memberikannya pada sepupunya? Benda berharga takkan jatuh ke tangan orang lain semudah itu. Tidak, meskipun Richard adalah sepupunya."

"Bukan hanya itu _hyung_ , dia juga bersikap aneh. Seolah tidak nyaman ketika melihat kita."

"Benar." Mata rusa itu memicing, menangkap logat-logat dibalik sikap ketus Richard pada mereka. "Dia menunjukkan kegelisahan meskipun wajahnya sangat datar begitu. Kyungsoo- _ya_ —" Si mata bulat menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan Luhan memberikan tepukan di pundaknya. "Tidakkah kau tertarik untuk sedikit mengusut tentang Park Chanyeol dan si Richard Park ini?"

"Ya, _hyung_. Kurasa ada banyak hal yang dia sembunyikan dari kita."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Sepanjang** perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap ke arah jalanan melalui jendela bus. Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam bus dan tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Angin berhembus melalui lubang-lubang yang ada di dalam bus, angin malam begitu dingin sehingga menggoda tangan Baekhyun untuk mengeratkan jaketnya. Mencegah benda tak kasat mata itu menusuk-nusuk kulitnya yang sensitif.

Bohong jika dia tidak sakit setelah menyatakan perasaannya tadi.

Saat menatap mata Chanyeol tadi, rasanya ia ingin memaki Chanyeol dan mengatakan pada pemuda itu jika dia sudah tahu tentang penyamaran konyolnya. Betapa menyebalkannya Chanyeol karena telah mempermainkan perasaannya. Hatinya kalut karena kebingungan. Tetapi pemuda itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan jika dia menyukainya. Jika ini adalah balas dendam karena ulah jahat Baekhyun selama ini, Park Chanyeol mendapatkannya. Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya telah kalah sejak lama.

Ia pikir, ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu ketika mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tapi apa, pemuda tinggi itu hanya memandang mereka ketus, seolah-olah mereka telah mengganggu kencannya dengan sang kakak. Baekhyun hanya menginginkan jawaban pasti. Namun ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia pertanyakan. Apakah alasan Chanyeol menyamar? Ataukah tentang perasaan pemuda itu padanya? Entahlah.

Ponselnya bergetar tanda sebuah _pesan_ chat masuk. Ia menatap sendu layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan pesan dari Lee Junki. Jemarinya bergetar ketika mengetikkan balasan untuk pemuda yang mengejar-ngejarnya itu. Tepat setelah ia menyentuh tombol _send_ , bus yang ia tumpangi tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak hingga dahinya terantuk kursi depan.

" _Aw_!"

Protesan penumpang terdengar saling bersahutan dan sang supir pun terlihat sibuk memaki seseorang. Dalam hati, Baekhyun ikut mengumpati siapapun orang bodoh yang membuat kekacauan ini. Ia sibuk meringis sembari mengusap-usap dahinya hingga tak menyadari ada sosok tinggi berdiri di samping kursinya. Pemuda mungil itu baru menyadarinya saat sosok tinggi itu menarik lengannya hingga ia ikut berdiri, kemudian tanpa sempat ia protes, tubuhnya sudah terseret hingga pintu depan bus.

"Maaf telah membuat keributan, paman. Aku hanya ingin mengambil _nya_."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya setelah menyadari kekacauan ini bersumber dari PARK CHANYEOL.

"Sudah sana bawa dia pergi!" Chanyeol membungkuk sebelum akhirnya menyeretnya keluar dari bus. "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang—" Keluhan itu masih sempat terdengar oleh telinga tajam Baekhyun. Wajahnya pun merah padam hingga ke telinga, antara malu karena bisikan beberapa penumpang dan juga kesal karena Chanyeol menyeretnya sesuka hati. Setelah bus itu melaju dan setelah si brengsek yang semena-mena itu membawanya untuk membayar ongkos taksi yang dinaikinya tadi, akhirnya mereka pun berdiri di pinggir jalan layaknya orang bodoh.

"Baek—"

 _Bugh!_

"Aww! YAAA!" Chanyeol meringis merasakan denyutan di pipinya. Pukulan itu tidak main-main, sungguh. Kalau tidak ingat si Byun itu orang yang disukainya, ia pasti sudah membalasnya sejak tadi. "Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"APA KAU GILA HAH?!" Lalu sekarang teriakan yang ia dapatkan. "KAU MAU MEMPERMALUKANKU! DASAR SINTING!"

"Iya, iya maaf."

"MAAF KAU BILANG?! KAU PIKIR ITU TADI KEREN?!" Chanyeol heran bagaimana suara beroktaf-oktaf itu tidak menyakiti tenggorokan Baekhyun. "KAU TARUH DIMANA OTAK DANGKALMU ITU HAH! MAU DITARUH MANA MUKAKU INI?!" Marahnya pun sudah seperti wanita pms. Untung saja Baekhyun itu menggemaskan, kalau tidak— "APA LIHAT-LIHAT?!"

"Ya ampun, Baek. Hentikan teriakanmu itu." keluhnya disertai usapan di telinga. Baekhyun mendengus lalu memalingkan mukanya yang masih semerah tadi. Ia masih sangat-sangat kesal. "Orang-orang bisa berpikir kau sudah gila."

"KAU YANG GILA, DASAR MANUSIA HINA!"

"YAAA!"

"APA?!" Ia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun benar-benar semenyeramkan ini ketika marah. Ia hanya ingin melakukan beberapa adegan romantis dengan cara mencegat bus yang dinaiki Baekhyun –setelah bersusah payah menyetop taksi sebelumnya, kemudian mencekal lengannya dramatis dan membawanya pergi. Bukannya mendapat apresiasi, ia malah dimaki-maki. Tidak penumpang bus, tidak taksi yang ia tumpangi, tidak juga seseorang yang ingin ia nikahi ini. Oke, yang terakhir itu lebih konyol lagi.

"Ayo berkencan." ucapnya kemudian -setelah setengah mati memantapkan hati.

Ia sudah berpikir cepat tadi. Dia akan mendapatkan jawaban jika ia sudah mengencani Baekhyun, jadi dia bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pemuda mungil itu dan orang seperti apa dia. Chanyeol tahu dirinya terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang, tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia tertarik pada seseorang sampai seperti ini. Tidak juga pada Luhan, padahal pemuda berwajah cantik itu sifatnya menyenangkan. Sudah seperti dewi keceriaan.

Di hadapannya, Baekhyun mendesah lelah.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah memberikan jawaban? Aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku tak ingin berkencan denganmu!"

"Tidak mungkin." Yang lebih mungil meringis ketika tangan besar Chanyeol meremas lengan atasnya. "Berikan jawaban yang jelas!" Tak ingin kalah, Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. Tetapi secepat itu pula Chanyeol menyentak lengan Baekhyun, menariknya lebih dekat supaya ia bisa menyelami kejujuran dalam matanya. Namun mata sipit itu berpaling, enggan menatapnya. "Baek—" Dia masih bungkam. "Baekhyun!" Tubuhnya di goncang, ia merasa muak tiba-tiba. Kenapa pemuda tinggi itu keras kepala sekali sih. "Byun Baekhyun!"

"Park Chanyeol, hentikan!"

 _Deg._

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tersentak oleh panggilan itu.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Junki** menatap layar ponselnya sembari menggigit ujung jempolnya. Ia tengah bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun, seseorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta selama dua tahun ini. Seseorang yang ditakuti di sekolah, namun entah mengapa terlihat begitu menarik di matanya. Dua menit yang lalu, ia mengirimkan pesan dimana isinya ia mempertanyakan hubungan mereka. Seperti yang telah diketahui, Chanyeol kalah bertanding darinya dan ia belum mendapatkan jawaban pemuda mungil itu. Tetapi sampai bermenit-menit penuh ketegangan ini – _iya, dia memang berlebihan_ , Baekhyun belum juga membalasnya.

Ia dilanda kegugupan sekarang.

Dalam penantian itu, ia teringat saat pertama kali ia menyadari betapa manisnya seorang Byun Baekhyun, si _King of bullying_.

Saat itu, anak kelas sebelah, seorang gadis bernama Lee Jieun sangat menyukainya –siapa pun mengetahui hal itu. Tanpa sengaja saat ia kembali dari latihan basket, ia melihat gadis itu mencoba meraih-raih lokernya dengan tubuh pendeknya itu namun tidak sampai. Ia bersembunyi, tak ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Tapi tanpa terduga, seseorang mendekat dan membantu Jieun membuka lokernya. Yang lebih mengagetkan, sosok itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dengan wajah datarnya, ia meraih coklat di tangan Jieun dan memasukkannya ke dalam lokernya dengan sedikit menjijitkan tubuh.

" _T-Terima kasih, B-Baekhyun-ssi—"_

" _Segera menyingkir dari sana! Di depan wajahmu itu adalah lokerku." Senyum canggung Jieun luntur dan segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya sejauh yang ia bisa lalu menunduk dalam. Baekhyun meletakkan handuk mukanya yang basah kemudian peralatan lain ke dalam lokernya, yang berada di bawah loker Junki. Bodohnya Junki baru mengetahui hal itu._

" _A-Aku benar-benar berterima kasih—"_

" _Kau melakukan hal sia-sia, Lee Jieun." ucap Baekhyun datar kala itu. Junki merasa beruntung karena dapat mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas dan sepinya suasana loker olah raga pun begitu mendukung. "Jika kau menyukainya, katakan sejujurnya, bukannya bersembunyi seperti pengecut. Apa bahkan kau tidak menyadari kalau satu sekolah pun tahu kalau kau menyukai si Junki itu?" Jieun hanya menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun menutup lokernya kemudian menatap gadis yang terlihat sangat mungil itu. "Aku sarankan kau, untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu sebelum kau menyesalinya."_

" _B-Baekhyun-ssi—"_

" _Lain kali pakailah kursi di pojok itu untuk menggapai loker pemuda idamanmu itu. Dan jangan sampai kau ketahuan. Ini loker siswa, bukan siswi." Jieun tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk cepat sekali. Junki sampai takut jika gadis itu mematahkan lehernya._

" _Aku akan mendengarkan saranmu, Baekhyun-ssi."_

" _Menyingkirlah, kau menutupi jalanku!" Kemudian pergilah sosok Baekhyun, meninggalkan Jieun yang tersenyum di belakangnya, seolah tidak menyangka jika seseorang yang ditakuti sekolah ternyata seseorang yang hangat di balik wajah datarnya. Dari sanalah, muncul rasa ketertarikan Junki. Byun Baekhyun, meskipun tercatat sebagai murid paling berandal, namun berandal cilik itu benar-benar membuat Junki terkagum-kagum. Kita memang tidak bisa melihat seseorang dari covernya saja. Ia akan mengingatnya betul-betul._

Bayangan masa lalu itu lenyap, ketika ponselnya berkedip kemudian menampikan _pop out_ pesan balasan Baekhyun. Dengan perasaan gugup dan jemari bergetar, ia pun membuka pesan masuk tersebut. Dan balasan dari sosok mungil yang ia kagumi itu sukses membuatnya sesak nafas –seolah udara disekitarnya menghilang begitu saja.

"Tidak mungkin—"

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" _ **Park Chanyeol, hentikan!"**_

 _Deg._

"A-Apa?" Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya memegang lengan atas Baekhyun secara otomatis terlepas dari kulit selembut bayi itu. Matanya menatap tidak percaya kearah Baekhyun yang kini memalingkan muka. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat sekarang. Rasanya begitu _ngilu_ hingga membuatnya bergetar hingga tulang-tulang kakinya. "K-Kau—" Ia menelan ludah, merasa frustasi tiba-tiba. "Kau telah mengetahuinya?"

Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban dan ekspresi itu cukup membuktikan ketakutannya selama ini. Bahwa… Baekhyun memang telah melihat isi _flashdisk_ itu.

Ia merasa sesak oleh ketakutan itu.

"Maaf." Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan kata itu. Merasa lemah oleh nama aslinya yang dilontarkan bibir tipis yang menjadi favoritnya -tanpa ia sadari- itu. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dramatis, mendudukkan dirinya tepat di atas pot semen panjang yang biasa diletakkan melintang di pinggir jalan. Tak lama kemudian, kekehan muncul dari bibir _kissable_ nya, merasa bodoh tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, selama ini kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ya." Baekhyun bergerak untuk mendekati Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Padahal yang seharusnya marah adalah dirinya, tapi melihat betapa _down_ nya Chanyeol mengetahui fakta tersebut, ia justru merasa bersalah. Pemuda tinggi itu mengusap wajahnya, masih dengan tertunduk.

"Apa karena itu kau menolakku?" tanyanya kemudian. Matanya kemudian menangkap perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun. Ekspresi bocah sialan itu… seolah-olah ia merasa bersalah namun juga kesal di satu waktu. Ia sadar, ini juga salahnya. Mungkin Baekhyun juga merasa dipermainkan. "Baiklah, aku tahu jawabannya." Ia mendesah, sudah terlanjur ketahuan. Kenapa tidak saling terbuka sekalian? Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, mengabaikan perasaan tercubit di hatinya. Tangannya menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Kemarilah, aku ingin kita bicara baik-baik, Byun Baekhyun."

Sepertinya itu pilihan tepat, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu saling salah paham dan berakhir pertengkaran tak berujung seperti di drama-drama yang ditonton ibu mereka. Lagipula ia ingin tahu alasan Chanyeol melakukan penyamaran itu.

"Sejak kapan?" Kalimat itulah yang dipilih Chanyeol sebagai pembuka. Gugup, canggung, dan ragu-ragu adalah suasana yang dapat digambarkan saat ini. Keduanya duduk bersisihan dengan jarak kurang lebih satu meter. Ia memang masih merasa malu karena tertangkap muka telah melakukan penyamaran. Mungkin jika itu Luhan atau Kyungsoo, ia takkan segugup ini. Tapi ini Baekhyun, seseorang yang ia _tembak_ beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sejak… pertengkaran terakhir kali."

"Kau bukan marah karena… ciuman itu—" Chanyeol menyimpulkan, tanpa sadar jika ingatan itu membuat keduanya merona –padahal ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tersipu. "—kau marah karena kau tahu siapa aku, benar?" Anggukan menjadi jawaban Baekhyun. Lalu mereka terdiam. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. Ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam rasa malu sekarang. Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya sementara ia masih berakting seperti orang bodoh. "Aku, sedikitnya merasa dibodohi— tapi tak apa. Aku juga salah." Mata sipit Baekhyun meliriknya, lalu berpaling saat mata bulat Chanyeol menatapnya balik. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku ingin tahu… alasanmu melakukan _itu_. Apa kau memang ingin mempermainkan seseorang atau kau memang sengaja ingin mem _boom_ sekolah dengan penampilan aslimu suatu saat atau—"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Menyangkal secepat yang ia bisa. Karena memang bukan itu alasannya. "Aku bukan _attention seeker_! Aku diajarkan membangun sebuah komitmen, Baekhyun. Menginjak usiaku sekarang, aku harus mencari seseorang yang serius dalam sebuah hubungan, karena itu… aku melakukan penyamaran itu." Pemuda yang lebih mungil hanya bisa mengangguk, berusaha mengerti tentang apapun itu tentang ketulusan dan lainnya, hal-hal menggelikan yang sebenarnya tak ia sukai. Cinta sejati itu terlalu klise. Tak ada yang seperti itu. "Jujur saja, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang."

Tawa Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, karena tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Maaf juga, karena membohongimu dengan penyamaran bodohku." Keduanya saling pandang, lalu larut dalam senyuman. Jujur rasanya lebih baik. Ada perasaan lega diantara mereka. "Lagipula mana tahu aku akan jatuh cinta padamu." **Hah!** Chanyeol menggigit lidahnya, menyadari kebodohannya ketika tanpa sengaja mengatakan hal sesensitif itu. Ia melirik takut-takut pada Baekhyun, topik ini bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk mereka bahas sekarang. Namun, diluar ekspektasinya, si mungil itu tertawa. Tawa semanis burung kenari yang lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta.

"Kau lucu." Baekhyun masih terkekeh, yang mana membuat debaran dalam dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Astaga, Baekhyun imut sekali jika begini.

"Kita sudah saling berbicara." Chanyeol mencicit. "Kau tahu jika ucapanku waktu itu memang serius. Jadi, apa kau mau berkencan denganku, Byun Baekhyun?" Ia bertanya ragu, menatap Baekhyun kembali. Kali ini dengan tatapan kekaguman yang tak ia tutup-tutupi lagi. Namun tawa serenyah biskuit itu perlahan menghilang dan mata bersinar Baekhyun perlahan meredup.

"Maaf, Chanyeol." ujarnya lirih. "Aku rasa kau terlambat."

.

" _ **Baekhyun, apa jawabanmu mengenai perasaanku waktu itu? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya? Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Apapun jawabanmu, aku akan menerimanya sepenuh hati, Baek. Aku tak ingin memaksa." —Junki**_

" _ **Ya, hyung. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." —Baekhyun**_

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

ADA YG GREGETAN DI CHAPTER INI? GEMES AMA HUBUNGAN CHANBAEK? SEJUJURNYA AKU JUGA. HAHAAAAA. TAPI TENANG, KEKNYA AKU JUGA PEN CEPET2 NYELESAIIN FF INI DAN HIATUS LAGI KARENA BAKALAN SIIIIIBUK BANGET DI PERTENGAHAN FEB SAMPAI JUNI. SUIR DEH. KEKNYA KURANG SE-CHAPTER, SEMOGA SAJA, KALO TIDAK ADA PERUBAHAN PLOT.

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	12. Chapter 12, The Passionate of RS 2

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1** **2** : THE PASSIONATE OF RELATIONSHIP 2

.

* * *

 **Chanyeol** tidak ingin dikatakan _lebay_ atau apa, tapi ia benar-benar bisa mendengar suara retakan dari dalam hatinya sekarang. Demi mempertahankan harga dirinya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum –senyuman kecut yang tidak bisa ditutupinya dengan baik. Sementara Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu menatapnya balik dengan pandangan sendu –entah iba atau kasihan, tapi Chanyeol benci dipandang seperti itu. Jemari besarnya terulur, kemudian mengusak rambut halus si mungil.

"Apa itu Junki?" Baekhyun meremas ponsel di tangannya dengan erat, ia bahkan baru ingat jika masih memegang ponselnya, lengkap dengan percakapannya dengan teman sekelas yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Anggukan menjadi jawaban untuk Chanyeol. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Keadaan kembali canggung. Kejujuran memang membawa kebaikan, namun terkadang _ending_ tidak selalu sesuai dengan ekspektasi kita selama ini. Mungkin, mereka memang tidak bisa bersama dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Chanyeol…."

Sedikit banyak, Chanyeol merasa nyaman dengan panggilan Baekhyun padanya. Meskipun hatinya masih tercubit hingga membengkak, ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

Ya, setidaknya Baekhyun hanya berkencan, bukan menikah.

"Aku akan menunggumu putus kalau begitu." Ia benar-benar telah menginjak harga dirinya sendiri sekarang. Seolah mengemis meminta Baekhyun untuk menerima cintanya. Tapi harapan itu masih ada, bukan? Jika Baekhyun tidak berjodoh dengannya, ya biarlah dia mencari penggantinya kelak –tentu saja setelah rasa sakit hatinya itu berkurang. Tapi ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa memprediksikan kapan hatinya ini bisa diperbaiki.

"Seharusnya kau tidak!"

"Aku serius, Baekhyun." Mata mereka kembali bersiborok. Dan Baekhyun sadar betul kalau menatap mata Chanyeol hanya membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta. Apalagi ketika tatapan itu begitu intim, seolah menyelami apa yang dalam pikirannya sekarang. Tapi, semua sudah terlanjur. Ia telah memberi kesempatan itu pada Junki dan ia telah berjanji dalam dirinya sendiri jika dia akan mencoba menyukai orang _itu_.

"Kau tidak bisa—"

"Tidak, Byun Baekhyun." desis Chanyeol. "Jangan melarangku melakukan apa yang aku ingin! Lagipula kau bilang kau menyukaiku, bukan dia. Aku bisa menunggu dan melihat seperti apa hubungan kalian kelak." – _dengan begitu aku tahu kau benar mencintaiku atau tidak_. Wajah mungil itu berpaling. Sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berpikir keras. Apa ia akan membiarkan Chanyeol menunggu —yang pasti akan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah, atau membuat Chanyeol menyukai orang lain?

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri mulai sekarang, Chanyeol. Kau bisa bersekolah dengan penampilanmu sekarang. Kau pasti akan mendapat banyak penggemar dan kita akan saling melupakan perasaan itu lambat laun." Tanpa sadar pemuda mungil itu meremas ponselnya semakin erat. Ucapan yang ia lontarkan tentu berbeda dengan hatinya yang menolak keras. Semua pemandangan itu tak luput dari mata peri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya dan tersenyum remeh.

"Yakin kau tahan melihatku dikerubungi gadis-gadis?"

 _Ya?_

 _Tidak?_

 _Bagaimana Baekhyun?_

"Apa itu sebuah tantangan?"

Chanyeol berdiri menghadap pemuda mungil itu, kemudian tanpa ia duga, pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendekatkan wajahnya sembari tersenyum geli –menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan lagi. Namun, hal tersebut sialnya berhasil membangunkan detakan dalam jantungnya. Sesuatu di dalam sana sudah akan meledak akan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya sejengkal. Tolong berikan nafas buatan atau apapun untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"Ya—" Aroma nafas Chanyeol yang berbau _mint_ –ia yakin jika pemuda itu mungkin menggosok giginya setidaknya empat kali dalam sehari– benar-benar menjebak perasaannya. Semakin ragu akan ucapannya sendiri. "—kau harus jadi pacarku kalau kau kalah. Tak peduli bahkan jika statusmu adalah kekasih Lee Junki."

Ia hanya melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

Park Chanyeol itu memang brengsek!

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Luhan** meniup poninya untuk ketiga kalinya ketika rencana belajarnya diganggu oleh _cecunguk_ aneh yang tiba−tiba saja suka menjelajahi kamar pribadinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menoleh dengan bibir bawah maju ke depan. Mata rusanya yang cantik menatap jengah perilaku _cecunguk_ sialan yang tercantum dalam kartu keluarganya sebagai adik tirinya, Byun Baekhyun. Ya, benar, Baekhyun. Si pendek sialan, _king of bullying_ yang menjelma sebagai anak _puppy_ yang lincah. Meloncat kesana kemari diatas kasurnya dengan suara cemprengnya yang menyanyikan lagi girlband terkenal.

"Oh ranjangku tersayang."

"Berhenti mengeluh. Daerah ini adalah bagian dari wilayahku sekarang!" Seharusnya ia yang mengatakannya. Bukan bocah itu.

"Apa kau terbentur atau terkena sesuatu?" Luhan memutar jarinya di samping pelipisnya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau tampak semakin aneh beberapa hari ini."

"Jujur sekali." Baekhyun cemberut, namun ia berhenti meloncat−loncat. Pemuda mungil itu menekuk kakinya, bersila diatas ranjang Luhan. Masih dengan sikap _bossy_ nya yang sudah mendarah daging. "Aku bosan menjadi jahat, aku ingin bertransformasi." ujarnya penuh percaya diri, dengan senyuman lebar yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada Luhan selama beberapa tahun ini. Ia rasa adiknya benar-benar terbentur sesuatu.

Atau ia memang sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik?

"Apakah itu sejenis _alterego_?"

"Altar? Siapa yang mau naik altar?" _See_ — semakin lama otak Baekhyun memang tidak beres. Mungkin dia mabuk susu _strawberry_ atau tanpa sengaja menelan gagang pintu.

"Dasar sinting!" Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya, menarik kaki adiknya hingga terlentang, kemudian tubuhnya menempati tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Kini kedua pemuda itu menatap langit-langit kamar Luhan, seolah menikmati titik-titik bintang buatan mereka dulu. "Suasana hatimu sedang baik ya?" Bibir adiknya tertarik keatas, matanya berbinar entah karena apa.

"Yep."

"Ingin bercerita?"

"Aku menyukainya, Lu."

"Siapa?"

"Dia."

"Richard?"

"Ya."

"Wow, wow, tunggu!" Pemuda bermata rusa itu memekik dan langsung melompat dari ranjangnya. Namun kembali duduk saat menyadari adiknya benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta. "Kau serius? Ini bukan guyonan malam Jum'at kan?" Meskipun adik sialannya terlihat aneh, tetapi dalam hati ia ikut senang. Perubahan pada Baekhyun karena si Richard Park itulah yang membuat Luhan ikut bahagia. Sejak mengenal pemuda tinggi itu, adiknya banyak berubah. Tak ada pem _bully_ an lagi di sekolahnya, semua tampak tenang-tenang saja. Baekhyun juga memilih pergi daripada bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk mengerjai wali kelas mereka.

"…."

"Adikku sudah besar ternyata~" Ia mengusak helaian Baekhyun tanpa ditepis anak itu. Namun matanya melotot kesal yang mana justru terlihat menggemaskan bagi Luhan.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Pagi** itu Baekhyun sudah setengah mati ketakutan. Takut kalau-kalau ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar menanggalkan baju karetnya demi tantangan Baekhyun. Banyak pikiran negatif mulai mempengaruhinya. Dari 'bagaimana jika ada yang menggilai sosok asli Chanyeol?' atau 'bagaimana jika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengencani salah satu gadis di sekolah mereka?'— semua pemikiran gila entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja menginvasi otaknya.

"—hyun, Baekhyun- _ah_!"

Jika Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya, lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Apa Chanyeol akan _move on_ gegara ditolak dua kali?

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Apa?!"

"Tali sepatu kananmu kau ikatkan dengan yang kiri, apa kau mau jatuh, hah?!"

Oh.

Baekhyun menunduk dan mendapati ikatan sepatunya yang berantakan. Ia mengerang kesal kemudian melepaskan semua ikatan tersebut. Sial, ini masih pagi dan _mood_ nya sudah buruk. Kalau saja ia tidak blak-blakan menyuruh Chanyeol melupakan perasaannya kemarin, semuanya takkan jadi seperti ini. Ia tidak perlu merasa frustasi seperti ini. Bahkan ia tadi mengolesi roti bakarnya dengan saus sambal dan bukannya selai _strawberry_. Si brengsek Park itu membuat paginya kacau!

Luhan tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingnya, kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi sang adik sebelum akhirnya ditepis dengan kasar. _Well_ , Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi saudara yang menyebalkan baginya.

"Jahat sekali. Aku kan hanya mengecek suhu tubuhmu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan suhu tubuhku?"

"Kau tampak berantakan, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Yang lebih pendek mendengus keras kemudian berdiri setelah merasa ikatannya telah sempurna. Berantakan, kacau, bodoh, entah istilah apa lagi yang bisa ia gambarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dari salah menyetel alarm, mandi terburu-buru yang justru membuatnya salah menakar air panas di _bathtube_ -nya. Kulitnya hampir melepuh tadi sebelum akhirnya ia memilih mandi menggunakan air dingin –dan bodohnya, Korea Selatan sedang memasuki awal musim gugur sekarang.

"Sudah selesai cerewetnya?"

"YAAA!"

"Ayo berangkat."

"Kau itu adikku apa bukan sih?"

"Bukan."

"Sialan!"

Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil yang memang rutin mereka gunakan sekarang. Luhan sudah cukup dewasa untuk memiliki kartu ijin mengemudi, jadi dialah yang bertanggung jawab untuk keselamatan mereka sejak pagi hingga sore. Tanpa mereka sadari, Seohyun dan Yuan menatap keduanya dari depan pintu utama dengan senyuman. Keakraban kedua anaknya tentu saja menjadi kehangatan tersendiri bagi kedua wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalau mereka sangat akrab."

"Ya, mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung." Yuan ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku juga berangkat kerja. Kau mau pergi bersama?"

"Ya, tentu, _eonni_."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Kalau** saja gedung sekolah itu benar-benar panggung pentas seni, pasti sudah banyak aktor dan aktris di dalamnya yang memainkan peran yang berbeda-beda dan berganti-ganti setiap waktunya –alias bermuka dua. Hari itu, entah mengapa Junki bersikap begitu baik pada Chanyeol. Tidak, bukan sikap manis yang tulus, melainkan sikap manis untuk mengejeknya yang telah kalah dalam pertandingan panco. Ia dengan sengaja memberikan sebotol cola dingin padanya sembari menepuk pundaknya dramatis.

"Maaf, _man_! Kau kalah. Dan sesuai perjanjian, akhirnya, Baekhyun menjadi kekasihku sekarang." Yang ditepuk menatapnya datar, tak berminat, _toh_ ia sudah tahu. "Tapi tenang saja, aku benar-benar akan menjaganya mulai dari sekarang dan merubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Kau bisa memegang janjiku, _man._ Aku harap kau menerimanya dan kita bisa menjadi teman baik setelah ini." Junki tersenyum padanya, kali ini bukan senyuman remeh melainkan senyuman ramah. "Aku salut atas keberanianmu kemarin, kau benar-benar keren, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersentuh mendengarnya –walau masih ada sedikit rasa jengkel.

"Ya." Ia mencoba tersenyum, meski hanya senyuman kecut yang terlihat. "Selamat ya."

Disisi lain, Baekhyun menatap keduanya bingung.

Yang pertama, ia kaget karena Chanyeol ternyata masih menggunakan samarannya dan jujur saja itu membuatnya lega –walau ia enggan mengakui, ia tak perlu menjadi kekasih Chanyeol karena _hell_ dia tidak yakin kalau ia takkan cemburu mendapati si raksasa sialan itu dikerubungi gadis-gadis. Yang kedua, Junki yang menghampiri pemuda itu dan mengobrol seolah mereka adalah teman akrab. _Well_ , ia merasa sedikit aneh. Berharap saja kalau Junki tidak sedang bermuka dua sekarang. Tatapan Baekhyun dipecah oleh senggolan Luhan di lengannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada." Ia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan komik yang ia pinjam dari Jongin. Wajahnya terbias warna merah muda, mungkin malu, entahlah. Ketahuan melirik seseorang yang ia tolak dua kali— rasa-rasanya cukup memalukan. Luhan yang menyadari itu lantas mendekatkan wajahnya demi membisikkan sesuatu pada sang adik.

"Kau melihat pacarmu itu—" Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Baekhyun dan Junki telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. "—atau seseorang yang kau tolak kemarin?" Dahinya berkerut ketika mendengar itu. Melihat tak ada respon, bukannya menyerah, Luhan justru semakin memojokkannya. "Kau khawatir pada Chanyeol kan?" Tanpa sadar tubuhnya tersentak sehingga si penanya semakin tertarik untuk mengais sesuatu dalam pikirannya sekarang. "Kau khawatir pada Chanyeol karena ia sepupu Richard Park –yang sebenarnya kau sukai itu, atau karena kau secara alamiah memang sedang menaruh simpati padanya?"

Sembari berusaha menetralkan detakan jantungnya, ia memberikan tatapan sedingin mungkin pada sang kakak.

"Kau mau mati, ya?!"

"Jahat sekali." Si rusa berdarah _chinese_ itu cemberut. Memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura merajuk. Dulu sewaktu kecil sih selalu mempan, entah kalau sekarang. Semoga saja masih mempan lalu dia akan mendapatkan info penting mengenai perasaan adiknya sebenarnya –perasaan yang selalu ditutup-tutupi itu. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak bisa melihat keterpaksaan adiknya ketika mendengar pertanyaan beberapa teman sekelas mereka –yang bertanya perihal berita kencannya dengan Lee Junki. "Baekhyun _ee_ ~" Mari mencoba merayunya dengan _aegyo._

"Dasar menggelikan."

"YAAAA!" Oh, sepertinya tidak berhasil. Mungkin ia akan mencobanya lain kali.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 _ **Duk. Duk. Duk.**_

"MOHON PERHATIANNYA GUYS!" Itu teriakan Kim Joonmyeon, ketua kelas mereka. Setelah beberapa kali teriakan membahana, atensi seluruh kelas pun akhirnya tertuju padanya. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya –yang tadinya menghadap meja SeKai– menuju ke depan, hanya untuk menemukan ketua kelasnya yang tengah membaca sebuah selebaran. "Seperti yang telah di umumkan sekolah, minggu depan adalah libur awal musim gugur selama seminggu." Pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian berdehem. "Atas saran wakil kelas kita, Bae Joohyun, kita akan mengadakan acara menginap 2 malam di sebuah villa, apakah kalian setuju?"

"WOOO!"

"Ide bagus, _man_!"

"Apa kau gila, tentu saja aku setuju!"

"Asdfghjkl—"

"Bla. Bla. Bla—"

 _Duk. Duk. Duk._

"Oke, baik!" teriaknya lagi. "Apa ada yang keberatan?" Semuanya menggeleng, setuju akan rencana liburan yang jarang-jarang mereka lakukan ini. Apalagi pada acara menginap pasti akan ada pesta BBQ dengan banyak ledakan kembang api. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Membayangkannya saja membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku akan membentuk perwakilan persiapan, juga mencari villa yang akan kita inapi selama 2 malam. Nama-nama dibawah ini adalah kandidat pengurus acara—Soojung dan Sooyeon, kalian sebagai pengurus konsumsi. Minho, Taemin dan Jonghyun, kalian bertugas untuk mencari transportasi, Aku dan Joohyun akan menyewa villanya— _bla. bla. bla._ "

"Kyung, kali ini kau ikut kan?" Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar pertanyaan Luhan pada Kyungsoo di meja samping. Yang lebih pendek tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk antusias. Bibirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyuman puas –tahun lalu Kyungsoo tidak bisa ikut dikarenakan biaya. "Bagus! Kita akan berenang sampai mabuk!"

"Hey, mana ada—"

"Aku juga ingin lihat Chanyeol berenang, _omong-omong_." Telinga Baekhyun secara refleks menangkap ucapan Luhan –pemuda itu kini tengah menatap langit-langit kelas mereka. "Kau tahu sendiri kan selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah ikut kelas renang—"

"Ah benar— _bla. bla. bla_."

Diam-diam Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap penjelasan ketua kelas mereka. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Ia ingin melihat, bagaimana cara Chanyeol mempertahankan penyamarannya nanti, karena selain ada pesta BBQ, pasti juga ada beberapa tantangan yang berhubungan dengan kolam renang. Seperti lomba renang cepat, _swimming estafette_ , dan lainnya. Pemuda itu, tidak mungkin mengelak dari perlombaan kan?

"Seperti tahun lalu, kita akan melakukan perlombaan juga—" Joonmyeon membenahi letak kacamatanya. "Berhubungan dengan air pastinya."

"WOWWW!"

"YES!"

Sudah dapat diduga, mereka akan tetap melakukan ritual favorit mereka.

"Park Chanyeol—" Kemudian ketua kelas itu menatap si empunya nama dan ia berdengung sebagai jawaban sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun diam-diam menyeringai geli. Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Joonmyeon. "Berhubung kau murid baru di kelas ini, jadi kau wajib ikut perlombaan." Si ketua kelas tersenyum misterius. "Kau akan ikut estafet air."

"A-Apa?"

 _Well,_ Chanyeol selamat berjuang. Semoga saja baju karetmu itu tidak membuatmu tenggelam dalam air.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" **PARK** CHAN!" Chanyeol tersentak, menatap jengkel kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang serempak memanggilnya. Sialnya pemandangan yang sedari tadi dihindarinya kini terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan pasangan panas minggu ini, Lee Junki dan Byun Baekhyun. Keduanya tampak tertawa-tawa dengan Junki yang merangkul Baekhyun mesra. Baekhyun tampaknya santai-santai saja dengan sentuhan intim Junki padanya. _Bersikap layaknya sepasang kekasih, eh?_ Geramnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo yang pertama peka langsung menutupi pemandangan itu dengan tubuh mungilnya, _yeah_ , meskipun tidak sepenuhnya tertutupi –setidaknya ia telah berusaha.

"Chan, Luhan akan mentraktir kita hari ini!" seru Kyungsoo senang, sementara Luhan mendelik kearahnya. Pemuda bermata bulat itu tertawa bodoh sembari mengisyaratkan Luhan melalui gerakan matanya. "Ya, kan, _hyung_?" Kalau bukan karena ingin menghibur Chanyeol, ia pasti akan langsung setuju. Tapi, ia baru ingat jika ia harus pulang bersama Baekhyun hari ini. Mereka akan mengunjungi seseorang _omong-omong_ dan itu sangat penting.

"Maaf, Kyung." Digigitnya ujung lidahnya dan menatap keduanya penuh sesal. "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Bisakah kau pergi berdua dengan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo mendelik sebal, tetapi saat Luhan membisikkan kata 'Jisoo' barulah ia menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan pemuda bermata rusa itu.

"Baiklah," desahnya. "Aku akan mentraktirmu. Park Chanyeol, kau milikku hari ini! KAJJAAAAA!" Dengan semena-mena Kyungsoo meraih lengan Chanyeol untuk dipeluknya dan diseret menuju halte bus. Luhan menatap mereka penuh rasa bersalah. Punggung rapuh Chanyeol… entah mengapa membuatnya iba. Tetapi tatapannya berubah geli ketika Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dengan keras dan berjalan mendahului pasangan kekasih itu.

" _Thefuck_ , Do Kyungsoo!" umpat Baekhyun namun dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh si empunya nama. Park Chanyeol tak sedikit pun menoleh, bahkan ketika mendengar nama itu disuarakan sahabatnya. Ia sudah terlanjur… ya, kecewa dan patah hati tentunya. "BERHENTI KALIAN!" Kyungsoo berdecak kesal, ingin menyeret tubuh besar Chanyeol lebih cepat, tetapi Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menghentikan mereka. Sementara itu Luhan dan Junki mengernyit di belakang mereka.

"Baek—" Junki memanggil.

"Pulanglah, _hyung_. Aku harus pulang bersama Luhan." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh. Lengan Kyungsoo yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun terasa sedikit panas. Si mata bulat berdecak kesal ketika cengkeraman Baekhyun di lengannya makin erat. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya tetapi Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menyela, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Park Chanyeol." Lalu tatapan itu sepenuhnya beralih pada sosok di samping Kyungsoo.

"—hah?" Itu Kyungsoo dan segala kebingungannya.

Ingin Chanyeol menolak, tetapi tatapan Baekhyun membuatnya luluh.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeraman pada lengan Kyungsoo dan berjalan kearah gedung sekolah kembali diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Disisi lain, Luhan yang merasa bingung, memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang belum melepas tatapannya pada dua anak adam yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi yang kontras itu.

"Ada apa, Kyung?"

"Mereka—" Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut dalam. "—benar-benar mencurigakan."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Setelah** mengirim pesan pada Luhan untuk menunggunya di mobil bersama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol yang duduk termenung disampingnya. Hanya diam sembari memainkan rumput teki di tangannya, tanpa ada niat untuk membuka percakapan. Baekhyun menatapnya iba. Pemuda itu kelihatan begitu… bagaimana ia mendeskripsikannya? Matanya tampak kosong dan dia berkali-kali menghela nafas.

"Park Chanyeol—" Hanya dengungan sebagai balasannya. Baekhyun merasa kesal karena sikap Chanyeol yang seolah masa bodoh dengan kehadirannya. "Apa kau memang selalu seperti ini saat patah hati?" Kali ini tatapan itu memandangannya tajam, namun ia hanya balas tersenyum. Lebih baik melihat Chanyeol jengkel daripada muka sedih yang sangat tidak cocok itu.

"Aku lapar, aku ingin pulang!"

"Jangan merajuk, Park."

"AKU TIDAK!" Baekhyun mengernyit dengan nada tinggi yang digunakan Chanyeol. Nafas pemuda tinggi itu memburu seolah tengah menahan amarah dan ia tahu betul jika sikap itu disebabkan olehnya. Dalam hati ini tersenyum geli. Chanyeol tampak lucu ketika kesal. Heh, mungkinkah ia cemburu padanya? "Kau—" Bangkit dari posisinya, Chanyeol menatap _nyalang_ pada pemuda yang lebih pendek. Baekhyun tenang saja toh Chanyeol tak mungkin berniat memukulnya. Dia hanya sedang cemburu. "—kau sengaja menunjukkan kemesraanmu itu? Kau sengaja, hah?!" tudingnya dengan jemari mengacung tepat di muka Baekhyun. Dia mengerutkan dahi tidak suka, kemudian menampik jemari Chanyeol.

"Kau cemburu, Chanyeol." ujarnya tenang. "Duduklah dan aku akan menjelaskan—"

"Wow." dengusnya. "Kau kekasihnya. Untuk apa kau menjelaskannya padaku?" Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tak dapat menahan kekesalannya lagi. Demi apapun, baru kali ini ia merasakan terbakar ketika melihat seseorang yang ia sukai bersama dengan orang lain. Dulu, dialah yang selalu memutuskan hubungan terlebih dahulu ketika ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun pada pasangannya. Dan kini? Dia justru merasa kesal melihat Baekhyun bersama kekasihnya. _Hell_ , perasaan gila ini benar-benar…

Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"K-Kau?! Byun Baekhyun, jika kau memang sengaja melakukannya—" Tawa Baekhyun berubah menjadi seringaian dan saat itu juga Chanyeol meledak. "—aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan hub-hh—" Ucapan itu terhenti ketika bibir Baekhyun menempel pada miliknya. Mengecupnya malu-malu. Kemarahan yang sempat membuat kepala serasa pecah tadi menguar entah kemana. Hanya karena kecupan kecil tanpa pergerakan ini, hatinya yang panas perlahan mulai sejuk.

Baekhyun melepas kecupannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Chan—"

Chanyeol kembali membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Kali ini lebih dalam dari pada sebelumnya. Kecupan yang awalnya lembut dan terkesan ragu-ragu, berubah menjadi jilatan sensual ketika Baekhyun membalas ciumannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya demi menggapai setiap inci bibir tipis milik pemuda yang lebih mungil. Tangannya merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun padanya, dan ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika perut buncitnya menghalangi aktivitas mereka.

Merasa risih dengan lemak buatan di perut Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkekeh dalam ciuman mereka dan ciuman pun terlepas.

"Hahaaa—" Chanyeol cemberut, yang mana membuat tawa Baekhyun semakin keras. "Oh, astaga perutmu. Hahaaa. Ya Tuhan…. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Hahaaa—"

"Tidak lucu."

"Hahaaaa—"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Hahaa— _aww_ yaaa! Jangan menggelitikiku!" Karena kesal, Chanyeol menggelitiki perut Baekhyun hingga pemuda dalam dekapannya benar-benar tertawa lepas. Mereka tertawa bersama, seolah mereka tak pernah bersitegang sebelumnya. Dunia serasa milik berdua. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari jika Luhan dan Kyungsoo –dengan rahang nyaris terjatuh- tengah mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan pepohonan tinggi.

"K-Kyung—"

"Wow, just—wow!"

Dari sisi lain pun, ada seorang gadis yang bersembunyi sembari merekam kegiatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa disadari mereka berdua ataupun Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik itu menurunkan kamera ponselnya dengan perlahan -setelah merasa cukup mengabadikan moment rahasia itu. Dengan jemari yang bergetar, ia memutar ulang rekaman yang ia dapatkan. Matanya yang sayu kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah. Bibir tipisnya secara lirih berbisik pada angin.

"M-Maaf, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Aku tidak memiliki cara lain."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" **Chanyeol-** _ **ah**_ **—"** Chanyeol bergumam pada panggilan Baekhyun. Suara manis yang terdengar begitu lembut ditelinganya, menggelitik seluruh dinding perutnya dengan jutaan dandelion. Ah, Baekhyunnya memang sangat manis. "Lepaskan." Bukannya melonggarkan, ia justru semakin mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Meskipun perut karetnya menghalangi dan pemuda mungil itu nyaris tercekik, ia tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun memang berada dalam dekapannya saat ini, tapi entah mengapa ia bisa sangat merindukan sosok cerewet itu. "Jika ada yang melihat akan aku patahkah hidungmu! Cepat, lepaskan aku!"

Dengan enggan, ia pun melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap Baekhyun jengkel.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" dengusnya. "Kenapa memangnya kalau aku memelukmu dan ada yang melihatnya, huh? Kau malu?" Secara perlahan wajah Baekhyun memerah –efek rasa kesal.

"Bodoh!" Jari telunjuknya dengan gemas menyentil dahi lebar Chanyeol, yang akan terlihat seksi ketika ia sedang dalam mode Richard. "Aku punya pacar, ingat?" Yang lebih tinggi mencibir keras. Baekhyun menatap rumput bawah kakinya. Berpikir keras mengapa gelitikan Chanyeol tadi justru berakhir dengan pelukan hingga sampai sepuluh menit lamanya. Untung saja sekolah benar-benar telah sepi sekarang. Kalau tidak, dia tak bisa membayangkan apa kata orang-orang.

Ia memiliki kekasih dan berpelukan dengan orang lain? _Hell_.

"Baek,"

"Ya."

"Kau harus memutuskan hubungan kalian!" Nada Chanyeol terdengar begitu posesif ketika mengatakannya. Tak urung membuat jantung Baekhyun refleks menyahut. "Kau akan semakin mempermainkannya jika mempertahankan hubungan sepihak seperti itu!" Ya, pemuda mungil itu tahu betul apa yang dilakukannya adalah salah. Disatu sisi, ia tak tega pada Junki yang terlihat begitu menyukainya. Tapi dia juga ingin egois, karena dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol, sebanyak Chanyeol menyukainya. "Kau harus memberitahunya sebelum ada orang lain yang melakukannya."

Kepalanya langsung menoleh.

"Kau tidak berniat mengatakannya kan?"

" _Shit_ , Baek. Aku tidak sejahat itu." Chanyeol melirik lengannya yang besar, kemudian mendesah lelah. Ia sebenarnya sudah bosan dan ingin kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tapi lagi-lagi ia teringat dana yang ia habiskan hanya untuk permainan konyol ini. "Aku ingin melepaskan sebuah atribut ini dan berkencan dengan damai." Mata sipit Baekhyun ikut melirik kearah lengannya yang ditarik-tarik dengan jari.

"Tahu sendiri menyamar itu repot," dengus Baekhyun geli. "Kau ini benar-benar korban drama ya?" Bukannya kesal, bibir Chanyeol justru mengulas senyuman tampan.

"Aku hanya takut mendapatkan orang yang salah."

"Bodoh."

"Kenapa?"

"Perasaan yang tulus itu akan kau temukan saat kau telah bersama orang yang kau sukai. Seiring berjalannya hubungan itu, kau akan menyadari seperti apa arti sesungguhnya dari _mencintai dan dicintai_ itu." Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mengatakannya dan berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol sembelit. Wajah yang biasanya selalu menampilkan ekspresi angkuh dan menyebalkan itu, kini terlihat begitu cantik. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkan secantik apa _taksiran_ nya ini.

" _Heol_." Chanyeol terkekeh dan jemarinya mengusak helain lembut milik Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Byun Baekhyun ternyata menyukai kalimat _cheesey_ seperti itu."

"Jangan sok akrab denganku!"

"Geez!" Usakan diatas kepala si pemuda mungil justru semakin cepat dan berantakan –membuat Baekhyun berteriak kesal dan hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Chanyeol.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 _Evening Seoul…_

 **Langkah** kaki Baekhyun semakin lama semakin berat ketika menapak di lantai 3, Wooridul Spine Hospital. Jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu keras saking gugupnya. Luhan meremas jemarinya yang berada dalam genggaman sang kakak. Melihat senyuman yang ditunjukkan Luhan, ia pun berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah bertahun-tahun melewati waktu dengan perasaan bersalah, akhirnya ia datang kemari menemuinya. Ya, menemui Kim Jisoo. Seseorang yang hampir merenggang nyawa karenanya.

"L-Lu, s-sebentar…" Ia melepaskan genggaman Luhan ketika menyadari tubuhnya semakin menggigil ketakutan. Efeknya masih sama dan ia tak yakin mampu melewati ini dengan baik. Tak hanya Kim Jisoo yang mengalami mimpi buruk, Baekhyun pun demikian. "L-Lu _hyung_ —" Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap si mata rusa dengan pandangan sedih. "—semua akan baik-baik saja kan?" Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Baekhyun- _ah_." Sang kakak menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang basah. Memberikan senyuman malaikat yang Baekhyun pikir sangat mirip dengan senyuman ibu tirinya. Senyum yang mampu menenangkan kegugupan seseorang dalam sekejap. "Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan traumamu. Kau harus berdamai dengan masa lalumu."

Ya.

Jika orang berpikir Baekhyun sangat-sangat jahat karena telah mengabaikan kondisi korbannya, maka mereka salah besar. Selama ini Baekhyun sengaja menghindar karena ia memiliki trauma akan kejadian itu. Semenjak itu, ia mengurangi intensitasnya bermain disana –sudah jarang sekali menginjakkan kakinya di atap. Ia juga tak pernah mem _bully_ seseorang secara fisik –dalam artian pukulan fisik, pengecualian untuk pemukulan Chanyeol waktu itu karena ia benar-benar dalam mode marah. Selama bertahun-tahun ia mengikuti perkembangan Kim Jisoo dari kakaknya. Selama permusuhannya dengan Luhan, ia diam-diam mengintai ketika Luhan datang ke rumah sakit atau berkomunikasi dengan keluarga Jisoo. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"A-Aku…" Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia menjadi lemah di hadapan Luhan. Tapi, bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin membencimu setengah mati, ia tak bisa. Rasa bersalah dalam hatinya seolah-olah bersarang disana hingga membusuk. Ia benci perasaan itu. "A-Aku… Aku…"

"Kau bisa, Baekhyun- _ah_. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri." Kepalanya mengangguk ragu, menghasilkan senyuman kepuasan di wajah sang kakak. Dengan itu, jemari Luhan pun membuka Ruang 146, kamar rawat Kim Jisoo. Setiap decitan seolah menjadi _slow motion_ , semakin berderit semakin keras pula suara detak jantungnya. Ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, ia mendapati seorang pemuda berpakaian rumah sakit, tengah memainkan game di laptopnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat pergelangan kaki pemuda itu tengah dilingkari kain perban. "Dia terkilir lagi." bisik Luhan –yang justru semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"…."

"JISOO-YA!" Luhan berteriak nyaring dengan ekspresi ceria andalannya. Si empunya nama menoleh sembari melepas _headphone_ nya. Pemuda itu nyaris berteriak protes namun suaranya terhenti ketika matanya bersiborok dengan mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun. Dalam heningnya suasana ruangan, Baekhyun seolah bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Tatapan kejengkelan Jisoo yang tadinya untuk Luhan, berubah menjadi tatapan amarah dan kebencian luar biasa ketika mendapati sosoknya berada disana. Dari sanalah Baekhyun yakin, jika ia belum termaafkan sama sekali.

"Kau—" desis Jisoo dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. "KELUAR!"

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

HEYYYY! SORI YG MERASA DI PHP, WKWK. TERNYATA AKU RUBAH PLOT KARENA BARU INGET ADA SI JISOO. HAH. MUNGKIN AKAN END DI CHAP…GATAU LAH NTAR. HAHAHAAAAA. AKU APDET BARENG TEMEN2 AUTHOR CHANBAEK LAIN (SHOUNEN AI, YAOI, GS), INI LISTNYA :

 _ **Oh Yuri, Pupuputri ft. Sayaka Dini, RedApplee, OhLan94, Cactus93 ft. Summerlight92, Purflowerian, Lolipopsehun, ParkAyoung, Brida Wu, dan Hyurien92**_

SEKALIGUS DALAM **PERAYAAN ULTAH** VIO ( **LolipopSehun** ) PADA 7 FEB, SAMA ULTAH OTONG ( **JongTakGu88** , akhirnya tambah tua lu, tong. Ha) PADA 10 FEB! SELAMAT HARI MENETAS! AYO GUYS, TAGIH FF KE MEREKA. HAHAAA.

AT LAST, RAJIN2 LAH MENGUMPAT DI KOTAK REVIEW!

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	13. Chapter 13, The Fair And Square

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1** **3** : THE FAIR AND SQUARE

.

* * *

 _ **Kantin** terlihat begitu lenggang siang itu. Hanya ada beberapa siswa dan siswi mengobrol bersama teman-teman mereka sembari menikmati makan siang yang telah disediakan sekolah. Namun ada yang terlihat aneh hari itu. Pandangan murid-murid itu tertuju pada Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Bukan fokus pada Baekhyun sebenarnya, karena dia dan teman-temannya sudah biasa mengklaim kantin seperti milik mereka sendiri. Melainkan sosok lainlah yang membuat beberapa pasang mata terheran-heran._

 _Kyungsoo, si anak penyendiri, tiba-tiba saja memasuki kantin dengan memeluk lengan Baekhyun begitu erat dan ekspresi cemberut yang lucu. Itu sangat ganjil karena ekspresi yang biasanya ditunjukkan Kyungsoo hanyalah tatapan polos atau datar. Dan sekali lagi— menggandeng lengan Baekhyun? Jika Kyungsoo hanyalah siswa biasa, Baekhyun pasti sudah mengerjainya habis-habisan karena telah menyentuhnya. Tapi bahkan saat ini Baekhyun tampak biasa saja. Melenggang masuk mencari tempat duduknya tanpa peduli dengan pandangan bingung murid-murid._

" _Kau ekspresif sekali hari ini." celetuk Jongin lalu duduk disamping Sehun, berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ucapan itu tentu saja ditujukan pada Kyungsoo karena tidak biasanya anak itu bergabung dengan mereka di kantin._

" _Aku sedang kesal dan tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya pada siapa!"_

" _Hei, kami bukan botol untuk menampung amarahmu itu!" keluh Jongin tidak terima. Jelas saja, mereka biasanya berjalan-jalan sendiri ketika berada di lingkungan sekolah. Mereka memiliki teritorial masing-masing. Dimana Jongin dan Sehun akan bersama Baekhyun, sementara Kyungsoo bersama Luhan –semester ini ditambah lagi si gendut Chanyeol. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja anak itu mengapit lengan Baekhyun saat mereka melintasi lorong dan seenak jidat menyandarkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun. "Kau membuat heboh seisi kantin."_

" _Well, sudah saatnya mereka tahu kalau aku ini pacar sehidup sematinya Baekhyun!"_

" _What the fck— Do Kyungsoo?" Sehun menyahut._

" _Sudahlah!" Ucapan Baekhyun pelik membuat ketiganya diam, namun dengan sorot mata saling mengumpati. Kyungsoo hanya nyengir kearah sahabatnya –baginya hanya Baekhyun saja sahabatnya– dan kemudian memposisikan kepalanya diatas lipatan kepala sembari tetap menatap figur Baekhyun dari bawah. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki wajah layaknya puppy seperti Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau kesal?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat rasa dongkolnya kembali lagi._

" _Aku sendiri." geramnya. "Benar-benar sendiri, tanpa siapapun! Sendiri membuatku kesal." Mungkin sebagian besar warga sekolah hanya tahu jika Do Kyungsoo adalah bocah introvet dan tidak bisa bergaul. Nyatanya, dia tidak pernah benar-benar sendiri selama ini. Terkadang meskipun duduk sendiri, ia akan berbalas pesan dengan Luhan, Chanyeol, atau Baekhyun untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Tapi hari ini tidak— "Chanyeol membolos dan Luhan menghilang setelah jam istirahat berdentang. Benar-benar menyebalkan!"_

" _Mungkin mereka membolos untuk berkencan?" tebak Sehun dan diangguki Jongin. Mereka hanya tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun sudah melotot kesal kearah keduanya._

" _Konyol." sahut Baekhyun asal, suasana hatinya jadi ikut memburuk._

" _Tidak." Lagi-lagi bibir hati milik Kyungsoo mengerucut. "Chanyeol tidak masuk karena malas, sedangkan Luhan pergi ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat telfon—" Disampingnya, Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "—memangnya keluarganya ada yang sakit?" Matanya melirik kearah Jongin, Sehun, dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Seolah mencari jawaban yang sama sekali tidak diketahui mereka._

" _Mungkinkah… Kim Jisoo?" Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati._

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" _ **Kau—" desis Jisoo dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. "KELUAR!"**_

Baekhyun tak bergeming. Badannya bergetar oleh suara keras milik Jisoo. Keduanya tangannya terkepal erat disamping badannya. Ia ketakutan, namun lain dalam pikiran Jisoo, pemuda itu berpikir jika wajah tanpa ekspresi Baekhyun adalah wajah dingin, sombong, dan angkuh milik Baekhyun yang akan memandang rendah dirinya. Pemuda yang telah menjadi pasien selama hampir satu setengah tahun itu tersenyum sinis melihat kepalan tangan Baekhyun. Baginya, pemuda yang pernah ia sukai –atau mungkin sebenarnya masih ia sukai itu– tak berubah sama sekali. Jeda waktu selama hampir dua tahun itu tak bisa merubah sifat keras Baekhyun.

"Pergi. Aku tak mau melihat orang yang telah merusak hidupku." geramnya tanpa perasaan. Ia terbaring koma begitu lama sehingga membuat kedua kakinya enggan untuk digerakkan. Merasa putuh asa akan kecacatannya. "PERGI!"

Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Dan tanpa disuruh lagi, ia berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan lelehan airmata yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Secepat liquid itu turun, detik itu pula tangannya mengusapnya. Suara teriakan Luhan menggema di lorong Rumah Sakit, namun ia hiraukan. Melihat respon yang ditunjukkan Jisoo, ia tahu betul kalau pemuda itu masih belum memaafkannya. Bukannya tak ingin berusaha, tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik ia pergi dan memberi ketenangan pada Jisoo.

Ketika langkahnya sampai di gerbang Rumah Sakit, ia berbalik hanya untuk menatap sendu bangunan megah itu. Ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia merogoh kantungnya untuk mencari keberadaan benda pipih itu dan matanya memandang kosong nama 'Park Chanyeol' yang terpampang disana. Dengan jemari bergetar, ia mematikan sambungan tersebut dan mencari nomor Junki. Tombol 'call' menjadi pilihan terakhirnya.

" _ **Halo, Baek?"**_

" _H-Hyung_ …" Suaranya serak dan Junki terserang panik mendadak.

" _ **Baek? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"**_

"Temani aku, _hyung_."

" _ **Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"**_

"T-Tidak, aku—"

" _ **Katakan dimana kau sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu."**_

"Wooridul. Rumah Sakit Wooridul."

" _ **Tunggu aku, jangan kemana-mana. Kau mengerti?!"**_ Baekhyun bergumam sembari mengangguk pelan. Sambungan itu pun mati. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang menatap kosong kearah ponselnya. Ponsel itu kembali bergetar dan muncul nama Chanyeol kembali. Pemuda tinggi itu belum menyerah juga ternyata. Jempolnya kembali menggeser ikon warna merah untuk memutuskan sambungan tersebut.

"Sial!" Ia berjongkok di pinggir trotoar dan terisak tanpa suara.

Ia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ia butuhkan adalah Chanyeol. Ia ingin pemuda itu datang dan memberikan pelukan hangatnya. Tetapi hubungan mereka membuatnya ragu. Ia ingin mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Junki, tetapi semua terasa sulit ketika Chanyeol masih berada di sekitarnya. Dipikirnya ia hanya tertarik, namun siapa sangka jika ketertarikannya justru membuatnya jatuh cinta sebegini dalamnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" lirihnya putus asa.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Yoora** meletakkan semangkuk sup yang baru ia buat tepat di tengah-tengah meja makan. Matanya menatap sang adik dengan dahi berkerut bingung. Bagaimana tidak jika tingkah sang adik benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Chanyeol tidak menggubris nasi dan lauk di depannya. Justru sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya dan berulang kali menempelkannya di telinga. Ketika panggilannya tidak mendapat jawaban, pemuda itu akan menekan ponselnya frustasi –Yoora pikir hal itu akan menghancurkan layar ponselnya dalam beberapa jam– kemudian menempelkannya lagi di daun telinga.

"Fck!" Hanya umpatan kesal yang keluar dari bibir _kissable_ itu.

"Park Chanyeol, jaga ucapanmu! Kita berada di meja makan jika kau tidak lupa." dengus kakaknya jengkel. "Apa ada denganmu?" tanyanya seraya mengambil nasi di dalam _rice cooker_ –untuk dirinya sendiri tentu saja. Lagi-lagi sang adik menekan layarnya dengan brutal sebelum akhirnya melempar ponsel itu diatas meja makan.

"Pacarku tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia mematikan ponsel sialannya!"

"Pacar?" Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya. Adiknya yang men _jomblo_ dan tergila-gila pada Baekhyun itu tiba-tiba punya pacar. "Sejak kapan kau punya pacar?" Yoora tersenyum remeh. Ada-ada saja tingkah adiknya gegara ditolak Baekhyun. "Memangnya kau sudah bisa berpindah hati?" cibirnya kemudian dan dibalas tatapan datar sang adik.

"Bukan." geramnya sambil menekan-nekan nasi dengan sumpitnya. "Pacarku itu Byun Baekhyun!"

" _Uhhuk_." Nasi di dalam mulut Yoora tersembur sedikit akibat tersedak. Chanyeol mengernyit jijik pada tingkah _absurd_ kakak wanitanya. "Bukannya kau ditolak?"

"Tidak bisa, dia menyukaiku juga."

" _Hell_!" Ganti wanita cantik itu yang mengumpat dan adiknya hanya mengeluh karena sikap sok kakaknya beberapa menit yang tadi –mengatakan bahwa di meja makan tidak boleh mengumpat. "Jadi kau—" Mata Yoora melotot tidak percaya. "—kau menganggapnya pacar hanya karena dia menyukaimu juga? Luar biasa." Tetapi kemudian wanita itu menggedikkan bahunya –tak peduli lagi. "Tidak apa-apa juga sih. Mungkin dia belum yakin padamu. Selama dia belum memiliki pacar—"

"Dia punya."

"—APA?!" Chanyeol menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan tenang.

"Aku bilang Byun Baekhyun punya kekasih."

"WHAT THE HECK—"

"Ini masih di meja makan kalau kau tidak lupa."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Suasana** kamar Jisoo masih tampak hening sejak kepergian Baekhyun. Nafas pemuda itu memburu dan kedua telapak tangannya mengusap serta menutupi wajahnya, seolah menahan amarah dalam hatinya yang mendesak ingin keluar. Luhan yang tadinya terdiam di depan pintu akhirnya memilih untuk mendekati sosok itu kemudian meletakkan buah-buahan yang tadinya ia bawa dengan perlahan di atas nakas.

"Pergi!" desis pemuda itu memberi peringatan. Namun bukan Luhan jika ia menurutinya begitu saja. Pemuda cantik itu memilih untuk duduk di samping ranjang Jisoo, kursi ditempat biasa ia duduk. Jisoo membuka telapak tangannya dan meraih tangan Luhan yang hendak mengambil pisau dan buah apel. "Kubilang pergi! Aku ingin sendiri!" geramnya semakin liar. Mata Luhan menatapnya datar. Kemudian tangannya mengelak pegangan Jisoo tadi.

"Kenapa harus?" Ia kemudian melanjutkan pencariannya, memilih apel yang paling matang dan mengupasnya hati-hati. "Memangnya apa salahku sehingga aku harus pergi?" Jisoo terdiam, memalingkan wajahnya dengan enggan. Kata-kata Luhan telak menyindirnya. Ia bahkan baru sadar jika selama ini Luhanlah yang menjadi sasarannya ketika ia merasa emosi.

"Kita tidak cukup akrab untuk selalu bersama seperti ini…."

"Aku menyukaimu—" Rasa _ngilu_ muncul dalam hati Jisoo ketika mendengarnya "Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya?"

Sayangnya ia tidak, dan sialnya perasaan itu tetap ada untuk seseorang yang baru ia usir tadi. Bibirnya terkatup namun matanya menatap kearah pemuda yang memiliki senyuman cantik itu. Berpikir keras mengapa pemuda itu memiliki watak yang sama kerasnya dengan sang adik tiri. Tak ada yang bisa ia katakan selain kalimat 'maaf berulang kali' dari hatinya yang terdalam. Ucapan yang tak pernah bisa ia sampaikan pada Luhan secara gamblang.

Lalu helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis milik Luhan.

"—tapi aku sudah tahu jawabanmu." Mata rusa itu menatap Jisoo dengan senyuman. "Masih sama, kan? Kau… kau marah padanya karena kau masih memiliki perasaan pada adikku." Lalu kekehan kecil terdengar. Jemarinya memutar pisau di tangannya dengan sangat ahli. Mengupas apel tersebut bak seorang koki. "Tapi tidak apa, aku mengerti." Jisoo merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat lelehan di mata Luhan, turun melewati pipi berisinya tanpa ada seka. Pemuda berdarah _chinese_ itu terkekeh kecil dengan kepala tertunduk, seolah ingin menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Ingin sekali ia merengkuh Luhan dan meminta maaf. Namun, semua hanya keinginan semata. Ia tak bisa melakukannya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** mengumpat keras, nyaris membanting ponselnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat berapa harga ponsel tersebut. Di cuaca yang cukup dingin ini, bermodalkan rasa khawatir, dan pelacak abad 20 yang orang sebut GPS, ia berhasil menemukan bocah berandalan yang selalu membuatnya uring-uringan tersebut. Tepat sepuluh meter di depannya, tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Namun bukan jarak yang cukup jauh ini yang membuatnya emosi, tapi ulah Baekhyun dan kekasih sepihaknya itu.

Mereka berpelukan.

Dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar pada bahu Junki dan jemari Junki mengusap-usap helaian halus favoritnya. _Shit_. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan amarahnya. Rasanya ia ingin menelan pohon yang berada di depannya sekarang. Sayang sekali mulutnya tidak muat.

"Si pendek itu benar-benar— _horgh_." geramnya frustasi, merasa panas tiba-tiba. Dengan semena-mena ia menekan layar ponselnya –berharap saja tidak retak– dan menekan tombol hijau pada nomor Baekhyun. Panggilan masuk. Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat Baekhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya kemudian mencari ponselnya di kantung jaket. Setelah melihatnya, Baekhyun lantas mematikannya kembali. "Oh, lihatlah. Wow, dia mematikan panggilanku demi berduaan dengan pacarnya. Wow, luar biasa sekali." Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika ucapannya terdengar aneh.

Baekhyun sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya, dan dia marah, sangat-sangat marah. Sungguh konyol.

"Mari kita lihat, sampai kapan kau sanggup mempermainkanku, Byun Baekhyun." Ia kembali menghubungi nomor Baekhyun, berulang kali, namun tetap di matikan. Matanya masih menatap tajam kearah dua anak adam itu. Terlihat Junki merasa risih dan bertanya sesekali dan Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Ketika panggilan yang kesekian kalinya masih di tolak, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengirim pesan.

' _ **Jika Junki sialan itu tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu dalam satu menit, aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan wajahnya**_.'

Ia posesif? Siapa peduli. Baekhyun yang memancingnya.

Bibir tebalnya menyeringai, ketika Baekhyun tampak panik setelah membaca pesan yang ia kirim. Pemuda itu mengabaikan ucapan Junki dan memutar-mutar kepalanya demi mencari sosoknya yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ingin ia telan tadi.

"Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang berkencan di taman rumah sakit. Ya, orang bodoh itu mereka berdua." Ia mendengus geli. "Selera mereka mengerikan." Baekhyun tampak berbicara pada Junki selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Junki mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Sesekali menengok ke arah Baekhyun tetapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum canggung. Terlihat jelas sekali dari tempat Chanyeol sekarang. _Well_ , ia menang. Jangan remehkan cara licik Park Chanyeol.

Dengan tangan yang tersembunyi di balik saku, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

"Oh, jadi tempat ini—" Baekhyun menoleh kaget dan Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyuman remeh serta geli. "—yang sedang populer di kalangan remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta, heh? Rumah sakit?" Ia tertawa. "Apa kalian berkencan bersama para _penunggu_ disini?" Pemuda manis di depannya cemberut kesal kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Chanyeol tadi. Disusul oleh tubuh jangkung yang menempatkan diri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Wah, lucunya." seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu seperti orang gila dan ternyata kau malah berkencan disini." Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kecil –mungkin terkejut dengan kejujurannya. "Tapi sepertinya percuma aku mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau punya orang lain untuk duduk bersamamu."

"Park Chanyeol!" desis Baekhyun kesal. "Kenapa sih kau ini?!"

"Aku yang seharusnya tanya padamu—" Tubuh Chanyeol merapat pada Baekhyun, menatap ke dalam manik anak itu tanpa berkedip. "—apa kau tidak lelah memberi harapan palsu pada seseorang?" Mata sipit seindah bulan sabit itu berkedip sekali dua kali, lalu retinanya bergulir mencari-cari jawaban. "Byun Baekhyun, jika kau tidak menyukaiku maka katakan saja!" Chanyeol menjaga suaranya untuk tetap datar. Well, ini adalah sebagian usahanya untuk mendapatkan pemuda manis itu secepatnya. "Tapi jika kau benar-benar menyukaiku, jangan memberi harapan palsu pada orang lain. Hal itu tidak hanya menyakitiku. Tapi juga Lee Junki."

Mata Baekhyun meredup perlahan.

Chanyeol tahu jika ucapannya sedikit kasar, tapi setidaknya itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kesalahannya.

"C-Chanyeol, a-aku—" Suaranya bergetar dan sungguh ia benci dengan situasi yang berubah _mellow_ seperti ini. Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemah adalah hal paling ia benci di dunia. Benci karena perasaan ingin melindungi itu semakin besar. Jika hal ini terus terjadi, bisa saja ia melakukan cara apapun untuk memiliki sosok mungil itu. "—maaf."

Tangannya terulur untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Mendekapnya hingga tenggelam dan Baekhyun langsung mendapatkan kenyaman yang ia cari-cari.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun- _ah_." Ia mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sekaligus berharap usapannya akan menghapus bekas sentuhan Junki tadi. Tersenyum ketika rasa kesalnya tadi mulai hilang begitu saja. "Maaf karena menjadi terlalu kasar." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. A-Aku sedang bingung—"

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **The 1** **st** **year in High School.**

 _Byun Baekhyun, pertama ia menginjak Sekolah Menengah Atas, semua orang ingin sekali melihat wajahnya. Sebagai cucu pemilik sekolah, namanya sudah melejit meskipun ia belum secara resmi menjadi murid disana. Ia terkenal sebagai cucu satu-satunya, yang katanya berwajah tampan, yang ternyata justru menjurus ke manis dan imut. Awalnya beberapa gadis memberinya coklat setiap hari, beberapa lelaki pun mencoba dekat dengannya. Entah karena koneksinya atau karena wajahnya._

 _Awalnya ia menanggapi semua perhatian itu dengan dingin, namun lama kelamaan ia risih dengan popularitas seperti itu. Setelah ia berani menumpahkan jus jeruk di wajah seorang lelaki yang mengejar-ngerjarnya, ia mulai berani bermain fisik. Melakukan cara apapun untuk mengusir orang-orang itu dari hidupnya. Hingga ketika seorang nerd bernama Jisoo mendekatinya dengan niat tulus, Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Baginya, para nerd hanya membuat sekolahnya semakin terlihat mengerikan._

" _B-Baekhyun-ssi, a-aku menyukaimu." Jisoo berujar ketika mereka berada di atas atap sekolah. Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya, menatap pemuda kikuk itu tanpa minat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian yang entah mengapa membuat Jisoo bergidik._

" _Aku rasa pukulanku wajah padamu tidak mempan, ya?" ucapnya seraya mendekati pemuda itu. Jisoo mundur dengan beberapa langkah pendek. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Sementara Baekhyun hanya berdecih, menatap jijik penampilan Jisoo. "Dengar ya. Jika kau tidak menghilangkan rasa sukamu itu, aku akan memastikan kau tinggal nama saja." desisnya._

" _B-Baekhyun-ssi, a-aku benar-benar—"_

" _AKU TIDAK BUTUH!" Pemuda manis itu berteriak hingga membuat Jisoo berjengit. "Kau dan mereka sama saja. Semuanya mendekatiku karena aku seorang Byun." Tidak. Jisoo menggeleng atas ucapan Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun karena sisi lain pemuda itu. Sisi lembut yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dari siapapun. Tapi entah mengapa, Jisoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Karena itulah yang membuat perasaan itu tumbuh._

" _A-Aku berani bersumpah!" Nafas Jisoo memburu. "Aku bersumpah aku menyukaimu dengan tulus Byun Baekhyun—"_

 _ **Bugh.**_

 _Jisoo tersungkur setelah mendapatkan serangan telak di pipinya._

" _Beraninya kau memanggil namaku!"_

 _ **Bugh.**_

" _Jangan membicarakan ketulusan denganku, kau, menjijikan!"_

 _ **Bugh.**_

 _Baekhyun mendekati tubuh lemas Jisoo yang bersandar pada tembok pembatas dan menarik kerah seragamnya tanpa rasa kasihan. Diambang kesadarannya, Jisoo bisa melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca, entah karena apa. Hatinya pun ikut sakit melihatnya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, dan Jisoo hanya bisa memberikan senyuman kecut dengan hati yang berdenyut._

" _Berhenti mengatakan hal konyol!"_

" _T-Tidak—uhukk." Jisoo memuntahkan darah dan mata Baekhyun meredup oleh penyesalan yang ia coba sembunyikan. "Tidak semua orang sama, Baekhyun. A-Aku… aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Namun jika kau tidak menyukaiku… kau juga akan menyukai orang lain suatu saat nanti. Dan saat itulah—" Pemuda nerd itu terbatuk sembari memegangi dadanya. "—saat itulah kau tahu kalau ketulusan itu nyata."_

" _Brengsek!"_

 _Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh itu kembali._

" _Jika kau berani mengatakan itu lagi, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Baekhyun sudah akan melangkah pergi sebelum akhirnya Jisoo meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya pelan. "JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Namun pegangan lemah Jisoo -yang langsung terhempas semudah kepakan sayap burung- menyebabkan tubuh pemuda itu oleng hingga menabrak pembatas._

" _Ugh!"_

" _JISOO!" Belum sempat Baekhyun meraihnya, tubuh Jisoo terbalik dan jatuh mengikuti tarikan gravitasi._

 _Tubuh Baekhyun seketika kaku. Otaknya mendadak kosong dan pandangannya makin memburam ketika tubuh lemah yang baru dihajarnya mendarat diatas tanah dengan darah yang keluar secara perlahan. Seketika itu pula para siswi menjerit dan siswa lain mendekati tubuh pemuda malang itu. "J-Jisoo… Kim Jisoo…" Baekhyun bergetar hebat dan disaat itu pula Luhan menarik pundaknya._

" _PERGI!"_

" _J-Jisoo…."_

" _AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI!"_

" _T-Tapi dia… a-aku telah membunuhnya, Lu. A-Aku…"_

" _PERGI SEKARANG JUGA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Taman** rumah sakit sempat membuat Chanyeol _paranoid_ sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke tempat lebih nyaman. Keduanya kini tengah duduk diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang menikmati suasana malam Sungai Han dari café yang terletak di pinggir sungai. Tempat tersebut sangat terkenal akan makanan dan pemandangan malam yang disuguhkannya. Pelanggan yang berada disana bisa memilih tempat ( _outdoor_ atau _indoor_ ) sesuai keinginan mereka. Meskipun udara malam semakin menusuk, namun suasana _outdoor_ justru menjadi pilihan akhir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

" _Heol_ —" Chanyeol menggigit ujung sendok es krimnya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan takjub. Anak itu memeluk seember es krim _strawberry_ - _choco_ dan tangannya tak berhenti menyendok. "Aku tidak tahu kalau preman sekolah adalah seorang maniak es krim." Mata Baekhyun melotot protes, namun tidak menghentikan sendokannya. Justru semakin menikmati benda dingin meleleh dan berwarna merah muda itu.

"Seseorang yang kau sebut preman ini adalah _taksiran_ mu, _ngomong-ngomong_."

"Sialnya kau tepat sekali." Chanyeol tertawa dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan cengiran anak anjing. "Aduh, calon pacarku imut sekali." Jemari besarnya mengusap-usap ujung bibir Baekhyun kemudian mengecapnya di dalam mulutnya. Wajah Baekhyun tentu saja memerah malu, namun anak itu mengabaikannya saja, _toh_ rasa dingin pada es krim ini mungkin bisa membantu mendinginkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Dasar cabul."

"Yaa! Kenapa menghinaku?"

"Oops." Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya dan tersenyum lucu. "Maksudku tukang _kibul_." Memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa, ia hampir saja membuat Chanyeol memperkosa bibirnya detik itu juga. Untung saja Chanyeol bisa mengendalikan hormonnya yang meledak-ledak. "Chanyeol- _ah_?" Dan dijawab gumaman. "Kenapa kau _ngotot_ mencariku sampai kesini?" Chanyeol menghentikan suapannya, kemudian menggedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. "Yaa! Beritahu aku!"

"Aku tidak tahu." Pemuda jangkung itu kembali menggedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin terbawa _feeling_ saja?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, namun kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, kata orang-orang, perasaan terhianati itu sangat kuat." Chanyeol berucap dengan ekspresi sedramatis mungkin. "Mungkin karena aku sudah merasa kau akan bermain di belakangku, karena itu aku berada disini dan tebak apa?! —aku menangkap basah calon pacarku yang sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya."

"Ha. Ha. Lucu sekali."

"Iya, aku tahu aku humoris."

"Mau kupukul ya?!"

"Ya, pukul saja dengan bibirmu."

"Dasar!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Antara kesal dan malu gara-gara ucapan menggelikan seorang Park Chanyeol. Serius. Kemana _image_ keren seorang Richard Park yang melekat dalam dirinya kemarin? Semuanya seolah menguap begitu saja. Di depannya hanyalah sosok lucu, menyenangkan dan selalu membuat perasaan hangat dan berdebar setiap detiknya. "Hentikan ucapanmu, itu menggelikan."

"Ya, terkadang aku juga jijik mendengar ucapanku sendiri."

"Konyol."

"Tapi kau suka, kaaan?"

"Sialnya, iya."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Masih** sekitar jam 8 pagi tapi Joonmyeon sudah berada di depan kelas untuk memberikan pengumuman selanjutnya mengenai liburan 2 malam di villa itu. Beberapa kali rapat, akhirnya mereka telah memutuskan beberapa hal dalam kebersamaan kelas mereka nanti. Joonmyeon berdehem keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Jadi—" Murid-murid mulai mengalihkan atensi mereka pada sang ketua kelas. "Kita telah mendapatkan villa. Sekitar dua jam perjalanan dari Seoul. Biaya kali ini sedikit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya karena kita akan mengadakan pesta BBQ lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Akan ada beberapa anak kelas lain juga yang _join_." Joonmyeon menunjukkan rincian biaya pada layar LCD di depan dan mendapat reaksi berbeda dari murid-murid. Ada yang mengangguk-angguk, muka datar, bahkan tidak peduli. Yang mereka butuhkan hanya liburan dan senang-senang.

"Apa ada yang keberatan?"

"TIDAAAAK!" Mereka menjawab keras, sudah tak peduli kalau pun ada yang protes.

"Baiklah." Joonmyeon membuka lembar baru. "Apa ada saran untuk lomba-lomba _tanpa hadiah_ kita?" Ia mengedarkan pandangan kearah teman-teman kelasnya namun semuanya tampak menyerahkan tugas itu padanya tanpa ingin bertanya lagi. Tetapi ketika ia melihat bangku Luhan, ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada ingin yang kau katakan, Park Chanyeol?"

"A-Anu—" Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. "B-Bisakah aku tidak ikut perlombaan itu? Aku tidak bisa berenang." Bohongnya. Tidak mungkin ia mengikuti lomba estafet itu sementara ia menggunakan penyamaran seperti sekarang ini. Bisa-bisa ia tenggelam bahkan sebelum ia menggerakkan kaki-kakinya. Joonmyeon terlihat mendesah pasrah sementara anak-anak lain menyorakinya dan menyebutnya pengecut. "Aku serius. Aku tidak bisa menghirup _chlorine_." Namun sorakan dari teman-temannya masih bergema.

Kalau saja ia adalah Park Chanyeol yang asli, mereka sudah habis ditangannya.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja." putus Joonmyeon dan ia mendesah lega. Baekhyun menatapnya iba sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo cemberut. Merasa gagal karena misi mereka adalah melihat Park Chanyeol yang gendut itu berenang.

"DASAR ANAK MAMA!"

"PENGECUT!"

"BODOH!"

"YAH! Seharusnya kau tidak masuk timku sekalian, sialan!"

"Kami jadi kehilangan anggota, dasar!"

Chanyeol mengumpat habis-habisan –dalam hati– mendengar cemoohan itu. Namun dia hanya bisa menunduk sembari meremas-remas bolpointnya. Baekhyun masih menatapnya dari arah belakang dan tersenyum kalem. Tentu ia tahu alasan Park Chanyeol sebenarnya. Ia tidak mungkin berenang dengan pakaian berat itu. Lagipula Park Chanyeol yang asli cukup ahli dalam hal berenang. Ia bisa melihat itu dari beberapa foto masa kecilnya yang ia lihat di flashdisk waktu itu.

"Aku akan menggantikannya." Baekhyun berujar dan mana berhasil membungkam kelas tersebut. "Aku akan menggantikan Park Chanyeol."

"Baek, kau mabuk?" Junki bertanya dan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun serta Jongin. Pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Ucapan Baekhyun tak pelak langsung menjadi perbincangan anak kelas tersebut. Mereka saling berbisik dan menduga-duga alasan Baekhyun. Mereka heran dengan sikap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu ia _bully_ itu.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tenggelam dalam iris masing-masing. Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bertanyanya sementara Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyum kecil.

" _Sial. Manis sekali sih dia._ " bisik Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, setelah memutuskan tatapan mereka. Bisa ia rasakan jantungnya yang melonjak senang di dalam sana.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" **Baekhyun-ssi."**

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, kemudian ia menutup pintu lokernya dan menemukan sosok Jieun di hadapannya. Menatapnya takut-takut. Gadis itu mencengkeram ponsel di tangannya dengan kuat, seolah-olah Baekhyun hendak mencurinya kalau tidak ia jaga dengan baik. Pemuda manis itu mendengus geli. Apa-apaan gadis ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari mengusap-usap lehernya dengan handuk. Ia baru saja selesai bermain basket bersama Luhan, dan yang lain. Ia masih berkeringat dan rasanya begitu gerah di ruang tersebut. "Ini ruang ganti siswa, _ngomong-ngomong_. Kau tidak jera masuk kesini?" Gadis berambut sebahu itu hanya menunduk dan masih meremas-remas ponsel di tangannya. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun mulutnya enggan terbuka. Ekspresinya takut, gugup, serta panik.

"A-Aku—"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Aku mengetahui semuanya!" ujar gadis itu dengan kalimat beruntun tanpa jeda. Baekhyun terdiam, mencoba menggali maksud gadis itu. "Aku tahu semuanya. Hubungan tersembunyi Baekhyun- _ssi_ dengan Park Chanyeol." jelasnya lirih dengan mata terpejam. Sementara itu Baekhyun terdiam. Lima detik setelahnya ia tertawa kecil yang mana membuat Jieun kaget.

"Hubungan apa maksudmu?"

"K-Kalian berciuman." Baekhyun masih tertawa. "Dan aku bahkan memiliki rekamannya!" Tawa Baekhyun perlahan menghilang, menyisakan senyuman manis yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Jieun sempat merasa takut kalau-kalau senyuman itu adalah senyuman palsu Baekhyun untuk menjatuhkannya. Tangan lentik Baekhyun mendarat pada pundaknya dan membuatnya tersentak selama beberapa detik.

"Kau berniat menyebarkannya?"

"Tidak." Ia menggeleng. Memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Tetapi pemuda itu tak berkeinginan untuk mengambilnya. "Kau boleh menghapusnya asalkan kita membuat kesepatan terlebih dahulu."

"Kesepatakan?"

"Ya. Jika kau tidak bisa mencintai Junki _oppa_ , aku mohon tinggalkan dia. Jangan memberinya harapan palsu yang akan membuatnya sakit hati." Suara lirih Jieun terdengar begitu tulus. "Aku merekam itu bukan untuk mengancammu Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," Baekhyun kira gadis itu nyaris menangis karena suaranya yang terdengar serak. "Aku hanya ingin kau memastikan perasaanmu. Kau menyukai Junki _oppa_ atau Park Chanyeol. Cinta bukan sebuah permainan, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Heh." Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa. "Kau sedang mengajariku?" Namun Jieun memasang wajah serius. Ia paham, Baekhyun hanya belum pernah jatuh cinta sebegitu dalamnya seperti dirinya pada Junki.

"Kami adalah teman masa kecil dulu." Ia memulai. "Perasaan itu lambat laun berubah. Dan aku tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai kakak, melainkan seorang pria. Tapi, dia tidak pernah melihatku. Dia… dia justru melupakan persahabatan kami dan memilih pergi." Bibir Baekhyun terkatup rapat, ia memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin Jieun melihat emosi dalam matanya. Jauh dalam lubuk hati gadis itu, ia merasa iba. Baekhyun benar-benar masih tabu soal perasaan. "Tidak apa jika dia mengabaikanku. Aku hanya ingin bahagia, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Dan kupikir kau adalah pilihan yang tepat—" Gadis itu tercekat oleh rasa sesak. "—sebelum akhirnya aku mengetahui semuanya."

"….."

"Maaf, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyakiti Junki _oppa_ atau pun Park Chanyeol. Itu tidak adil untuk mereka yang sama-sama menyukaimu. Kau boleh menghapusnya—" Gadis mungil itu kembali menyodorkan ponselnya yang kali ini telah memutar rekaman di taman kemarin. "—setelah kau memastikan siapa yang kau pilih."

"….."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi musuhmu, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Karena itulah aku tidak mau membuatmu malu dengan video ini. Aku akan menghapusnya untukmu jika kau berjanji untuk—"

"Sebarkan saja."

"A-Apa?"

"Sebarkan saja video itu dan Junki akan memutuskan hubungan kami."

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , kau—"

"Sejak awal Park Chanyeollah yang kupilih. Bukan dia." Baekhyun menatapnya sembari tersenyum. "Aku tidak tega memutuskan hubungan kami. Tidak setelah perlakuan baiknya selama ini. Karena itulah, sebarkan saja video itu. Itu akan memudahkannya untuk mengakhiri semua."

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

MELLOW. ALAY. TYPOS. MAAF UNTUK PART YG JELEK INI.

 _ **Q : Gimana sih hubungan ChanBaek? Trus Junki?**_

 _A : Mereka gak pacaran, karena Baekhyun masih pacaran ama Junki. Chanyeol itu ditolak tapi gak terima, dan Baekhyun sendiri sukanya ama Chan, jadi yah mereka selingkuh. Tapi kan selingkuh itu kalau mereka ada hubungan resmi di belakang Junki kan? Jadi, karena CB kaga pacaran, anggap aja ini TTMan. Teman Tapi Makan._

THANKS A LOT BUAT SEMUANYA AJA YG SELALU LUANGIN WAKTU BUAT MEMBACA FFKU. MAAF JIKA ADA YG KURANG. SILAHKAN JIKA INGIN MEMBERI KRITIK, TP TOLONG DIBARENGI DENGAN SARAN JUGA YAH. THANKS GUYS.

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	14. Chapter 14, The Truth Is You

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **14 :** THE TRUTH IS YOU, THIS A LETTER FROM ME TO YOU

.

* * *

 **CHARACTER CAST :**

 **Chanyeol, Park :** Labil, emosian (tapi lunak pada Baekhyun), pemaksa (setiap keinginannya harus tercapai), pantang menyerah, kekanakan, bertindak tanpa berpikir, mudah merajuk.

 **Baekhyun, Byun :** Main tangan ketika marah ataupun malu, sulit mengekspresikan emosi, jahil ketika _mood_ nya sedang bagus, ucapannya pedas, mampu berpikir dewasa di waktu-waktu tertentu, tidak _tegaan_.

 **Luhan :** Jahil, ceria, suka menggoda Baekhyun, memiliki ketertarikan pada lelaki pendiam atau penyendiri, mudah marah jika itu berhubungan dengan ibunya.

 **Kyungsoo, Do :** Misterius, pendiam namun sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak dengan segala kekonyolannya, manja pada Baekhyun.

 **Sehun, Oh :** Jahil, sekolah hanya untuk melihat Luhan, suka _mengompori_ Baekhyun, berubah serius ketika membahas perasaannya pada Luhan.

 **Jongin, Kim :** Jahil, suka mengganggu Kyungsoo, sering menertawakan Sehun yang sering _galau_ gegara Luhan, sering menggoda Sehun untuk menjadi _uke_ -nya.

 **Yoora, Park :** Jahil pada adiknya, suka menertawakan penderitaan sang adik, sulit untuk menjadi serius, tempat curhat Chanyeol.

 **Jisoo, Kim :** Suka Baekhyun (tapi tidak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan benar), sulit memaafkan, tersentuh akan perhatian Luhan tapi tak pernah menaruh perasaan lebih.

 **Junki, Lee :** Suka Baekhyun (cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan tanpa ia sadari), sering uring-uringan ketika melihat Jieun (tanpa alasan yang jelas), _keukeuh_ , suka mengejek, tetapi _care_ pada lawan yang kalah.

 **Jieun, Lee :** Suka Junki sejak kecil, sering memberi Junki barang-barang manis atau surat, kagum pada sifat asli Baekhyun.

 _ **Note :**_ _Semua chara berjenis kelamin laki-laki, kecuali Yoora dan Jieun._

* * *

.

 **[Recommended Song : Blackpink - Stay]**

.

* * *

 **Sejak** percakapannya dengan Jieun dua hari yang lalu, Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menghindari interaksinya dengan Junki. Ia tahu ia begitu egois karena tidak memikirkan perasaan Jieun sebagai seseorang yang rela merelakan cinta pertamanya demi sang terkasih. Rasanya benar-benar jahat. Setiap istirahat, ketika Junki mengajaknya ke kantin bersama, ia selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan dan justru menarik Chanyeol pergi bersamanya.

Selama dua hari ini pun tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Jieun benar-benar menolak untuk menyebarkan video itu.

" _ **Aku tidak mau. Aku bukan orang jahat, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk menyadarkan sikapmu yang keterlaluan. Lakukanlah sendiri. Hadapi semua dengan bijak. Jika kau tak memilihnya, putuskan hubungan kalian secara baik-baik. Junki oppa bukan orang pendendam, Baekhyun-ssi tenang saja.**_ "

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Jieun padanya sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Dia benar-benar gadis yang baik." gumamnya, tanpa sadar menyuarakan kata hatinya.

"Oh—jadi, setelah mengencani Junki, kau juga berencana untuk selingkuh dengan seorang gadis?" ucapan ketus itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Di depannya, sosok gendut Chanyeol menatapnya datar sembari menyumpitkan kimchi ke dalam mulutnya dengan ganas. Mungkin dia merajuk, entahlah. Baekhyun berdecak dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka di dalam ruang ganti siswa. Ia tak mau makan di kantin karena ramai dan tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia juga tak mau makan di atap karena merasa _parno_ dengan tempat itu.

"Makan saja, makananmu, Fat Chanyeol."

"Ck." Mata bulat Chanyeol melotot dengan pipi mengembung oleh makanan. "Beraninya kau!" teriaknya yang mana membuat beberapa butir nasi tersembur keluar. Yang lebih mungil mengernyit jijik dan jemarinya refleks mendorong dahi si jangkung menjauh. Ia tak merasa harus menjawabnya, jadi yang ia lakukan adalah melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang tertunda. "Hey Baek—" Ia menjawab dengan gumaman selagi mulutnya menyeruput _jajangmyeon_. "Apa tidak apa-apa jika Junki memergoki kau bersamaku?"

Kunyahan Baekhyun berhenti.

"Kau membuat selera makanku hilang." Ia mengeluh kesal dan meletakkan mangkuk jajangmyeon yang ia beli di kantin tadi. Isinya masih separuh. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Ketika aku bersama Junki kau marah-marah, sekarang aku bersamamu kau masih juga protes!"

"Aku tidak protes, sayang."

"Terserah!" Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan pergi karena kesal, namun yang pemuda mungil itu lakukan justru melanjutkan makannya. Ia terkekeh dalam diam. Imut sekali kalau Baekhyun sedang merajuk. Makannya justru tambah banyak. "Lagipula aku akan putus sebentar lagi."

"Serius?"

"Doublerius."

"Lalu kita akan berkencan setelahnya?"

"Tidak mau."

"Baekhyun—"

"Makan saja, dasar sialan!" Kalau dia tidak sedang lapar berat, Chanyeol pasti sudah babak belur sekarang. "Kenapa kau masih saja menanyakan hal yang kau tahu sendiri jawabannya. Kau membuatku kesal saja." Bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol membentuk cengiran lucu. Ia memang hobi sekali membuat calon kekasihnya kesal. Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan. Semua tahu itu kan? Tapi, Baekhyun itu miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Tak akan ia bagi dengan siapapun walau hanya sehelai rambutnya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Siang** hari setelah jam masuk berdentang, Baekhyun justru menarik Chanyeol kearah berlawanan dengan kelas mereka, menuju lapangan basket _indoor_ yang sedang kosong kala itu. Pemuda mungil itu bersenandung ceria dengan lolipop stroberi di dalam mulutnya. Mengabaikan degupan di jantungnya yang berlari maraton gegara tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan jemari hangat Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya pun tak kalah konyolnya. Sejak Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya -bahkan tadi anak itu mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang di lorong- Chanyeol tersenyum lebar bak orang tidak waras.

Ah, dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Mana ada orang berkencan di lapangan basket." cibir Chanyeol setelah tangan Baekhyun -yang mengganggur- membuka ruang kosong lapangan _indoor_ tersebut. Yang lebih mungil menoleh, menatap datar Chanyeol yang dibalas tatapan sama datarnya.

"Ini keren, Park. Dan kau memang harus melihatku bermain basket. Kau harus lihat betapa ahlinya aku." Tangan Baekhyun kembali menariknya lalu menutup pintu ruang besar tersebut. Bibir bawah Chanyeol mengelupas, mencibir kesombongan Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun hanya belum tahu saja kalau ia mantan atlet sekolahnya dulu. Hampir semua bidang olah raga ditekuninya. Dari berenang, basket, sepak bola, hingga memanah. Ia hanya tidak diijinkan berlari karena kakinya terlalu panjang –takut tidak adil, alasannya, karena jelas-jelas dia akan menang dengan kaki jerapah itu. " _Ngomong-ngomong_ , aku tidak membawa minum." Baekhyun berhenti melangkah di tengah jalan. "Aish, sial sekali."

"Aku bawa, sayang." Chanyeol menggoyangkan botol minum di tangannya dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang melelehkan hati. "Ck, berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu!" ketus Chanyeol, mungkin efek kegugupannya.

"Kenapa memang?" Baekhyun memicing kesal, namun dua detik kemudian dia menyeringai. "Apa aku membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi?"

" _So confident_."

"Tapi itu benar. Aku tahu itu." Dan seringaian Baekhyun lebar ketika kuping peri Chanyeol memerah.

" _Shit_ , Baek—"

"Kenapph—"

Chanyeol langsung saja menyambar bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan miliknya. Melumatnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Mata Baekhyun membola seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kaku tak berdaya. Chanyeol itu sulit ditebak dan dia selalu berhasil menjatuhkan Baekhyun berkali-kali. Dengan senyuman kecil di sudut ranumnya, Baekhyun balas mencium dan menyesap bibir atas Chanyeol dengan hangat. Tangan Chanyeol menarik lebih dekat tengkuk yang rahang Baekhyun, menyapa ranum favoritnya dengan madu. Manis. Ciuman mereka selalu terasa manis.

Chanyeol rasa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Dan Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Suara** jeritan murid-murid kelas Luhan saling bersahutan dalam sepersekian detik. Para lelaki mengobrol tentang gadis seksi, atau apapun itu yang membuat mereka gerah dan para wanitanya sibuk bergosip tentang pacar dan idol. Kelas tersebut satu-satunya kelas yang tampak ramai dikarenakan kelas kosong tanpa guru dan tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Lain halnya dengan murid-murid yang sedang menikmati kebebasan mereka, Luhan duduk termenung seorang diri. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia dalam mood tidak baik, bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika Sehun disebelahnya, menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Luhan," Pemuda manis itu mengabaikannya. "Aku sudah disini selama sepuluh menit dan bahkan kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku sama sekali." keluhnya kemudian. Direbahkannya kepalanya diatas lipatan lengan dengan malas. Mata sipitnya masih menatap figur Luhan penuh kekaguman. Gila, dari segi manapun orang pasti berpikir kalau wajah seperti itu didapatkan dari operasi. Padahal Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun menggariskan mata pisau pada kulit wajahnya. Sungguh indah secara alami.

"Sehun—" Sehun nyaris melonjak ketika mendengar suara lembut itu. "Haruskah aku menyerah?" ujarnya lirih. Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Bukan, ia bukanya malas mendengarkan _curhatan_ Luhan atau apa. Jauh di dalam manik matanya, ia dapat melihat keputusasaan dalam diri Luhan. Ia tak suka melihat pujaannya bersedih. "Aku menyukainya tapi dia tidak menyukaiku. Sungguh menyedihkan." Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum kecut, seolah mengasihani dirinya. Sehun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena selama ini, ia hanya tahu jika Luhan menyukai seseorang, tapi dia tidak tahu siapakah itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak lari saja ke pelukanku?" sahutnya dengan nada bercanda. Namun ucapannya berhasil membuat Luhan mengekeh kecil. Bukan sebuah tawa terpaksa.

"Haruskah?" tanyanya membalas.

"Tentu." Sehun ikut mengulum senyum melihat respon positif pujaan hati. "Aku serius soal berkencan denganku."

"Hng,"

"Itu pun jika kau mau."

"Kau mau di café atau taman atau game center atau… lapangan sepak bola juga lumayan? Kita bisa bermain bersama." Sehun memandangnya dengan ekspresi cengo. Bingung dengan jawaban Luhan. "Kau mau kencan dimana?~" Pemuda itu merengek, nyaris membuatnya mimisan. Dengan senyuman lebar, kepala Sehun bangun dari rebahannya dan jemarinya langsung mengusak gemas surai coklat Luhan.

"Kita akan kunjungi semua tempat yang kau mau."

" _ASSA_!" Bagi Luhan, ia memang membutuhkan sandaran. Dan Sehun dengan tangan terbuka, rela menjadi pelarian anak itu. Ini adalah sebagian dari perjuangannya, oke.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Junki** harus bergelisah ria sejak satu setengah jam sejak pelajaran di mulai. Ia khawatir karena tidak menemukan Baekhyun di bangkunya, begitu pun dengan Chanyeol. Ia takut jika Baekhyun mem _bully_ Chanyeol dan ketahuan pihak sekolah. Anak itu bisa mendapat skorsing lagi dan ia tak mau itu terjadi. Setidaknya Baekhyun harus berubah menjadi baik ketika bersamanya, jika tidak, hubungan mereka tak ada gunanya. Bukankah dalam sebuah hubungan harus saling mengingatkan dalam hal _kebaikan_?

Oh, apa dia terdengar seperti mantan Power Rangers sekarang?

Kegelisahan itu akhirnya memberanikannya untuk menghentikan penjelasan sang guru demi meminta ijin ke toilet. Dengan kecepatan angin, ia berlari ke tempat satu ke tempat yang lain untuk mencari puppy kecil itu tapi tak menemukannya dimana pun. Sempat terbesit di pikirannya mungkin Baekhyun membolos di luar sekolah, namun satpam sekolah tampaknya santai-santai saja, seperti tidak pernah ada gangguan. Ia mendengus putus asa. Ingin kembali ke kelas namun matanya menangkap sosok Jieun berjalan kearah ruang ganti siswa, tepat di samping gedung olah raga _indoor_.

"Kemana anak itu?" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Mengikuti insting penasarannya, akhirnya langkahnya membawa tubuhnya mengikuti gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu itu. Beruntung tapak kakinya begitu ringan sehingga gadis itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Ia semakin penasaran ketika gadis itu berdiri gugup dengan mata memandang tepat ke arah lokernya. Ia tersenyum remeh, menebak-nebak jika gadis itu lagi-lagi memberinya sesuatu. Tetapi di luar dugaannya, gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian membuka loker di bawah lokernya. Loker milik Baekhyun.

Matanya membulat, berpikir jika gadis itu meletakkan sesuatu yang akan mengancam Baekhyun.

"YAAA!" Teriakannya membuka tubuh gadis itu melonjak kaget. Ia pun langsung berlari menghampiri Jieun. Lantas merampas ponsel gadis itu. "Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam loker Baekhyun, ha?" Jieun tidak menjawab, ia menunduk, hanya berusaha meraih ponselnya yang berada dalam genggaman Junki. "Ah—" Bibirnya tersenyum mengejek. "Apa kau berniat membuat laporan palsu untuk membuat Baekhyun di hukum? Seperti… menuduhnya mencuri ponselmu?"

Gerakan Jieun sontak berhenti. Badannya yang awalnya membungkuk, perlahan-lahan mulai menegak dan tatapannya pada Junki beralih menjadi tatapan kecewa. Rasanya begitu sesak ketika seseorang yang disukai justru menuduhnya melakukan hal yang bahkan tak pernah terbesit dalam pikiran.

"Apa aku terlihat sejahat itu?"

"Mengapa tidak?" Junki masih mengulum senyuman yang sama. Dan Jieun mulai berpikir realistis, mungkin pemuda itu takkan pernah melihatnya meski semua hal terbaik telah ia lakukan. Semua menjadi begitu buruk di matanya. "Kau pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan kekasihku."

"Dia bahkan tidak menyukaimu." ucapan dingin Jieun sukses membungkam Junki. Semua itu memang benar. Apa yang bisa ia sangkal? Selama ini, Baekhyun hanya berusaha baik padanya. Tapi, daripada sebagai kekasih, Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti seorang kakak. Pernah suatu kali ia ingin mencium pemuda mungil itu, tetapi sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menolak dengan halus. Berkata ia lelah atau alasan lain. "Kau bodoh."

"Baekhyun menyukaiku!" geramnya.

"Kau ingin bukti?" Jieun mendorong ponsel di tangan Junki kearah dada pemuda itu hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Dia bahkan mengatakan padaku sendiri jika dia memilih Chanyeol dan bukan kau."

Gadis itu langsung melangkah pergi dari ruang tersebut. Meninggalkan keheningan hampa disana. Junki memandang ponsel di tangannya dengan bingung. Dengan ragu, ia mengetuk layar ponsel itu dan tempampanglah sebuah folder video yang diberi nama ' _ **Hapuslah, Baekhyun-ssi**_ '. Ia mengetuk folder tersebut dan menemukan sebuah video dengan _background_ taman. Meskipun ia merasa takut –entah oleh apa, rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi hatinya. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk mem _play_ video tersebut tanpa melewatkan satu detik pun. Tatapannya lambat laun berubah sendu.

Ia kecewa.

Dan sialnya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Dari** tempat duduknya, Chanyeol bisa mengamati Baekhyun yang sibuk memantulkan bola basketnya seorang diri. Keringat telah membanjiri leher, dahi, dan badannya –dapat terlihat jelas dari lekuk tubuhnya yang tercetak sempurna. Tentu saja Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya kuat-kuat untuk tidak mengiya-iyakan calon pacarnya itu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa bosan karena ia hanya bisa menunggui pemuda mungil itu tanpa bisa ikut bermain. Dalam hati, ia mengakui keahlian Baekhyun dalam bermain basket. Ya, meski tidak seahli dia sih. Ha.

"Baek!"

 _Dug. Dug._

"Baekhyun!"

 _Dug. Dug._ Anak itu justru masih sibuk mendribble bola tanpa mengindahkan panggilannya.

"Baekhyun sayang!"

 _Buagh!_

"AWW YAAA!"

"Hahaaaaa—" Baekhyun terpingkal setelah berhasil melempar bola basket pada Chanyeol dan tepat mengenai hidung mancungnya. Untung saja hidung kebanggaan pemuda tinggi itu tidak patah. "D-Darah?" Tapi, sayangnya ia mimisan. Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat lelehan darah di hidung Chanyeol langsung bergerak menghampiri pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat dagu Chanyeol. "T-Tisue. Tisue. Tisue" bisik Chanyeol mencoba memegangi lubang hidungnya.

"Tidak ada!" ketus yang mungil. Wajahnya tampak memerah, seolah menahan sesuatu. Pemuda mungil itu memilih untuk mengambil handuknya yang masih bersih –satu-satunya benda yang dapat membantunya. Masih dengan posisi berdirinya, ia mengerucutkan salah satu ujung handuknya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam salah satu lubang hidung Chanyeol yang berdarah. Pemuda tinggi itu meringis merasakan sakit. "M-Maaf." ujar Baekhyun lirih. Suaranya serak, sehingga membuat pejaman mata Chanyeol terbuka, hanya untuk menemukan anak itu menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Dalam hati ia bersorak, Baekhyun begitu perhatian dan lucu disaat-saat seperti ini. "Tapi jangan ulangi lagi, ini benar-benar sakit." Baekhyun menggeleng lucu dengan wajah masih memberengut. "Kau cengeng sekali." ejek Chanyeol yang membuat tangan Baekhyun memukul bahunya pelan lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Haruskah kita ke uks?" Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Kemudian, tanpa ragu ia merebaskan kepalanya diatas perut rata Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggang pemuda itu. Baekhyun mengulum senyuman malu dan jemarinya secara otomatis membelai rambut Chanyeol yang berwarna kecoklatan. Mengagumi tekstur halus dan tebalnya helaian milik pemuda tinggi itu. Tiba-tiba ide unik melintas dalam otaknya. "Haruskah kita mewarnai rambutmu menjadi…. _maroon_ atau hitam?"

" _Ash grey_."

" _Ash grey_?"

"Ya." Pemuda gendut itu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku menjadi sangat tampan dengan warna abu-abu." Suara kekehan si pemuda mungil terdengar. Begitu nyaring dan menggemaskan. Bahkan jika _puppy_ bisa tertawa pun masih kalah dengan suara imut yang dimiliki calon kekasihnya. Baekhyun benar-benar manis. Tidak, tidak, dia lebih dari itu. Dia adalah penggambaran madu. "Keringatmu bau stroberi." Chanyeol mengedus perut Baekhyun membuat anak itu kegelian dan tertawa keras. Tangannya yang lentik memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol dengan manja.

"Dasar maniak."

"Duh, manis sekali calon pacarku~"

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Sepulang** sekolah, Baekhyun seharusnya berjalan kearah parkiran mobil bersama kakaknya, namun di pintu kelas, Junki sudah menghadangnya. Ekspresi butuh penjelasan tercetak di wajah tampan pemuda tinggi itu. Mata Baekhyun melirik sebentar kearah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memberi kode bahwa dia mengijinkannya untuk berbicara dengan Junki. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Junki yang membawanya ke ujung koridor, arah akan ke kantin. Cukup sepi disini karena siswa-siswa telah berlarian pulang.

"Kau tahu yang akan kubicarakan kan?" Junki memulai dengan lembut, ingin menyentuh pipi Baekhyun tetapi pemuda itu menoleh. Menolak sentuhannya. "Jieun berbicara denganku tadi—" Lalu atensi Baekhyun jatuh pada Junki saat dia membicarakan gadis itu. Takut kalau-kalau Junki menyalahkan Jieun karena masalah mereka. "Jika ini tentang rasa sukanya padaku, jangan khawatir Baek, dia berjanji akan melupakan perasaannya." Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lalu mendengus.

"Kau gila?" Junki menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Dia menyukaimu sejak kalian masih ingusan, _hyung_." Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa ada orang setidak peka Junki di dunia ini. Sampai benar-benar mengabaikan orang yang sangat mencintainya demi cinta lain yang belum tentu bisa ia raih. "Awalnya aku berpikir aku akan mencoba menyukaimu, _hyung_. Tapi, ucapan Jieun telak menyadarkanku. Kalau rasa yang bahkan belum ku mulai itu takkan bisa lebih besar dari perasaannya padamu."

"Baek—" Tangan Junki mendarat di bahunya dan meremasnya pelan. "Jika dia memaksamu untuk mengakhiri ini—"

"Dia tidak—astaga!" Baekhyun menggeram. "Dia justru mengatakan hal yang begitu—bagaimana aku mengatakannya?!" Ia frustasi sungguh. Sikap Junki benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati. "—dia bahkan memintaku untuk mencoba lebih keras." Ya, sering sekali Jieun meminta maaf dengannya dan memintanya untuk belajar mencintai Junki. Ia bahkan memohon demi kebahagiaan pemuda sialan ini. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, _hyung_."

"Baek—" Sinar mata Junki meredup, menatapnya penuh kesedihan. "Aku mencintaimu sejak lama."

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai _hyung_ ku." Jemari Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Junki di bahunya dan berhasil. Matanya menatap teduh wajah Junki yang terpaut dua jengkal dengan miliknya. "Aku tahu egois adalah sifat alamiah manusia. Tapi sebisa mungkin, jangan menjadi egois, _hyung_." Suaranya melirih, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Junki. Melihat tak ada jawaban apapun selama beberapa detik, Baekhyun memilih mundur beberapa langkah. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_ , tapi aku ingin kita berakhir."

"….." dan Junki menatapnya terluka.

"Aku menyukai orang lain." Dengan itu Baekhyun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Junki yang menatap punggungnya dengan hampa. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Junki telah sejauh ini meraih Baekhyun, tetapi kenapa ia tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya juga? Bibirnya mengulas senyuman kecut saat matanya tak sengaja menatap sosok gadis yang turut memandangnya dengan sedih. Berdiri sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya sekarang.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** membanting pintu mobilnya dan mendesah lega. Nafasnya masih memburu karena ia harus berlarian dari tempatnya tadi hingga di parkiran. Luhan di kursi supir, memandangnya dengan alis bertautan. Sang adik menoleh dan bertanya tanpa suara.

"Kau bicara apa dengan Junki?" Baekhyun kembali membuang nafas.

"Kami selesai."

"What?!" Yang lebih mungil memberikan anggukan yakin. Rasanya begitu melegakan, beban yang selama ini dirasakannya, benar-benar terangkat dan menghilang. Seolah ia tak pernah merasakan sebelumnya. Ia merasa begitu beruntung karena Junki tidak memaksanya. Tapi entahlah. Yang lebih penting ia telah memberi penjelasan jujur tentang perasaannya selama ini. Ia menyesal telah mempermainkan orang sebaik Junki. "Kalian serius telah berakhir? Baek—" Luhan memegang pundaknya. "Kalian bahkan masih jalan dua minggu?"

"Kau bahkan mengingatnya? Luar biasa." Sang adik menatapnya heran. "Lu, aku tidak mau mempermainkannya, oke?"

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk paham. Ya, perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang? Kau akan bersama dengan Richard Park?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Benar, Luhan bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Richard sebenarnya. Luhan memberengut namun ia tetap tak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kakaknya pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti. " _Fine_. Tidak usah memberitahuku!" Ia tertawa geli. Luhan lebih pantas menjadi adiknya daripada kakaknya. "Paling-paling kau membawanya ke rumah dengan seorang janin di perutmu nanti."

"YAA! Aku laki-laki!" ketusnya tidak terima.

"Iya, laki-laki yang imut."

"Ow, ow, lihat siapa yang mengatakannya?!" Baekhyun mencibir. "Lelaki dengan wajah yang cantiknya melebihi wanita."

"HOIII!"

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Ini** adalah hari ketujuh, dimana Baekhyun berusaha menemui Jisoo dengan dibantu kakaknya. Entah berapa kali penolakan, kali ini ia bersungguh-sungguh untuk meminta maaf. Ia takkan menyerah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Luhan benar, ia harus berdamai dengan masa lalu. Terkadang anak itu benar-benar bertindak seperti kakaknya, cukup membuatnya jengkel juga –ia tidak benci sungguh, hanya jengkel dengan sikap sok dewasanya yang berbanding terbalik dengan wajah cantiknya itu.

Kali ini ia memasuki kamar Jisoo dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Heh." Jisoo berdecih. "Jika kau kesini hanya untuk merusak suasana hatiku, sebaiknya kau pergi!" Tersentak kecil, kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga kali ini Jisoo lah yang dibuat kaget oleh lelehan air mata di wajah cantik pemuda itu. Baekhyun bahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan lelehan itu menghiasi mata dan pipi tembamnya. Namun ia juga tak memiliki niat untuk menghapusnya.

"Maaf." Baekhyun mendekati Jisoo dengan terisak-isak, menahan tangis sekuat yang ia bisa. "Maafkan aku, Kim Jisoo." Lelehan air mata itu sedikitnya menyentuh nurani Jisoo –karena pada dasarnya ia bukanlah seorang pendendam. Lagipula, perasaan yang ia miliki belumlah berkurang. Ia masih –sangat– menyukai sosok yang tengah menangis itu. "Aku benar-benar menyesal. A-Aku… menyesal telah menyakitimu. Maaf. Maaf."

Luhan hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan sendu. Tersenyum kecut pada perasaannya. Dadanya terasa sesak namun ia sekuat mungkin menahannya.

Karena pada kenyataannya— orang yang disukainya masih mencintai adik tirinya.

"Bicaralah baik-baik, kalian bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku akan kembali setelah membeli makanan untuk kita." Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mengusap lelehan di sudut matanya tanpa disadari kedua anak adam disana.

Kepergian Luhan tentu membawa suasana semakin canggung. Jisoo masih menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan datar sementara Baekhyun menunduk kembali –menyembunyikan tangisnya. Seperti apapun Jisoo mencoba membenci Baekhyun yang telah membuatnya hancur, namun ia tetap tak bisa. Rasa suka membuatnya lelah dengan semua kebencian itu. Dulu, ia menyukai Baekhyun karena sisi baiknya yang jarang ditunjukkan pada siapapun. Dibalik sikap sok kuatnya, tersembunyi sosok yang minta di lindungi. Karena itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Namun perasaan sepihak itu juga menyakitinya –sampai sekarang pun masih terasa.

"Hentikan tangismu! Itu menggelikan." Jisoo bergumam lalu memalingkan wajahnya saat Baekhyun menatapnya. Anak itu masih terisak namun dengan suara lirih –mungkin ia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya sesuai keinginan Jisoo. "Kau tahu—" Mata Jisoo menatapnya dalam dan mata Baekhyun memberikan sinar redup penuh rasa bersalah. "—aku bisa saja merekam tangisanmu dan menyebarkannya di grup chat kelas."

Ya, mereka masihlah teman sekelas.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Ia mengusap-usap liquid di pipinya dengan kasar kemudian berhambur untuk memberikan pelukan pada Jisoo. Dengan senang hati Jisoo membalas pelukan itu, mengusap punggung mungil itu dan tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah.

"J-Jisoo- _ya_.."

" _Sst_ — berterimakasihlah pada Luhan karena dialah yang selalu mencoba untuk merobohkan bentengku." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Jisoo terkekeh dibuatnya. Pelukan Baekhyun semakin erat, menumpahkan segala rasa bersalah yang ia pendam selama ini. Ia bersyukur karena Jisoo bukanlah orang jahat sepertinya. Jisoo masihlah seseorang yang mudah memaafkan. Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena tetap tidak bisa membalas perasaan pemuda baik ini. "Perasaanku masih sama Baek—" Ketika pernyataan itu terdengar, tubuh Baekhyun menegang. "Tapi aku akan mencoba menghilangkannya." lanjut Jisoo dengan bisikan.

"Maaf, Jisoo- _ya_."

"Hn, aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun- _ah_."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** menuruni anak tangga dari arah kamarnya dengan wajah ceria khas anak sekolahan. Luhan, Seohyun dan Yuan saling pandangan –bingung− saat melihat ekspresi bahagia dengan _background_ bunga−bunga disekitar Baekhyun. Donghyun melipat korannya saat anak bungsunya mencapai meja makan. Jemari lentik Baekhyun langsung meraih roti yang disiapkan Yuan dan melahapnya seolah tiada hari esok. Luhan menganga. Baekhyun sungguh aneh. Biasanya, anak itu hanya akan meminum susunya satu teguk dan melenggang pergi tanpa pamit. Namun, hari ini ia bersikap layaknya _puppy_ manis.

"Sayang?" Yuan memanggil dan Baekhyun bergumam dengan nada ceria pula. "Kau tampak berbeda." Kunyahan di mulut mungilnya terhenti dan matanya menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya dengan bingung.

"Maksudnya kau tampak bahagia, sayang." Seohyun menyahut, memberi penjelasan. Tatapan bingung Baekhyun tak berubah, dan itu membuat Luhan gemas ingin menonjok hidungnya. Anak itu terlalu hyper hari ini sehingga tidak menyadari sifatnya yang kekanakan seperti dulu. Bukan hal yang negatif, hanya saja ia juga penasaran mengapa sang adik terlihat bahagia. "Baekhyun?"

"Ahaaa—"Anak itu tertawa lucu. "Aku memang sedang bahagia. Kita akan liburan di villa, kan Lu? Kau tidak memberitahu ayah dan ibu-ibuku?"

"Tapi kan masih beberapa hari lagi, Baek—"

"Dasar pikun. Besok, Lu. Besok."

"HAH?!"

Luhan tercengang dengan roti yang menggantung di bibirnya. Benar, acara itu diadakan besok dan ia bahkan tidak menyiapkan apapun. Padahal, ia telah berencana untuk membawa tas dan koper, yang mana tas untuk diisi pakaiannya, sementara kopernya akan diisi dengan makanan ringan. Sial, ia bahkan belum belanja apapun. Ponsel Luhan bergetar dan pemuda cantik itu langsung membalas chat orang di seberang dengan jawaban yang berbeda dari pertanyaan.

— _ **Lu, bisakah kau datang ke sekolah secepatnya dan menolongku dengan tugas rumah sialan ini? Please~ Si brengsek Jongin tidak mau membantuku—**_

— _ **Sepulang sekolah kau harus menemaniku belanja makanan. Tanpa penolakan!—**_

Ya, seperti itu kira-kira.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Lapangan** basket di kompleks apartemen Chanyeol menjadi tujuan kencan keduanya sore itu. Chanyeol –dengan bentuk aslinya– terlihat sibuk bermain bersama tiga teman kompleksnya sementara Baekhyun sibuk memainkan ponsel milik pemuda tinggi itu. Entah bermain _game_ atau apa. Ia terlihat begitu asyik bermain karena kakinya yang tidak mencapai tanah itu berayun pelan dan tangannya bergerak kesana-kemari tidak jelas. Chanyeol mengulum senyum melihatnya.

Calon pacarnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun, kemarilah! Aku akan mengajarkanmu teknik basket yang bagus!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari permainan di ponsel Chanyeol. Mengernyitkan dahi tidak suka dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Kepalanya lalu menggeleng-geleng imut, tidak mau mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Lagipula dia tidak mau diajarkan hal yang sudah ia bisa. Untuk apa? Dia juga tidak ikut turnamen sekolah. Heh. "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak memanggilnya. Pemuda itu bahkan berhenti bermain dengan teman-temannya dan memilih berkacak pinggang di tengah-tengah lapangan. "Kemari, sayang!"

"Dasar tukang pamer!" cibirnya. "Aku tidak mau, dasar bongkahan es!" Yang lebih tinggi merengut tidak terima. Panggilan macam apa itu?

"Basketmu begitu buruk, kau tau!"

"Aku tidak mau dengar!" Ia menguasai beberapa teknik, dan Chanyeol kemarin berkata lumayan. Kenapa sekarang jadi terlihat buruk baginya? Apa karena fakta Chanyeol itu mantan atlet sehingga Baekhyun merasa kecil? Entahlah. "Aku tidak mau berkeringat hari ini." ucapnya lebih pelan. Merasa tidak mendengar jelas, Chanyeol membawa langkahnya menuju sang terkasih dan duduk di sampingnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana jemari lentik calon pacarnya itu bergerak lincah di atas layarnya.

"Kau merajuk?" Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dengan miliknya, tersenyum geli ketika anak itu merengut kecewa melihat tulisan 'game over' di layarnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Iya, sayang, kenapa?" jawabnya kalem, namun justru membuat Baekhyun makin kesal.

Ia kembali membuka aplikasi game lain. Mengabaikan Chanyeol. Merasa jengkel, Chanyeol mencari cara untuk mengganggu konsentrasi Baekhyun agar anak itu menggubrisnya. Didekatnya wajahnya kearah perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan meniupnya berkali-kali. Merasa risih, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menghindari Chanyeol –masih dengan tangan yang sibuk bermain game. Tidak mau menyerah, Chanyeol meniup-niup kuping Baekhyun. Membuat rasa hangat dari aroma mint itu memasuki lubang kupingnya yang mana berhasil membuatnya merinding.

"PARK CHANYEOL HENTIKAN! GELI!"

"Ayo berkencan, Park Baekhyun?" bisiknya, mengabaikan teriakan kesal Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, pegangannya pada ponsel mengerat. Rasa hangat melingkupi relung hatinya. Tidak ada penghalang lagi bagi mereka untuk bersama dan ia memang menginginkan Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, berusaha menghindari mata Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas menyelusuri kontur wajahnya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Bodoh!"

"Hm?"

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang kau sudah tahu jawabannya!" Anak itu berdiri dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah cepat. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Membiarkan Chanyeol cengo beberapa saat kemudian terkekeh gemas. Kedua ujung kuping Baekhyun tampak memerah lucu. Mungkin jika tidak memunggunginya, wajah anak itu sudah sebelas duabelas dengan warna buah stroberi.

"SAYANG, DI DEPANMU ADA TIANG!"

"BIAR SAJA!"

 _Duagh._

"AWWW!"

"HAHAAAAAHA!"

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

MELLOW. ALAY. SORI UNTUK PLOT YANG SELALU MAINSTREAM. RADA MAKSA, GEGARA OTAKKU TIBA2 NYANGKUT DI TUGAS KAMPUS.

 _ **Note kecil :**_

Donghyun = Leader BOYFRIEND.

Jisoo = Kim Jisoo, AKTOR.

HARI INI APDET BARENG— **Lolipopsehun, Railash61, Ohlan94 (Wattpad), Ceceshii, ChiakiBee, Hyurien92, Parkayoung, Byun Jaehyunee**. CUSSS LANGSUNG TENGOK FF NYA DAN JAN LUPA MAKAN KOTAK REVIEWNYA!

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	15. Chapter 15, The Starry-Eyed

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **15 :** THE STARRY-EYED

.

* * *

 **Setelah** insiden terbentur tiang, Baekhyun menjadi lebih sensitif. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengumpat dan menyalahkan Chanyeol yang membuat dahinya benjol. Bahkan ketika pemuda tinggi itu meminta maaf berkali-kali dan bahkan mengobatinya, Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengumpatinya. Ia jadi ragu, Baekhyun benar menyukainya atau sengaja membuatnya jadi _kacung_ saja. Ketika tanpa sengaja menekan kapas berakoholnya di dahi sang terkasih, ia mendapat teriakan _supersonic_ lagi.

"PARK CHANYEOL, SAKIIITT!"

"Aduh." Chanyeol meringis ketika Baekhyun memukul lengannya. "Maaf, Baek. Aku melamun tadi."

"Bisa-bisanya kau membayangkan hal menjijikkan ketika mengobatiku."

"Menjijikkan apanya. Aku sedang memikirkanmu, tahu!" Baekhyun mendengus, namun diam-diam mengulum senyuman di bibirnya tanpa disadari kekasihnya. "Kita resmi berpacaran kan, Baek?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya setelah bermenit-menit membungkuk hanya demi mengobati bocah mungil di depannya. Sedikitnya, punggungnya terasa kram.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun main-main, dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Kau masih ingin menolakku?!" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan tidak percayanya. Setelah berhari-hari di gantung, menunggu, apa dia tetap ditolak juga? Kalau tetap seperti itu, mungkin besok terpaksa Chanyeol akan mengikat anak itu dengan tali pernikahan. Pemuda mungil di depannya mengerjap, kemudian menatap Chanyeol tidak suka. Dia hanya bertanya dan Chanyeol sudah emosi begitu saja.

"Sensitif sekali sih? Aku kan mau bilang iya!"

"Iya?"

"Iya!"

"Kau akan bilang 'iya'?"

"Tidak."

"Serius, Baek!"

"BRENGSEK! IYA, IYA! AKU MAU JADI KEKASIHMU!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mendekap Baekhyun erat-erat. Tubuh mungil itu tenggelam dalam dekapan lengan kekarnya. Diam-diam berteriak 'yes' tanpa suara dengan tangan yang mengacung di udara. Ia senang sekali sungguh. Semua penantiannya membuahkan hasil positif. Baekhyun sekarang miliknya. Ia merasa menjadi pemenang diantara semua pria yang menginginkan Baekhyunnya. "Chanyeol lepaskan, kau bau!"

"Tch, sok-sok- _an_ , nanti juga kau akan menjilat keringatku di ranjang."

 _Duagh!_

"DASAR MESUM!"

"AAAWW, BAEK, KENAPA HARUS ASETKUUUU!"

Pembalasan itu tidak ada yang menyenangkan, Park.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Hari** menjelang malam, namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun justru sibuk bermain basket bersama, lebih tepatnya berdua, karena beberapa teman kompleks Chanyeol sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol tengah berusaha mengajari Baekhyun teknik-teknik yang ia dapatkan sewaktu pelatihan dulu. Ia senang karena mengajari Baekhyun sangatlah mudah. Pemuda manis itu mampu menangkap semua yang ia katakan dan bisa mempraktekkan beberapa menit kemudian.

"Wooo!" seru Baekhyun ketika bola basket yang beberapa detik tadi ia rebut dari Chanyeol kini berhasil masuk ke dalam ring tanpa penghalang. "Kau lihat kan? Sudah kubilang aku ini berbakat! Bodoh sekali jika mereka tidak memilihku lagi untuk turnamen basket tahun ini."

"Tinggimu yang menghalangi bakat itu, sayang." Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya.

"Tidak bisa ya menyenangkan aku sebentar saja, Park?! Dasar jelek!" Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian merangkul bahu kekasihnya dan mengecup pipinya kilat. Baekhyun berdecih kesal meskipun rona wajahnya menunjukkan hal yang berlawanan. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengajak si mungil itu menepi. Hari sudah petang dan ia berencana untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang sebelum orang tuanya mencari.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ —" Baekhyun bergumam di tengah-tengah acaranya menengak minuman berisotonik. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit. Mengernyit ketika pemuda tinggi itu menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. "Aku tidak boleh ya mampir sebentar untuk menyapa mertua dan kakak iparku?"

"Pfftt—" Baekhyun hampir meledak dalam tawa dan tersedak. Ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya geli. "Luhan bisa curiga, bodoh." Ia menjawab _sekenanya_. Sebenarnya ia belum siap saja. Ibu-ibunya, ayah, dan Luhan pasti akan bertanya ini itu dan membuatnya pusing lalu berbohong pada akhirnya. Ia tidak mau direpotkan. Matanya melirik Chanyeol dan ekspresi sedihnya. "Kalau semua urusan kita beres, kau bisa ke rumahku kapan pun kau mau."

"Lalu kapan itu terjadi?"

"Entahlah." Ia menggedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak masalah jika kau mau datang dengan tampilan sebagai Chanyeol yang gendut, hanya saja, kau tahu sendiri kalau Luhan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kita. Dan dia—" helaan nafas keluar dari belah bibirnya. "—dia hanya tahu kalau aku menyukai Richard dan bukan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bersalah. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Jadi, kau menyukai Richard Park?"

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku sedang mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya, Park." Jemarinya mengusap peluh di pelipis Chanyeol. "Aku sedang mencari tahu seperti apa ketulusan itu." Dan ucapan itu berhenti di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Mata keduanya saling menyelami hingga senyuman muncul di wajah masing-masing. Chanyeol tidak ingin berpikiran negatif. Lagipula ketulusan itu bukan untuk dicari, tetapi dinanti. Jika dicari, _ia_ sewaktu-waktu bisa pergi, tetapi jika dinanti, meskipun lama, _ia_ bisa saja tinggal dan tumbuh lebih besar lagi.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Jam** dinding telah menunjukkan angka sebelas, namun Baekhyun dan Luhan masih saling mengobrol dan saling bercerita mengenai liburan tahun lalu. Apakah liburan kali ini lebih seru atau justru sebaliknya? Entahlah. Namun yang jelas, Kyungsoo ikut dan liburan mereka tidak akan _boring_ selama ada anak itu. Apalagi ditambah Chanyeol sebagai murid baru disana. Beberapa anak juga mengajak kekasihnya. Semakin ramai akan semakin seru.

"Suho bilang ada 30 kamar, dan dua orang menempati satu kamar." Luhan berujar, matanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Katanya sih villa yang sekarang seperti _royal mansion_. Besar dan megah. Kau pasti suka."

"Sepertinya kau yang sangat antusias?" Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek dan Luhan hanya nyengir. Kenyataannya dia memang sangat menyukai liburan. Apalagi ada BBQ. "Jadi, kita akhirnya menginap 3 hari 2 malam?"

"Ya. Lebih lama lebih asyik!"

"Baek?"

"Ya?" Masih dengan mata memandang langit-langit kamar, Baekhyun menjawab singkat. Luhan tersenyum manis melihat pahatan indah yang di miliki adiknya. Baekhyun itu menawan, lembut, kadang dia bisa berperan sebagai kakak tanpa dia sendiri sadari. "Ada apa?" Lalu mata cantik yang kini menatapnya itu, sungguh Luhan menggemarinya. Sipit namun memiliki keindahan tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Kau memiliki hubungan ya dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya _to the point_ yang berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang setelah mendengarnya. Dahi anak itu berkerut dalam dan matanya menyorotkan ketakutan. "Aku melihatnya, ah tidak, tapi kami melihatnya. Kau dan Chanyeol… di taman waktu itu." tambah Luhan dengan nada serius. Wajah sang adik berpaling. Entah gugup atau apa. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan sepertinya sang kakak menyadarinya. "Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku?"

"Kurasa kau begitu baik padanya. Selalu membelanya kapan pun dan dimana pun." Pertanyaan berintonasi cemburu itu tak urung membuat Luhan menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya ampun adikku, sayang." Ia menyentil dahi sang adik. Baekhyun meringis kesal dengan mata yang mencoba melotot. "Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri." Lalu terdengar tawa geli Luhan. Wajah Baekhyun perlahan memerah menyadari intonasi suaranya yang bisa dibilang mencurigakan itu. "Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dia benar-benar akan menjadi adik iparku."

"Hei, itu masih lama!" Baekhyun menyalak. Wajahnya makin memerah.

"Apa itu berarti jawaban 'ya'?"

"IYA, IYA! KAMI BERKENCAN SEKARANG. KAU PUAS?!"

" _Geez_ , lucu sekali adikku ketika malu~"

"BERHENTI MENGGODAKU, SIALAN!"

" _Aing_ , tambah _cute_ ~" Mata sipit Baekhyun melotot tajam. "Iya, iya. Aku hanya senang. Tapi, Baek—" Luhan mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, menatap adiknya lebih serius. "Kau tidak sedang mempermainkannya kan? Bukankah kau menyukai Richard Park? Dan Chanyeol itu gendut. Kau sangat pemilih sebelumnya." Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa menit. Diam-diam Baekhyun berpikir tentang mereka (ia dan Chanyeol) ke depannya. Suatu saat, Luhan pasti tahu siapa Richard. Dan ia pun sebenarnya dilanda kekhawatiran. Khawatir jika ia hanya menyukai fisik Park Chanyeol. Dia takut perasaan sukanya hanya sementara.

"Aku… hanya perlu terus menyukainya kan?"

"Kau harus memasukkan 'cinta' di dalamnya, adikku. Apa kau belum mencintainya?"

"Aku… tidak tahu."

"Kau akan tahu suatu saat."

Yang Baekhyun tahu, dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Ia suka sikap posesif Chanyeol padanya, bagaimana pemuda itu mendambanya. Ia suka ciuman Chanyeol. Tapi jika mengingat selama ini ia tahu jika Chanyeol itu Richard, sedikitnya dia khawatir jika ia hanya menyukai fisik Chanyeol saja. Ia takut jika dia akan bosan pada hubungan mereka dan takut jika hatinya memilih orang lain. Takut jika mengecewakan Chanyeol _nya_.

"Mungkin kau masih ragu untuk masuk ke tahap _itu_ , tapi, biarlah waktu yang menjawab. Kau sudah dewasa, kau tahu mana yang salah dan benar." Terkadang, Luhan benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang kakak yang baik. Ya, terkadang.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 _ **Awal libur musim semi…**_

 **Hal** luar biasa terjadi dalam dua jam terakhir sebelum keberangkatan mereka menuju villa. Kim Jisoo, anak itu tiba-tiba ikut dan mengejutkan seluruh teman-temannya. Ia disambut dengan baik oleh teman kelasnya dulu bahkan anak-anak yang baru ia kenal. Luhan bilang, perlu 23 jam untuk membuat Jisoo berkata iya. Meskipun anak itu masih menggunakan kursi roda, namun Luhan bersedia mengawalnya kemana-mana dan bertanggung jawab atas temannya itu. Baekhyun memeluk pemuda itu dan sempat membuat Chanyeol cemburu. Untung saja Luhan langsung menjelaskan siapa pemuda itu dan kekasih _backstreet_ nya Baekhyun itu memakluminya.

Hal kedua yang mengejutkan adalah villa yang mereka tuju adalah milik Lee Jieun, sehingga gadis itu ikut rombongan mereka. Baekhyun menganga mendengar kenyataan itu. Pantas mereka mendapat harga diskon padahal villa itu benar-benar mewah. Gadis yang menyukai Junki itu ternyata anak orang kaya. Tampilan sederhananya benar-benar menipu.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_!" Gadis itu menghampirinya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang akhirnya kau memutuskan hal yang baik."

"Kau senang karena aku tidak memilih Junki kan?"

"Sedikit sih—" Jieun menyengir. Entah sejak kapan keduanya menjadi lebih dekat. Baekhyun merasa mempunyai sosok adik perempuan cukup menyenangkan dan Jieun itu imut seperti dirinya. "Tapi aku benar-benar senang karena kau cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan hal seperti itu. Kau memikirkan perasaanku kan, Baekhyun- _ssi_? Terima kasih." Jieun berujar tulus, senyumannya benar-benar cantik. "Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan pernah bersama Junki _oppa_." Namun raut wajah itu menjadi sendu dan binar dimatanya meredup.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia masih belum membuka hatinya untukku." Baekhyun mengacak rambut Jieun gemas dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kau hanya perlu berusaha lebih baik. Kurasa—" Baekhyun sedikit menyeringai. "—kau juga perlu memberinya pelajaran karena telah menolakmu." Wajah Baekhyun mendekat untuk berbisik. "Mungkin kau bisa sedikit jual mahal mulai sekarang." Lalu ia memundurkan wajahnya dan keduanya saling berbalas senyum. Ketika irisnya memandang ke arah lain, tanpa sengaja ia melihat ekspresi datar Chanyeol. Ia meringis dalam hati.

Pasti kekasihnya itu akan _ngambeg_ seharian.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Butuh** sekitar 2 bus dan 2 jam lebih perjalanan hingga mereka sampai di daerah pegunungan selatan Seoul. Baekhyun satu bus bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo, sementara Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol berada di bus lain. Dalam perjalanan, Baekhyun harus rela berkirim pesan dengan Chanyeol hingga jarinya keriting –bayi raksasa itu terus memberitahunya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Junki dan memastikan dirinya duduk bersama Luhan. _Well_ , Junki berada satu bus dengannya tetapi pemuda itu memilih untuk duduk jauh di belakang.

Pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap mata Baekhyun adalah keindahan villa tersebut. Besar, megah, dan rapi. Pemandangan kota Seoul dan desa sekitar pun menjadi nilai plus villa tersebut. Jieun bercerita jika bisnis penginapan adalah salah satu usaha orang tuanya. Karena itu dia banyak memiliki rekomendasi villa jika mereka mengadakan perjalanan lagi. Luhan dan Kyungsoo heboh saat mendengarnya.

Ketika semua bus sudah memasuki pekarangan dan mengeluarkan semua penumpangnya, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyeret kopernya mendekati Baekhyun. Memastikan anak itu tetap berada dalam jangkauan mata perinya. Dapat ia lihat jika kekasihnya sibuk bercerita dengan Jieun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan. Ia menghela nafas lega karena Junki tidak mendekati kekasih mungilnya.

" _Guys_! Silahkan ambil kertas yang dibawa Joonmyeon, disana sudah ada nama-nama yang akan menjadi _roommate_ kalian. Ambil secara acak ya, jangan curang! Hei, Lisa, jangan curang, dasar!"

Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikan teriakan itu toh dia tidak perlu mengambil kertas tersebut. Siapapun yang menjadi _roommate_ nya pasti mencarinya nanti.

"Hei, Park. Kau satu kamar denganku." Sehun berujar malas dan menyerahkan kertas di tangannya. Chanyeol menatap kertas di tangan Sehun tidak suka. Sial sekali dia harus satu kamar dengan pem _bully_ nya itu. Bisa-bisa dia dikerjai ketika sedang tidur.

"Sehun- _ah_! Aku satu kamar dengan Junki. Kemana orang itu?" Jongin tiba-tiba datang dengan kertas yang sama di tangannya. Sehun menunjuk Junki yang duduk bersama teman-temannya dengan dagunya dan Jongin langsung menghampiri pemuda yang tampak murung itu. Chanyeol pikir, itu efek diputuskan Baekhyun. Ugh, dia takkan pernah mau merasakannya.

"Hei, Park. Bawa badan besarmu itu kemari. Pintunya sudah dibuka." Chanyeol tersentak ketika Sehun menyenggol lengannya hingga ia oleng. Untung saja ia bisa menjaga keseimbangan, kalau tidak, ia bisa jatuh dan tak bisa bangun lagi. "Awas kau kalau menghabiskan _space_ ku!" Ia hanya bisa menggedikkan bahu ketika Sehun memasuki bangunan itu dan mulai mencari-cari letak kamar mereka. Tanpa disadari teman satu kamarnya itu, mata peri Chanyeol mencari-cari dimana _angel_ nya dan menemukan pemuda manis itu berada satu kamar dengan sang kakak. Ia bernafas lega setelahnya. "Hoi, Park! Kau mau masuk atau tidak?"

"Iya, iya." Ia mendengus sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Ketika** Chanyeol hampir menginjakkan kakinya di dapur villa, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun serta langkahnya menuju kulkas. Sialnya retinanya juga menangkap sosok Junki yang tengah selesai mengambil camilan untuknya dan –mungkin– untuk teman-temannya juga. Awalnya ia pikir Baekhyun akan mengabaikan Junki karena mereka baru saja putus. Namun yang ditangkap matanya justru senyuman cantik Baekhyun dan senyuman Junki, bertukar sapa.

Ia menggeram dalam hati.

Langkahnya semakin dipercepat.

Tetapi ketika ia hampir menggapai lengan Baekhyun, Luhan meneriakkan namanya dari arah tangga. Kalau bukan karena dia itu calon kakak ipar, ia pasti sudah melemparkan Luhan ke kolam renang sekarang. Ia menggeram, yang mana benar-benar menggeram, tidak dalam hati. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan Junki.

"Kenapa dia?" bisik Joohyuk sembari meniup mie hitam di mangkuknya, menyeruput benda lembut itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Beberapa temannya hanya menggedikkan bahu dan kembali makan –beberapa orang yang belum makan sejak pagi. " _Ngomong-ngomong_ , tidak adakah yang ingin mengajaknya berenang? Aku tidak percaya dia alergi pada _chlorine_ , mungkin dia malu membuka baju karena perut buncitnya itu."

"Kau benar!" Minho tiba-tiba menimpali dengan mata yang memicing jahil. "Aku juga tidak percaya padanya."

"Mau mengerjainya?" ucapan Jonghyun membuat seluruh mata di meja makan menatapnya dengan berbinar, terkecuali Junki. Pemuda itu hanya mengaduk mienya tanpa minat. Tak ada niatan juga untuk mengobrol bersama teman-temannya karena ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Terlebih ketika kedua kelerengnya menangkap ekspresi manis Baekhyun yang ditunjukkan pada punggung Chanyeol. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun, namun yang jelas, hal itu melibatkan perasaan dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

Ia tentu saja cemburu. Tapi ia bisa apa. Tak mungkin dia akan memaksa _puppy_ manis itu.

Beralih pada Baekhyun, ia hanya mengernyit kemudian tersenyum geli ketika Chanyeol menghampiri kakaknya dengan kaki yang terhentak keras. Luhan terlihat menarik Chanyeol kearah halaman, mungkin menemaninya bermain atau apa, Baekhyun tak tahu. Dari arah tangga ada Kyungsoo melompat-lompat kecil, berusaha mengejar Luhan. Sebelum mencapai sang kakak, pemuda bermata bulat itu melambai kearahnya dan ia balas senyuman singkat.

Tiga sekawan itu sangat lucu. Ia bahagia memiliki mereka.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Luhan** menggeleng bosan melihat kumpulan lelaki mesum berada dalam satu lingkaran dan memainkan kartu uno yang mengandung _truth or dare_ di dalamnya. Ia baru saja ditinggalkan oleh dua kawan sejatinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua terlalu asyik berkeliling villa layaknya idiot hingga meninggalkannya jauh di belakang. Jadi, daripada ia mengikuti dua idiot itu, ia memilih untuk kembali ke dalam villa tersebut dan menemukan kumpulan tidak jelas itu.

Ya, itu lebih baik daripada mengganggu Jisoo yang sedang istirahat di kamarnya.

"Hoi, Luhan! Mau bertaruh juga?" Jongin berteriak nyaring dari kursinya, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Ketika manik rusanya tanpa sengaja melirik Sehun, bocah albino itu memberinya tatapan anak anjing, yang tentu saja tidak lebih baik dari adiknya. Ia berdecih malas namun kakinya melangkah kearah kumpulan orang aneh itu juga.

Ada Junki dan kawan-kawannya melawan Jongin dan beberapa teman kelasnya yang lain.

"Apa taruhannya?" Luhan bertanya sembari melompati sofa tanpa sandaran dan berhasil mendudukinya dengan mulus.

"Yang kalah harus memilih _truth or dare_!" Minho menyahut, bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Disampingnya ada Do Jihan, sepupu Kyungsoo, yang juga _taksiran_ Minho. Pemuda itu baru saja putus dengan Taemin namun sudah menemukan tambatan hati. Benar-benar _playboy_ sejati. Namun rumornya, Jihan adalah cinta pertamanya yang sebenarnya ia nantikan sejak dulu. Tapi yah, tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya. Lagipula, itu juga bukan urusan Luhan. Ia sendiri saja masih _single_.

Ugh, jangan ingatkan itu.

" _Call_!" Luhan berseru dengan angkuh. Sorakan teman-temannya disana mulai memenuhi ruangan. Tak urung membuat beberapa gadis yang sibuk membuat makanan di dapur memaki-maki mereka.

"Oke, kita mulai lagi!" Teriakan Minho kembali memimpin.

Dan permainan masa kecil yang tak pernah mati itu pun di mulai.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" **Baekhyun,** aku ini sedang cemburu, kau tahu tidak sih?!"

"Aku tahu."

"Ck— dengarkan aku dulu."

"Malas."

"Baek—YAAA! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Susah payah Chanyeol mencari perhatian Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mengabaikan kehadirannya. Padahal dia sampai harus membohongi Luhan demi ditinggal berdua dengan kekasihnya, namun pemuda itu justru asyik dengan dunianya. "Kita hanya punya waktu satu jam sebelum berkumpul dengan anak-anak." Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Lalu?"

"Tidakkah kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Baekhyun tersenyum geli dalam hati. Chanyeol dalam mode cemburu benar-benar menggemaskan. Padahal ia hanya mengusak rambut Jieun dan tersenyum pada Junki saat berpapasan di dapur tadi. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan rajukan kekasihnya dan sibuk dengan komik yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. "Baekhyun- _ah_!" Chanyeol duduk diatas ranjang, di sampingnya. Hendak merebut komiknya namun Baekhyun lebih cepat menghindar.

"Jangan coba-coba!" Baekhyun mengancam dan Chanyeol hanya cemberut.

"Aku rindu, tahu! Dan kau mengabaikanku sejak tadi." Mendengarnya, pemuda mungil itu sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia meletakkan komik yang dibacanya kemudian menarik lengan Chanyeol kearahnya. Wajah merajuk itu berubah datar dan Baekhyun merasa didominasi ketika seperti ini. Meskipun Chanyeol itu kekanakan, tetapi kalau dia sudah marah, ia pasti merasa ciut seketika.

"Maaf."

"Maafmu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Tukar kamar."

"Ha?"

"Aku mau tukar kamar dengan Luhan. Biar dia sekamar dengan Sehun." Masih dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. Mulai berpikir kalau Sehun dan Luhan itu terlihat cocok satu sama lain. "Untung-untung kalau terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka." Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun sependapat dengan Chanyeol kali ini. "Aku akan minta Luhan untuk pindah." Belum sempat Chanyeol _mangkir_ dari posisinya, tangan Baekhyun kembali menariknya.

"Kita harus minta persetujuan Sehun dulu."

"Dia pasti setuju. Tahu sendiri dia tergila-gila pada Luhan."

"Ah, benar juga." Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena Baekhyun tidak menolak usulan mereka. "Tapi aku tetap tidak mau." Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol luntur seketika. "Kau pikir tidak susah mengatur letak tidur kita. Mereka sudah mendaftarkan nama penghuni tiap kamar, mereka pasti bingung jika kita pindah-pindah. Dan lagi—jangan menyela, Park!" Bibir Chanyeol terkatup kembali saat ia ingin mengajukan protes. "—ulah kita bisa membuat anak-anak lain ikut bertukar kamar dengan orang yang mereka inginkan. Tidak usah tukar. Kasihan Joonmyeon harus mengurusi permintaanmu itu."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bilang pada Joonmyeon. Kita pindah diam-diam, bagaimana?"

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Yeol. Kau bahkan belum membersihkan diri." Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Kembali pada dunia _anime_ nya. Merasa sia-sia, Chanyeol memilih beranjak dari ranjang kekasihnya.

"Aku masih marah padamu."

"Duh, Chanyeol—"

"Awas saja kalau kau berani selingkuh. Tidak boleh menyentuh gadis manapun. Tidak boleh ada senyuman untuk mantan!"

"Cerewet sekali." cibir Baekhyun pelan.

"Baekhyun—" Secepat kilat Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya —dengan lutut yang bertumpu diatas ranjang, bibirnya mengecup bibir Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku dengar, baby. Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Chanyeol balas mengecupnya.

"Baiklah."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Sore** itu, kolam belakang villa beserta tamannya diubah layaknya taman kota berbentuk mini. Banyak bola-bola kristal juga lampu _tumblr_ menghiasi, seakan mereka tengah merayakan natal dan bukannya liburan musim semi. Entah sial atau bagaimana, Chanyeol diminta untuk mengangkati barang-barang berat, seperti kardus piring, meja, kursi, dan sebagainya, dengan alasan bahwa badannya lebih kuat dari yang lain. Ia mendengus ketika mendengarnya. Itu hanya alasan mereka untuk mengerjainya dan sialnya bukannya membantu, Baekhyun justru menertawakannya.

Untung dia memiliki Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang rela membantu seperempat pekerjaannya.

"Wah, jiwa jahil Baekhyun sepertinya kembali." Luhan mengeluh dengan lengan yang mengusap dahi dan pelipisnya, demikian pula Kyungsoo. Chanyeol cemberut mendengarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi kerja rodinya hari itu.

Pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi plastik—

 _Kreiit. Tek. Bruk._

—dan sukses mematahkan kakinya.

"HAHAAAAHAAAA." Seluruh anak tertawa keras, bahkan Amber, si tomboy itu berguling-guling di tanah saking lucunya. Pantat Chanyeol tidak begitu sakit karena ada karet yang menghalangi, tapi pemandangan teman-temannya yang tertawa itu membuat wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. "HAHAAAAA." Dan suara mereka benar-benar mengganggu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan sigap menarik lengan Chanyeol, meskipun pemuda tinggi itu tahu jelas jika mereka pun menahan tawa.

"Tertawa saja terus!"

"Pftt—" Luhan nyaris menyemburkan liurnya. "—maaf. Kau itu selalu berhasil menghibur kita, Yeol. Jangan marah begitu."

Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk duduk di bangku beton daripada mengambil resiko mematahkan kursi lagi. Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun memilih pergi setelah memberikan air putih pada sahabatnya itu dan kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya. Di kursinya, Chanyeol menatap teman-temannya yang sibuk bekerja untuk menghias taman. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan angka enam, dan cahaya matahari pun mulai meredup. Bibirnya menghela nafas. Ia berkeringat dan belum mandi. Rasanya ia baru saja bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan.

 _Puk._

Tiba-tiba sebuah kain menempel di dahinya dan mulai mengusap wajahnya, menyeka keringatnya. Ketika menoleh, ia dapati wajah kekasih mungilnya yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Aduh, kalau seperti ini, mana bisa ia kesal pada _puppy_ nya ini. Bibir _kissable_ nya balas tersenyum dan membiarkan jemari lentik Baekhyun menyelusuri wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan marah, mereka tidak sejahat itu kok."

Senyumnya hilang dan bibir bawahnya mengelupas, mencibir ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku serius, Park." Usapan Baekhyun berhenti dan pemuda mungil itu menyodorkan jus jeruk yang tampak seperti harta karun di matanya. Segera saja ia meraihnya dan meminumnya ganas. Sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun kembali terangkat, mungkin geli melihat sikapnya. Ah, siapa yang peduli dengan _image_. "Mereka seperti itu karena mereka mulai menerimamu."

"Kurasa itu karena kau."

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Orang tidak selamanya menjadi jahat, oke? Sejahat apapun mereka, pasti ada sisi baik yang tersembunyi. Hanya, terkadang mereka menyembunyikannya agar tidak terlihat lemah." Ia mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, ia pun merasakannya. Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongin, Junki, bahkan yang lainnya, meskipun mereka seperti memusuhinya, mereka masih mau menerimanya. Contohnya Sehun, dia itu rajanya kejahilan tetapi masih mau menerimanya sebagai _roommate_. "Park Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Kau bau, mandi sana!" Lalu bibir tipis favoritnya itu tertawa kecil.

"Ck, dasar!"

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" **Oke, guys!** Malam ini kita hanya akan berpesta karena lomba-lombanya akan diadakan besok siang!"

"WOOOOO!" Ucapan Joonmyeon sebagai penanggung jawab acara mendapat teriakan antusias dari teman-temannya. _Well_ , setidaknya mereka bisa bersantai setelah perjalanan dan pekerjaan melelahkan hari ini. Kasper, anak kelas lain, langsung sigap menjadi DJ malam itu. Memainkan musik-musik random dengan jemarinya yang lincah. Krystal dan Jongin langsung beradu dance di depannya. Kedua manusia ini adalah sepupu yang memiliki bakat yang sama hebatnya, juga saling bersaing memperebutkan posisi pertama.

Junki dan teman-temannya sibuk berenang, tak peduli walau air dalam kolam cukup dingin. Mereka menggerakkan kepalanya sembari meminum bir. Berteriak nyaring jika mereka kelaparan, yang mana membuat para gadis mengumpat pelan karena tidak bisa menikmati waktu mereka. Villa itu kini berubah menjadi club alih-alih pesta biasa. Chanyeol sendiri memilih untuk menikmati BBQnya daripada mengikuti Luhan yang sibuk menari bersama Jongin dan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo? Anak itu sibuk memasak bersama para gadis. Mungkin dia ingin menjadi koki atau.. entahlah.

 _Ngomong-ngomong_ , dia belum melihat kekasihnya.

"Hoi, Baek! Kemarilah!" Teriakan Sehun mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mansion. Ketika kaki cantik itu melangkah, saat itu juga ia menjatuhkan rahangnya. Baekhyun dengan balutan kaos tipis berwarna hitam polos yang tersembunyi di dalam jaket berpola bintang berwarna dasar hitam dan merah, _riped jeans_ hitam, ditambah kalung _choker_ berwarna hitam dengan tulisan latin di sekelilingnya. Ah, jangan lupakan _eyeliner_ yang terpoles di kelopaknya tampak tajam dan seksi disaat bersamaan. Berpadu dengan tatapan sayu, entah ia sengaja atau tidak, itu benar-benar membuat siapapun akan gerah melihatnya.

Sial, apakah Baekhyun itu bintang porno?

Tak hanya dia, ketika ia memandang sekelilingnya, semua mata menatap kagum pada penampilan Baekhyun. Jika biasanya ia tampak berantakan setiap waktu, kali ini dia benar-benar terlihat mengagumkan dan menggoda. _Ah, shit_. Si Junki dan Jisoo-Jisoo itu pasti jatuh cinta lagi pada miliknya. Mata bulan sabit itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum akhirnya bergabung dengan Sehun dan kawan-kawannya. Segera saja pemuda mungil mendapat pujian juga godaan dari teman-temannya karena _kecantikan tidak wajar_ nya malam ini.

"Heh—" Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya. "Apa dia sengaja ingin membuatku cemburu?" geramnya entah pada siapa. "Oh lihat, siapa yang akan kuhukum malam ini?!" Ia meraih dua kaleng bir dan meneguknya dengan beringas. Dengan keadaan sedikit pusing - _ia payah dalam hal minum_ , kakinya melangkah ke arah Baekhyun. Berniat menarik kekasihnya itu dari pandangan teman-temannya, sebelum beberapa teman jahil Junki mendorong tubuh besarnya ke arah kolam. Dan—

 _Byuurrr._

—ia pun terjatuh ke dalam kolam dan membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

.

"YAAA! MINHO, JOOHYUK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Luhan berteriak nyaring dan langsung menghentikan gerakan tarinya. Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah kolam. Sedangkan Baekhyun mendadak kaku di tempat dengan mata yang membola.

"HAHAHAAAA!" Seluruh teman-temannya tertawa melihat nasib mengenaskan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi di _bully_ teman-temannya.

Tangan Chanyeol tampak meraih-raih apapun dengan tubuh yang naik turun di dalam kolam. Bibirnya kelu tanpa bisa berteriak meminta bantuan. Air berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam mulutnya, juga baju karetnya yang semakin berat karena volume air yang tertampung di dalamnya. Hingga sengatan di daerah perutnya membuat matanya membulat. Sial, pengukur suhunya?! Sengatan itu semakin besar hingga nyeri menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Belum sempat ia berteriak disisa tenaganya, kesadarannya makin lama semakin hilang.

"Hahaa." Minho dan Joohyuk tertawa dan bertos ria. "Kemarilah, Park! Kami akan membantumu naik!" Minho mengulurkan tangannya sejauh mungkin untuk diraih Chanyeol. Bibir tebalnya masih tertawa geli sebelum akhirnya menyadari jika tubuh Chanyeol perlahan masuk ke dalam kolam. "YAAA, PARK CHANYEOL!"

"AAARGH!" Sulli dan beberapa gadis berteriak nyaring menyadari kalau tubuh Chanyeol tenggelam.

"Sial!" Minho baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kolam renang, sebelum akhirnya seseorang telah mendahuluinya.

Itu, Baekhyun.

"BAEK!"

Mengabaikan teriakan sang kakak, pemuda mungil itu berusaha menarik lengan Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, namun hasilnya nihil. Baju karet yang dikenakan Chanyeol semakin membuat pemuda tinggi itu tertarik jatuh ke dasar kolam. Baekhyun menggeram di dalam kolam -yang justru membuat nafas yang ditahannya terbuang sia-sia. Paru-parunya semakin sakit karena kehabisan oksigen. Melihat usaha Baekhyun yang mungkin sia-sia karena tubuhnya yang kecil, Minho pun masuk ke dalam kolam renang diikuti oleh Joohyuk yang akan turut membantu.

Di dalam kolam, Minho mendorong tubuh Baekhyun keatas hingga kepala anak itu muncul di permukaan dan mulutnya langsung terbuka, mengais udara sebanyak mungkin, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Kepalanya pusing seketika. Luhan dengan sigap masuk ke dalam kolam renang dan meraih lengan sang adik untuk dibawanya ke daratan. Kyungsoo segera membelitkan handuk ke tubuh Baekhyun karena anak itu menggigil keras.

"Sial, dia tidak tahan dingin, ambil handuk lain!"

"Aku saja!" Krystal mengajukan diri dan langsung berlari ke dalam villa.

"Cepat, cepat!" teriakan Joonmyeon dan lainnya menyadarkan Baekhyun. Matanya yang sayu melihat Minho dan Joohyuk berhasil menarik lengan Chanyeol, kemudian membawa tubuh lemas itu ke permukaan kolam. Dibantu Junki dan beberapa pemuda lain, tubuh Chanyeol berhasil dinaikkan ke daratan. Ia yang telah berada di pelukan kakaknya, lantas mendorong lengan Luhan menjauh dan segera menghampiri tubuh kekasihnya. Raut wajahnya begitu ketakutan.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol- _ah_!" Ia menepuk-nepuk permukaan pipi kekasihnya. Matanya perlahan memanas, seolah sesuatu mendesak keluar secara paksa. "Bangunlah aku mohon, Park Chanyeol?!" Ia memukul-mukul pipinya lebih keras, sementara Minho masih berusaha memompa dada kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah!" Luhan berteriak yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi. Anak itu mulai menangis dan beberapa mata menatap Chanyeol iba. "Hubungi dokter, cepat!" Sehun mengangguk dan Jongin mengikutinya entah kemana. Mungkin mencari dokter terdekat atau menghubungi dokter di Seoul -meskipun akan sangat terlambat.

"T-Tangannya?" bisikan kaget Jieun membuat seluruh mata menatap kearah mata Jieun memandang. Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat ketika baju kulit di bagian lengan Chanyeol mengelupas seluruhnya, memperlihatkan lengan aslinya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menutupi lengan Chanyeol yang terekspos. Tidak, seharusnya bukan dengan cara begini Chanyeol memperlihatkan dirinya. Seluruh mulut disana berbisik satu sama lain karena keanehan pada Chanyeol. Sementara tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

Minho menekan dadanya semakin cepat dan keras, memberikan nafas buatan sebisanya tanpa berhenti.

"Bangun, brengsek! Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah!" geramnya frustasi.

" _Uhhuk. Uhuk_ —"

"DIA BANGUN! DIA TERBANGUN!"

"ASTAGA, SYUKURLAH!"

"C-Chanyeol?"

"B-Baekhyun?" —dan mata peri itu kembali tertutup dengan nafas yang mulai teratur. Sepertinya dia pingsan lagi. Baekhyun mengusap airmata di pipinya dan tersenyum lega. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat dan terus membisikkan ucapan terima kasih. Tak peduli lagi jika seluruh mata memandangnya heran.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika Jisoo dan Junki menatapnya sendu.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

BTW, BAHASA DALAM FF INI TIDAK TERLALU BAKU, CAMPURAN LAH. JADI JAN HERAN KALO ADA KATA 'GEGARA', 'NGAMBEG', DSB. AKU LAGI GAK NIAT BIKIN YG FORMAL2. OYA, FF INI GAK NAIK RATE. TOLONG DIINGATKAN KALO ADA TYPO AND SILAHKAN YG MAU NGASIH SARAN.

Do Jihan = Karakter Park Banryu di Hwarang.

BTW, ENDING AKAN UPDATE LEBIH LAMA, MUNGKIN. WHY? ALASANNYA… ADA DEH. AND, PIBESDEY FAKE-MAGNAE, AKA UMINIE AYANGNYA JONGDAE!~

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	16. Chapter 16, The Shading of Love (End)

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol berpura−pura menjadi siswa baru bertubuh gemuk demi mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Luhan datang sebagai malaikatnya dan Baekhyun datang sebagai seorang iblis yang suka menjahilinya. "Apa dia bilang? Fat Chanyeol? Haaahahaha—" —Baekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

" **COCADOODLEDOO"**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **L** uhan. **E** XO

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **D** rama. **S** chool **L** ife. **S** hort **C** hapter

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **16 END :** THE SHADING OF LOVE

.

* * *

" **DAEBAK!"** teriakan Kim Seulgi membuat seisi villa menatap kearahnya. Gadis pendek dengan gaya poni mangkuk itu berlarian kearah teman-temannya.

"Yaa! Jangan berteriak-teriak Kim Seulgi! Ini bukan saatnya untuk—"

"DIAMLAH!" teriak Seulgi balik, yang mana dibalas dengusan kesal Sulli. "Aku baru saja mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam. Dan _DAEBAK_! Kalian tahu apa yang kulihat?!" Seluruh mata menatap gadis itu penasaran, yang mana membuat kebanggaan sendiri dalam dirinya karena menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. "Kalian takkan percaya ini—"

"YAAA KIM SEULGI! Jangan membuat kami penasaran!" Jonghyun berteriak kesal. Ia sedang khawatir dengan keadaan di dalam sana dan Seulgi justru membuat mereka semakin ketakutan. Minho dan Joohyuk sampai di panggil ke dalam gara-gara kejahilan mereka tadi. Tentu saja untuk mempertanggungjawabkan ulah mereka kalau-kalau sampai Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit.

"Park Chanyeol, dia—"

"PARK CHANYEOL, _WAEEE_?!"

"Jangan meneriakiku, Choi Sulli!"

"KAU LAMA SEKALI BICARANYA!"

"Sst, sudahlah. Hentikan perdebatan tidak penting kalian!" Taemin berusaha menengahi.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Tidak tahu." Seulgi menggedikkan bahu dan teman-temannya serempak melemparinya dengan makanan apapun di sekitar mereka. "Yaaa! Jangan menyalahkanku. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Mereka menutup semua akses!"

"Kim Seulgi, kau benar-benar akan ku _cincang_ —"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM, BRENGSEK?!" teriakan Luhan dari arah pintu masuk villa membuat seluruh teman-temannya terdiam. Wajah pemuda cantik itu memerah menahan amarah. "Dokter sedang memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol dan kalian justru saling berteriak disini! Kalau kalian tidak menutup mulut kalian, aku akan menggantung kalian satu-satu di gerbang pintu masuk!"

 _Glek._

Tak ada yang berani berkata-kata lagi. Luhan benar-benar terlihat seram ketika mengamuk seperti itu. Kyungsoo yang hendak mencegahnya justru kehilangan kata-kata. Ia lebih memilih untuk menarik lengan Luhan dengan lembut, masuk ke dalam villa dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Mencegah teman-temannya yang ingin memasuki villa.

"Mereka benar-benar—"

"Sudahlah, _hyung_." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap bahunya menenangkan.

.

 **Suasana** di dalam villa pun tampak begitu tenang.

Minho dan Joohyuk menunduk tanpa berani menatap teman-temannya. Apalagi menatap wajah garang Luhan. Ada Kyungsoo, Jisoo, dan Sehun yang berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang masih terbawa emosi. Sementara itu, disisi lain, Joonmyeon duduk dengan tenang dan Baekhyun duduk terdiam dengan handuk yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Rambutnya basah, tubuhnya menggigil tanpa bisa dicegah. Ada Jongin yang menjaganya sembari mengusap bahu sahabatnya.

"Hhh—"

"Baek, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu." Ucapan Jongin membuat Luhan menoleh, baru ingat jika sang adik hanya membalut tubuh basahnya dengan handuk sementara Minho dan Joohyuk justru sudah berganti pakaian sejak tadi.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gelengan lemah.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu." Kyungsoo menimpali, kemudian menghampiri pemuda berwajah pucat itu. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tapi, Chanyeol—"

"Kita akan berganti dengan cepat. Ayo!" Dengan sedikit tarikan di lengannya, akhirnya Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk segera berganti pakaian di kamarnya. Luhan menghela nafas melihat punggung adiknya. Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat begitu khawatir pada seseorang selain ibunya sendiri. Dan sikapnya kali ini seolah-olah ia akan kehilangan nyawanya. Begitu _down_ dan itu membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Karena itulah ia begitu emosi sejak tadi.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Baekhyun seperti itu." celetuk Jisoo, seolah membaca pikirannya. Pemuda yang masih menyukai Baekhyun itu tampak tersenyum kecut. Luhan menatapnya iba. Tak ada yang bisa ia katakan jika siapapun mampu melihat keadaan Baekhyun sendiri. "Teman baru kalian itu benar-benar beruntung telah mendapatkan hatinya."

"Ya," Luhan tersenyum. Senyuman iba. "Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol bisa membuat adikku seperti itu." Jisoo balas tersenyum padanya, seolah mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja, meski Luhan tahu itu hanyalah topeng belaka.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Kyungsoo** membantu Baekhyun menggosok rambut basahnya, sementara anak itu hanya terdiam sembari menghela nafas berkali-kali. Melihat sikap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tentu saja khawatir. Temannya tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu selama ia mengenalnya. Baekhyun selalu mampu membawa emosinya dengan baik, sehingga tak pernah ada yang tahu bahkan jika anak itu memiliki banyak masalah.

"Kau baik?" Ia bertanya, sebagai wujud kekhawatirannya. Baekhyun mendongak, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyungsoo- _ya_. Aku tidak bisa berpikir."

"Kau sangat menyukai Chanyeol ya?"

Meskipun sedikit, Kyungsoo mampu menangkap dengan jelas binar di mata sipit Baekhyun ketika ia mengatakannya. Binar itu bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya meredup.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hei, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu—" Jemari Kyungsoo dengan telaten mengusap-usap sembari memijat kepala Baekhyun. Tubuh kecil Baekhyun sedikit menggigil tanpa anak itu sadari dan Kyungsoo ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Kau sudah seperti akan kehilangan kewarasanmu saat berusaha menyelamatkan Park Chanyeol. Padahal kau tahu sendiri kau tidak tahan dingin." Sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik keatas, mungkin teringat penyelamatan tidak kerennya tadi.

"Apa tadi aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Hm." Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "Bahkan semua terheran-heran melihat aksi gilamu tadi. Apa kau bahkan tidak menyadari kehebohan yang kau buat?"

"Tidak."

"Dasar tidak peka!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih, Kyungsoo- _ya_." Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati pijatan jari Kyungsoo di pelipisnya. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut dan hidungnya sangat gatal. Mungkin ia akan terserang flu. Sial sekali. "Bisakah kau mengambilkan kompres penghangat di tasku?" Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menurutinya, tahu betul kalau temannya itu tidak tahan pada hawa dingin. Dengan telaten, ia membuka bungkusnya dan menempelkan penghangat itu di jaket milik Baekhyun.

"Nah." Sembari menggumamkan terima kasih, Baekhyun mengenakan jaketnya. Rasa hangat langsung menjalar dari bawah lengannya ke seluruh tubuh dan itu membuatnya tersenyum puas. "Itu artinya kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, Baek. Kau pasti sangat mencintainya." Celetukan Kyungsoo melunturkan senyumnya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Apakah itu bisa disebut ketulusan? Atau hanya perasaan awam yang menggebu-gebu?

"Benarkah?"

"Ugh, biarkan aku menjitak dahi ini!"

"Hei, _stop_! Jitakanmu sangat sakit, tau!" Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya demi menghindari jitakan Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah main-main itu.

"Aku akan menjitakmu supaya kau tidak bodoh lagi!"

"Hei!"

"Hahaaa—"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Dan Baekhyun harus akui kalau Kyungsoo selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** baru saja menuruni tangga, sampai Luhan yang tersenyum lebar di bawah sana membuat pegangannya pada _handrail_ mengerat. Di hadapan Luhan dan teman-temannya, ada dokter yang tadi memeriksa Chanyeol –pemuda itu berada di dalam kamar Joonmyeon untuk mendapatkan perawatan– berbicara entah tentang apa. Yang jelas, tidak jauh-jauh dari keadaan Chanyeol. Tampak _euphoria_ kebahagiaan disana dan jantung Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak berdetak abnormal. Meskipun ia sangat penasaran, namun ia mencoba untuk tenang.

"Baek, sepertinya Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Ayo cepat!" Kyungsoo pun berpikiran sama dengannya. Langkahnya di percepat, dan ketika mencapai kumpulan orang-orang itu, Luhan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja, Baek."

"…."

Butuh beberapa detik untuknya mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Luhan. Rasanya begitu melegakan. Airmata yang ia tahan sejak tadi, akhirnya turun tanpa diminta. Ia balas memeluk sang kakak dengan erat.

"Dokter bilang dia hanya syok dan yang membuatnya pingsan adalah sengatan di perutnya. Pengukur suhu, entahlah. Aku tidak begitu paham. Tapi dia baik-baik saja dan sedang beristirahat sekarang. Mungkin akan siuman dalam beberapa menit." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap lelehan di wajah sang adik. "Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan pada kami, adikku. Tapi tak apa, kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Bibirnya kelu tanpa mampu berucap. Ia menatap seluruh teman-temannya dan mereka memberikan senyuman penyemangat untuknya. "Kau boleh melihatnya dulu."

"B-Benarkah?"

"Ya, masuklah, Baekhyun. Kau pasti sangat khawatir." Joonmyeon menyambung.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Joonmyeon dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras. Chanyeol hanya meninggalkannya karena pingsan dan ia sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Setelah menghembuskan nafas, tangannya pun membuka pintu berwarna putih di depannya. Ketika ia memasuki kamar Joonmyeon, pandangannya langsung jatuh pada sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang.

Mata peri pemuda tinggi itu terpejam dan dipunggung tangannya terpasang jarum infus. Dadanya terbuka lantaran ia tak mengenakan baju dan perban melilit dari bahu ke arah perut. Mungkin itu tempat dimana ia tersengat. Ah, ia tak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi. Baju karet sialan yang selalu menghalangi itu entah kemana. Mungkin dokter dan Joonmyeon telah melepasnya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, baju sialan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol nyaris kehilangan nyawa.

Langkahnya semakin dekat, semakin cepat pula dentuman di jantungnya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ …" bisiknya memanggil.

Jemarinya bergetar ketika mengusap dahi kekasihnya. Chanyeol adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan dan ia merasa kecil tiba-tiba. Bagaimana paras sempurna itu bisa menjadi kekasihnya? Rasanya sungguh tidak pantas. Ia berperilaku begitu buruk selama ini. Ia memusuhi ibu tirinya, mem _bully_ yang lemah, membuat Luhan tertinggal kelas dan bahkan ia nyaris membunuh Jisoo. Semua hal negatif yang pernah ia lakukan, rasanya sungguh tidak adil bagi orang lain. Kehadiran Chanyeol membuatnya tersadar, apa yang selama ini ia lakukan berdampak buruk bagi orang lain.

Ia ingin berubah.

"Chanyeol…"

" _Hhh_."

"Park Chanyeol?" Pemuda tinggi itu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya dengan begitu berat. Sesekali meringis ketika cahaya lampu memasuki retinanya. Lengannya secara otomatis menutupi wajahnya, mengabaikan sosok Baekhyun yang menatapnya khawatir –mungkin ia belum sepenuhnya menyadari kehadiran kekasih mungilnya. "Chanyeol- _ah_? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Ketika telingannya mendengar suara lembut memanggil namanya, lengan Chanyeol perlahan menyingkir. Membiarkan mata bulatnya menatapi wajah cantik yang selalu dipujanya. Mata sipit favoritnya itu menatapnya dalam, dengan sorot khawatir yang berlebihan. Hatinya hangat hanya dengan melihat sosok mungilnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia berusaha bangkit dan Baekhyun segera membantunya.

" _Ugh_ —"

"Pelan-pelan." ujar suara lembut itu lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Lengannya melingkari pinggang kekasihnya dan menariknya mendekat. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tersentak, namun segera rileks. Seolah menjadi kebiasaan, tubuhnya langsung merapat pada sang terkasih. Lengan Chanyeol mendekapnya erat, tak ingin memberi jarak karena ia sangat sangat merindukan aroma kekasihnya. "Kau membuatku takut." bisik Baekhyun pelan, dagunya mendarat di bahu Chanyeol.

"Maaf." Chanyeol tersenyum lemah. "Kupikir aku mati tadi."

" _Not funny_ , Park. Aku akan membunuhmu dua kali jika itu benar-benar terjadi!" Baekhyun memberi jarak untuk menatap wajah pucat kekasihnya. "Kau berhutang kencan padaku, jadi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku." Lalu bibir ranum itu mengerucut, membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati. Ia kembali memberikan pelukan pada si mungil.

"Ugh, manjanya _puppy_ ku."

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Sekitar** pukul delapan pagi, seluruh siswa berkumpul di belakang villa. Seperti biasa, beberapa orang menyiapkan makanan, sementara beberapa diantaranya sibuk mempersiapkan perlombaan wajib mereka. Junki menatap villa dengan wajah khawatir. Semalam Joonmyeon memberikan pengumuman jika Chanyeol baik-baik saja dan Baekhyun menemaninya, tapi entah mengapa ia masih merasa khawatir pada keadaan Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu pasti begitu sedih dan ketakutan. Tak pernah selama ini ia melihat sisi Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Hal itu membuat spekulasinya semakin kuat jika memang mantan kekasihnya itu tidak pernah menyukainya selama ini.

Ia menghela nafas. Tangannya bermain dengan tali yang akan mereka pasang di dalam kolam renang sebagai batas.

"Junki- _ssi_?" Ia menoleh, mendapati Jieun menatapnya dengan wajah sendu. "Ini coklat hangat, minumlah. Kau sudah bekerja keras dari pagi, minumlah sesuatu yang hangat." Matanya masih menatap gadis itu, sementara gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya. Rasanya mungkin begitu canggung baginya. "Baiklah, aku akan masuk ke dalam." Lalu tubuh mungil itu berbalik, hendak pergi.

Baru tiga langkah, Junki memilih untuk memanggilnya.

"Lee Jieun!"

Dengan gerakan kaku, gadis itu berbalik.

"Terima kasih." Junki berucap tulus, tak lupa dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya yang mana berhasil membuat diameter mata Jieun melebar. "Apa kau masih suka jalan-jalan di Sungai Han?" Mata gadis itu berkedip sekali dua kali, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk kaku. "Mau menemaniku kesana _weekend_ ini?" Entah karena bias matahari pagi, atau memang sudah dari sananya, wajah putih Jieun merona manis. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum dan Junki harus mengakui jika Jieun itu menggemaskan.

.

 **Joohyuk** menggeser pantatnya lebih dekat dengan bingkai kaca jendela kamar Joonmyeon. Ingin sekali ia mengintip keadaan di dalam, namun ia urungkan. Ia masih belum berani menemui Chanyeol gegara masalah kemarin. Sialnya Minho meninggalkannya duluan. Pemuda itu telah menemui Chanyeol semalam dan membiarkan meng _galau_ sendiri pagi ini.

Ia berdecak, berbalik dan tersentak menemukan Kim Jisoo menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Kepala Joohyuk menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan disambut anggukan Jisoo. Pemuda itu mendorong kursi rodanya mendekat. "Ya, kau, Joohyuk- _ssi_. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan jendela kamar Joonmyeon?" Yang ditatap menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia mengobrol dengan sosok asing itu. "Kau tidak berencana untuk mengintip orang yang sedang pacaran kan?"

"H-Huh?" Ia tertawa konyol, merasa dipermalukan. "T-Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Park Chanyeol."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?" Mendengar kalimat itu, Joohyuk menghela nafas, kemudian memilih untuk duduk diatas rumput. Menatap hampa hamparan tumbuhan hijau setinggi 2 inci dan mencabutnya semena-mena. "Ku tebak kau tidak memiliki keberanian!" Kepalanya menggangguk perlahan, tak ingin berbohong toh terlihat jelas dari sikapnya.

"Rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku."

"Ingin kuberi saran?"

"…." Ia menatap Jisoo dengan wajah berharap.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Tidur** Baekhyun terusik ketika bibir tipisnya merasakan kecupan kecil berulang kali. Seringan kapas semanis permen. Matanya mengerjap lucu, membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Mengerang kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang begitu ia kagumi. Chanyeol mengulas senyuman teduh yang begitu menawan. Membuat jantung Baekhyun langsung bereaksi.

" _Good morning_." sapanya dengan suara berat.

"Pagi." Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman. Lengan mungilnya melingkari tubuh Chanyeol semakin erat. Begitu merindukan kehangatan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia berubah menjadi semanja ini. Hah, masa bodoh. Lebih baik ia menikmati waktu mereka berdua. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ia bertanya dengan suara teredam. Mendongak sedikit demi menatap sang kekasih.

"Cukup baik untuk ikut perlombaan."

" _What_?!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan horror. "Tidak, tidak. Apa kau bercanda? Aku yang akan menggantikanmu!" ucapnya sembari menampakkan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Kau sedikit demam, Baek. Kau pingsan semalam."

"Huh?"

"Kupikir kau tertidur di pelukanku, nyatanya kau pingsan kemarin." Wajahnya _blank_ selama beberapa detik sebelum perlahan berubah memerah ketika menyadarinya. "Kau hanya boleh menonton nanti. Lagipula, aku harus menyapa teman-teman kita dan membuat pengakuan." Wajah kekasihnya berubah sendu ketika mengucapkannya. Hal yang cukup sulit mengatakan kebenaran yang berusaha ia tutupi. Tentang siapa dan bagaimana ia yang sebenarnya.

"Kau bukan seorang cabul yang meniduri siapapun kan?" tebak Baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

 _Tuk._

"Aw!" Jentikan di dahinya membuat kerutan itu menghilang.

"Tuduhan yang sangat keren, Byun Baekhyun."

"Jadi iya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Wajah Chanyeol memerah.

"Wajahmu merah, kau berbohong?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku jadi curiga."

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu! Aku ini bukan lelaki yang asal menyentuh seseorang, oke?!" Wajah Chanyeol makin merah, mungkin menahan kekesal. Baekhyun menyeringai tanpa disadari kekasihnya itu. Ia suka sekali melihat atau membuat Chanyeol kesal. Kekasihnya itu terlihat menggemaskan ketika bertingkah seperti itu. Apalagi ketika cemburu. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau suka sekali membuat orang jatuh cinta padamu. Tidak Junki, Jisoo, dan semua lelaki yang menatapmu pasti akan tertarik padamu. Itu sangat… sangat… menyebalkan. Kau selalu saja bersikap baik hingga membuat mereka datang padamu dengan perasaan seperti itu."

"Chanyeol, kau cemburu lagi."

"Tidak."

"Terlihat jelas, oke. Berhenti membual."

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Ehem." Keduanya sontak menoleh dan mendapati Luhan memandang mereka dengan wajah datar. "Anak-anak, bisakah kalian mengangkat bokong kalian dari atas ranjang Joonmyeon dan membantu kami?"

"Baekhyun masih demam."

"Chanyeol masih sakit."

"Hah, terserah." Luhan berdecak kesal. "Angkat bokong kalian sebelum aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya." Baekhyunlah yang bangkit pertama kali. Mendaratkan tangannya diatas kepala Chanyeol dan mengusak surainya acak. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat meneriakinya, pemuda mungil itu melompat dari atas ranjang dan berlari lucu kearah kakaknya.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

" **DAEBAK!** BIG NEWS! BIG NEWS!"

Teriakan Kim Seulgi menghentikan kegiatan teman-temannya. Sementara beberapa pemuda yang tengah berada di pinggir kolam renang pun menoleh. Gadis bertubuh pendek itu berlarian kearah gadis-gadis dan menepuk pundak Sulli. Satu-satunya gadis yang selalu menanti gosip darinya.

"Byun Baekhyun tidak akan mengikuti perlombaan!" ucapnya patah-patah.

"MWO?!" Sulli membulatkan matanya yang kemudian meredup kecewa. "Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya." Diiringi cebikan bibir tipisnya. Gadis-gadis lain menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Sulli adalah penggemar berat Baekhyun, tidak heran jika sikapnya begitu _absurd_. Meskipun kadang dia berbicara pedas pada pemuda mungil itu, nyatanya itu adalah salah satu bentuk kebiasaan Sulli jika berada di sekitar Baekhyun. Yah, mungkin efek gugup. Entahlah.

"Sadarlah, Baekhyun hanya menyukai jenis-jenis seperti Junki dan Jisoo." Sulli mendengus mendengarnya. Begitu pun yang lainnya. "Kau harus dengar yang paling heboh!"

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong, Seulgi- _ya._ " Junki memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku sedang tidak bicara omong kosong, Lee Junki!" Ia melawan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Joonmyeon bilang, Baekhyun akan digantikan kekasihnya!"

Kekasih?

Kekasihnya?

Bisik-bisik langsung memenuhi halaman belakang villa. Seulgi menyeringai melihat betapa antusias pandangan teman-temannya terhadap dirinya. Menanti ucapan selanjutnya. Topik tentang si _king of bullying_ memang selalu hangat untuk diperdengarkan. Terlebih bagi para pemuda yang menyukai pemuda manis itu atau bahkan seperti gadis-gadis penyuka lelaki manis seperti Sulli.

"Apa? Kekasih apa?" Sulli memberikan tarikan di lengan serta delikan mata tajam pada teman penggosipnya itu.

"Siapa kekasihnya?" Pertanyaan gadis lain meluncur, yang kemudian disusul desakan pertanyaan lain dari teman-temannya. Junki bahkan menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran yang sama sekali tidak ia tutupi.

"Kalian tahu dia siapa…" balasnya sok misterius.

"Huh?"

"Park Chanyeol. Kekasih sah Byun Baekhyun."

"MWOOOO?!"

"HEEEEE?!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Kalian pikir apa alasan Baekhyun rela berbasah-basahan di dalam kolam yang dingin sementara kita semua tahu kalau dia alergi pada hawa dingin?" Ucapan Seulgi sontak membuat mereka yang disana berfikir semakin keras. Sebagian setuju, sebagian masih tidak percaya. Selera Baekhyun sangat tinggi, oke.

"Tidak mungkin—"

"Mungkin itu memang benar."

Tepat setelah teriakan-teriakan membahana para penghuni villa, keluarlah pemuda mungil yang menjadi bahan gosip mereka. Tak urung ketika kakinya melangkah, mata-mata serigala mereka langsung terarah padanya. Mengintimidasi dan menuntut jawaban. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah masa bodoh dan berjalan bersama Luhan menuju meja dimana jus strawberri telah menantinya.

"Baekhyun," Ia menoleh, menatap Jieun dengan senyuman. "Park Chanyeol benar-benar kekasihmu?"

"Park Chanyeol?" Jieun menggangguk antusias. Ketika ia melirik keadaan sekitar, semua tengah menatapnya, menunggu jawaban dengan harap-harap cemas. Baekhyun menyeruput jusnya dengan santai, kemudian sikunya bersandar pada meja di belakangnya. Mata sipitnya memberikan pandangan misterius yang membuat siapapun semakin bertanya-tanya, penasaran akan jawabannya. "Ya," senyumnya melebar. "Dia memang kekasihku."

"NOOOO!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN."

"WOWW."

"LUAR BIASA."

"Kenapa memangnya jika seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi kekasihku?" Alisnya bertautan, memasang wajah heran pada barisan mata yang memandangnya tidak percaya, terkejut, dan ekspresi _blank_. Jemari lentiknya mengambil buah strowberri dari nampan disampingnya dan mengunyah buah berbintik itu dengan santai. "Tidak perlu terlalu terkejut, _guys_."

"….."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! SUDAH KUBILANG KAU ITU DEMAM!" Sebuah suara penuh kekesalan yang berasal dari pintu belakang villa membuat seluruh pandangan terarah pada suara itu. Chanyeol mendadak berhenti berjalan dan matanya terbelalak. Baru sadar jika dia baru saja menanggalkan penyamarannya. Di tempatnya, Baekhyun menyeringai. Apa anak itu sengaja memancingnya keluar? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol belum siap?!

Sial.

Baekhyun harus mendapatkan hukumannya!

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Bagai** _slow motion_ di dalam sebuah film, semua mata memandang kearah pemuda tinggi yang berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak beda jauh satu sama lain. Sulli bahkan menyemburkan jus di mulutnya sementara Seulgi menganga tidak percaya. Pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi,paras yang tidak diragukan lagi, penampilan keren, rambut sedikit berantakan berwarna _dark grey_. Tak lupa pandangan mengintimidasi yang terarah pada Baekhyun terlihat begitu seksi.

Park Chanyeol dengan tubuh _topless_ melangkah terburu-buru kearah kekasihnya dan langsung menyambar bibir tipis Baekhyun. Memagut dengan miliknya. Membiarkan tubuh kecil itu menegang oleh serangan mendadak tanpa tahu malu itu. Ciuman seringan kapas selama tiga detik itu berakhir cepat. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih menangkup pipi bulat kekasihnya.

Ketika mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka perlahan, ia tersenyum tampan.

Ia tahu Baekhyun sengaja memancingnya karena ia berulang kali menolak untuk keluar. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk memberikan hukumannya hari ini. Di depan teman-teman mereka. Sekaligus mengikrarkan jika hanya Park Chanyeol yang berhak atas Byun Baekhyun mulai hari ini.

"Sudah kubilang, istirahat saja di dalam." bisiknya. Tubuh tinggi itu kemudian berbalik, menatap teman-temannya dengan senyuman bersalah. "Maaf, aku harus memberikan hukuman untuk pacarku yang nakal ini. Kalian memakluminya kan?" Ia menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jempolnya dan semua mengikutinya petunjuknya layaknya anak anjing yang patuh. Terlalu terhipnotis. Kemudian mengangguk patuh layaknya pasukan siap siaga.

Baekhyun berdecih tak suka pada pandangan memuja teman-temannya.

" _Siapa_?"

" _Orang baru_?"

" _Pacar Baekhyun_?"

" _Tidak mungkin kan_ —"

"—Park Chanyeol?!" teriakan Jongin dan Sehun serempak di sambut lolongan tidak percaya dari segala penjuru.

"WHAAAATT?!"

"Maaf telah menyembunyikan jati diriku selama ini, tapi inilah Park Chanyeol yang asli. Teman sekelas kalian. Maaf telah berbohong selama ini. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri dan berhenti berpura-pura. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

" _Tidak mungkin_ …"

Park Chanyeol kembali menjadi diri sendiri.

Perbedaan seratus delapan puluh derajat membuat seluruh teman-temannya hanya mampu menganga. Tak ada yang mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan Seulgi dan Sulli yang terkenal sebagai tukang gosip. Tujuh puluh lima persen dari manusia disana benar-benar terpana akan sosok Chanyeol yang baru. Pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm, tubuh yang menawan dengan dada yang sangat bidang dan senyum yang begitu tampan. Park Chanyeol seolah menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang diukir langsung oleh tangan Tuhan. Sempurna.

* * *

 **© Cocadoodledoo**

* * *

 **Entah** Baekhyun harus menyebutnya keberuntungan atau kesialan. Setelah liburan di villa berakhir, kekasihnya menjadi bom yang meledakkan seluruh sekolah. Beberapa orang telah menyatakan sebagai fans nomor satunya sementara Baekhyun harus rela kehilangan beberapa penggemarnya. Chanyeol mulai mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan keren seperti berenang dan basket. Membuat Baekhyun jenggah setiap beberapa gadis memekik melihat kekasihnya. Meskipun seluruh penjuru sekolah tahu jika Park Chanyeol adalah milik Baekhyun, tetap saja tidak menghentikan mereka untuk memberikan hadiah juga kalimat-kalimat pemujaan yang memuakkan.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Baekhyun sibuk menonton pertandingan antara kelompok Chanyeol dengan kelompok Minho, suara-suara jeritan bising dari seluruh tribun membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa ia menjadi mudah sensitif setelah penyamaran Chanyeol berakhir. Dulu ia menginginkan ini, namun sekarang ia menyesalinya. Ia lebih baik berkencan dengan Chanyeol yang masih gendut daripada Chanyeol yang sudah populer seperti sekarang.

"Tch." Ia berdecih untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Wah, pacarmu benar-benar menjadi idola sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan menjadi sekeren itu di lapangan." Disebut keren, Baekhyun mendelikkan mata kearah sang kakak dan hanya dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa. Luhan bukan hanya pintar menenangkan, namun juga pintar membakar dirinya. "Wajahmu memerah, Baek. Seratus persen cemburu ya?" goda suara rusa itu lagi.

"Aku. Tidak. Cemburu."

"Fine. Katakan itu pada seseorang yang mengumpat sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu." Kyungsoo tertawa pada pernyataan Luhan dan Baekhyun semakin terbakar. Rasa ingin memukul wajah kekasihnya muncul begitu kuat. Meskipun kekasihnya tidak menggubris setiap teriakan untuknya, tetap saja ia merasa kesal. Tidak pernah Baekhyun merasakan hal ini dalam hidupnya, bahkan ketika ayahnya dulu seolah membandingkannya dengan Luhan. Ia tidak peduli. Tetapi sekarang…

Haruskah ia membunuh semut atau gajah?

.

 **Setelah** pertandingan basket abal-abalan itu selesai, Chanyeol langsung berlari kearah kekasihnya yang berjalan menjauh tanpa melihat kearahnya. Dengan ekspresi bingung, ia mencoba mendekati kekasihnya yang langkahnya semakin cepat saat berada di lorong. Beberapa kali panggilan pun tak digubris pemuda manis itu. Ia terpaksa berhenti di samping Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tadinya berjalan kearah kelas mereka.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Baekhyun—" Luhan menyeringai.

"—cemburu." Dan dilanjutkan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum menggoda. "For the first time." Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Baekhyun ketika marah benar-benar menggemaskan. "Sebaiknya temukan Baekhyun dan masukkan ke dalam karung, karena Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk benar-benar merepotkan."

"Tentu. Akan kuingat saranmu, Soo. Aku pergi."

"Bye!"

Setelahnya Chanyeol kembali berputar mencari-cari kekasih mungilnya yang entah bersembunyi dimana. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kelas, Baekhyun telah menghilang bersama dengan tasnya. Sifat nakal anak itu masih sulit dihilangkan. Akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan pusat. Tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan jam-jam istirahat. Jika tidak ada disana, mungkin tujuan akhirnya adalah taman. Namun ketika matanya menangkap sosok mungil kesayangannya yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangan, ia tersenyum lebar.

Perpustakaan, huh.

"Sayang?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Kau berantakan dan bau keringat. Kau jelek dan berantakan. Menyebalkan dan bau keringat." Kekasih mungilnya terus mengulangi kalimat dengan kata yang terbalik-balik membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati. Tangan besarnya mengusak helaian lembut Baekhyun dan mendapat serangan dengan cepat dari si empunya.

"Aw, Baek! Sakit!" Pelintiran yang cukup menyakitkan. Baekhyun mendengus kemudian melepaskannya dengan hentakan keras.

"Rasakan!"

"Cemburumu mengerikan." keluhnya sembari menggosok pergelangan tangannya yang sakit dan memerah. Baekhyun meliriknya sesaat dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, memaklumi. Ia kemudian duduk disamping kekasihnya dan ikut merebahkan kepalanya. Keduanya saling tatap tanpa ada pembicaraan. Menikmati paras masing-masing dan lagi-lagi terkagum oleh pahatan yang sama. Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan wajah mungil kekasihnya dengan jemarinya yang besar. Menelusuri setiap lipatan dahi Baekhyun. "Jangan mengerutkan dahimu, sayang."

"…." Perlahan kerutan di dahi Baekhyun menghilang seiring usapan lembut Chanyeol disana.

"Bagaimana jika kencan akhir pekan? Apa itu bisa membayar rasa cemburumu?"

"…."

"Atau pertandingan basket berdua?"

"…."

"Mandi bersama?"

"Gila." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar balasan kekasihnya.

"Atau… bagaimana jika kunjungan ke rumah mertua? Kau ingin dilamar secepatnya?"

"Park Chanyeol, haruskah aku memukulmu tepat di hidung?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Hidungku adalah aset paling berharga." Baekhyun mendengus. Anak itu menghela nafas dengan pelan. Seolah banyak pikiran yang mengganggunya selama ini. Chanyeol mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Hanya saja, mendengar langsung dari bibir kekasihnya mungkin akan lebih baik.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku takut kepopuleran akan membuatmu lupa padaku." jelasnya. "Bagaimana jika hal yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku akan menghilang seiring waktu? Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Hal-hal yang belum terjadi terdengar begitu menakutkan. Bahkan aku masih terlalu takut menghadapi kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas." Usapan di wajahnya beralih pada rambutnya. Begitu menenangkan. "Ketika kita masuk universitas, kau akan lebih populer lagi dan makin banyak orang yang menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih bisa bertahan denganku atau bosan."

"…."

"Hal seperti itu selalu muncul begitu saja meskipun aku tidak mau memikirkannya."

"Baek…"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun—" Sinar mata Baekhyun menunjukkan kebingungan, sementara Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "—dan Byun Baekhyun hanya ada satu di dunia ini."

"Boleh tidak aku tersenyum?"

"Why not. Senyummu adalah yang terbaik."

"Dasar sialan." Keduanya saling melempar senyuman penuh bunga-bunga. Mereka hanya akan menikmati kebersamaan mereka tanpa perlu takut pada hal-hal yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Karena bagi mereka, mengukir kenangan indah dari sekarang akan membawa kebahagiaan di masa mendatang. Ketika mulai dilanda kebosanan, mereka akan memikirkan kenangan-kenangan lama yang akan membuat mereka jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Yah, begitulah kisah cinta Sekolah Menengah Atas mereka berjalan.

* * *

.

" **END** **—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

Maaf mengecewakan. Paling susah membuat ending, tolong dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, tolong diingatkan. Sampai bertemu di FF yang lain! Buhbye.

Kim Seulgi = Actress & Comedian.

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


End file.
